Persona 2 IS - Into Another World
by LibraryOfAlexandria11
Summary: Runa Yamamoto is a girl living the modern world of 2010's in Australia. The gamer girl and Persona fan finds herself dragged into the world of Persona 2: Innocent Sin by Philemon. Her task to survive in a video game and try to find a way home. There's one problem though, she never finished playing Innocent Sin and barely remembers Eternal Punishment. It isn't going to be easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Persona 2 IS - Into Another World**

* * *

**Authour's Note:** Hi, I'm starting a new fanfic… I've just finished my final exams for high school, so I have a bit more free time for writing since I'm not studying anymore. I had the idea for it while writing my other one of which I've abandoned. I don't like it and find myself unable to write it anymore, I just didn't like the direction it was going it seemed forced and clunky. Also it's not as fun as planning this one. And this one is going to be big. It's based off the idea of what if a person from our world entered the world of Persona. I own nothing well except for my OC characters, Runa's an original character I've made. This is her story of her life in the Persona world which she enters. I chose to place her in Persona 2 as there aren't many fanfic on that game. Well I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it as much as I did writing it. Hopefully, Runa won't be a Mary Sue-ish as Sora Narukami was. I want Runa to be more developed character although there may be similarities as Sora is kind of a prototype of Runa but they are different characters. Enough notes on with the fanfic may it be full of less grammatical errors!

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Meeting Philemon

She opened the door, to face an unexpected visitor, a man dressed in sharp suit, his hair was somewhat long, odd for a businessman these days but somehow he pull it off while still maintaining an air of professionally about him. It was dark red-brown and pulled back in a neat ponytail, the weird part about him was that he wore a mask. It seemed at odds with the rest of his appearance, a mask made up what appeared to be blue butterflies that sparkled and shimmered so much that it almost like it was alive. Runa Yamamoto the young teenager who opened the door to the man was beginning to think she should of agreed to go with Matt Driscoll, her only friend to movies to that Diehard Marathon. She liked the first few movies but the most recent one was kind of boring and she wanted to practice her naginata skills. Yes, she knows how to wield a naginata, she played Persona 3 Portable one too many times. She loved the series, to escape in the whole of video games was quite a distraction from her usual day-to-day life. At times she was a bit of a otaku and was not the best at making friends, even worst at keeping them thanks to her habit of attracting trouble. Her friend Matt however learnt Japanese to get known her better though, it was her first language though she hadn't lived in Japanese in years she still loved their JRPGs, anime and manga. It was interesting to read, watch or play them in both English and Japanese. Matt was hesitant at first but he warmed to the idea. He was a good friend unlike the ones in her previous town, especially Naomi whose betrayal still hurt. Runa shook her head from her thoughts and

spoke to the imposing gentleman before her. "Um, hello?"

"Greeting, Runa Yamamoto," the gentlemen answered. Runa blinked in surprised the voice sounded very familiar to her, it sounded like… But it was just her imagination of course, she had just finished replaying the PSP version of the first Persona game and began finally attempting to finish PSP version of Persona 2: Innocent Sin last week. She didn't get through to the end when she got the Japanese edition a few years but she stopped a little after Yuki's boyfriend died and never picked it up again until recently. Though Persona 2 Eternal Punishment was good and she just brought the new version of it but she told herself that she has to finish Innocent Sin before she could touch it. The gentleman's voice brought Runa out of her thoughts. "You get easily distracted, don't you, Yamamoto-chan?"

"Do I know you? You sound familiar and if I don't know you then how did you know my name?" Runa inquired warily as the last time something like this happen she had to leave town. It wasn't safe anymore and her former friend abandoned her.

"You know of me yes, I am the one known as Philemon," the man in the butterfly mask answered.

"Right… Look here Phil, I… Wait did you Philemon? Like as in Persona…"

"Indeed, exactly. I am a dweller in the rift between consciousness and unconsciousness of all souls. I am here to discuss a contract," spoke the insane man claiming to be Philemon, the clothes and the voice… This guy's clearly very sick.

"Look why don't you stay out while close my door and call the police… You're not of sound mind. I don't know anything about a contract and…"

"You know that is not true," Philemon countered as summoned a glowing scroll out thin air placing Runa into a stunned silence. "This is your name, that you signed here, correct?"

Runa inspected the scroll and much to her growing dread found her name, in her awful handwriting which could not be mistaken for anyone else's. "Maybe… But I don't remember signing that."

"It matters not, the contract is binding. You need to abide it."

"And I do that how?" Runa asked while wondering if she sprinted if she could reach her naginata before crazy Philemon contract wannabe guy does something. He did summon a mysterious document mid-air, so might be really Philemon but she's always considered the guy to kind of a jerk so what ever he wants her to do, she probably doesn't want to do.

"You won't be able to defeat in battle just yet, little girl." He was probably right, she never was that good at fighting, running from danger was more her forte. She was good at that, she had to be no one else in her family cares enough about to save her. Seth Rais made sure of that, the some way he made sure that she suffered for telling on him when she was younger. He trapped in a stone coffin for days when she 6 and when she was finally free she told the police he did it. She thought she was doing the right thing, when people do bad things they should be punished. Rais did not see it that way, he was only seven years old than her but he was incredibly sadistic. He made her watch as he made her parents burn. He went to a special facility and she went to live with relative but he always escape paid her visits… Visits that usually involved a large amount of violence. Not so much to her but to the people around her. This led to her surviving relatives keeping their distance from her ending her to live in another country, Australia even and later led to her former friends to leave her after they found out about Rais obsession with her. Matt though, knew about it and stayed with her anyhow when she recently moved into town. Runa hated how Rais made her feel like a scared little girl, she knew Rais was now locked up but the mere sound of his name made her terrified. But she had escaped from his grasp many times as he had came after her. Another reason why she was an avid naginata and martial art fan, self-taught mostly but she could handle herself.

"I can handle myself, Phil, don't underestimate me," Runa warned him as felt around behind her any sort of weapon. She ended hitting him with an umbrella without much success however.

Philemon calmly took the umbrella off her, disarming her before he reminded her. "As I said, you have not the capabilities to defeat as of yet, little girl."

"I'm fifteen going on sixteen, I'm not a little girl," Runa argued resenting the idea of being seen as that fragile yet poisonous flower she was treated like by her surviving family members.

"I've existed since the first human mind came into being in my world, you are in fact a very little girl, I'm afraid. Come you have task to fulfil, Herald." He offer me his hand.

"Herald…?"

"Yes, Herald means a person or thing viewed as a sign that something is about to happen. You will herald the beginning of many events in the world I come from," Philemon explain.

"I do I get a choice in all this or?"

"You always have a choice, you can abide by your contract or face the consequences of that action. Whatever you decide please tell me swiftly," Philemon replied.

Basically no choice then as I'm guessing the consequences are going to pleasure. _No use in saying no I guess, _Runa sighed. "I come, where am I going though?"

"You'll find out, in matter of speaking," Philemon told her as Runa reluctantly took his outstretched hand. The world turned to black and her mind wandered in unconsciousness.

* * *

Runa Yamamoto awakened suddenly her hand snapped up from the desk she was sitting at. Her eyes met with the steel eyes of a somewhat familiar face, Noriko Katayama. The girl's blue-hair was arranged into two buns either side with a wide blue ribbon warped around her hair as a headband. Runa jumped a little at the sight of the Sumaru City resident. Noriko laughed at Runa before scolding her. "Good afternoon sleepy head. I can't believe you fell asleep during class. You're meant to be one of the best students. What happened? Didn't get any sleep last night? Were up researching some random myths again?"

"Um… Yeah, I was," Runa lied sheepishly.

Noriko seemed to believe her and laughed again. She waved before running off saying some about going to some extra track team training. If their Senpai Anna can't run anymore, it means they both need to go that extra mile. From this brief conversation, it implied Runa was a very good student who still is obsessed with mythology, apparently on the track team and in Noriko's class. She somehow ended up in the world of Persona 2, set in the 1990's, in Japan. And somehow she became a student of Seven Sisters High School in **Sumaru City**. A far cry from being a boarding school student in a country town in regional Victoria, Australia. Right… This is bad. Really, really bad… Runa rested her throbbing head on the desk she was sitting at. She was glad no one was left in the room except her now but all insanity was doing her head in. That was before the flashes of memory came of a life she never lived. Runa swore and jumped out of her seat before running to the girls bathroom where luckily it was empty and she splash some water on her face as she hyperventilated. The fact that she knew exactly where the girl's bathroom was from these memory flashes did not help her convince herself she was imagining things. "I hate my life… Why me? And why couldn't I got transported to a game I actually finished like… Pokemon, that's a nice game, no shadows, killers or demons just good old safe Pokemon and incompetent criminal organizations! Ugh! Philemon what did you drag me into?"

Runa rested her head against the cool glass of mirror before her as she attempted to sort these weird flashes of a life she never lived. It was then a golden butterfly captured her attention and made her spin around to face it. A few moments later and she was in Philemon's domain. Nice of him to show to explain things but couldn't of he done this before he threw her into a** video game!**

"Welcome to my domain, Yamamoto-chan," Philemon greeted with a calm steady gaze.

"Thanks, I guess… Actually no! What's going on here? I need answers, now!" Runa yelled.

"You know what's going on, though… It's actually part of the problem. No matter, I certain things will still play out how I expected it to, it'll just be slightly different."

"Ah, hello Phil, that's great and all but it still doesn't explain anything!' Runa complained.

"To you perhaps… Hm… You were not meant to recall your former life in your world. I've watched over for many years and not once have you been able to fully awaken. You are however the same age as when you left you're however so this may play a contributing role. However I'm confident it will all still play out as planned," Philemon mused.

"Your plan was to bring a teenaged girl into another world in which the Persona games occur and place her in the one game in the series she's never completed… That's a great plan, Phil," Runa retorted annoyed and her voice laced heavily with sarcasm.

"I chose you for reasons unknown to you, you are key to my strategy to foil Nylarhotep's intentions for this world and reveal the true potential of humanity. As to your inquires into what is going you know the truth of the matter yet refuse to see it. You were let's say, 'reborn,' as denizen of this world, you retain your appearance and parts of your former self but your very DNA has changed, your soul however remains unchanged. The memories you recalled did in fact occur, it may be difficult to recall all of them as it came to you all at once but over time it will become easier. Now what do your memories tell you about who you are in this world? What is your name?"

"Runa Suta Yamamoto but you know that and I don't see how these memories relate to me. The person they belong to doesn't exist in Persona universe. Tatsuya and Katsuya don't have a sister."

Philemon interrupted her. "They do now… Those memories are your memories, they belong to the you that was reborned as does the body you inhabit. The only difference between the who you are now and then is that you remembered your former life. You awakened but this awakening has confused you and your focusing too much on your former life. But in this your current incarnation you were born here in their world as their younger sister, your mother died giving birth to you and now please do try to remember your other name."

"What? No way! Those totally aren't my memories… I, oh hell…"

"Yes. Your name please."

"Fine… My name is Runa Yuzu Suou in this life, happy?" Runa grumbled unhappy with suddenly being entirely different person. Her 'new,' self had the same personality as her old self except she lived a different life in the world where a video game has come to life. Totally normal, not. This was going to take awhile to get her head around.

"Now it's best if you take your leave, it was interesting for you to summon me here but time marches on in your new world. You are the Herald, it's time for you to fulfil your role here."

"My role is what exactly?"

"To live and interact with the events that are soon to come. They begin today of all days, perhaps another reason for your early awakening," Philemon replied.

"Wait are you saying the actual start of the game is about to begin, today!" Runa surprise made her stagger as if it she had been deliver a sharp blow.

Philemon nods and Runa finds the domain fade away from her. She closes her eyes briefly on impulse and when she opens them she discovers she has returned to the bathroom. She watches as Philemon's golden butterfly dematerialises itself before her brown eyes. She turns back to the mirror but pauses and frowns. Finding that in this world her brown eyes are red. _At least I'll fit in with the likes of anime characters without even putting contacts in_, Runa mused as she fixed the green ribbon of her uniform.

_Okay, Runa think… Good news, at least you keep your first name and the Digimon anime is still in it's glory days before the days of Digimon Xros Wars. Bad news, you are now the younger sister of the main character of a video game you never finish but know enough about to guess the rest thanks to Eternal Punishment which don't really remember that well because you played it years ago. Also the world you're stuck in is set in the 1990's so your got to careful with the pop culture references and there avoid spoiler alerts as technically you know what's going to happen in the future. I wonder if Kei Nanjo and Mitsuru Kirijo ever met? _Runa thought as noticed her hair colour was the same as Tatsuya Suou's… It had always been maroon red-brown but not this much. She laughed as she realised unconsciously her new self had been styling her hair the same as Yuzu Tanikawa from Devil Survivor. Then someone came into the bathroom giving Runa an odd look and saying, "Hello, Suou-chan."

"Hi…" Runa searched her memory for the identity of this fellow first year. "Mikako-chan!"

She smiled brightly afterwards going for the Genki girl approach, it worked as the girl, Mikako smiled. "Friendly as ever aren't you Suou?"

"You can call me Runa-chan, you know Mikako-chan," Runa reminds her, the girl she was talking was always so excessively formal.

"I know but I prefer using your last name," Mikako said before going into one of the stalls.

"Alright bye!" Runa said before hastily leaving the bathroom to find her locker. She knew it close by not exactly where it was. As she searched the area she stumbled across her locker by chance and hope she used the same combination as she did in her previous world. She did… Runa frowns and checks her new memories if all her computer passwords were the same as in her previous life. They were… She really used more than one password for everything, it's completely unsafe, especially since Matt was always hacking into her wifi. Although not that she expected to go back to her world anytime soon given the way these stuck-in-a-video-game situations play out. She probably have to win it. Runa opened her locker's door and grabbed a hairpin and pair of sneakers and stuffed them into her bag. Altogether that was 3 defence points if she remembered correctly. The she placed a medicine, energy drink and antidote in her bag. She didn't know why she had these things in her locker but apparently her unawakened self had feeling they might come in handy. She was wearing her Sevens uniform, a sailor suit type which gave her an added 2 defence. Her unawakened self was not completely unaware of the benefits of stat boosting items. Thank goodness. Just then she spied out of the corner of her eye two boys talking to each saying something about going to bother Tatsuya Suou about his motorcycle. They apparently stole a piece of it and were going to taunt him about.

The first scene the game is about that, Runa realises as she closed her locker and placed a bag over her head and on her shoulder. She avoided them as she walked past them and wandered over to the bicycle area of Seven Sister High school. She contemplated sneaking back past them and avoid even meeting Tatsuya Suou but she knows she sucks at that so she walked straight past the two boys to Tatsuya before sheepishly saying, "Hello."

"Hm? Oh, it's you, Runa. I'm sorry but if you're looking for a lift home, I can't help you," Tatsuya replied as he works on his motorcycle. He was speaking to her with great familiarity, still aloof as ever but warmer that she expected. To her he was a stranger until now, a character in a game but Runa reminded herself that in this version of the world she was his sister. It made sense technically and her unawakened self was used to him but it was odd to hear him talking so much in this game from her awakened self's perspective. He was a silent protagonist usually but it appears he'll be talking a bit more than usual.

"Why not?" Runa queried despite knowing the answer.

"My motorcycle's acting up… It's going to take awhile," Tatsuya informed her.

Yep, going home is going to take awhile just not in way you Tatsuya… Runa's first day in another world will be interesting to say the least.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope to do frequent if not random updates!


	2. Chapter 2 - Quest 1, Find Saeko-Sensei

**Authour's Note**: Chapter 2 Getting into the introduction of P2IS with Runa tagging along for the ride or so she thought. Also Sraosha, thanks for the review and to answer your question, yes Runa will get contacts. I almost forgot about those but they'll pop up later on once the dungeon crawling aspect of the story comes into play. About the choice "choice like Lisa, Eikichi and Maya have," Runa will have a slightly different path to obtaining a stronger Persona which would involve her facing moral dilemma regarding her knowledge P2IS being a game in her world. But that's all I'm going to say. Hope you like the fanfic. Now onto to chapter summary, Runa finds herself getting to know the world of Sevens High and discovers a few unexpected hiccups in her plan to get back to her world.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Quest 1, Find Saeko-Sensei**

The two boys Runa saw previously discussing their prank they pulled on Tatsuya arrive on scene, they look smug and annoying but that was just Runa being a little bias.

"Yo… You going home now?" One of the boy asked Tatsuya.

"Huh? Oh, hi, Runa-chan. You going home with your brother today?" the other boy mumbled his voice cracking. He seemed nervous to see Runa, she had no clue as to why.

"I was…"

The boy swears under his breath before the other boy nudges him with his elbow. "We're not here about her, dude."

"What do you two want? I'm trying to fix my motorcycle unless you two happen to know anything about why is not working, get to the point," Tatsuya gave an exasperated sigh.

"Heh, heh! That piece of c *% isn't gong anywhere. Not without this," one of the two morons answered smugly. The other one holds his hand out showing an engine piece. Which piece? Runa has no clue, motorcycle go broom and move fast, that's her complete understanding of them in both her lives. She crashed on into a fence once when she was at Michelle's parents farm a little under a year ago. That was fun.

Tatsuya looked blankly at the two boys his face deadpan as ever as if marvellous at the sheer stupidity of the two boys telling him what they had done to his motorcycle and them basically handing him the piece they stole. Tatsuya proceeded to ignore them just to annoy them. They were looking for a reaction, no way would he give them that satisfaction.

The taller of the two guys gaped at Tatsuya. "You gonna ignore us? That dead expression of yours really pisses me off. Don't get so cocky!"

Tatsuya continues to pay them no heed as he takes out his lighter and turns away from him Runa watches the events unfold enjoying the spectator role until Tatsuya hissed under his breath and drops to on knee. He seemed startled for some reason. Tatsuya muttered. "What was that…?"

The screen flashed in game so it's going to be awful, how awful? Well the principal's coming so that about sums it up.

The two male students are puzzled. "H-hey, what's wrong with you?"

Then Tatsuya grunts in discomfort his hand drifting to his head, sweat trickling down his forehead. Runa knew that this was going to happened but it was distressing all the same. She involuntary whispers, "Tatsuya…"

His eyes were glazed somewhat unfocused probably because their was a mysterious voice in his head that freaks anyone out. The shorter moronic student was still befuddled. "W-what's with the weird look? Hey, this guy's sweating like crazy."

Runa stood awkward wondering at the protocol of the situation, from the memories she searches she ponders what to do in this situation. _Should I act more concern, not that it's particularly hard to do so at that moment but would be expected of me to do in this world? Ugh, this so confusing!_

Runa's thoughts was thankfully interrupted by Principal Hanya. "Hey, you there! Just what are you doing, you idiots? School got out a long time ago!"

Tatsuya shakes his head clear and stands up as if nothing happened. While the two boys got noticeably stiff at the sound of Hanya's voice. "P-Principal Hanya! Yes, sir! We were just going home…" One of the boys takes a moment to think before… "To study!"

He turns to his friend hitting the boy's shoulder, "L-let's get going!"

The boy runs off his is close behind but pauses to give Tatsuya his engine piece back before running for the hills. Runa crosses her arms trying to figure how the rumour system works in the game regarding Hannya's popularity at Sevens. Hannya being Prinicipal Hanya's nickname at St. Hermelin Academy, and is the name of malicious female demons depicted in mask, especially in Noh Theatre. Which is probably insulting for the Hanya.

Though he gets a real kick out of his ability to cause teenagers to flee from his presence because that's the respect he so desperately craves from his student, fear and obedience.

Principal Hanya but let's call him, Hannya chuckled before walking over to surprising Runa. "Yeah, get out of here! Ha ha ha ha! Really puts you in a good mood."

"Um…" _How did this guy become a principal surely he's not qualified if enjoys such things?_

_And walk did he walk over to me? That's not supposed to happen._ Runa pondered.

Hannya complained about the boys. "Why won't they listen to me? They're Impossible!"

Hannya waits a second as if expecting a thank you and applause for no real reason. When he doesn't get one from neither Runa or Tatsuya he throws a tantrum.

"Hey, you little punks! Who are you two? What's your year and class? The both of you! Tell me your full names!" Hannya demands.

Tatsuya and Runa exchange eye contact as if saying do we have to? Hannya catches this and grumbled. "What are you two waiting for?"

Tatsuya turns to his motorcycle and using the engine piece began fix it. Runa decided it's her turn first to introduce herself to her own principal of whom she's certain she's met before in this life but apparently Hannya's memory is not the best.

"I'm Runa Ya…" Runa coughs before she continued. "Sorry, Runa Suou. I'm a first year. Class 2-B…" She paused a moment before adding… "Sir. Principal Hannya sir."

"Hmph. The Suou girl, you have the highest grades in your class. I heard you've slept in your last class. Care to explain why?" Hannya muttered.

You knew that but not my name… Hm, the protagonist of Persona 3 never got into trouble for sleeping during so why do I? Runa complained silently. "I was up late. It won't happen again."

"…" Hannya waited.

Runa cringed internally. "It won't happen again, sir."

"Better," Hannya smirked. How do rumours convince the students here to repeat him is beyond Runa's understanding.

Tatsuya dusting his hands off before standing up and facing the principal. "I'm Tatsuya Suou, her elder brother…"

"…" Hannya waited. "…" He waited a little longer before figuring out it was a waste of time. Runa curses wishing she had just out waited the guy instead of giving him what he wanted. Hannya gives Tatsuya an disdainful glare. "Oh, no wonder those punks were here… So you're that Tatsuya Suou I've heard rumours about. If you're also the cause of that weird feeling I had in the hallway a bit ago, then I understand... Seems like you're even more of a problem child than I'd heard. Heh heh. Well, anyway. He has some personal guidance waiting for you. You should make sure you enjoy what's left of your youth."

Hannya leaves causing Runa to relax slightly before another male student steps into her view. The student grins and waves at Runa prompting her smile at him before he turned to Tatsuya. "Hey, that sucked, huh? Even so, Principal Hannya is a really great guy! I'd listen to him."

Tatsuya gives the guy an incredulous glare, he doesn't understand why people respect Hannya. That's a relief to Runa as she knows she's not allow in this world in regards to her opinion of their principal.

"Don't glare at me like that. I just came to tell you that Saeko-sensei is looking for you,Tatsuya. Aren't you just running away from her guidance? She's the bold type who might follow you all the way home, so I think you should just go meet with her and get it out of the way," the student suggested. Tatsuya nods in reply before the student gets distracted by Tatsuya's motorcycle. "This Soejima bike - you maintain it yourself, right, Suou? Guess the rumor that you're a really good mechanic is true."

Tatsuya shrugged before turning to Runa. "Come on, I'll find Saeko-Sensei and I'll take you home."

Runa hesitated but nodded. She wished she could tell him Saeko-Sensei would be coming to him but that would blow her cover. Not that Philemon said anything about keeping quiet about how she came to be here but she gets the feeling revealing that in her world this one is a video game, would not go down well. Tatsuya and Runa walked towards the door to go inside the school when a girl with bandages approaches them. "Bad luck, huh, Suou-senpai? But it's strange how Principal Hannya is so popular, isn't it? He really ticks me off, too, and yet I like him. Why is that?"

"I have no clue," Tatsuya replied with nonchalant air.

"Hmph, me neither…" The bandaged girl frowned. Runa thought the girl frowned but it is hard to tell with all those bandages.

"That's odd, don't you think?" Runa mentioned.

"It is… I never thought that before," the girl mumbled before walking off.

Another girl opened the door and came to greet them, well mainly Tatsuya. "Runa-chan and you're with… Suou-senpai!? Eh? Whoa, this is so sudden...I-I don't know what to do...I'm not sure I'm ready for this yet...b-but if it's you, then I guess it's all right…"

Great she fawning over him. "Do you happen to know where Seako-Sensei is?

"Huh? Saeko-sensei? Oh. Well, I think she's up in the faculty lounge on the second floor," the girl answered Tatsuya.

"Thanks, bye. Let's go, Runa," Tatsuya decided walking past the girl. Runa followed hearing the girl sigh disappointed that he was leaving.

Once inside the school Runa found herself following Tatsuya through the school, searching for Saeko-Sensei without success. While searching Runa overheard several murmurings, the Seven Sisters High School might be cursed, Chika Ueda or Chikalin is a Rumourmonger and is at the Peace Dinner, students misusing the rumour system to become athletes, Kasugayama High's school badges keep away evil, people both male and female fawning over Tatsuya and him largely ignoring them. Of course when Runa had convinced Tatsuya to perhaps ask others for help locating Seako-Sensei which surprisely was difficult. Some guys don't like admitting they can't do everything do they? However as in most video games asking for help to find someone always leads to a wild goose chase. Their advice was horrible. Though it was interesting see what the courtyard looked like.

As soon as they worked past the statue of their principal a girl Mikako actually greeting them. "Hey, Suou-kun! Suou-chan!"

Tatsuya muttered a reply and Runa waved as the girl drew closer. Mikako commented on the statue with a puzzled look on her face. "Have you heard the rumour that this statue of the principal moves around on its own? I respect the principal a lot, but that's really creepy. If it started moving, I'd destroy it! It's not because I don't respect the principal-he's strict and obnoxious…" She paused before adding almost against her will. "And a good person."

Runa nodded and looked at the statue. She read the description wondering if it would be the same as it was as in the game. _Look at me! Praise me! Don't depend on me!, _That's not contradictory at all, Hannya.

Then as if the mere thought of him summon him, the principal appeared and began talking to Tatsuya. "Aren't you the one running away from guidance for your future? Fu fu fu...that's fine. Your dream isn't going to come true anyway. "There is no granting the wishes of a person who is burdened with unlucky stars that will snatch away his dreams." That's what I was told to say to people. It certainly applies to your fate. Ha ha ha!"

"Right," Tatsuya yawned and walked off.

Hannya grumbled and muttered something about the Joker. Runa went over to say hello to Maya Okamura, who was obsessing over the Narurato Stone. Runa recognised her as Lisa's Japanese History and home room teacher but the teacher was generally more well known for her nickname of Ideal-Sensei. "Hmm...no special transformation today either...it's got the same strange magnetic field as usual...it'd be great if we could just make it through this month, but…"

"Hello, Okamura-Sensei," Runa bowed her head slightly as she greeted the teacher.

"Hm? Aren't you the little sister of that Suou boy who…" Ideal-Sensei began but then noticed Runa's proximity to the Narurato Stone. "Don't get to close to the Narurato Stone! I don't know what it could do to you."

_It'll do nothing until the rumours come to make it able to do something_, Runa frowned as stepped back away from the stone causing Ideal-Sensei to noticeably relax before returning to trying to determine the stone's magnetic field.

"Runa, what are you doing?" Tatsuya wondered from behind her causing Runa to jumped slightly. Tatsuya smiled at that. "Heh, what did Ideal-Sensei finally convince you the Narurato Stone's evil spirit could appear at anytime?"

Runa pouted. "No, I just didn't expect you surprise me like that… That's all."

"Yeah, I suppose. I do this all the time and you always jump," Tatsuya crossed his arms smug in his success in surprising his sister.

"You know, this Narurato Stone was unearthed when school was being constructed, the stone mysteriously has an unusual magnetic field and according to legend that evil spirit was sealed with the rock by Saint Hilemon. One day it's rumoured the seal will break and the spirits evil will be unleashed upon all those brother who attempt to scare their sisters," Runa noted mockingly with a wicked grin causing Tatsuya to shake his head and tell her to knock it off as they were meant to finding Saeko not messing again. Runa sighed before realising Hilemon is one letter off Philemon. Coincidence? Perhaps not given the nature of this world.

Once inside again, Runa and Tatsuya came a crossed more bandaged people, The janitor mentioned something about the shoat in the clock-tower, Lisa is apparently telling everyone she's Tatsuya's girlfriend, Asou-Sensei was accusing a boy of cheating so the boy recited Pi to 100th place too bad it was about his english test, though so it didn't really help and more bad advice on where Saeko might be and more Tatsuya Suou fan boys and girls were around. Some almost fainted when he talked to them, suddenly it became clear why Tatsuya didn't talk much in the game, he could hardly get a word out before something cut him off with their own agenda and rambled on for half an hour. No wonder Tatsuya's anti-social if everyone in this world is like this. They also walked past 2-B where people were discussing Anna and Noriko had came back from her run, she seemed despondent. Then on the third floor Runa noticed from her and Tatsuya kind of one way conversations with the other students that, Lisa was looking for Tatsuya, Youko is jealous of Lisa and used the Joker charm to make herself more beautiful, the magazine _Coolest _is coming to the school, the Joker grants wishes that won't be relevant to the main plot, not. Also interesting titbit Tatsuya dislikes horror stories or more specifically people that tell them. A girl who loves scary-stories spoke to Tatsuya he went pale at the sound of her laugh. Apparently she does this a lot. And from memory Runa's unawakened self tended to taunt Tatsuya with ghost stories before bed when they were younger. He would have nightmares about them and then glare at her for the entire when she wasn't whispering details of story to him. Tatsuya pretended he wasn't fazed but she always noted how he went slightly pale when she said did you know. She was a horrible sister. Anyway creepy girl who sounded like Tharja from Fire Emblem Awakening after cursing an enemy or stalking the main character. "Hee hee hee... I've been collecting scary stories for you. The one I've got today is especially scary. Lessee... in the courtyard, there's that bronze statue of the principal, right? Actually, when nobody's looking, that statue moves around the courtyard! KYAAAAA! GYAAAAA! NOOOOOO! Well, what do you think? Were you scared?"

"You're what's scary… You're as bad as my sister with these stories," Tatsuya sighed annoyed.

"You think I'm scary? I am? From now on my existence will be carved into your chest! Hee hee hee! Hee hee hee! What a nice feeling…" That girl is slightly disturbing, Runa disliked being compare to the Tharja expy.

"Don't glare at Runa you brought it upon yourself you know," Tatsuya scolded.

Runa was starting to getting a handle on the brother-sister dynamic it was unfamiliar to her, she never had siblings in her previous life but it wasn't difficult to adapt strangely. It was nice, a far cry from what she was used to. Tatsuya then told Runa they'll go look in the courtyard again since the last student they spoke said Saeko was on the first floor. Runa shook her head she couldn't stand going around talking to everyone again and suggested Saeko-Sensei might of went to look for him at bicycle sheds. Tatsuya shrugged and said it might make sense before wandering off there. Runa had a sigh of relief and soon set eyes on Saeko-sensei. "Saeko-Sensei!"

"Heh, Suou siblings. I knew you two come here. Since this bad boy is here, I thought this would be the best place to wait for you," Saeko-Sensei gestured to Tatsuya motorcycle beside her.

"You were here the entire time," Tatsuya complained under his breath.

"It's nice to see, Saeko-Sensei," Runa said.

Saeko nodded. "It's good to see you, Suou. It's good you're here with your brother actually. Have given any thought to those advance placement classes your teacher suggested last week?"

Um… Memories of this life, help. I don't know what's talking about, Runa's eyes shifted nervously.

"It's okay to be nervous it would a difficult to handle at first but have more confidence in your abilities. Your English is incredibly fluent, you should reconsider the opportunity to study abroad."

_My English is fluent because I've lived in Australia for over three years… Glad that my skills from my past life didn't get erased. Though I'm surprised my Japanese is this good, I've hadn't spoken it in a proper conversation to another person in years… I'm just been reading it in manga and video games_, Runa mused.

"Just at least think about it," Saeko-Sensei suggested before turning to Tatsuya. "Future guidance… well, this isn't that formal, so relax."

"…" Tatsuya blinks at her unfazed.

"Great, great. All right, you-have you decided what path you're going to take yet?" The former St. Hermelin Academy's teacher asked.

"I haven't decided yet," Tatsuya shrugged. Interesting he's going the college or job route.

"I see... Well, it's all right to be a bit uncertain at the moment. Isn't there anything you want to do?"

"There is something I want to do," Tatsuya admits thoughtfully, his reddish brown eyes avert his teacher's gaze.

_There is something? What is it? This never gets explain, I don't think. I can't remember Tatsuya saying anything about this prior but he seems like his thought about this for while_, Runa noted.

"Oh, I see! So it seems you don't have a specific path in life picked out, but you're gonna chase down your dreams, right? But you can't live your whole life daydreaming, right? What do you think about that, Suou?"

"I'll work towards bringing my dream and life into reality, I guess," Tatsuya shrugged.

"I see! Well, if you're determined, you'll be fine! I'll be rooting for you, so hang in there!" Saeko-Sensei encouraged him.

"…" Tatsuya merely blinked in response.

"Suou... why do you avoid people so much? You and your sister are polar opposites. You seem so sad it's hard to look at you…" Saeko lamented.

Before another word can be said by anyone, Lisa shows up. The blonde blue-eyed girl of American descent calls out to Tatsuya. "AH, here you are! _Wai_! Hey! Tatsuya!" Lisa noticed Runa. "Oh, hi Runa-chan!"

"Hello Senpai," Runa smiled while Tatsuya hastily turned away from Lisa.

"Tatsuya… Ah, _aiya_!" Lisa shouted. From what Runa knew from the game Lisa is constantly following Tatsuya around like a loved-sick puppy and even made friends with Runa in order to have an excuse to spend time at Suou residence. Runa was surprised to discover her unawakened self interacted with Lisa so much but it's not surprising that Lisa Silverman would get along with her, they both loved karaoke and unawakened Runa liked the attention she received from her close proximity to the most popular girl at Sevens. It was a win-win situation for everyone involved, well except for Tatsuya but there's a catch to these things.

Saeko-Sensei was startled by Lisa's yelling. "Lisa! What's wrong? What's with the loud voice?"

Lisa suddenly realised a teacher is there with embarrassment and apologised profusely. "S-sorry-ah, Saeko-sensei! I have something really important to do! Um, would it be okay if I borrowed Tatusya for a bit?"

"Well, it can't be helped,' Saeko-Sensei shrugs. Tatsuya shakes his head panic-struck but she ignores him. You're not quite a Karma Houdini, Tatsuya there is a downside to you're aloof persona or rather personality. Saeko-Sensei waves goodbye and leaves. "See you later, Suou!'

Tatsuya's head drops down defeated. Lisa beams before noticing the Seven Sisters high emblem on Tatsuya's and Runa's uniforms. "Too bad, Tatsuya! Ah—aiya!"

Lisa rips the badges of their uniforms, Runa noted she, herself probably should done before but oh well. "I can't believe it! Why do you two still have this emblem on your uniforms? Don't you two know about the curse?"

"I know about the curse… I just forgot," Runa confessed.

"Runa-chan… Seriously what if you got cursed! Haven't you seen people with the bandages all over school?" Lisa scolded her. Runa shrunk under her reprimand.

"Curse like if that really exists," Tatsuya dismissed the notion.

"Geez! Even though I'm all worried about you... ah, but this is no time to be saying that kind of thing! Look, a challenge letter! A guy from Kasu High told me to give it to you!" Lisa handed Tatsuya a letter. He accepts it and opens it. Lisa immediately touches Tatsuya's shoulder and reads over it. Runa goes to Tatsuya's another shoulder and reads the letter after a moment, curiosity always got the better of her. "What's it say?"

Tatsuya steps away from Lisa and Runa and reads the letter. "Attention Tatsuya Suou: We've got a girl from your school. If you value her life, come to the Sumaru Prison alone. – Kasugayama High School Captain Michel Eikichi."

"That's bad," Runa paled thinking of what's to come. She was not looking forward to meeting the Joker at all.

"_Haime_? Is he serious? That's so retro... but there's a rumour that this guy's pretty strong! And on top of that, there's another rumour saying the people who put the curse on our school's emblem are associated with Kasu High... it definitely must have been this guy who did it!" Lisa assumed.

Tatsuya gets a determined glint in his eye and looked away. Lisa spent enough time stalking, ahem, keeping an eye out for Tatuysa to know what that look meant. "Tatsuya... you're thinking of going alone, aren't you?"

"…" Tatsuya remained silent.  
"I thought so. But do you know where Sumaru Prison is?" Lisa questioned.

"I… Not really," Tatsuya begrudgingly admitted after Runa glared at him.

"I can take you there! Sitting here waiting to be struck down with the curse sucks. Please, take me with you!" Lisa begged.

"Fine," Tatsuya relented knowing he would not win the argument. Like always he gives in to her demands eventually. Lisa smiled triumphantly.

"I'm coming too!" Runa added.

"No," Tatsuya immediately shot down the idea.

"Wait, what?" No? Er… I don't have a back plan to involved myself in the main plot, Runa blinked in shock.

"He's right… It'll be safer for you to stay out of this, sorry Runa-chan," Lisa offered her sympathy.

"I can help though!" Runa protested. They both rejected the idea and shortly left on Tatsuya's motorcycle. Runa stood there annoyed. Being treated like she was a porcelain doll was not on the top of her list of favourite past times. _The layout of the Sumaru City is way easier to navigate in the game compared trying to figure it out when you're actually there. You really missed the benefit of a birds-eye view. How am I going to get to… Wait, I know where Sumaru Prison is! I even know shortcuts, I remember last year getting lost and ending there! Yay! Go unawakened me! Now I just need to run there. _Runa gets out her sneakers and trades them with the shoes she's wearing before sprinting off in one direction. A few moments later.

"Wrong way! It was my other left!" Runa said to herself running back and going the other direction. This was going to fun, not.

* * *

Unawakened Runa's ramblings in her journal...

I feel odd today, as if something is about to happen... Tatsuya just scared the living daylights out of me, he's like a ninja how does he sneak up on me like that! Ugh, he's so annoying sometimes. Last night, I couldn't sleep... I just keep dreaming about this strange world with all these odd people I never met as of late. I keep calling myself Runa Yamamoto in these dreams. Weird, huh? Someone named Matt shows up a fair bit but there's this other guy... Seth Rais... I don't like him. I have these horrible nightmares. I wonder what it all means. Katsuya's getting worried about my nightmares, I think he figured out I'm not sleeping much lately. He made my favourite sweet the other day even after a long day at work and after getting into an argument with Tatsuya. That's a bad sign, he never does that unless he's really worried. His such a worry-wart but I don't want him to get concerned, he has enough to worry about. Ugh... I going to try sleep in class today, I never do that but I can't function like this. I better stop writing and hide this before either of my brother find it. Tatsuya would tease me about having a diary and Katsuya would interrogate me about it's contents while pretending he didn't read it but deduced the information from other means...

Runa Yamamoto... Ugh, I did it again... Runa Suou... What's wrong with me lately?

* * *

_**A little rambling from the pages of Runa's diary/journal before she awakened to her memories of her past life, I thought I tired it out for a something a little bit extra... Please read and enjoy, if you don't enjoy not just write a review and I'll see what I can do.**_


	3. Chapter 3 - The Joker

**Author's Note:** New chapter. lilCaladrius thanks for the review and the advice. I'll watch my tense more closely and try the reading aloud idea. Might get a few odd looks from my dog though, he thinks whenever someone talks it's about him. Now this chapter is the first appearance of the Joker and I shall say no more.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Joker**

* * *

Runa yelped as she was nearly ran over by a motorcycle. She thought she would be running late but apparently not, Lisa must gave Tatsuya directions for the scenic route.

The driver stopped the motorcycle and proceeded to glare accusingly at her. Lisa Silverman step onto the ground as she got off closely followed by Tatsuya. Runa waved meekly at the pair.

"What are you doing here and where did you come from?"

"I came from that alleyway there. Um, I took a shortcut here?" Runa explained apprehensively.

"I told you not to come," Tatsuya said with vexation.

"Oh, that… Whoops, I forgot! Well I'm here now," Runa countered.

Tatsuya groan and pressed his palm to his forehead. Lisa pipes in. "You're not going to listen to me or Tatsuya-kun even if we tell you to go home, are you?"

"Nope," Runa shook her head.

Tatsuya and Lisa sighed before allowing Runa to come with them, if she doesn't listen to either of them they couldn't force her not to come. They enter Sumaru Prison together where they come across Miyabi Hanakouji, the editor of the school newspaper at Sevens, who is known as 'Kozy,' due to her habit of falling asleep at school. She had purple-black hime cut hair and was on the chubby side. Kozy finished eating and thanked the boys. 'Whew… Thanks for the food."

Runa sniff the air… _Mmm… Pizza… Gee, she's eating a deluxe meat-lovers. I wonder if she mind if I ask her for a piece… Wait, don't get distracted._

A guy who wore a modified Kasugayama High uniform with dyed blue spiky hair marvelled at Kozy's eating habits. "… Gah! H-Hey! He Is this chic really one of my fans? That ain't right."

"Whose he?" Runa whispered to Tatsuya with feinted ignorance.

"Eikichi Mishina, I presume. He's a junior at Kasugayama High. I think he calls himself, 'Michel,' or something," Tatsuya explained. Runa nodded in understanding and took a mental note to play dumb if she couldn't think of anything else in future situation.

Runa spied Eikichi's fellow Kasugayama High students, Ken, Takeshi and Shogo. The one called Ken who had a text box portrait in the PSP version looked pretty just like he did in the game. Anyway Ken told Eikichi to calm down. Takeshi assured Eikichi that Suou will show up soon. Shogo swore as Takeshi wasn't meant to say that. Eikichi begins to question his friends. "Hey… What's this about Tatsuya? What are you three scheming?"

Runa, Tatsuya and Lisa in walked his line of sight. Lisa commented on the situation. "Huh… So that's what this is about?"

Eikichi took note of Tatsuya grim expression and met it with confusion. "Tatsuya!?"

Before Tatsuya could say a word Lisa intervened. "Michel Eikichi, I take it?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Do I got you, babe? Allow me to introduce myself as the genius artist Michel, spreading love to ladies around the world! Hooooooou~!" Eikichi grinned with confidence.

"What… Are you smoking?" Lisa responded with bewilderment.

"What was that, you little!" Eikichi started before his trio of friends spilled the beans about their little ill-thought-out plan.

Shogo interrupted Eikichi. "Umm… Please forgive us! We used Kozy-san as a hostage to lure out Tatsuya-san!"

" You know how you were pumped to start a band, Michel-san? We were looking for members. You were the only one…" Takeshi explained.

"We thought Tatsuya-san would be a good fit. And he's reliable, so we thought you'd be happy to have him aboard…" Ken added. Eikichi shook his head exasperated.

_Are they really that stupid? _Runa wondered briefly.

"Y-You, guys… You knew what would happen if you violated Bro cade and you still…" Eikichi questioned the trio. They answered. "Yes, sir! "Cowardice is unbefitting of a real man." We'll take whatever punishment you have in store!"

Miyabi Hanakouji or Kozy took her chance to leave. "Umm… So that stuff about telling me the mystery of the emblem curse… Was that all a lie? If so, then I'll going to go."

Lisa sighed heavily. "We should go too, Tatsuya. This is so stupid I might cry. You agree with me, right, Runa?"

"Er… Yes," Runa agreed rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yeah, let's leave," Tatsuya decided. Runa pouted knowing that would not happen before some awful events had occurred.

Eikichi called out to them as Lisa and Tatsuya turned to leave. "Hold it, Tatsuya! I hate to stoop this low… But for the sake of my bros, I can't let go that easily."

Tatsuya raised an eyebrow at the idea.

Eikichi points towards Tatsuya and declared. "For my honour as the Death Boss, I'm dragging you into my band!"

"'Death Boss'?! More like Undie Boss!" Lisa retorted.

"Oh no…" Runa slapped her forehead as she had forgotten that Eikichi had a berserk button.

She should of warned Lisa about that beforehand but then again it wouldn't help her cover.

Everyone else in the room flew into a panic except for Tatsuya who simply swore but Lisa casually ignored that. "I've heard the rumors! You became Boss by pulling people's pants down, didn't you?"

Ken begged Eichiki. "U-Uh-oh… Michel-san!"

Eikichi however was beyond that. "Undie…"

Tatsuya then straighten suddenly surprised by something. "Hm?"

"Wh-What's happening…? This feeling…" Lisa muttered taken aback by an unseen force.

A ripple went through Runa's mind. It was odd, something like headache but in a wave and it wasn't painful just unusual. _Wait… Does this mean I get a Persona?_ Runa gasped. _Oh my goodness, Oh my goodness… I wonder what it will look like and what abilities it would have! AH, YAY! I'm getting way too excited about this… This not a good thing, the Joker will… I don't care, I get to be a Persona-user!_

A few seconds of fan-girl hyperventilation thoughts later… Runa noticed Lisa had fallen to her knees. Runa looked over to Eikichi who had already summoned Rhadamanthus his Persona. _Whoops… That's what you get for being a fan—girl during situations like this._

Lisa blue eyes opened wide as she summoned forth her Persona, Eros. "_Haime_… Seriously?!"

Eros spoke in her echoey voice. "I am Eros… My golden arrows kindle love's flames…. I shall be your strength my other self…"

Lisa passed out while Runa marvelled at Lisa's Persona with awe, it was so cool. An actual Persona is right there in front of her and… Ow… Ow… A voice tore into her mind with a stabbing force. "Unleash me… Fear not, I'm here to be the shining light for your journey."

"Okay… Unleash or whatever then," Runa told the voice before she hissed in pain as she sunk to her knees one hand griping her head. Upside, it looked like she was going to get a Persona. Downside it had to hurt like hell, didn't it! Then the pressure in her head subsided and a figure materialised above her. It was woman seemingly made of stars and constellations with midnight blue veil covering her face, she was beautiful… Runa stared transfixed by the figure.

The spirit moved it's head to one side and spoke, it's voice a more mature and echoey version of her own. "I am Electra, the lost Pleiad, she who disappeared after the Trojan wars horrors… I shall be the wandering star to guide you on your path wherever it may take you."

"Um… Thanks?" On level it was disturbing, on another it was breath-taking.

Eikichi jumped in shock. " H-H-How can you use it too!?"

Tatsuya had dropped to one knee but then stood as Vulcanus' booming voice filled the room and appeared behind Tatsuya akin to some kind of guardian angel. "I am thou… Thou art I.. From the sea of thy soul I cometh… I the bearer of the inferno that burns away impurity, Vulcanus!"

"That's new," Tatsuya remarked observing his Persona with mild bemusement.

Runa tried to get up to her feet but sank back to the ground as sharp pain jabbed in her head and it didn't help that suddenly a golden butterfly flew into view. A burst of light came over the four teenagers. They awoke in Philemon's domain. Runa was the first to wake followed by Tatsuya and the others. She hesitantly stood and her new self's crimson eyes drifted to the centre of the domain where Philemon waited. Philemon inclined his head in her direction before he welcomed the others. "Welcome to the gulf between consciousness and unconsciousness… My name is Philemon. Or have you forgotten?"

Runa closed her eyes for a moment before opening again. _No… I haven't forgotten you, stupid-Philemon-life-stealing… Oh look Lisa's saying something. _"Phile…mon?"

"What is the meaning of this? What were those… Spirits?" Tatsuya demanded.

"The power you draw on is called your Persona. It is the power to summon the selves within you, the gods and demons you harbour. The self suffused with divine love... The self capable of demonic cruelty. People live by wearing different masks. Your current self is only one of these innumerable masks. Your Persona is also among your countless selves," Philemon revealed.

"That's… Me? What are you?" Eikichi inquired almost speechless.

"From here on, you will face a fearsome entity which threatens your existence. From time, out of mind, beyond oblivion… The land of Sumaru is now a netherworld, where rumors are reality. The battle has begun…" Philemon announced. Everyone's eyes shifted to look at each other with understandable uncertainty. Whereas to Runa this was odd news and she decided to have some fun with them and Philemon.

"Oh, are we going to have to do numerous task for a promised reward now? Will it be cake? If there's no cake… I would be horribly upset if the cake is a lie," Runa commented, no one but her would of gotten the reference but she had not cared.

"Hm? What are going on about now, Runa?" Tatsuya asked her.

"Oh, it's nothing, just thinking out aloud," Runa lied. Tatsuya completely saw through her lie but after the day he has had he hadn't cared enough to bother calling her out on it.

Philemon cleared his throat attracting the group's attention. "I summoned you here to tell you this. Now go, with your Personas break the chains of karma laid against you…"

The world of Philemon's domain drifted away and Runa found herself on laying down on the floor. Runa forced herself to sit up and turned to see Eikichi stirring. Kozy was concerned about him and kneeled beside him waiting for him to awaken. "Eikichi-ku… I mean, Boss-san! Are you okay!"

Eikichi came to consciousness and sat up. "That… wasn't a dream, was it?"

"Depends. Anyone else feel like they had the same dream I had?" Runa shrugged.

"I knew it! I saw it, too. It called those things Personas?" Lisa responded. Runa nodded and so did Eikichi.

"Odd… I had the same dream," Tatsuya muttered half to himself.

"Even the part about rumours coming true, and the stuff about our future?" Eikichi asked. Tatsuya, Runa and Lisa agreed that they had that dream too. "That's too much for it to be a coincidence…"

Lisa then thought up a really bad idea. "Hey I know… You wanna try the Joker Game?"

"The thing where you call your own cell and it shows up? Why would I want to try that?" Eikichi made a valid point.

"To test if that was just a dream or something more. If the rumour really comes true, then it was all real," Lisa reasoned.

"What if I just say it was real and you all trust me?" Runa suggested.

"I'll pass. There's no way all that could be possible," Eikichi dismissed the thought.

"That's why I'll prove it. Hey… Are you scared or something?" Lisa challenged.

"If you say so… It does feel like we should be doing something after a dream like that. Let's see if this is for real," Eikichi agreed. That didn't take much.

"…" Tatsuya wasn't thrilled about the plan either but remained silent.

Runa spoke out against it. "I don't know about this… I don't think it's a good idea, Lisa-senpai."

Lisa waved away Runa's concern. "Oh, it'll be fine. Even if The Joker does come he only grants wishes, it's harmless."

Runa crossed her arms and muttered under her breath. "Please don't do this. You'll regret. I know you will. No good will come of this."

So she remained silent hoping for the best for a good 30 seconds. Maybe she'll be able to fight the Joker. Characters always get super powerful abilities in these situations in fiction. It'll be the same here, right? She could just tell them the Joker will steal their dreams if they aren't careful and end it before it began but instead she attempted to simply just try you don't what could happen angle. It wasn't working out so well. In fact thanks to her it may have simply encourage them. _Damn you, reverse psychology why do you only happen when you're not meant to! _Runa thought to herself.

After some preparation time and a lot of arguing, Ken, Shogo and Takeshi ended up the ones who did call up the Joker. They weren't thrilled about. Lisa noticed Runa's frown. "Runa-chan, lighten up. Stop worrying all the time."

"I just being cautious," Runa argued.

"You know if you really don't want them to do it… Try this; telling them to do it. It seemed to work well for Lisa," Tatsuya commented earning him a sharp look from the blonde.

Ken sighed. "Why are we the ones who have to do this?"

Lisa paid no heed to the question and proceeded with the ritual. Ken, Shogo, Takeshi and Lisa joined hands in a circle. "Well then, here goes… Joker, Joker, please come here…"

"Please don't come," Runa whispered a chill traveled up her spine.

Lisa and the trio of boys stepped out of circle into a large square facing away from each other and dialled their own cell phone numbers. Runa blinked at the cell phone's appearance. It was a little different from the usual ultra-slim touch screen phones of her time in her world.

After a few seconds however nothing happened. Tatsuya remarked. "That worked…"

"Thank you, universe," Runa relaxed.

But then Lisa gasped. "No way…"

Runa swore internally as Ken, Shogo and Takeshi spoke. "It just…"

"Guys just stop this, it isn't safe, hang up!" Runa panicked losing her composure.

Lisa couldn't resist however. "Um… Hello?"

A swirling portal of dark energy rippled with purple electricity appeared in the centre of the square Lisa and the boys made. A pulse went across Runa's mind which caused her to grimace, her sight warped for second. When the pulse dissipated there were four Jokers standing where the portal had been. The Joker wore white, upon his head was the black and yellow jester headgear was found. Although the top was square and had a flower imprinted on it. On the three ends of jester hat had a matching pink-purple flower and connected to the hat was a false beard reminiscent of Egyptian pharaoh's framing his mostly white masked face. Blue pupil less eyes gaze out and one side of each of four Joker's face had a purple-pink cascade of colour. The one directly behind Lisa however looked more solid. Runa's couldn't breath. Especially as the Joker spooked Lisa, Shogo, Ken and Takeshi. "Behind you…"

The four turned to face the Joker who forever smiled with his mask's red lips. "I am Joker… The final trump card drawn by those anguished over their dreams… Tell me your ideal…"

Runa knew exactly who the Joker was but… _She couldn't come out and say it could she? _She needed to had a little chat to Philemon about this. Why did she apparently sign that contact? She couldn't remember that for the life of her.

_Ugh, he infuriates me and I barely know the guy_, Runa thought.

"That's actually the Joker, the masked figure of rumour is actually here," Tatsuya said in disbelief.

"He grants one's dreams, right? He can't be that bad," Eikichi said to no one in particular.

"Yes, but even if does grant wishes… We don't why he does so nor who he is. It would be best to remain vigilant and wary of him," Tatsuya reasoned.

"Um… Can we just leave now? I feel like leaving like right now," Takeshi wondered.

"No! You have to hurry and tell it you ideals! The rumour says that those who don't get turned into shadowmen," Kozy cautioned.

However before anyone can utter another word, the Joker announced. "Your trump cards have been spoiled… The bet on the table was your inner dreaming heart… In accordance with the ritual. I will now claim the pot."

The four Jokers raised their arms up, a crystal skull reminiscent of the one in Indiana Jones appeared in each of their out-stretched hands. Lisa gasped and fell onto the ground. Runa realised what he was going to do. "No… Please, stop! Don't do this!"

She moved forward in an attempt to stop the Joker physically when Tatsuya caught onto what she had intended and grabbed her by the wrist. "Runa, don't. You can't do anything now!"

Runa spun around annoyed but froze when she heard Ken, Takeshi and Shogo scream. Runa yelped and step forward running into Tatsuya who was a good head taller than her. She was tempted to not turn around but she did and what she had seen was her failure.

Lisa was the only one of the four that was spared by the Joker the other three boys skin darken to a sickly mossy green, their heads turned an inky black and their entire body was shrouded in shadows.

"K-Ken! Shogo! Takeshi!" Eikichi yelled out as the three of the four Jokers sucked out their dreams and disappeared. The Joker that stood before Lisa put away his skull and his mask's grin mocked them.

"You bastard… What did you do!?" Eikichi gritted his teeth.

"Ideals only cause pain to the powerless. I have freed them from that anguish… Better not to yearn for impossible dreams. They are lifeless shells of dreams… They can be seen but are not. They will be forgotten and become true shadows," Joker stated calmly.

"What gives you the right to determine if their dreams impossible!?" Runa challenged before she could stop herself as she stepped towards the Joker.

"Runa, are you trying to get yourself killed?" Tatsuya scolded her giving her pause.

"Enough chitchat. I have other business with you," Joker gestured to Tatsuya.

"This feeling…" Tatsuya muttered falling to one knee.

Eikichi flinched and Lisa froze. "I can't move…! Is it the fear…!?"

Runa felt her knees crumble beneath her and she backed away from the Joker until her back was to the wall. The wave of power was not a good indication at all of the Joker's power. That and she knew for certain the Joker would be attacking them soon.

Joker declared as the world around twisted and faded. "It's been ages, Tatsuya Suou… I've been waiting… For the moment you would al summon me!"

The area around them had become a battle realm, Kozy and Sumaru Prison far from sight. Eikichi had fallen to the ground and the Joker stood before them his hand raised above him. "As a parting gift, I'll show you something interesting… Not Personas, but true demons!"

Then two demonic harpies with brunette hair and pink feathers appeared in the battle realm. The atmosphere grew decidedly more grim. Lisa shifted backwards from the creatures. "Wh-What are those things…!?"

"I think their exactly what the Joker said they were… demons." Tatsuya determined.

"To be more specific they are harpies… But they only exist in greek legend they can't be here," Runa added. She expected the monsters to show themselves but actually seeing them made zero sense to her.

_They aren't real, they belong in books and video games…_ _Ah, I'm stuck in a video game so… Nope that still didn't help._ The rational part of brain wasn't coping with harpies appearance.

The harpies moved in for the attack it's claws were ready to militate Runa's eyes. She squeezed her crimson eyes shut as one of the talons was inches from her face but instead of the the feeling of her flesh being sliced open there was warmth. One of the harpies screech an ungodly sound.

"Get away from her!" Tatsuya yelled furiously.

"Huh?" She snapped opened her eyes to witness Tatsuya taking a step in front of her and he attacked the other harpy using his Persona Vulcanus which sent out a fiery blast of Agi. This caused the creature to screech inhumanly.

The first harpy arose again and launched an attack on Lisa. Lisa conjured forth her Persona Eros and it casted Magna, an earth spell. "Fanna! There's no way I'm letting those things kill me!"

The harpy fell to the ground but was already stirring seconds later. Runa summoned her courage and stepped out from behind Tatsuya. She shouted. "Persona! Please Electra, give me your aid!"

Runa waited a second but nothing happened. _Come on… Come on… I summoned you, please help me. _

Then a surge of energy hit her and her Persona Electra materialised. Runa whispered a quiet prayer of thanks to the spirit."Thank you… Other me."

As the two harpies rose up again ready for the attack this time Runa's Persona countered their movement with a storm of butterflies that shone like diamonds or perhaps more fittingly stars. The harpies' grotesque figure contorted with discomfort as they were forced backwards. Once the storm had ended they seemed mighty pissed off. Runa swore and took a few gasping breaths, her was hand out to the side to try and maintain balance. She was exhausted after just one spell. Either she had terrible SP or technical stats or she was just really bad at using her Persona.

"You okay?" Lisa inquired as Eikichi and Tatsuya lashed out at the returning bird women finishing them off. Taking these demons was taking a lot more work that it did in the game. What is this maniac mode for Persona 2?

Runa nodded not trusting herself to speak but then found her composure. "I'm am. Just a little taken aback by all this, that's all."

Tatsuya glanced back and gave Runa a dubious look before Eikichi suggested they combine their power to finish off the Joker. "You guys! Work with me here! If we all attack together, we just might pull this off!"

The three other Persona-user's nodded and together the four surrounded the Joker. Runa knew it was unlikely they would succeed but maybe her presence would change things. A translucent ring of light manifested at each of teenagers feet, together they fused their Personas' power together and casted a torrent of blue light upon the Joker. Sweat tickled down Runa's brow as the spell finished. The light dissipated, to reveal an unharmed Joker. She made little difference to the outcome.

The Joker mocked their efforts. "A Fusion Spell… A laudable idea, but it's much too weak. You'll never best me with such a platy offence."

The Joker summoned forth his Persona, a twisted mannequin arm and half his face but the majority of his body is coal coloured and aqua ribbon warped around it's body. The Persona hugged it's head as Joker turned his gaze upon them all and he stopped to glare at Tatsuya last. "Eikichi Mishina… Lisa Silverman… Runa Suou… And the Thief…"

"Thief…?" Tatsuya was confused by that title.

"It's time you died! You cannot escape the wheel of fortune!" Joker proclaimed as his Persona open his arms wide.

Runa shouted as she crossed her arms in front of herself and closed her eyes in a feeble attempt to block the incoming attack. "Look out!"

The swirling shapes of white rings knocked the teenagers off their feet and they all landed heavily on the ground. Runa grunted as she pushed herself up by her elbows after a few wearily tries. She fell down however and she lamented her weakness as she witnessed the Joker step upon Eikichi's fallen body's back and wrenched Tatsuya from the floor by the neck. Tatsuya coughed involuntarily as his feet rose into the air and the Joker shook him. The Joker placed his head to one side. "The poker face doesn't fool me. I know. You're a dunce who doesn't even know what he wants to do. Ha-ha-ha… Aaa-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

"How can you enjoy the pain of others like this!?" Runa demanded, fingers tighten into a thief.

"Oh, do be quiet," the Joker snapped shocking Runa before turning back to Tatsuya. "Now where were we? That's right… I saying how, you have no right to be dreaming! You should know by now… why I came to you all today!"

_I do… Revenge for a crime I never committed. I don't even belong here not I belonged particularly well in my world, though_, Runa eyes flickered away.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Eikichi puzzled as Runa held her tongue.

"Wh-What…? What did we ever do to you?" Lisa as she stood.

The Joker dropped Tatsuya to his feet where the teenager stumbled briefly before regaining his composure. Although Tatsuya's right hand touched his throat with hesitation for a Joker removed his foot from Eikichi's back. "No… Do you not remember!?"

_I remember how it happened in the game does that count?_ Runa wondered as she slowly got up.

"Impossible! This can't be… How could this happen!? What is meaning is there in killing you if you do not remember!?" The Joker shouted.

"Is it possible for us just to talk about this and nobody gets killed?" Runa questioned.

"What do you think, Runa? You escaped your fate this time… But you will get no rest. My demons will be your assassins," the Joker informed them before tossing a yellow iris at Tatsuya. "Let this Iris be my testament… Now go, and remember the sins you have committed! Then will I claim my revenge!"

Tatsuya looks blankly at the flower as the Joker disappeared. "Hmph… This isn't ominous."

"Tatsuya…" Runa warned and he shrugged in response.

Eikichi however was lamenting his friends. "I'm sorry, Ken… If I hadn't made you play the game…"

"Um… Who is Eikichi-ku… I mean, Boss-san talking to? Kozy inquired. Runa's eyes drifted to a spot on the wall. It was interesting just a speck on a wall, no crazy contracts or demons after it, ah what a life.

Lisa closed her eyes with some matter of disbelief. "They've really been forgotten…"

Runa knew those three boys had dreams, not big ones like world peace or anything like had but small ones. Shogo wanted to take over his family's business, Takeshi wanted to be a doctor and Ken… A champion boxer. And she had let their dreams be stolen. "You okay?"

Runa moved her eyes from the spot on the wall and saw Tatsuya. "…"

"Runa, go home. I'll handle it myself," Tatsuya assured her.

She shook her head. "No, I can help. I'm tougher than I look."

"You're crying and you almost died. Just go home," Tatsuya crossed his arms.

"Crying?" Runa touched her fingertips to her face and it can away wet. "Oh…"

"See…" Tatsuya sighed and went to leave the building.

"Wait a sec, Tatsuya…" Eikichi requested wiping a stray tear from his eye. "You're going after that guy, right? You should stay out of this. I'll deal with him."

Tatsuya began to argue. "I don't…"

"Whoa there, both of you! You're up against a real monster here! If we don't stick together, you'll die!" Lisa immediately cut him off coming in-between Tatsuya and Eikichi.

"I never finish a sentence in this blasted…" Tatsuya started before Lisa spoke over him, again.

"Plus, we don't know where to start looking. Let's get someone else to do something about him… Like the police!"

"Seriously?" They all looked at her. She chuckled nervously and shrunk a little.

"Who'd believe us!? We gotta arm up and kill that guy or we're all screwed," Eikichi added.

"Killing him seems like going a little too far," Runa said while silently adding, _especially you know his backstory to some degree_.

"We need to stop him. We'll try and not kill him but if push comes to…" Tatsuya said flicking his lighter.

"Shove," Runa finished.

"I was going to…"

"Hm?"

"Never mind," Tatsuya flicked his lighter again.

Runa announced. "So I'm coming too and before anyone tries to convince me otherwise, I assure you. You need me."

"Oh really what come you possibly do against demons?" Eikichi raised an eyebrow at the idea.

I wish I could do that, Runa frowned before she explained to him. "I'm particularly an expert in demonology. I know myths from A-Z. For example those demons the Joker called to fight us. Know what they are called?"

"You told us during the fight it wasn't that helpful," Eikichi remarked not convinced..

Runa sighed and went the other approached. "Right then… So did you know?"

"Why must this involve greek mythology?" Tatsuya questioned.

"Let me finish. I know for a fact that it's weak to earth and ranged attacks," Runa explained.

"Hm? That does sound useful to know. How you learn that?" Eikichi asked.

_Oh… Hell… _"My Persona told me." _Please believe the lie, please believe the lie._

"It can do that?" Tatsuya put away his lighter.

_Lie again, Runa._ "Yes… It can… My does and it makes sense since…"

"Don't continue, you can come besides it'll better if I know where you are rather than you going off on your own. When you get an idea in your head, you're impossible and don't tell stories about any demons we met. I don't want to know," Tatsuya held up his hand.

"And you say you never get to finish a sentence in this town," Runa grinned.

"It's only vast majority of…"

Kozy cleared her throat. "If that's the case, maybe I can help… Not with the fighting, I'm not actually an expert at that kind of thing."

_Neither am I, I taught myself… Meaning I'm below average at it,_ Runa remarked in her mind.

Kozy continued. "But in other ways, I can be of assistance. I'll go see what I can find out about the Joker. While I do that should prepare to defend yourselves… That reminds me… Rumour has it that the ramen shop in Kameya Alley sells weapons…"

"At a ramen shop, seriously how could…"

"I think it was something about the owner being a former spy.. With everything that's going on why not start there?" Kozy suggested while Tatsuya grumbled.

"If rumours are coming true, it's worth a shot… Having just our Personas makes me nervous, so to the ramen shop it is!" Lisa decided.

"We're actually doing this?" Tatsuya couldn't believe his ears.

"Rumour has it, we are," Runa told him.

Eikichi gestured to Lisa. "Yeah, she's got a point… We don't stand a chance against him yet. We've both been called out on a grudge we know nothing about. Let's call a truce until that guy's out of the picture."

"None of you need to do this," Tatsuya reminded them.

"We'll be safer if we stick close! C'mon, Tatsuya. Let's chase him down together, okay?" Lisa disagreed and moved closer to him.

"Yep, your stuck with us," Runa skilled while in the back of her mind she can't stop thinking. _How am I going to do this?_

* * *

Unawakened Runa's ramblings in her journal...

_Lately at school I been hearing some pretty strange stuff. The Joker Game is the most popular rumour. I know it's nice that there is a quick sure fire way to make your dreams come true but I think it sort of takes the fun out of it. The struggle to make your dreams come true is the hard part. Though some dreams are better left unrealised. That was kinda dark... I been doing that a lot lately. My teachers been pressuring me to consider studying overseas. I'm resistant to the idea, I like Japan and I've never been outside of it before. Although I keep researching Australia, they have cute animals, kolas they aren't bears, kangaroos and snakes. They have so many kinds! Granted most are poisonous but still cute. Katsuya disagreed with me though, I think he still has a grudge against me for that time I brought a snake home and tried to keep it for a pet. He said he wished we could have a pet cat to keep mice and rats away. So I thought snakes keep them away too and he's not allergic to them. But somehow it didn't work out. Oh dear, it's almost half past midnight. I need to stop doing this so often._

_Runa Ya-Suou... What's with the Ya bit?_

* * *

**Hope you have enjoyed this, it's a little late but I think one ever two days is more realistic than one a day. I still have work to do and apparently falling asleep while writing leaves a lot of a's on the screen to delete.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Shiraishi Ramen

**Author's Note:** This chapter's shorter than usual but is a nice break from the massive third chapter. LibraryOfAlexandria11, hope you have fun reading!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Shiraishi Ramen **

* * *

Runa, Tatsuya, Lisa and Eikichi arrived at Shiraishi Ramen located in Kameya Alley. There they came across a man with black hair, glasses, a white suit over a purple with a yellow tie that clashed horribly. Though Runa doubted any other coloured tie would help the situation. The man who she recognised to be Tadashi, the wannabe private detective and the boyfriend of Tamaki Uchida, who Runa was looking forward to meet.

"Bluach… O-Okay, I ate the strawberry tanmen… N-now let's get down to business," Tadashi said to the ramen's shop's owner after he finished off an oddly coloured bowl of ramen.

"I was a spy, but that was so long ago… I just run this ramen shop now. Why would I be selling weapons?" The ramen's shop owner countered. She had a white apron and matching headscarf that held her dark hair in place. Her hair however had a punk-like strip of blonde that fitted well with her somewhat edgy appearance. There were shades, metal hoop earrings and the smoke in her mouth that completed the look.

"Why is smoking inside? Isn't against the…" Runa started but stopped herself.

"You're still think it's against the law? I thought we discussed this before, it's not. Besides it's not like it has any long-term side effects," Tatsuya told her.

"Rumours suggest otherwise and how on earth can inhaling smoke be good for you? People die of smoking you know, it's an important issue," Runa disagreed.

"This isn't a debating competition and I'm not fan of it either. Also don't you usually have this debate with Katsuya?" Tatsuya countered flicking his lighter.

_I do? Oh yeah… Katsuya smoked in this Eternal Punishment's ending, which I barely remember… Hm, seems like he smoked this timeline too. Well he did, until unawake me told him the chemical composition of cigarettes in her science project last year,_ Runa blinked.

Tatsuya was about to ask her something when Tadashi finally thought up his reply. "I heard from the Chief and Tamaki that the "secret dish" is the password to getting an under-the-table deal. I must've just ordered the wrong thing… I heard it was something disgusting. What about the sweet red bean gyoza?"

"Did he say "secret dish", Tatsuya?" Lisa piped up.

"Yes, but I don't think it's going exactly the way he wished it did," Tatsuya answered.

"Still… I think that must be the password you need to buy weapons. Let's go ask the Chief what it is!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Surely there isn't any real stock in this weapon rumour," Tatsuya shook his head.

"That lady's always teasing her customers out of boredom. I've known her since I was a kid, so I'm pretty familiar with this place. And I know there's no way you can buy weapons here," Eikichi agreed with Tatsuya.

"Why didn't you tell us that before we walked all the way here?" Runa asked.

"I got distracted by Tatsuya brooding about his motorcycle getting stolen," Eikichi replied.

"Oh that," Runa remembered Tatsuya's expression when they left Sumaru Prison. _Priceless… No actually it was incredibly sorrowing, _Runa smothered a burst of laughter as Tatsuya started playing his lighter to distract himself.

"So anyway, let's go find a way to ask about these weapons?" Lisa decided.

The ramen shop's owner directed her attention at quartet. "What? You want weapons? You people too? I was actually the third wife of an Arabian oil tycoon, so I don't sell weapons."

Tadashi noticed the four teenagers as well and introduced himself. "Heh… I'm Tadashi, a detective whose beat is the darkness of the city. Come to the Kuzunoha Detective Agency for your all investigative needs. Here, take one of our flyers. Our offices are in Kameya Alley."

"Great sales pitch," Tatsuya snarked as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

They all left the Ramen store began to head over to Kuzunoha Detective Agency. They entered the place to be greeted by a giant white lucky cat state. It talked! "Welcome, meow ❤︎. Welcome, meow ❤︎. Welcome, meow ❤︎."

"Aww… How cute is it!" Runa beamed and her eyes lighted up.

Meanwhile Eikichi was caught off guard. "Th-That thing scared me… What the hell is this?"

Runa smiled fixated on the cuteness of it. "An adorable cat…"

"There's your answer from the crazy cat lady to be," Tatsuya commented.

_Yep, that's your… Wait… Tatsuya what did you say!?_ Runa gave Tatsuya a sharp look. He ignored her.

Tamaki Uchida noticed the foursome and welcomed them. "Welcome! Is there something we can help you with?"

Runa eyes went wide. Tamaki… In the flesh… The Devil Summoner and part-time worker at a detective agency. Wow… She had awesome tailored brown suit and a gorgeous black necklace. Her short brown hair complimented her mature yet tomboyish appearance.

"Ah, Tadashi's girlfriend. Still have no clue why she's dating him," Tatsuya whispered to Runa.

"Don't be like that, he could be worse," Runa whispered back.

Lisa meanwhile, answered Tamaki. "Oh, no, we just had a question… Can we see the chief detective?"

Tamaki nodded and called for the chief. Lisa took the lead in explaining that they met the Joker and their related inquiries about the weapons and the secret dish. Tatsuya, Eikichi and Runa taken seats on the couches and listened. Runa still couldn't believe she met the Tamaki. The chief and Tamaki quickly told her the rumour was just that and nothing more.

"Aiyah! Then the rumours about the secret dish and the weapons dealing… You guys spread those just to tease Tadashi," Lisa realised.

Tamaki clarified further. "We didn't spread them exactly… We just told him, and Tadashi ran his big mouth."

Eikichi grimaced. "I knew it was something like that… Anyway, it's not like rumours can magically come true. Like Joker. He must have alway existed."

"Can you give us any more details? We're investigating Joker too," Tamaki requested.

Lisa, Eikichi and Runa glanced over at Tatsuya expectantly. Tatsuya gave a 'why me,' sigh prior to standing up to explain how they met the Joker and what happened. "We had the exact same weird dream with a man named Philemon, he told us that rumours are coming true. To test out the theory Lisa and Eikichi's associates played the Joker Game, for if the Joker actually did show then maybe the dream was true in some respects. The Joker came and he using these crystal skulls turned Eikichi associates into Shadowmen. However the Joker spared Lisa as he had some sort of vendetta against her, Eikichi, my sister and myself. We fought the Joker with these spirits that the man in the dream called Personas after the Joker summoned demons to attack us. However since we did not know the reason behind the Joker's vendetta he spared us but promise to send more demonic assassin after us. We needed weapons to defend ourselves against whatever the Joker has in store for us, as Lisa mentioned."

Runa shifted awkwardly in seat and bit her lip while simultaneously she tried to forget about what happened. _I don't need to think about it, right now_, she told herself.

Chief Todoroki, a heavier elder man with grey must ache and hair was listening with Tamaki, his employee. He wore black pants, a mossy dark green shirt under a brown woollen vest and thick rimmed glasses. A tie that was nostalgic of old texan movies that Runa watched on weekends when she bored and lonely for five minutes before she decided another hour of video games would be more fun.

Chief Todoroki then nodded. "I see… The unusual incidents lately would make more sense if rumours were indeed becoming reality… Well? Do you want us to spread the rumour about what the secret dish is?"

"Yeah! If rumours are coming true, we can spread rumours that work in our favour!" Lisa exclaimed.

Chief Todoroki took this as a money making opportunity. "I'll do this one for free, but I'll need you to file an official request. Order is important no matter what you're trying to accomplish. We do things by the book here."

"I'll do it. I have a bit of money left over from that translator job I took last Golden week," Runa volunteered knowing her wallet was in her pocket. Her unawakened self have a nice habit of being very frugal. No one rejected Runa's offer and Runa went over to the desk Chief Todoroki indicated.

"Just write down the rumour you wish to spread here and any additional details here. The simpler the better," Chief Todoroki gave her an modified version of a form that was used in his Devil Summoning investigations. She noticed that from the lingo here and there; it reminded her of Soul Hackers slightly.

Runa wrote down the rumour she wished to spread: the ramen shop owner is an ex-spy. The additional detail she wrote down was that: the ramen shop owner also sold real weapons.

When she was done Chief Todoroki spoke to her. "I'll spread that rumour for you gratis. It's the one you want?"

"Yes, sir."

Chief Todoroki waited a moment before Runa realised why… She hastily got her wallet out. "Um… How much?"

"6,000 yen shall do," Todoroki answered.

Runa didn't know if she had that much it had been awhile since she used yen. But as soon as her hand reached inside her wallet, money materialised in her hand causing her gasped and drop her wallet. Chief Todoroki gave her suspicious yet concerned look. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, sorry sir. I just almost got a prick by pin. I don't know how that got in here, though. Hm, oh well," Runa picked up her wallet with some embarrassment. This time when the money materialised in her hand she didn't allow her shock to show instead she just acted mortified about herself dropping her wallet. It wasn't very difficult to do, her cheeks were very warm and she could imagine Tatsuya laughing at her on the inside. She then counted the money which turned out to be the exact amount she needed she gave it to Chief Todoroki. "Here. Sorry again about the wait and everything."

"No need to apologise, it happens to everyone," Chief Todoroki smiled and waved away her apologies. Then once he had taken the form off her hands. "Go see for yourself. If the rumour's came true, ordering banana char sou ramen should get you weapons."

"Wait… Should we really be taking advantage of the rumours coming reality? I just get the feeling this will turn out to be a double-edged sword that's all," Runa seconded guessed herself, still throw by the whole being able to summon money from thin air notion.

"Let's have them spread the rumour. We have to take any advantage we can get. Besides, you've already signed the form," Lisa voiced her opinion.

Eikichi joined the conversation. "Is this really necessary…? Shouldn't we go after the guy instead of hanging out here?"

"And defend ourselves with what? Just using our Persona and our keen wits worked out _so_ well last time," Tatsuya countered.

"There's only one of you in the world… That's just plain common sense. But who can prove it? It's the same way with rumors. They can't be proved, and yet… Would it be so strange if they started coming true?" Chief Todoroki rambled on while Tamaki suggested they wait here, while she and the chief spread the rumours.

Next thing they knew, Runa, Tatsuya, Lisa and Eikichi were waiting for at the agency for a good 15 minutes. Runa knew it was impossibly quick in the game but still waiting was so boring. "So… When do you think they'll be back?"

"You asked this five times already I don't think asking another…" Tatsuya paused.

"Hm? They're back!" Runa jumped over the back of the couch she was lying excitedly.

"You're full of energy," Chief Todoroki observed.

"So how it go? And tell us before she spontaneously combusts," Eikichi requested.

"The rumour's spread! Now just watch it unfold. Oh, but make sure that clown doesn't hear what the secret dish is, okay?" Tamaki delivered the news.

"Yes! Thank you!" Runa hugged Tamaki that caused the woman to laugh. "She's always like this?"

Lisa and Tatsuya nodded while Eikichi shrugged. Runa announced it was time to go the ramen shop and left. The three teenagers followed and told her to be careful.

* * *

The quartet arrived at Shiraishi Ramen again, there they debated which one would eat the dish of banana char sou ramen. Tatsuya borrowed four straws and shorten one. "The one who gets the short straw loses and eats the dish."

"Seems fair," Eikichi guessed. Runa knew that attitude did not last long as she knew that Eikichi lost the game in Persona 2 although they never specified what the game was.

"Let's draw straws then, Runa you hold them while the rest of draw. I'll go last," Tatsuya handed her the straws.

Lisa drew hers first, then Eikichi drew his and swore. Lisa grinned. "Got the short straw, huh?"

"Unfortunately yes…" Eikichi complained.

"Alright, order up. You lost the game," Lisa dragged Eikichi to the the restaurant's counter while Runa threw straws in a bin.

"Why me…? One banana char sou ramen, Ma'am!" Eikichi begrudgingly ordered.

"I wonder how pork and bananas would mix together with ramen," Runa mused.

"If you want to find out, you can take my place," Eikichi offered eagerly but Runa declined the offer.

The ramen shop owner however was carefully watching Lisa, Eikichi, Tatsuya and Runa. "I knew this day would come, Eikichi… These weapons are on the house, as a farewell gift. Hmm… Let's see… Eikichi, you a Standard case. Mr Cool here gets a Misericorde… For the taller girl some Leather Gloves and for the other girl, I'll throw in a Metal Bladed Naginata. But rules are rules. You have to eat what you ordered, or I'll pretend this never happened."

Eikichi paled as the shop owner went away and then returned with the ramen. The banana smelt awful with the other flavours but Runa wished Eikichi luck. That was met with a angry glare.

It took awhile but Eikichi finally finished his ramen. "There! I choked it down! Take that! Blurgh…"

Eikichi then swallowed some water that Tatsuya gave him a glass of before he could become even more pale and ill. The shop owner handed the weapons over to Tatsuya who in turn distributed each weapon to the person in the group it belonged to. Thankfully the Naginata came with a cover which Runa could strap to her back, although she did notice that she somehow misplaced her backpack at some point during the afternoon much to her disappointment.

There goes the advantage of her unawakened self's items. Runa just hoped her Naginata would work on demons and that she wield it properly. Kozy interrupted Runa's self-doubt session as she entered the room. "Big news, everyone! I talked to someone who witnessed Principal Hanya with a mysterious masked figure!"

"_Haime_!? Really? I wonder if that's Joker… Let's go back to Sevens, Tatsuya! Hanya might know something about Joker!" Lisa determined.

Tatsuya agreed and Kozy reported. "I'll keep researching the relationship between the Joker and rumours."

"Thank you, Kozy-senpai," Runa told her before she and the rest of her fellow Persona-users rushed off towards Seven Sisters High School.

* * *

**Unawakened Runa's ramblings in her journal...**

Today I had a dream... It was odd, there was room of clocks, all their ticking was impossibly loud. Then suddenly they all shattered at once and I felt relieved but then the gears keep turning. The sound become louder and louder. Then their was a voice, someone telling me to wake up. So I did but when I awoke their was no one there. The voice echoed in my head, telling to me wake up even after I awoke. I was probably still half asleep but I got the feeling that the voice didn't mean to wake up from that dream or from that sleeping on the usual level. It sounded as if I was meant to wake up on a more specific level. And that's not the only weird thing, I keep noticing this blue door in Kameya Alley. No one else has noticed it though. I'm scared... Am I going crazy, what is with these symbolic dreams, these weird occurrences and why is it that when I learn something at school, I know for certain I knew before despite i being impossible. The same thing with names, I enrolled at Sevens but I knew the names of people before I even met them. If I'm not going mad, then... What is it and why me of all people? What is so special about me and why is it I feel the constant sense of deja vu nearly every second of everyday? I have so many questions but no way to answer them.

Runa Suou? Is that who I really am or is there more to this than what I know?

* * *

**Thanks for reading and next time, is when the group of Persona-users venture to Sevens to investigate Principal Hanya's connection to the Joker. So in few days time the chapter will come unless I die or something... It might take awhile if something like that pops up.**


	5. Chapter 5 - More Persona-Users!

**Author's Note**: This chapter introduces a few new characters and demonstrates my inability to cope well with dungeon crawling. I'll be leaving most dungeon out and just referencing it, though boss and other major fights will be described but minor fights against Slimes and lesser demons... They will not receive too much attention. It's just that I can't write those scenes well and rather focus on making the boss fight scenes and story related fights have more emphasis. Sorry. Anyway, hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

_**Chapter 5 - More Persona-Users!**_

* * *

When the foursome arrived at the front of the Seven Sisters High school, the entire student body was a buzz. Lisa noticed the large number of student out the front of the school. "Aiya? I wonder what's up. Did something happen?"

"I'll go find out," Tatsuya walked off and approached a male student with dark hair standing by the steps of the school. "Did something happen?"

"You could say that! The big clock in tower suddenly started moving!" The student answered.

Tatsuya and Lisa step back bewildered by the news. Runa faked her surprise. "Huh!? That's…"

Then as clock chimed for the first time in years, all eyes gazed up towards it. It was strangely eerie and haunted as if the clock called for the end days as it struck 3 o'clock. Everyone was either very scared or very chatty about this. Eikichi, however couldn't of understood what all the fuss was about. "What's the matter? Why all this fuss over a clock starting?"

"It wasn't started in years, for one," Runa informed him.

"There's tons of scary rumours about this tower! Like, ghost appearing and other bad stuff when the clock starts again," Lisa elaborated.

The school's janitor while he trembled he made a prayer. "Oh no… What a terrible omen… Namu Amda Butsu, Namu Amdia Butsu…"

Eikichi noticed the man's discomfort. "Take it easy, gramps! There's no need to be scared. Long as I'm around, you got nothing to worry about!"

Janitor frantically moved his head. "No! Something awful will happen! Before he died, that teacher said, "The world will end if time is not stopped.""

"Are you talking about… That teacher who died in the clock tower? Lisa inquired.

"Yes, that's right… That teacher nobly sacrificed his life to save the children and ensure world peace!"

Ideal-Sensei then sprinted up and despair was painted upon her face. "No… This can't be! "The seven Pleiades set the frozen time free"… Has it begun!?"

"You're not helping the situation," Runa sighed under her breath.

"The Narurato Stone! What about the Narurato Stone!?" Ideal-Sensei gasped before rushing into the school.

Students started to gossip about events and comments on those events. "What's gotten into Ideal-Sensei? Can this day get any crazier!?" "The big clock's started again, so… I'd say yes!" "Can we really prevent the curse by taking off the emblems on our uniforms!?"

"I have… Eek!" One of the first year students with short blue-black pintails yelped her hands touched her face. Runa gasped as she recognised her as Yurika Endo, the girl was in her homeroom, 2-B.

Yurika slumped to the ground and then she stood up. Her face seemed as if was melted.

"Ah! Yurika-chan!" Runa screamed with no need to fake her shock this time. Everyone else was equally frightened by the phenomena.

One first boy swore and another one. "Oh god! Y-Your face…!"

"The curse! It's the emblem curse!" The cursed girl's friend shouted hysterically. Most of the student fled inside away from the poor cursed girl who seconds before Runa recognised as her classmate, Yurika Endo. Runa hands trembled and she felt frozen to the spot were she stood.

"Dude, what!? Did that girl's face just?" Eikichi eyes were wide.

"Kehhei!? What's going on!? Does this mean it isn't enough to take the emblems off our uniforms!?" Lisa tighten her hands into fists.

"We need to find Principal Hanya before this gets worse," Tatsuya decided.

"Let's hurry! We need to lift the curse before my face and Tatsuya's gets all messed up!"

_I noticed you didn't mention my name… Thanks Lisa_, Runa stopped shaking and crossed her arms annoyed with her so-called friend.

* * *

Tatsuya and his allies went into the school with haste. Runa paused to glance at Yuika with mixed feelings before she followed them. Runa asked Tatsuya who became their de facto leader. "Where to first, Tatsuya?"

"We'll head to the principal's office, if he's not there then we'll check his statue," Tatsuya responded before suddenly he stopped. "Did you hear that?"

"Hm?" Runa was confused until her Persona sensed danger. "There's demons coming!"

"Wait, what?" Eikichi turned towards her.

The demons arrived, it was two Slimes, squishy green worm-like things with buggy red eyes. "Ew…"

"Let's do this! We got weapons we can fight these things," Lisa declared.

However one of the Slimes had a different idea. "A human! I want to talk to you!"

"Er… Talk?" Lisa lowered her fist and muttered under her breath.

"What's wrong? Why don't you say anything?" The Slime bounced up and down, squish, squish, echoed around in battle realm they pulled the four teenagers into. "Is this the first time you've ever talked to a demon? *bloop*"

The others were too shocked to talk so Runa asked Tatsuya. "Want me to try?"

"Um, sure go ahead. You always liked this kind of freaky stuff," Tatsuya shrugged. Runa held her tongue despite her want to have done otherwise.

"*Squish* Are you going to answer my question?" Slime #1 asked.

"Yes, this is our first time talking to a… A demon," Runa explained.

"*Squibbity* Are you nervous?" Slime 2# inquired.

"… Yes."

"You don't have to be!" Slime #1 brightly told her. This demon was remarkably good-natured. "I know! I'll teach you and your friends how to make contact with demons! * bloop* So… Do you all want to learn? *blorp*"

Runa answered on the behalf of her allies. "Totally! I meant, er, yes…"

"*squichy-squash* Okay! Il'll teach you four! You know what demons are?"

"Yes, I think they are beings from myth, legend and rumour,. You know, like humans they come in many varying forms and kinds. Is that right?"

"Oh! That's close! Most humans think demons are scary monsters but not you! *bloop* Well done! Demons are just like you! *squidge* You humans get happy, angry, scared, eager… Those emotions are what create demons! So we're the same as you! *glubble* Demons get happy, angry, scared and eager, too! I'm sure you wanna be friends with us. *blup* So you need to try to keep us from being angry! If you make very happy, we'll be willing to make a 'pact,' with you!"

"A 'pact,' what does that mean?" Tatsuya interjected.

You get good things when you have pacts with us! You could get Tarot Cards or hear interesting stories! *florb* But, we're not going to give them away for free, even if we have a pact."

"So we'll need to talk to you again, correct?" Tatsuya assumed. He seemed to have finally adjusted to the idea that these demons won't harm him.

"Yep! But remember if you make us too angry, we end the conversation! *moosh* We'll be so upset, we won't talk with any of you again! We might even up and attack you! *glooble* If you have a pact, we'll end it right there and then! So nothing good happens when you make us too angry, got it? *blop*."

Everyone nodded before Slime #2 told them. "If make us fear you very much then we run away! *splat.* But if you make us eager, there's a reward for this. Have you been to the Velvet Room to get your Personas yet? *squish*"

"Velvet Room…" Eikichi muttered.

"*blub* To get a new Persona from the Velvet Room, you need Tarot Cards, and you have to get them from us! *bloop* In order to get Tarot Cards, you have to make us very, very eager, got it! *blurg* The stronger the Persona, the more Tarot Crads it'll require to summon! * squesh* So if you want a strong Persona, you have to talk to us a lot! The other emotions can go up at the same time as eagerness, so keep that in mind. *boing* But you can't make a pact if happiness and eagerness is both very high. *blorp* My advice is to try to focus on just one emotion! Next let me talk about the demon personalities!"

Runa had found the downside of talking to demons instead of fighting them. Exposition.

Apparently demons have different personality that are a combination of eight main types and depending on the demon's personality they will act differently to different contact options.

"How about it? Give it a try! *sqiush*" Slime encouraged them.

"Runa. You're up, make it quick please," Lisa pushed Runa forward.

The otherworldly girl gulped and waved at the Slimes. She focused on one and spoke to them. "Um, hi Slime. Let's talk about you and what I know about you. Your a viscous being that has unique talents in terms of digestive ability. Your personality is let me guess… Out of the list you just gave us… It's foolish. Am I right?"

"*gloob* You're just saying that because you think I'm stupid! I won't stand for that!" Slime #1 snapped at her.

"Oh, dear… I'm sorry," Runa stepped back, mortified.

The Slime calmed down. "So, it's like this? Get it? *blorp* Don't worry so much, you'll get better. *squish* Wow… That was a long conversation, huh? *bloip* Thanks for paying attention! As a reward, I'll give a Tower card each!"

"Really? Thanks!" Runa brighten.

"*squishity-squash* Good luck to you all!" The two Slimes shouted before running off. The battle realm faded away and the foursome were back in the hallway again.

The group agreed to try and avoid future demons but no sooner than when they run around the corner, another group of demons dragged the four into another battle realm.

"Damn it," Tatsuya cursed.

"Can we fight these guys, I don't feel like talking after that conversation with that… What did you call, Runa-chan?" Eikichi said.

"Slime."

Eikichi nodded and made his opinion known. "Right, I all for avoiding fights but rather not waste our time here. We don't have all day."

"Agreed, I'll take the Slime on the left. Eikichi take the other Slime. Lisa finish off that fairy looking thing and Runa help her." Tatsuya gave them their orders. Tatsuya went forward with a direct attack on the Slime slicing it with his sword. It perished and faded into nothing.

Eikichi followed Tatsuya's attack by shooting bullets out of a guitar case at the remaining Slime. It made no sense but it worked however the Slime launched itself at him but it did little damaged save for annoying Eikichi. The fairy tried to attack Eikichi but Runa slid in-between them and block the move using her naginata. Lisa then took the opportunity to get behind the enemy and punched it. Then the fairy returned the gesture in kind with Magaru. This knocked everyone off their feet.

_That's odd. Only Persona Pixies get that ability not the demon ones. Damn, this is going to more difficult if we demons that are equal to their rank 7 level Persona counterpart_.

Tatsuya summoned his Persona and casted Agi. "This is it!"

The remaining slime perished but the pixie still was sides continued to engage in the fight until Tatsuya and his allies emerged victorious.

"Let's get a move on," Tatsuya decided as the group rushed towards the direction principal's office.

* * *

Runa, Tatsuya, Eikichi and Lisa entered the Principal's office. After facing more than a dozen demons Runa has learnt one or two facts. Her Persona has one attack spell, Butterfly Storm. The rest of it's abilities were weak support skills, like healing and removing poison.

She had been pin-holed into being the group's healer. She had been so sure Lisa would of done but nope. Runa the healer and not only that but she was squishy white mage! Her defence and health were both awful and her one attack power was average, she was better off hitting demons with her naginata if she wanted something to happen without almost fainting. Butterfly Storm took a lot out of her every time she used it. The only talent seemed to be a near limitless amount of SP, she could throw spell after spell without breaking a sweat but as soon as she tried attacking with her Persona she was finished. Probably a reflection of Electra, fragile nature and it's avoidance of conflict. Electra did flee form the destruction of Troy as it was too horrible.

Not that this said anything about Runa herself according to her mind. From what Runa had estimated the Butterfly Storm move, in her case, worked on a percentage basis.

In other news Tatsuya went well, his health was brilliant, attacks flawless and his defence was above average. He wasn't the best at spells beyond Agi but he didn't need to be. Lisa was the secondary healer but alongside Eikichi was the two main attackers. Tatsuya acted as the tank attracting majority the enemies' fire while the other finished them and Runa just threw Media's at them. Which was fun as her naginata and not inflicted much damage to the demons.

Back to the Principal's office, sadly and just as Runa had expected, the principal wasn't there. However three Seven Sister High students were.

Lisa frowned. "Huh? Look's like the Principal's not here." Lisa then approached one of the three students already in the room. "_Wai_! Hey, you! Have you seen the principal?"

A boy answered. "Uh, no, we've searched everywhere and he's nowhere to be found. Where'd he go with the school in such chaos…?"

_To the clock tower, not that I can tell you people that with evidence other the truth. And elling the truth would not go down well_, Runa lamented.

The girl next to the boy frowned. "I was so sure Principal Hanya would be able to handle this curse stuff, too!"

Eikichi held up his hands and moved his head. "The great Michel comes all the way to Sevens and its own principal isn't here!? The great rock 'n roll swindle!"

"Huh? Are you a student from Kasu... I mean, Kasugayama High?" One of students asked.

Runa felt the alarm bells had started. "Er… Eikichi-san, it might be a bad idea to…"

He ignored her or didn't hear her. "Okay! Time to introduce to one and all the headlining act, yours truly, Mi…"

The student yelled. "This guy's got Kasu High emblems on him!"

The three student swarmed Eikichi, they ripped off all of his emblems because they believed his emblems would protect them. He got spun around in circles so many times by the time the students left the room he was still spinning. He landed on the floor with a thud a few seconds later. Lisa and Runa giggled at the sight while Tatsuya watched with mild interest. Eikichi jumped to his feet a moment later and shook his fist. "God-damn cursed creeps! What's with this school!? What did I do to deserve this!?"

"Serves you right for coming to Sevens with Kasu High emblem on!" Lisa laughed.

"WHAT!? Okay, back up! This whole thing happened because YOU summoned that Joker! So take some responsibility and do something about this!" Eikichi snapped at her.

"_Kehhei_! Now you've crossed a line, buster! How was I supposed to know at the time what would happen!? And what's with all your big talk!? You're just an Undie Boss who pervs on people by yanking their pants down!"

"Should we do something?" Runa whispered to Tatsuya.

"Nah, let them go. They need to vent," Tatsuya shook his head.

Lisa gritted her teeth and shouted. "Undie Boss! Undie Boss!"

"That's rich, coming from you! You're a fr!#^!#' white girl but you talk Japanese, when you're not spouting nonsense words!" Eikichi yelled back. "Do you even know what country you're from!? Maybe I should give you a name you can understand easier! You're Ginko from now on! Ginko, Ginko, Ginko!"

"Fanna! No you don't! You're not saddling me with a lame nickname like that!"

"Um… Okay… Maybe we should of intervened," Tatsuya muttered under his breath. Runa rolled her eyes at him.

Then the sound of the office's door sliding filled the room. The four turned to the direction of the noise to see two woman had entered the room. Maya Amano and Yukino Mayuzumi. Runa had almost forgotten about them thanks to all the demon fighting and the arguing that went on.

Maya Amano had shoulder length black-hair and her well know brown and cream clothes decorated with two pink hearts and a purple tie. Famous for 'let's be positive,' outlook on life and the protagonist of Eternal Punishment. The reporter ventured over the group. "Ooh! Now what have we here? _Ciao_! Wait a sec… Things seem to be getting steamy here. C'mon, kids, not everybody wants to get caught in a lover's quarrel!"

At the same time Eikichi and Lisa shouted. "How is this a lover's quarrel!? … Wait, who're you?"

"At times, I'm an ambitious reporter! Other times, a mild-mannered editor! But my true identity is… A rising star of Coolest Magazine's editorial staff: Maya Amano! Nice to meet you all."

"Hello," Runa managed to respond with a smile. _This girl was just too loveable_.

"Hi…" Tatsuya mumbled almost shyly.

Runa smirked. One of her favourite pairings was Maya x Tatsuya. So she whispered. "So do you think she's cute, big bro?"

"Ye… Hey… Don't come out of nowhere and say stop like that. I like her articles that's all," he whispered back

_He's so into her, yes! All I need to do know is become the shipper on deck. Sorry Lisa but Tatsuya belongs to Maya, _Runa did a little victory dance in her mind.

"Why are you here?" Tatsuya asked Maya with an air of aloofness.

Maya explained. "I'm researching the rumours that are going about at the moment and compiling a special report!"

"Right then… You are?" Tatsuya gestured to Yukino.

Yukino Mayuzumi, the dark curly haired assistant photographer dressed in her her rusty yellow pants, a black top that shown her mid-drift, a grey jacket that features reminiscent of armour and a matching grey hat with the words Ostrich alongside a motif of the said bird. This photographer introduced herself to the group. "Me, I'm Yukino Mayuzumi. I'm a freelance photographer… An apprentice one anyway."

"Really!?" Eikichi brighten and he posed himself ready for the camera. "Great! Here, babe, take my picture for the cover of the…"

Lisa went behind the narcissist and kicked the him. Eikichi was sent to his knees. "Gwah!"

Lisa then questioned the young women. "Coolest… That's been popular lately, huh? What's one of it staffers doing wandering around a high school?"

_Plot reasons, so we could met up with Maya_, Runa thought.

Maya calmly answered Lisa. "We came here to do interviews for a special report we're working on, called, "The Rumours of High Schoolers.""

"Chosen the right place to do it," Tatsuya noted.

Runa wondered despite her prior knowledge of the answer. "What type of rumours are you looking into, exactly?"

"The 'emblem curse,' here at Sevens is the best known one after the, 'Joker Game,' so Sevens is the ideal location for us to start," Maya replied but then added. "But it's been chaos since just after we got here. No one's been willing to give us an interview!"

"That's horrible," Runa agreed.

Tatsuya whispered to her. "Are you sure that you don't got a case of hero worship, sis? I know you read her work multiple times. You're such a fangirl."

"Said the guy who steals the article off me. Then puts them back while pretending he doesn't know, that I know," Runa countered quietly while she accessed her unawakened self's memories. It gotten easier with practice and it was so much fun to tease Tatsuya.

"So do any of you know what's going on here!? Can you tell us what you know? Is it related to what we came to interview people about?" Maya asked.

Lisa chuckled nervously as a bead of sweat tickled down her face. "Uh-hmm… A-About that… We don't really know anything… Right, Tatsuya?"

Tatsuya grimaced but nodded. Runa backed him up. "We know nothing!"

"Hmm… I'm not sure I buy that," Maya crossed her arms.

Eikichi then opened his mouth which made the suspicion certain. "True stories, babes! We're not looking for Sevens' principal and we certainly never got stomped by the Joker!"

"Suspicious specific denial and it wasn't that bad. Hmph, stomped, like if," Runa narrowed her eyes while Lisa and Tatsuya panicked.

"Stomped…? So you kids DO know something!" Yukino observed.

"If you're trying to cover it up, I take it that it's a pretty big scoop!" Maya deduced before she stepped forward determined. "In which case… We're definitely not letting you go!"

Yukino joined Maya in her attempt to make the four teenagers break by them having their fingers pointed accusingly at them. "Now hurry and fess up, or I'll make you regret it!"

"Um, before we tell what's going I should probably mention there are two demons coming out that door pretty soon," Runa warned the young women pointing behind them. The women spun around and less than a second later, two demons banishing knifes enter the room.

Everyone in the room backed away from the creatures as the demons spoke. "Hee-hee… Found Jouu… Jo.. Joker's orders-sss… You kids… Kill kill kill _kill_!"

The six of them where drawn into a battle realm where Eikichi called out. "Look out! You gotta stay back, ladies!"

Tatsuya readied his sword and Lisa her fists when one of the demons attempted to struck Maya. Runa got out her Naginata, it was a pain to get out but she couldn't of ran into the principal's office with a drawn weapon. That would of went down superbly with those three students there.

Maya was surprised at demon's actions. "What was that for!? School violence is so passé, I'll have you know!"

"I think your focusing on the wrong thing in this situation," Tatsuya commented deadpan while Eikichi got out his guitar case gatling gun.

"Maya-san, these guys aren't human anymore! They're demons! You have to run!" Yukino warned readied herself for battle.

Tatsuya and Runa kept focused while Eikichi and Lisa freaked out.

"H-How do you know about demons!?" Lisa questioned.

"D… Demons!? B-But if I run…" Maya came to a realisation.

"I'll handle this, so get going! Let's see, it's been a while… But here goes!" Yukino raised her hand in preparation.

Maya mimicked the motion. "You can hear me, right? My guardian angel… Come to me!"

Then Maya's Persona Maia came forth as a circle of light surrounded Maya. Tatsuya dropped his sword, Eikichi and Lisa fell to their knees. Yukino paused and marvelled at Maya's ability while Runa… She jumped up and down after she dropped her naginata. "You're a Persona-user, too!Awesome!"

At the same time the Persona, Maia announced. "I am Maia… The workings of the Pleiades shining in the heavens shall be yours, bearer of the full moon."

Maya's Persona casted Hama on one of the demons finishing it off in one move. Yukino shook of her shock and called her Persona, Vesta. "… P… Persona!"

"I am Vesta… In your destiny to accompany your true love and lead the lost ones, I shall protect you with my flame," Vesta, the motorbike woman said prior to put an end to the last remaining demon with Agi.

With the demonic assassins slain, the battle realm faded and they all return to the office. Maya turned around. "Whew… Is everyone okay?"

Lisa was still on the ground, crying and Eikichi had stood but was crying. Tatsuya was still in shock and Runa was had tried to restrain herself from applauding the new duo's skill. Maya focused on the tearful. "Whoa! What's wrong? Were you that scared?"

"Huh…? Why am I crying It's so strange, but…" Lisa blinked as she stood and then she sniffed while she wiped her eyes. "I can't stop…"

Eikichi sniffed too and wiped his eyes. "It's… Like a nice memory… Warmer than what I felt with Tatsuya, Runa and Ginko… Like a hug from my mum."

Runa smiled at them sadly. _If only they knew the truth._

"How weird… I felt it, too. What was that wave of nostalgia?" Maya mentioned which attracted Tatsuya's attention.

"Could you elaborate? I know more than you'd think about demons. Maybe I could help you kids out a bit," Yukino joined the conversation.

"This might take awhile," Tatsuya informed her but Yukino moved her head to and indicated she had time for this.

* * *

Little while later four teenagers told Yukino what occurred to foursome and Maya mentioned her guardian angel, Yukino helped most of the people in the room have a better understanding of what was happening. Maya afterwards remarked. "You mean you four have the same powers I do? Persona, huh… So it's not just my guardian angel… And wow, I can't believe you're a Persona-user too, Yukki!"

"I've been a Persona-user since I played the, 'Persona Game,' back in high school… That was three years ago," Yukino told them before she inquired. "Have you guys never played it?"

Tatsuya, Eikichi and Lisa had an interesting reaction. "Persona Game!?"

"Huh? Oh, isn't that just some kid's game," Runa played dumb.

"Yeah, I played a game like that in a dream once, but…" Eikichi was cut off by Lisa.

"A dream…!?"

"Lisa, right? Know anything about this?" Yukino inquired.

However Lisa closed her eyes and shook her head. "No, nothing… I've never played any game like that…"

"Well, we can save your origin stories for later. Let's focus on where we should go from here!" Maya suggested.

"Wait… We?" Tatsuya hadn't expected that.

"_Haime_!? Seriously!? You're gonna come along with us?" Lisa exclaimed.

Maya giggled. "You four are chasing Joker himself, right? If we could catch him, that would be one hell of a scoop! Plus, if we go with you, maybe I can find out how I became a Persona-user."

"I'll tag along. Now that I know this guy's in cahoots with demons, I can't sit back and do nothing," Yukino decided.

"Yay, five man band complete with me as… Hell, why do I have to be the tagalong kid?" Runa muttered to herself.

"Hold on a sec! Our only lead is Principal Hanya, and he's not here. There's nothing for us to do even if you come along!" Lisa pointed out.

"Then let's start by putting an end to this madness!" Maya responded.

"What do you intend?" Tatsuya asked her.

"If the principal is behind the chaos like you think he is won't ending this madness draw him out of hiding?" Maya elaborated.

"But Maya-san, how are we supposed to deal with this? Do you have a plan?" Yukino wondered.

It took only a moment. "I know! Let's destroy all the emblems in the school. Getting rid of the cause of the problem should help, right?"

"If rumours ARE coming true, the curse'll be lifted once the emblems are gone. But could that really be happening?"

"Think positive, guys! Even if it doesn't work out in the end, we have to at least give it a shot! If I remember right, Sevens' emblem is based on the Pleiades, yeah? That design must show up somewhere else besides the emblems on the uniforms. Let's look for it!"

Lisa recalled about other places the emblem could appear. "Like… The clocks in the classrooms? Their faces have the same design as our emblem."

"Yeah, there's heaps of those. Runa, do you remember if there's one on the…" Tatsuya started.

Eikichi interrupted his hand in the air. "Okay, friends and enemies of modern music! Our fleeting youth isn't going to wait while we stand around. Let's hurry up and find those emblems!"

Everyone nodded in agreement and proceed to talk to each other. Tatsuya went over to check Lisa. "You alright? If you want out say so."

"No, I'm fine… Thanks," Lisa almost blushed before nostalgically she sighed. "That person… It's such a strange feeling… Like deja vu. No, that's impossible! We never met."

"Stranger things have happened," Tatsuya shrugged.

Maya and Eikichi were had a discussion when Yukino approached Runa. "It must be tough becoming a Persona-user, so suddenly. How old are you?"

"Fifteen going on sixteen, next February," Runa replied.

"You're young for a first year high school student," Yukino observed.

"I started early. Anyway let's change the topic, are you surprised there are more Persona-users other than yourself and your old friends?"

"Yeah, I am. I mean sure other people would of heard of the Persona Game but it's different when you actually met another Persona-user yourself."

_No kidding… _"So about your old friends how did you and them end up fighting demons?"

"You might of heard of it. The SEBEC Scandal three years ago that blocked off Mikage-cho?"

_I've read the manga but I'll pretend I didn't._ "Not really, I heard there was a scandal but nothing too detailed and nothing about demons."

"Well, it's a long story but to give you the gist of it. My friends and I, had our ability to use Personas was awakened. We fought against demons and Persona-users like ourselves, and rescued not only an important friend, but our city. The media called it an accident, but SEBEC's Kandori was… I'll stop here, I'm starting to babble…."

"Right, let's go. Now," Tatsuya seemed eager to escape his conversation with Lisa, it went on longer than he intended it to.

Tatsuya started towards the door but seconds before he could had of opened it, Eikichi called out. "Oh yeah! Wait a second, Cloud!"

Tatsuya sighed and journeyed back. Eikichi turned to the newest team members. "Could I bother you two fine misses for a second? I've got a special present for you as our new allies!"

The women looked at each other before Maya went up to Eikichi and picked up the two pink handguns from his hand. She pointed them towards the roof and pretended to shoot them. "This is so cute! Can I really have one? Look, Yukki, they're a matching set!"

"You… Want me to use a pink gun…?" Yukino was mortified and pulled down her hat to cover her eyes. However she regained her composure and announced. "Sorry… But I'm already carrying my favourite weapon!"

"You are…" Tatsuya raised an eyebrow at this. Yukino gave the group a demonstration by grabbing a collection of razor blades and she threw at a spot on a wall with great accuracy. When she was done she went forward and collected her razor blades she returned them to a bag she wore connected to her belt. Runa was shocked that she had not noticed such a detail before.

"_Ooh_! _So_ _cool_, Yukki! Hey, check out my sweet skills!" Maya then proceed to show off her dual-wielding handgun technique at another section of the wall and promoted everyone in the room to duck for cover.

When Maya had finished most of the room was shaking their heads at Maya while Runa went over to her. "That was high!"

Maya responded by slapping her hand in the appropriate manner. "Thanks… Runa-chan!"

"Seriously, Runa…" Lisa's forehead met her palm.

Runa then anxiously asked Maya and Yukino. "Um… It's a little late but… What do we do about the holes in the wall? The school's not going to like this…"

"Um…" "Er…" "Let's leave! Demons attacked us and holes ended up in the wall." "End of story!"

The entire group left the room post-haste. Though Maya and Tatsuya were the last to leave but Runa overheard Maya and him when she went back to pick up her naginata. "We were actually looking for you earlier."

"Me… Why me? Normally people are looking for my sister for these interview things," Tatsuya replied causally.

"You sister has been in the local papers on more than one occasion and is the logical choice but I had to talk to you, too. I mean, your well known in your right, there's no way we'd leave without interviewing the famous Tatsuya-kun!"

"Right."

"But That aside, Tatsuya-kun… Have we met somewhere before?"

"Hm?"

"Nah, just kidding! Like that'd even be possible! You're just such a fine-lookin' guy that I had to get a good ogle in!" Maya giggled.

_Can't wait to pair them up!_ Runa skipped by the pair without them noticing as Tatsuya was oddly preoccupied by a spot on the wall and Maya smiled preoccupied by Tatsuya's reaction.

* * *

**Unawakened Runa's Ramblings in her Journal...**

Tatsuya stole my Coolest magazine again... I hadn't finished with it. He denies it as I have no proof but I know. He has the biggest crush on one the writers, it's so cute. He only reads that section I know because when I do get my magazines back when I throw the book into the air it lands on her articles. Maya Amano... She's so unbelievable and her words are strangely nostalgic. Not just the usually freaky knowledge nostalgic I get but it's more than that. Like if I heard them before. I can't for the life of me remember where though. Anyway, I heard from Chika Ueda from the Sevens newspaper that all these strange rumours is attracting the magazines attention. I wrote to the editor, my handwriting is not the best but I know it used to worse somehow. Anyway a certain reporter might be coming to Sevens since I gave the editor some of the gossip surrounding the school's curse. They probably would of came anyway but I had to sure. I can't wait! But I have track team practice so got to go and run! Noriko and Yurika are going to be so excited by this.

Runa Suou...

* * *

**Thanks for reading and next chapter the six heroes finally getting to the bottom of Principal Hanya's mysterious disappearance, too bad Runa can't just tell the group the guy is waiting in the clock tower...**


	6. Chapter 6 - Tick-Tock

**Author's Note**: Tick-Tock time to break the clocks. Sorry about the rhyme, couldn't resist writing that. Runa and company endeavour to break Sevens curse and they enter the Velvet Room where they met the legendary Igor. Hopefully all questions will answered by the story. If not, well anyone who is reading this and has any questions feel free to ask it by posting a review or by messaging me. LibraryOfAlexandira, out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Tick-Tock**

* * *

Runa hummed Maya's theme as they walked through the hallways of the school. Much to her surpass no asked her what song it was. It was kind of disappointing. although during one of her contact conversations with a demon she managed to lull it asleep while by humming the Persona 2's title screen's music. It was funny to how the demon yawned and asked to be tuck in.

Runa wasn't sure if this was out of bored or out of how beautiful that music is, she hoped it was the later because she planned on using the method more often. This was thanks to it not causing the demons to run away scared of how much she knew about them and not as time consuming as giving them therapy for their sociopathic tendencies.

On the topic of demons… When can someone get Estoma! The encounter rate is absurd. Though it's funny to listen to Tatsuya imitate motorcycles. And surprise, surprise; it doesn't get any less hilarious no matter many times you hear it. Yet for some reason, Tatsuya suddenly stopped using that contact method, unfortunately. _ The two events couldn't possibly be related, could they?_

So in another news, the word about the emblem destroying spread quickly. Students seemed very eager to vandalise their school. Also Maya, Yukino, Eikichi, Lisa, Tatsuya and Runa went to the courtyard. Something was amiss however. Lisa walked up to the place the statue of the principal usually was. She looked all around it as if that would make it magically appeared. She called the others over and explained that there is usually a statue there to everyone except for Suou siblings. Runa however lingered with Yukino knowing that ghost story girl had told more than one person the story about the statue. Yukino was just about to follow Maya when Runa noticed the statue that had walked toward them. "Ah, Yukino-san… Do you see what I see?"

Yukino turned toward the direction Runa indicated and jolted back. "What the!"

Maya and Lisa gasped as they saw it. Tatsuya merely blinked. "Seriously… Even that rumour."

Eikichi was the last to notice the statue as it leisurely strolled past them. The group made a collective decision to follow the statue when it started doing laps around the Narurato Stone.

"Guess that girl from before was telling the truth. Eh, Tatsuya?" Runa nudged him in the ribs.

"…" Tatsuya groaned exasperated.

Eikichi was in shock. "… It's movin'."

"Yep. It's movin'," Lisa replied with forced nonchalance.

"… So that settles it?" Eikichi decided with equally force nonchalance.

Lisa crossed her arms. "I think so."

"Ga-ah! Hell no! That's impossible! How could something this ridiculous actually happen!? M-My 6,000 yen…"

"It's like we heard! Rumours are coming true. Woohoo, I'm 6,000 yen richer now! Let's go get some dinner, Tatsuya!"

"Well I… Oh look, Ideal-Sensei," Tatsuya was eager to distract Lisa.

Ideal-Sensei at first wondered what all these people were doing but then noticed the statue. The teacher watched on with some disbelief. "Oh… C-Could the Narurato Stone be affecting the statue…? Th-This is terrible… Kashihara what should I do…?"

"It was like that when we got here," Runa assured Ideal-Sensei who was decidedly pale.

"Hm!? What are you kids doing here!? You must leave at once!" Ideal-Sensei remembered about the people she saw prior to the statue.

Runa's eyes drifted to the now stationary statue, it must of gotten bored. "Why?"

"Why!? L-Look at the statue! I-It's walking around!"

"It's stopped now, look."

"Still… D-Don't you think that's dangerous!?"

"Yukino-san, want do you think? You're our resident expert in demons," Runa asked Yukino.

Yukino had been studying the statue. Nothing bad had happened to her. "Doesn't seem like it's motorised… Who'd have thought, huh? But anyway, it seems mostly harmless."

Ideal-Sensei gaped at them. "But it's… It's…"

Tatsuya piped in. "It's not attacking us. The statue's fine."

Ideal-Sensei gave up and threw her hands in the air as she sat down on one of the nearby benches. Runa was concerned. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine just need to posses this…"

"Just leave her be," Tatsuya advised before her went over to Maya.

"Wow! The statue really is walking around… This is because of the rumour, huh?" Maya commented on the event.

"Yeah, most likely… I just heard about the rumour earlier this afternoon and now…"

"And now, this happened," Maya finished.

He nodded.

Runa meanwhile left Ideal-Sense's side and Lisa ran over to her. "Runa-chan! I think that stubborn Undie Boss finally gets what's going on."

"Mm. I'm surprised he didn't catch on sooner. However it does demonstrate the human ability to explain away strange phenomena." _Especially in this world. Seriously there is nothing about Sumaru City in Persona 3 and 4. You think people would of remembered demons invading the world a little clearer. That or the government covered it up_.

"I guess… Anyway, I'm glad I made that bet with him on the way here! And that you convinced me to double my bet, so worth it! I should trust you more often…"

"Um… No problem. Us girls need to stick together, right?"

"Hmm… Runa… I'm sorry for not listening to you before about the Joker Game."

"I'm sorry for not trying harder to stop it. We're both at fault. So let's call it even. Okay?"

"Okay… Thanks, I'm always dragging you into trouble like this," Lisa frowned before she forced herself to brighten. "I'm going to take you out to for a meal and karaoke when all this over. My treat since I have the spare cash now. Um… I'll keep promise, don't worry I won't forget. I owe you."

"You don't need to. You don't owe me anything, Lisa… Besides, Tatsuya hates karaoke he always loses, he won't come."

"Nope. Don't care. I'm taking my friend out on the town for some girl-time. You spend too much time with those brothers of yours."

_I'm not your friend, not anymore… I'm just the replacement. That girl is gone. She woke up, to the truth. The truth I'm hiding from you alll_. Runa turned and saw Tatsuya.

"If your done talking, can we leave, now? We have a curse to break," Tatsuya didn't wait for answer and strolled past back inside the school.

* * *

The group went around the school starting fights and breaking public property.

_Model citizens aren't they? It was for a good cause though._

Then in classroom 2-C, Eikichi had an interesting conversation with the school paper representative. Miyabi Hanakouji came up and it's revealed Eikichi still has no idea that 'Kozy,' is Miyabi. The other students almost spilled the beans about Kozy but Lisa stopped them. Why? She because wanted to know Eikichi's relationship with Miyabi. Eikichi still remembered how Miyabi was but was clear they haven't seen each other in awhile, that was with both parties knowing each other's true identity. Also Lisa unearthed that Eikichi and Miyabi had dated in grade school. Their break-up was complicated and both sides still had feelings for the other from what Runa observed. Runa never finished IS but she hoped the two would get past their differences, Eikichi would apologise and they could live happily ever after. If not, she would just had to be the shipper of deck of the year and forced them.

Runa however had to quickly catch up with the others as Tatsuya broke another clock and left. She wished the others would let her break one but every time she asked… The answer was no.

Eventually they reached the teacher's lounge which was full of teachers and students alike. When the six entered they noticed Saeko-Sensei was regaining order. "Hey! Enough is enough! Stop letting random rumours push you around! Honestly… What a headache…"

Yukino recognised her former teacher. "Saeko-Sensei!? What are you…"

"Yukino…? It really is you, Yukino!" Saeko was equally pleased to see her. "I transferred here last year. But never mind me… What are YOU doing here? Don't tell me you're redoing high school..?"

She laughed. "Oh no, I'm on assignment! I have a part-time job as an assistant photographer, so I came to cover a story."

"Aiya! Saeko-Sensei and Yukino-san know each other?" Lisa stared mouth opened.

"She was a student of mine at my last school," Saeko-Sensei said.

"That was in Mikage-cho, right?" Tatsuya commented.

Saeko nodded. "Yes but Yukino… Your timing in coming here wasn't very good, I'm afraid. As you can see, we're in a bit of a crisis…"

"Depends on your definition of good. I prefer to think it's good she here considering her experience with these kind of situations," Tatsuya interrupted. Saeko was both confused and alarmed.

"Yeah, about that, there's something I need to tell you…" Yukino said. Yukino took a few minutes to let Saeko-Sensei know what has happened and…

"A rumour caused all this!? Then the curse will lift when the emblems are gone… In that case I'll help too!" Saeko-Sensei concluded. "Tatsuya! I take full responsibility here. You have my blessing to go and destroy all the emblems!"

"Can I…" Runa started.

"No!" Six voices snapped at her.

Saeko-Sensei smirked. "You shouldn't want to break school property so eagerly, Runa."

"But it looks like fun…"

"Suou…"

"Yes, Sensei. Vandalism isn't fun and I should respect my school. Breaking the emblems is not something to look forward to but sad consequence in the path to end the school's curse."

"Thank you."

Tatsuya borrowed Runa's naginata again. It was the longest weapon. He was intelligent enough not to want to be near falling glass. He used the naginata and broke the three clocks in the teacher's lounge before handing the weapon back to Runa. Whom by the way has given up on putting away her naginata in it's case and now just held it so she could defend herself more easily. _Subtly be stuffed. It was far too much work to put that thing back all the time_, Runa thought.

"That was oddly easy…" Tatsuya noticed.

"So is that it?" Lisa asked Tatsuya.

"Yep! Okay, my lovelies! That should be the last one!" Eikichi announced before the teen could open his mouth.

"That means everyone should bet better!" Saeko-Sensei concluded.

They all waited a moment but nothing happened. Everyone hang their heads disappointed. Tatsuya sighed. "Er… What a let down. Knew that was too easy."

"Huh, that's weird. I really thought that'd get rid of the curse… Did we overlook something?" Maya held her hand to her forehead disappointed.

"I think we did… But what?" Runa falsely pondered

"Oh man, I think we're forgetting the biggest one… The enormous clock in the clock tower! It's still there!" Lisa suddenly realised in a light bulb moment.

"How could I forget?" Tatsuya face hit his palm. "Now then all we do is des…"

The crackling of the PA system cut Tatsuya off. The absent Principal Hanyais voice echoed all over the school. "Ahem! Attention all students! You will immediately cease all destructive activity within school grounds! As principal, everyone must obey my orders. Do you hear me? You will treat MY Seven Sisters High with respect!"

"Like if…" Runa scoffed.

"I suppose we have no choice, if the principal says so… Come one, everyone. The emblem hunt is over! Let's start cleaning up," Saeko-Sensei said. The sudden change in tone shocked Yukino.

The students listened to the principal's and Saeko-Sensei's words and used the brooms they were previously using to destroy emblems to sweep the floor. Somehow this unnerved Runa more than when the brooms were being used to break stuff.

"Damn Hannya… But if everyone's like this, there's not much we can do," Yukino clenched her teeth. "Anyway, don't we have a big clock to go break?"

The six of them nodded while everyone else in the room seemed oblivious to their presence. Tatsuya headed to the door first but was delayed by Lisa. "Wait a sec, Chinyan. Isn't the clock tower always locked?"

"It is… But we can just force the door open," Tatsuya countered.

She disapproved of that notion. "I still say we find the key first."

"Fine…" Tatsuya reluctantly agreed though he seemed disappointed.

"It's probably in the teacher's lounge somewhere. Let's try asking the teachers about it."

"Actually it's not in here, I hear something before about the janitor having the key," Runa joined in.

"Hmm… Maybe but we should check here first in case. I mean we're already here," Lisa replied.

The group spilt up, there were more teachers there than what there was in the game. Runa went with Tatsuya because he didn't want to go with Lisa and Maya wanted to go with Yukino.

Tatsuya and Runa wandered off to Oriri-Sensei and asked him about the clock tower's key.

"Oh really? You need the key to the clock tower?" Oriri-Sensei remarked.

"Yes, we do. Do you know where it is?" Tatsuya inquired.

"Hmm… Someone seems to have taken it, so I can't lend it to you two right now." Pause and the teacher glanced over at Lisa. "Oh and since Runa you're here. You know Lisa Silverman?"

"Yes, I hang out with Lisa-senpai on occasion," she admitted. I_t wasn't lying, I fought against demons with the girl. Although the real me never spent time outside of that with Lisa_. _Unawakened me was the one who actually knew her._

"Ah, this works out well… Tell her she needs to take her work more seriously! Her grades in English are horrible!"

"They can't be that bad," Tatsuya said before Runa could.

"… They are… Let's just leave it at that," Oriri-Sensei told him.

Tatsuya frowned and approached Lisa who had chatted with Aishi-Sensei. "How'd you go?"

"Good. Runa, you were right," Lisa reported.

Eikichi had been stuck with Lisa despite his resistance to the idea. "The principal took the key that was in here. So we need to get the spare one from the janitor, that Runa mentioned."

Tatsuya nodded and went out the door without having said a word of warning.

_Does he always have to do that?_ Runa complained before she rushed after him and the others.

* * *

"Hello! Excuse me…" Maya greeted the nurse and janitor when the six heroes reached their destination the janitor's room. "Um, we'd like to borrow the key to the clock tower."

"Hm? Key?" The Janitor hesitated.

Lisa nodded. "_Hai_! The key to the clock tower! You have it, right, grandpa?"

"The clock tower key… Hmm, where did I put it?"

"Alright, gramps! Breathe deep and try to remember with me where you put it," Eikichi suggested.

The janitor and Eikichi discussed the location of the key but it was taking awhile so Yukino proposed. "Who knows when this guy'll remember… It'd be faster to look ourselves."

"Undoubtably," Tatsuya agreed.

"Before we enter a search montage. Let me just ask a question. Um sir, what is that sticking out of your pocket?" Runa held up her hand before everyone could spread out and then spoke.

"Hm? Why, it looks like a key," the janitor observed.

"Can I read that?" Eikichi asked. The janitor passed the key to him. "Uhh… The tag on it says.. Clock Tower…"

"You saved us from a pointless search," Tatsuya remarked.

"I thought I should of mentioned it before we started. Thus I did," Runa shrugged.

"Hot dignity! You found us the key. Now let's get to that clock tower!" Eikichi declared his hand with the key raised into the air.

* * *

The six heroes left the room and rushed toward the clock tower. However along the way, Yukino suggested. "Before we head into the clock tower, we should stock up on supplies and visit a place I call the Velvet Room."

"What's the Velvet Room? A demon mentioned it but I've never heard of it before," Lisa wondered.

"You'll find out… We just need to find out where it is in this town… It's a weird place but it's great for Persona-users. You'll understand once you've been there."

Yukino then directed the group to Satomi Tadashi, yes it's related to Tadashi, his extended family works for the franchise. His mother is one of owners of the stores. There the group picked up some supplies. Medicines, Chewing Souls, antidotes and the like. Runa volunteered to buy the supplies and afterward. "Okay. I like to volunteer to be the group's official treasurer."

"Huh?" "What!?" "Treasurer…" "Explain."

"Well, we need one person to keep track of all the money we find off demons and from those boxes that mysterious show up. Also I can make list of what each person needs from a shop and buy/sell accordingly. I won't waste any of the money on trickiest, I assure you."

"Hmm…" "Er…" "I don't know… Though you are pretty reliable…"

_I can also summon money from thin air. Hence reason why I want to buy stuff. Besides the money I had in my wallet before is exactly the same as it was prior to buying those items. Thus I cannot justified not paying for these things for the others who are not able to summon money out of thin air,_ Runa reflected.

Eventually she talked the group into the idea after making her swear not to mistreat the groups collective funds but they mainly agreed because Runa said it would be more effective and cheaper due the buying in bulk benefits. Yukino then directed the group toward the Velvet Room.

The group spread out and explored the room, they all were filled with awe.

Runa barely heard Igor, the longed nose Velvet Room resident welcome them. "Welcome to the Velvet Room. Here, various aspects of man's soul are awakened. We have been waiting for you at the command of our master, Philemon. My name is Igor."

Nameless the pianist who blindfolded himself with a blue cloth. He sat at his piano in his impeccable suit. Belladonna the singer who covered her ears when she sings. Radiant yet alien in her gown and hairstyle. Lastly the Demon Painter, stood before his easel at absent-minded yet he created a masterpiece of gothic horror that was at the same time terrifying as it was enthralling. A punk faerie both bewitching yet deadly and inhuman stared back from the artwork. Runa always admired the arts but she never had a talent for painting nor drawing. It didn't mean she couldn't be in awe of it, though. Yet Runa turned away after she thought she saw the picture blink at her.

"Wow… This place is huge!" Runa exclaimed.

Lisa nodded in agreement while Tatsuya shook his head at his sister's and Lisa's excitement. He was more wary of the place. "Hmm… Igor, I'm Tatsuya. And I was curious everyone else's in the room name is…?"

"~ I am Belladonna. ~

~ I praise visiting warriors. ~

~ Who challenge the monster called thyself. ~ " Belladona sang in her soprano voice.

"I am Nameless… A pianist who opens the shuttered doors of one's soul," Nameless spoke in his deep voice. He reminded Runa of charm that George Clooney had except with one those well travelled accents. The ones where you can't tell exactly where the person is from originally.

The Demon Painter turned his head that had dark long hair, roguish stubble alongside his shades and black beanie. In paint splattered trench coat, he left his easel and introduced himself. "I'm a demon painter. My art depicts the gods and demons that dwell within man."

"Who are you people, exactly?" Tatsuya questioned still not satisfied.

"We four have been charged with aiding you in awakening new souls; new Personas. I am delighted to make your acquaintances…" Igor a grin crawled up his face.

"Right…" Tatsuya nodded. "How does this work?"

"First each of you, speak to me the Arcana of your initial Persona. Don't worry it will simply come to you," Igor requested.

"Lovers Arcana." "Death Arcana." "Empress Arcana." "Moon Arcana." Sun Arcana."

"And you?" Igor prompted.

"Um…" _How is this meant to come to me? Wait… _"Is it Star Arcana?"

"Only you can answer that."

"I know but it's kind of cliche considering my Persona's identity and all."

"Keep in mind, that it is a part of you."

_Wait, did Igor just call me cliche? I am not cliche! Though, I am an orphan stuck in a video game and trying to save the world… Right, maybe he has a point_, Runa grimaced.

"Now what?" Tatsuya demanded.

"Now we see which other Arcana are the compatible with you," Igor explained. "Tatsuya Suou, the Hanged Man, World, Fool, Cup and Sword Arcana call to you but avoid the Death, Hierophant, Devil and Star Arcana. Lisa Silverman, the Hermit, Temperance, Star, Fool, Pentacle and Wand Arcana are draw you but also avoid the Death, Devil, Tower and Moon Arcana. Eikichi Mishina, the Strength, Hanged Man, World, Fool, Cup and Sword Arcana pull you towards them but be wary of the Star, Magician and Devil Arcana. Maya Amano you are enticed by the Magician, Hermit, Temperance, Fool, Wand and Pentacle Arcana. Yet be cautious of the Strength, Lovers and Tower Arcana. Runa _Suou_, just try to be on your guard around Sword, Pentacle, Wand and Cup Arcana. And Yukino Mayuzumi, you know compatibilities."

"So can we get new Personas now?" Eikichi wondered.

"Yes… This room is between dream and reality… Behind a door that can only be seen by the highly attuned. How may I assist you?" Igor replied.

In the end everyone simply ended up just looking at room confused and unsure despite their excitement with the idea of new Personas. Yukino said that was okay for their first time, though when they have more experience they'll feel confident in taking on new Personas. Thus they went to leave the room with same Personas they had previously, Runa had been disappointed. She missed out on having a private conversation about her situation with Igor. Although time seemed drawn to a stand still as Runa neared the door. She waited but none of her fellow Persona-users moved. "That's bizarre."

"You wanted to engage in conversation?" Igor spoke from behind her. She jerked backward and fell over. Igor chuckled and returned to his seat. "Please take a seat, Herald."

"You know about that…" Runa was surprised she didn't know why but perhaps it was something to do with her attempt at ignoring the chair that materialised in the room. Runa got up and scrutinised the chair.

"It won't bite," Igor smirked.

"Oh, yes of course. Sorry…" She sat down still edgy about the fact time froze for the others.

"They are fine if you are concerned but you are the one my master Philemon spoke of, yes? The Herald."

"I think so…"

"You don't sound very confident. Hm-Hm. Please ask your questions and I will do my best to provide answers for them."

"Okay… How does money magically appear in my hand when I think about it?"

"That was unlocked my master to enable you to better cope with this new world. Also, feel free to buy what you wish, just don't abuse it, too much. It is your power to wield however, it will not be taken from you if you are worried, no matter the way you use it."

"No, I was worried about it being taken… I just wondered why I could do that. Thanks, Igor."

"Any other inquires?"

"Um… I would of sworn I had thousand but for the life of me… I can't think of anything besides what am supposed to be doing? I don't know what I'm meant to do in this situation… It's very… Daunting, I suppose the word is. Um…"

"Take you time, you have endless amounts of it at this moment."

" Right then… Er, Igor… Do I change things or keep true to the course of the game?"

"Change is essential to all livings things, do not fear it's embrace. It is only a matter whenever you can bring about such changes is of import."

"I'm gonna take that as yes, do free feel to mess with the storyline."

"Within your own discretion of course. Remember what is done cannot be easily undone."

"Mm-Hm. Igor, how do I get back to my world?"

"I'm told you'll be given the capability to return home after the events of this story had been finished. I know no more on the matter, I'm afraid."

"Right… That's great! I can home after win this game. Awesome, thank you Igor!" _I can go home! At some point in the future, yippee!_

"Is that all, Herald?"

"Probably… But can we do this again? I might have more questions."

"Just wish it to be done and it will be."

Runa thanked him and said goodbye before she paused at the door. "Huh? Why aren't they? Igor, um… How does time start back up again?"

"It is begun to already," Igor chuckled. As the sound of a ticking clock echoed in Runa's mind.

Yukino gave Runa an odd glance. "Runa-chan, what are you doing? C'mon!"

"Er… Nothing! I just was… Ugh, never mind! Coming!" Runa chased after her and the others.

* * *

Inside the clock-tower, Eikichi, Lisa, Runa, Tatsuya, Maya and Yukino gazed around the space full of massive spinning gears and chains. The stained glass of the clock's face bearing the school's emblem brought in tinted rays of light illuminated the dust floating in the air.

"It's so dusty here… My perfect hair is going to get mussed," Eikichi coughed.

"It didn't get wrecked by fighting demons, so it'll be fine," Tatsuya retorted.

"I'm not taking my chances. It looks like Hanya-san's not here, either. Let's hurry and break the big clock so we can get outta here."

Lisa protested. "But that feeling a moment ago… What was it?"

Suddenly an apparition chimed into existence on one of the clock's gears. Tatsuya raised his eyebrows at that and paled slightly at the sight of the spirit. Lisa, Yukino and Maya were gobsmacked. Runa was speechless as the rest, she knew they would of seen a ghost in the tower but it was thrilling to actually been so close to it. Eikichi thought their reactions were about him as he had his back facing the ghost. "What's the matter? Is there something on my face…?"

"U-U-Undie Boss! B-Behind! Behind you!" Lisa stammered.

"It's a ghost! Spirit from the land beyond death and a denizen of the afterlife," Runa added cheerfully.

"Like if…" He turned around and swore, his eyes bulged.

Tatsuya however took the more subtle his fists were raised in the air ready to defend himself.

The ghost of a teacher from the look of his attire voice reverberated. "… not be…"

"…Huh?" Eikichi was taken of guard. "It talked…"

_That's generally what disembodied spirits do, Eikichi,_ Runa sighed.

"I said… that time… must not be set free.. I said it… so often…" The spirit spoke again, it's voice faint and he vanished.

"He disappeared! But… I feel like I've…" Maya stepped forward.

Eikichi and Lisa finished Maya's sentence for her. "… Seen him before!"

"I get that feeling as well," Tatsuya muttered.

Cue the evil laughter. "Hah-ah-ah-aha-aha…"

The voice was familiar. Yukino pointed upwards. "Ugh… Hannya!? Look, up there!"

Then an unforgettable wave of energy was sensed by Tatsuya, Eikichi, Runa and Lisa. "Joker!"

Maya and Yukino felt the wave also. "Is that… Joker!?"

Principal Hanya stood on the catwalk above the gears while the Joker floating in the air next to the railing up there. The principal still laughed.

"Principal Hanya! So you were mixed up with Joker!" Lisa gritted her teeth. Outraged she shouted at him. "The emblem curse and everyone acting weird is all because you teamed up with Joker, isn't it!? Fess up!"

Principal Hanya straighten his green tie as he dismissed her. "Foolish girl! How dare you? The 'emblem curse,' is a divine punishment brought on by the students' poor conduct! You fools forget that you are students and waste your lives worrying about dating and fashion! You all brought this curse on yourselves! Though I didn't think the rumour Kasu High started would come true…"

"You knew about this and did nothing!" Tatsuya shouted at him.

"Hmph…"

"What about your duty as an educator?" Runa questioned.

"Please don't persist to know all there is to know. You're as starry-eyed as the rest of them! If the students want to be cured… All they need to do is make a wish to Master Joker, their faces would return to normal in no time. Not only that, but following Master Joker is the essence of having a chance at a fulfilling life!"

"So what did he give you!?" Yukino demanded to know.

"Hah-aha! Me, you ask? My wish was to become a principal beloved by his students… As well as this fine mane you now see!"

"Everyone still hates you moron! It didn't work!" Runa snapped.

"It never did work on you, you insolent little girl! What the hell is wrong with you, you freak of nature!?" He growled as he unexpectedly lashed out and grabbed the railing in front of him.

Runa swallowed and backed up. Tears welled up in her eyes. That hadn't been the first time someone called her a freak but it still hurt every time as much as it did this first. _I hated it when people thought I'm a weak little girl! I'm weak anymore, I'm stronger… I'm not weak… I don't want to weak anymore… _Runa took a sharp breath as she turned away.

_I cannot be crying like this, I must think of a witty one-liner comeback. That's what people do in these situations, right? I can't think of anything… I'm so pathetic… Just like _**_he_**_ always told me, I cannot trust that anyone would help her, not even herself. I am really just a frail little…_

Then she felt arm wrapped around her shoulders and she glanced over. It was Tatsuya. Tatsuya defended her against the principal."How dare you!"

She barely heard another word as she was so surprised. Very few people in her life had cared enough about her to defend her before. He had been wrong… She may be fragile but it seemed she could trust others to help protect from her many weakness. It was strange but it wasn't bad.

"Argh! Said the boy with no direction in life!" Principal Hanya retorted.

"Tch…"

Eikichi shifted the focus. "Joker! Weren't you out for revenge on us!? What's the point in granting a stupid geezer's wish!?"

The Joker turned his gaze to the distance. "The seven Pleaides set the frozen time free…"

"Cryptic,' Tatsuya noted.

"Revenge isn't my only motive," Joker returned his attention back to the group. "This is between myself, the Giver, and you, the Thief… A battle with Tatsuya Suou for my dream!"

"What did I ever do to you?" Tatsuya puzzled to himself.

"I'll never let you destroy my dream again… I won't make the same mistake twice!" Joker yelled his voice hoarse.

"Is he… Crying?" Maya realised.

"Time is free again… Heed the sound of the bells that toll for your dreams!" Joker threw a flower at the group before he disappeared into a ball of dark energy that also faded out of existence in this location at any rate.

"Dammit! You're not going anywhere!" Eikichi shouted with his machine gun guitar case drawn, he leaped onto the moving cog of the clock. Tatsuya unsheathed his sword and jumped. Runa stayed on the non-moving ground, _my naginata would not help me there. It would be better if I stayed where I am and healed everyone. Sigh…_

Principal Hanya jumped on the cogs of the clock below him branching a rather large wrench. "Okay, hold it right there!"

"Gah! Get out of our way!" Eikichi yelled.

"Come fools! This tower will be your detention room! Glory to the Mask!"

A battle realm covered them all and it was complete with it's own turning cogs. Three in fact. Principal Hanya was on his own one. Eikichi and Tatsuya by themselves on another. Then on the third was Maya, Yukino, Lisa and Runa. The spinning motion caused Runa to lose her footing and almost fall off but Maya grabbed her with a smile. "Be careful, 'kay."

"I will," Runa nodded. She regained her balance when she noticed Hanya swinging the wrench in preparation. She gulped, _that could break a kneecap_.

Lisa was infuriated. "Kehhei! And you call yourself a teacher!?"

"Tough love must be applied to delinquent students. I'll teach you the dignity and authority of a proper principal!" Hanya responded.

"Said the guy attacking people with a wrench," Tatsuya noted.

"Argh! What would you know!?" Hanya launched himself at his student.

Tatsuya calmly dodged the attack and cut the air in front of Hanya when the principal leaped back. Yukino called out her Persona, Vesta. "Use Agi!"

The enchanted flames licked around Hanya until he padded them out. Lisa then moved in with her fist, uppercut to the jaw. Hanya slides back and stood precariously on the edge of the cog. He held his jaw with one hand before he summoned his Persona coincidently named Hannya. "Chill Drill!"

The beam of ice traveled upward and then fell towards Lisa. Lisa braced herself but the ice spell had blocked by appearance of a magical shield above her head. "Aiya… That was close."

The ice spell fizzled into non-existence. Hanya jaw dropped in annoyance.

Runa had used her Persona. "Makarakarn. Worked… Yay! I did something, non-white mage-y!"

Lisa sighed in relief. Maya took this chance to strike with Feral Claw as Hanya moved forth straight into the reporters Persona. He howled in pain before he lifted his wrench above his head. He struck it down where Yukino had been until she dive rolled away.

Yukino called out to Tatusya. "Fusion Spell, you and me."

"Understood."

Together their Persona set fire to Hanya as they shouted. "Blazing Burst!"

Hanya, being a Persona-user of course was a little more fire resistant than most and the flames dissipated. However before he could retaliate, Lisa's heart bow wielding Eros attempted to hit him with a gigantic rock. "Eros, Magna…"

Maya however used her handguns as Hanya rolled out of the way and grabbed her leg. He failed to pull her off the cog and ended up being blasted to the other side of his own. This was where Rhadamanthus, Eikichi's Persona double slashed the principal to his knees.

The battle realm faded. Hanya proper himself up on one of the cogs using his wrench and panted. He had been defeated. Tatsuya and Eikichi got off the cog and onto the platform, the girls were on.

Runa lowered her naginata while the rest placed their weapons away.

"Hah! We won! Now tell us everything you know about Joker!" Lisa ordered her principal but before he could answer the tower shuddered violently. This caused her to grip the rail in front of her to save herself from falling like Runa and Maya did.

"Wh-What the!?" Eikichi exclaimed as the tower quaked.

"Careful, everyone! It's collapsing!" Yukino cautioned. Eikichi ducked along with Lisa when cogs and a various assortment of clock parts rained from the sky. The cogs continued to fall until only the one Hanya was on was left. The shuddered also shook the clock's face off. It fell and took a long time until the sound of it shattering onto the ground travelled to their ears.

Even so the shaking stopped after a time. This prompted everyone to move to their feet.

Maya winced. "Oww… Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah… Been better though," Runa grimaced. Everyone else confirmed they were alive as well except for Hanya. Hanya sidled back from the group. He had recovered his strength.

Eikichi shouted. "Hey! Wait, you bastard!"

"Guidance sessions are over for today! So long as you defy Master Joker, you will never find peace!" Hanya vowed as he slammed his wrench down. He then turned and jumped out the the tower. "Wa-aaa-ah!"

"Isn't this the fourth floor!? Eh… I doubt even that would kill him," Eikichi sighed.

"I'm pretty sure he's dead. There's no way for him to survive without rumour hocus pocus," Runa disagreed, if Hanya lived… According her experience with games, there was definitely going to be another fight with him if he survived. She rather didn't want to see the guy again if she could help it.

"Probably right," Tatsuya shrugged.

Maya picked up the flower Joker threw to them before he left. She gazed down at the flower. "Joker… He's so alone. He's struggling with a sin in the depths of his heart… He reminds me somehow of Tatsuya-kun… I feel like I know him from somewhere."

"?" Tatsuya was confused by the comparison but admitted. "I understand where you are coming he is strangely familiar. It's odd."

"'I shudder when I behold his face.

The moon reveals to me my own likeness.

You doppelgänger, you pale companion!

Why do you mimic my lovesickness,

That tormented me at this place

For so many nights in the past?'" Maya recited a poem from memory. "That's from a poem called 'Der Doppelgänger.' Have you heard of it, Tatsuya-kun?"

"Um… I think that…" Tatsyuya began but Yukino interrupted him. That promoted him to mutter under his breath. "Why do I even bother?"

Yukino wondered. "Uh, Maya-san… You're not suggesting that Joker is Tatsuya's doppelgänger, are you?"

"Oh, no! I just thought there were some similarities. Ah, ignore me, Tatsuya-kun," Maya said as Tatsuya flicked his lighter in response with a nod.

"_Wai_! What should we do now? Hanya got away and took our only lead to Joker with him," Lisa was despondent.

"Think positive, guy! You have to, at times like this. We're not out of leads just yet. Let's chase the rumours! They'll surely lead us straight to Joker," Maya pointed out as she looked on the bright side.

"Hey, that's a great idea! Hannya did say that the 'emblem curse,' was started by some student from Kasu High," Yukino agreed.

"Whoa there! There's no one at Kasugayama High whom the great Michel knows of that would start such a rumour," Eikichi claimed and added. "We'd be wasting our time checking it out. If we're gonna search, let's start somewhere else."

"But where else would we looked?" Runa imitated ignorance and inquired as leaned on the railing behind her.

"Well, the editor of our school paper is looking for info on Joker and rumours. Maybe she's found something by now. We can probably find Kozy at Peace Diner in Yumezaki. How about it?" Lisa advised the group.

"Good as place any to begin our search," Tatsuya reflected.

Then suddenly Mikako, the girl Runa spoke to this morning bursted into the clock tower. Mikako gasped as she noticed the missing clock face. "Omigosh! I heard the principal went to the clock tower to lift the emblem curse… Did any of you see him!?"

_That was not why he was here, Mikako_, Runa groaned annoyed.

"Yeah, we did. He was here until a little while ago… You see he didn't come here to…"

Mikako cut Tatsuya off. "W-Wait… Was he here when the clock tower was collapsing? No… He's not dead is he!? Oh no… But can't…"

"He's dead," Tatsuya interrupted expressionless.

"Oh my gosh! He died in order to protect us...thank you, Principal, and…goodbye. Thank Suou-Senpai from telling me, it must be difficult," Mikako bowed her head and prayed.

"Not really," Tatsuya whispered to himself as Mikako bowed and left solemnly.

"What was that about? I hope this doesn't start any weird rumours… C'mon, let's head for Peace Diner," Yukino determined as the group departed from the clock tower.

* * *

**_Unawakened Runa's Ramblings In Her Journal..._**

_Noriko is upset about Anna-senpai... Our Senpai is... I mean was the star athlete of our school's track team before her accident. But since her accident Anna's become very depressed and is skipping school, a lot. Noriko really looks up to Anna... I do to... I'm not as fast as everyone else, I'm younger than everyone else on the track team but Anna told me to keep going. She said it wasn't about beating the others nor meeting their expectations but your own. She was very good at giving advice but it seemed she wasn't good at taking advice. That reminds me of the first time I met her... Before I had always been Katsuya's and Tatsuya's little sister, sure I've been in the local paper a few times but I was always referred to as the youngest Suou sibling. I often felt like I was an idea not a person, I often thought why am I here? The kids at middle school never helped. They called me a freak because I cried every time someone called me a little girl. I have no idea why I cried though but it always made me feel helpless, as if I was drowning in midair. I skipped a grade before middle school so I was the youngest in the year. I could never keep up with the others, physically. If we played tag, I was 'it,' for days. Everyone was faster than me, better. I got good grades but that was about it. My brothers tried to help but it just cemented the notion I was weak in the other kids heads. So I stopped asking for help and just accepted that I wouldn't have friends. Anna however noticed my distress helped me in a different way, I stopped letting the words get to me. I recognised I couldn't be good at everything and I went to Sevens not because my brothers went there but because she went there. I really look up to her, she taught me to be brave by myself and how it was okay to depend on others when I needed to... I miss Anna-senpai. Noriko was closer to her, though... She's taking it really hard. Maybe if I suggest we train extra together that might take her mind of it..._

_Runa Suou? Hm? That's odd a question mark... Weird. I must need more sleep._

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and hoped you had fun while reading the fanfic! Next time the heroes enter Club Zodiac and discover a few things about Eikichi's character.**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Zodiac

**Author's Note :** Okay, I haven't done anything fanfic related things for awhile... There's a good reason though, PERSONA 3 MOVIE came out on the weekend, it will be ages until I can see it but still epic, cannot wait but that's not the only thing that kept me distracted. I saw Catching Fire and... That was cool but all that pales in comparison to the Persona announcement, I watched the lifestream... I didn't understand a word of it but a new trailer of Persona 4 Ultimax Ultra Suplex Hold, a certain enemy returns and finally all the questions about the P4A's story will be answered, hopefully. I was sad there was no Persona 2 characters though... Then there's Persona Q... Don't quite understand how that's going to work but all Persona 3 and 4 characters are back. Then there was a dance game for Persona 4 unexpected but might be milady intriguing, I'm looking forward to Yosuke dancing to some of the awesome Persona music available. Lastly... When all hopes for a Persona 5 announced were lost... Bamn! Persona 5! It will take until 2015 until an English version but still so hyped! And from that ball and chain symbology makes me think of the Devil Arcana... MC's probably Devil Arcana considering it ties in very well with the information available so far. Anyway, enough about new Persona games! Back to Persona 2 Innocent Sin with Runa my OC entering Zodiac. This chapter is very... Big, so sorry about that but I couldn't decide a place spilt it in half so extra big chapter to make up for not posting anything for the last few days.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

** Chapter 7 - Zodiac**

* * *

For some odd reason after buying supplies at Satomi Tadashi, Maya, Lisa, Eikichi and Tatsuya wanted to visit Alaya Shrine. They most likely felt drawn their due to their experiences there.

"What are we doing here? Are we going to pray the demons away?" Runa asked with sarcasm.

"I don't, I felt visiting the place and at this point prayer might come in handy," Tatsuya countered before an old woman approached them.

"Hello." "Hi…"

The old woman started to speak. "This shrine is actually ten years old…"

"I know it was rebuilt after a fire," Runa commented.

"Yes, the shrine burned down after set it aflame. Terrible… Terrible… By the way, do you know the rumour that a girl's ghost appears here from time to time?"

Runa moved her head to indicate, no. That rumour wasn't exactly accurate at least not in the way the older woman believed it to be. Tatsuya however said. "I heard about the rumour."

"Ah, you've heard of it. It seems she's always here alone… I feel so sorry for the poor dear… So I come here every day to see her."

"…That's kind of you," Tatsuya mumbled before saying goodbye.

Lisa approached Tatsuya. "Can we leave?"

"Hm? I thought you wanted to come here," Tatsuya puzzled.

"I did but… Now… Not so much. I just don't want to be here. Let's go, _Chinyan_."

Tatsuya hesitated but granted her request. Afterwards the group of six wandered through Honmaru Park, where they met an interesting homeless man, Toku-san. He told them he was a Rumourmonger and would inform the group of certain rumours in exchange for other rumours they told him. Tatsuya handled the exchange of rumours and found out that the owner of Time Castle, the Time Count secretly sold weapons. Then at Rosa Candida, the boutique sold armour. Also Tatsuya found out about the magazine sweepstakes and the arcade in Yumezaki, Mu is where they offered gambling with Poker being the easiest to win.

This then lead to going to the detective agency to ask about the magazine sweepstake, which in turn lead to the group signing for it and the address that the results of the sweepstakes would travel to was Lisa's house. Thus he group went to the Silverman manor.

Lisa had some complaints. "Aiya! Wait wait wait! We don't have any reason to come here!"

"Yes we do Magazine sweepstakes. We need better weapons," Tatsuya countered.

"Ugh… Ayia! Why did you put down my house!?"

"Because, no one's home at my place, no one is at Maya's place nor Yukino's place either so your place is the only possible option."

"What about Undie Boss' place?"

Silence… "That did not occur to me, I forget he's here half the time."

"Hey!" Eikichi overheard Tatsuya. Tatsuya yawned and walked away from the annoyed Eikichi.

"_Chinyan_… why… Can we just leave before…" Lisa groaned and pouted. She tried her best puppy-dog eyes as she slid in front of Tatsuya's path.

She jumped however when her father a Japanese traditional dress wearing expy of Steven Seagal open the front door. "Oh? You're home, Lisa? I told you, in this house when you come home you must report to your father."

His American accent has faded over the years he had spent in Japan but was still strong to the average non-American. His obsession with Japanese culture is evident by his clothes, house and his desire for Lisa to be a Yamato Nadeshiko. Lisa very evidently rejected that idea and is known to have many an argument over the subject with her father. Runa also recalled her unawakened self had to listen to Lisa's complaints about her father… Frequently.

"Kehhei! Shut up! Ngo Faan Lai Laa, I'm _home_! There, happy now?" Lisa responded to her father the she looked over to Runa and whispered. "Help me… I need to get out of this."

"I'll try my best Senpai," Runa whispered back.

Lisa's father told his daughter. "A proper Japanese lady is modest, quiet, obeys filial piety and respects the rules of the household. Why can't you learn from young Runa here?"

He gestured towards Runa causing her to pause. _I'm not modest, quiet and… I'm not any of that at all! Though under societal pressure I tend to bend towards the behaviour that makes people happy. I can't help it, I want people to like me… And I'm guessing, unawakened me had the same issue. Damn it_… "Sir… If I may, I think you might be exaggerating my mannerisms slightly. I'm not what I seem to be. Though, it's not like I'm not honoured that you would think so highly of me."

"See, Lisa… This is a perfect example," Lisa's father smiled.

"Nice helping Runa," Lisa grumbled. Runa's eyes shifted towards the garden nervously.

He told his daughter. "Come, your tea lesson is beginning."

"Tea lesson… Have ever looked around at Japanese ladies these days!? They go to clubs and party all night with guy! I'm doing exactly like you asked!" Lisa snapped at him.

Her father sighed as Lisa threw her hands up and walked off in a huff. Runa shifted her footing awkwardly. "Um…"

"Please excuse my daughter, Runa…It's a tragedy, she's still bent on using Cantonese rather than her beautiful native tongue. Though Runa, you, your brother and the rest of you do feel free to make yourself comfortable inside while I talk with my daughter," Lisa's father announced.

Lisa gave Runa a glare as if she said, don't you dare agree to that. Then she turned her back again on her father and walked out of earshot. She's confident her glare had worked, which it did.

Runa gulped as she looked between the two but eventually told Lisa's father. "Thank you for the offer, sir. It is an honour for you to extend such an invitation but I must decline. I currently have prior engagements, as does Lisa."

"Ah, that is unfortunate… My daughter and I used to spend so much time together… Runa, you are close to her… Do know why has she became so rebellious…?"

"She's not rebellious, she just has prior commitments today. I'm sure she would of loved to had of spent time with otherwise," Runa sincerely attempted to assured him with what she thought to be true.

Lisa's father reflected. "You may be overly naive in this case, I'm afraid but thank you. Your innocence is refreshing."

"Huh?" Runa blinked bewildered that caused him to shake his head. "I'm going to see how she's going… Um, Tatsuya can you explain about the sweepstakes?"

"Sure," Tatsuya nodded and spoke to Lisa's father.

Runa went to Lisa and asked her how she was going. Her answer was abrupt. "Oh, fine! He infuriates me! Why does he always wear a hakama!? It doesn't look good! It just looks, awful! And you, Runa… You were no help at all! Why do always had be such a doormat!? You always say want you think people want to hear! Ugh… Just leave me alone."

"… Right, of course… I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"WHY!? You're doing it again. I'm leaving," Lisa decided. Runa stood and frowned, _I still suck at talking to people… Sigh…_

Maya came up to her. "Don't take it personally, I can see she's on bad terms with her father not you. She should be happy just to have him but instead she's taking it out on you. Remember it's not fault, okay?"

"Um… Thank you. I still feel like I did something wrong though," Runa winced with guilt.

Tatsuya came back from his discussion about the sweepstakes. "Hm? Where'd Lisa-chan go?"

"She left," Maya answered.

"Then I guess she wasn't fine, then," Tatsuya sighed before he concluded they all should catch up to her.

* * *

When they had caught up to Lisa, they found near her Gatten Sushi. Eikichi announced they should get far away as possible from the place, he did not want to see his dad right that moment. Lisa got a glint in her eye and waltzed into the place immediately. The rest followed out of curiosity and Eikichi attempted to stop with no success. "_Whoa_! Hey! Hey! Stop in the name of love! We don't need to be here! Right? Right!?"

"We don't need to be but I wanted to know why you don't want to go here so much. Since you didn't want to tell me, I had to come in here," Lisa smirked mischievously.

"Can't we please leave?" Eikichi was insistent.

Then a man, that Runa knew could only be Eikichi's dad, shouted. "Is that you, Eikichi!? Then hurry up and help out with the restaurant!"

"Kankichi Mishina, he's rumoured to be skilled at multiple martial arts. Also known as Eikichi's father, of course. That's why he didn't want to come here," Tatsuya determined.

"Not the only reason, though… I'm guessing," Runa commented.

Eikichi turned slowly to face his father with a certain element of, oh hell, on his face.

The boy's father had an outraged expression at the sight. Everyone took three steps back as Eikichi's father yelled. "… What in the Hell!? I-I-Is this a joke!? What the hell are you wearing, boy!?"

"Y-Yes, sir!? D-Daddy-o… I mean, Dad… Hear me out! Th-There's a good explanation for this! I was practicing for a costume party! R-Right, Tatsuya!? It's for the school festival! It's not like I always dress like this!" Eikichi fled to Tatsuya's side for help as he spoke to his dad.

Eikichi's dad turned to Tatsuya to see if the teen supported the story.

"Sure, that's it. Practice," Tatsyua responded deadpan. Then Tatsuya placed on his, 'I don't want to get involved further,' face on, turned his back and flicked his lighter.

Eikichi gulped as he's dad spun around back to him. "Costume practice!? I hope you know what's coming to you if I catch you lying to me! We already decided you're gonna be taking over this restaurant someday! If I find out that's your everyday outfit, there'll be hell to pay!"

"Ha! Hah-aha…! C-Come on, Dad… D-Don't be ridiculous…!" Eikichi stammered. "Let's GO, Tatsuya-kun. We gotta get the hell outta… I mean, get back to practice!"

"Let's not… Anyone else hungry?" Tatsuya wondered much to Eikichi's chagrin.

Lisa, Runa, Maya and Yukino all admitted they were. Everyone but Eikichi agreed yet they still ended up getting a meal each at Gatten Sushi. Runa had the sweet shrimp, not only did it boost her poor amount of vitally, it also tasted amazing. Apparently Eikichi, didn't like eating sushi, ironic considering his dad owned a restaurant full of it.

* * *

After they had all finished eating, they sent off searching the town for more weapon and armour supplies. The wandered into the Velvet Room each of them got additional Persona each. And at some they apparently had to test out the Mu poker game rumour. That was interesting and then eventually the group arrived at Peace Diner. Much to most of their surprise, Kosy was not there.

"That's weird… Kozy's not here. I thought she'd be munching on a Big Peace Burger," Lisa sighed.

"I'm sure a clue to her location will reveal itself shortly," Runa mentioned.

"That would be far too concid…" Tatsuya started.

He was cut off by Chika Ueda or also known as Chikarin, she also also in Runa's class which surprised the other-worlder. The first year student from Sevens had entered the diner and saw Lisa. "Huh? Hey, is that you, Lisa-san? Fancy meeting you here!"

"Huh…? Oh yeah, you're on Kozy's newspaper staff… Umm… Chikarin?" Lisa guessed.

"Ooh? Didn't remember me for a minute there, huh? Well, that's okay, it clicked in the en! Yep, that's me, Chikarin," She respond with a smile on her face.

Runa reflected as she wondered if the girl's hair was naturally blue-purple. You can never tell in this Persona world. "Chikarin, the rumourmonger and writer for Sevens' school paper. Nice to see you again."

Chikarin grinned. "Oh, Runa you're here too! Given anymore thought on joining the paper? Your predictions on what will happen next in TV, music and books are nearly always spot on. It would look good on you resume and it'll be fun."

"Um…Huh? I…" Runa searched for unawakened self's memories.

Chikarin interrupted before then. "Oh, you forgotten all about it, haven't you?"

"Yep… I totally forgot," Runa nodded more than once.

"Ha! Typical, sometimes you're more scatterbrained than me," Chikarin laughed. Runa flushed pink in embarrassment.

"Anyway… Can we ask you about something?" Runa tried to steer the conversation away from herself. This lying business, is not her forte.

"Sure, shot!"

"Okay… Chikarin, do you know where Kozy-senpai is? We were trying to get in touch with her here but we couldn't find her," Runa wondered despite knowing the answer.

"Ah, thanks for reminding me! I was looking into the emblem curse with her. She found out the Kasu High guys who spread the rumour about the emblem curse were at Zodiac, so she went to infiltrate the club and talk to to them. So Kozy-senpai is probably there."

"Pfft… 'Infiltrate?' I didn't know Fatty had it in her to pull off a stealth mission," Eikichi scoffed.

_You wouldn't be saying that if you knew who she really was_, Runa silently mentioned.

"Hey! Pay attention, Undie Boss! Sounds like it was Kasu High students who spread the rumour about that emblem curse!" Lisa growled at Eikichi.

"There's no way my guys would stoop to that! I didn't teach 'em to be cowards! Fatty must have gotten some bad info."

"But even Hanya said Kasu High did it! That's two witnesses now! Are you still gonna try and play dumb!?"

"E-Even if it's true, I bet it was just out of jealousy. If I go and yell at 'em, those rumours are gonna…"

Yukino felt that this could go on forever so she intervened. "Alright, that's enough. We get the point. Let's just go to Zodiac and learn the truth for ourselves. And if Kasu High students started the rumour, we'll have Eikichi set them straight. Okay?"

"Zodiac, that club's not far from here, right? Well, shall we head on over?" Maya joined in with her winning smile.

Tatsuya decided. "Yep, I agree completely. Let's go."

_Someone's got a crush_, Runa sang in her head as she agreed alongside the others as well.

* * *

_So, this club Zodiac… Meh, I thought there would be more people_, Runa commented silently as she looked around the disco ball light filled room. Runa then noticed Noriko and paused as she tried not to bite her lip guiltily. Noriko talked to Anna Yoshizaka the former star of the track team and to many she was someone looked up to. "Sister! I haas a feeling you'd be here… Come on, let's go back together!"

"Aiya! Noriko'a here too!? Looks like she still hasn't given up on Anna Yoshizaka…" Lisa exclaimed.

Anna pulled out a cigarette which shocked Noriko. "Sister, no! You can't keep that up or it'll ruin your health even more. Then you'll never run again."

"Anna-senpai…" Runa whispered since she saw Anna's defeated face. Her underclassman wore a blue shirt and black pants but it was the girl's utter lack of concern over anything that worried Runa. The unawakened Runa looked up to Anna so it was odd for Runa to feel kind of betrayed by this behaviour despite only having just met her, in her mind. Runa sighed._ I feel like two people… I'm so going to need to go back to therapy after this mess is over_.

Noriko eyes watered as batted the cigarette from Anna's hand before ran out. "Sister… Am I that much of an annoyance to you? You idiot!"

"Noriko-chan! Wait!" Runa called out involuntarily. Noriko glanced at her briefly her eyes filled with tears before she continued to rush to the exit.

"…" Tatsuya stood wondering if he should remain silent or say something but in the end he stayed silent as he was in the game.

Anna grabbed out another cigarette for it only to be taken off her by Yukino. "Don't do this. Trying to be something you're not isn't cool."

"… Who're you?" Anna's dark blue eyes drifted towards Yukino.

"Me? I'm Yukino Mayuzumi. Just… An apprentice photographer."

"… And why are you getting in my business? Take a hike, will you?"

Anna attempted to smoke another cigarette but again Yukino snatched it off her. "You should take the advice people give you. You're the one who'll regret it if you don't."

"Wow, that's stupid."

Anna stood and started to walk away. Yukino interrupted her however. "I'm surprised you're not getting angry…"

"… It wouldn't change anything. I hate annoyances like this," Anna replied prior to leaving.

"I wish I could help her,' Runa muttered.

Then a Kasugayama High student questioned Yukino. "Whoa, whoa, what's with the preaching in our place? You think you're hot sh#* or something!?"

"Hey, she was trying to help my Senpai, back off!" Runa retaliated.

"Yeah… Right, I'm so going to do what some delicate little flower tells me to… Ha-aha!" One of the Kasugayama High boys chuckled at Runa.

"Ah!" Runa was taken aback. _Seriously, people in this world need to stop thinking I'm weak! I'm not! That is when I'm not plagued by self-doubt…_

"You mopes are Sevens students, yeah?" Another Kasugayama High student remarked.

"Tch… Whatever," Tatsuya aloofly dismissed the teen. The boy wanted attention why give it to him.

"… Ugh… Fine… But you lot better head straight home after school or your _scary_ principal gonna get ya!"

"That's impossible. The principal jumped out of the clock tower this afternoon, he's dead."

"Wait… When did that and why haven't I heard about it!? Oi, you Sevens chick!"

"Me?" Lisa asked.

"No, the short one."

Runa frowned. "I'm not that short…"

"Short enough, anyway tell us what's going on or I'll….!"

"Or you'll what? I can take you! I fought foes tougher than you boys. You stinking jacka…"

Eikichi slid between the two groups. "Alright! That's enough, everyone! I think we all need to be shinier, happier people here. You don't want to make me mad, do you?"

The Kasugayama High students were taken aback by his intrusion. "M-M-Michel-san!?"

But one after he got over the shock announced. "Wh-Who gives a damn about you anymore!? No one'll listen to you! You're not our Boss no more!"

"What…? You want to repeat that, you worthless punk!?" Eikichi asked his eyes like daggers.

"We got a new Leader! And he's way, WAY stronger than any Boss!" "Yeah, all your cronies at Kasu High have switched sides for our Leader Sugimoto-san!"

"S-Sugimoto!? You mean HIROKI Sugimoto HE's the Leader at Cuss High…?" Eikichi was confused but then he got angry and partially summoned his Persona. "Quit joking around!"

"I'm outta here!" 'Wait, guys!" "You're on your own!" Two of the boys left but one tripped over and soon was facing Eikichi alone. "Aaa-ah! H-H-Help me…!"

Eikichi then used less magically means and grabbed the terrified student by the collar. "What was that about the new Leader being stronger than any Boss? Think you can say that again!?"

"I-It's the rumour going around! I just heard everyone say that 'Kasu High's new Leader is stronger than the Boss!'"

"SO there's a new head honcho right under the old one's nose…? Doesn't that sound a little sudden? Sounds like the result of another rumour… Maybe that Sugimoto's in league with Joker, too," Maya concluded.

"It's sure possible. There's no way he could take over an entire school that quick without something up his sleeve," Yukino added.

After Eikichi dropped the Kasu High student to his feet, Maya spoke to the student. "By the way, I'm sure you know the rumour about the Sevens' emblem being cursed. From what I understand, that rumour started at Kasu High. Do you know something about it?"

"Um…" The student hesitated but then Eikichi raised his fist slightly. "We spread that rumour 'cause the Leader told us to! He said, he'd throw mud on Seven's reputation 'cause he hated 'em."

Lisa demanded. "_Kehhei_! What's up with that!? Why would this Hiroki guy have such a grudge against our school!?"

"We'll just have to ask him in person. Where's Hiroki now?" Eikichi questioned the student.

"H-H-He's here, at the secret lounge further in…" The Kasu High student stammered.

"There's a secret lounge…? Right, of course there is," Tatsuya muttered in the background.

"A secret lounge!? I'll smack the smile off that cocky bastard's face!" Eikichi vowed before he rushed forward.

"Hold your horses there, Undie Boss!" Lisa called out. Lisa turned to the student and asked. "Hey, was there a girl called Kozy here? She was investigating the emblem curse rumour, too."

"I don't know no Kosy. Though there was this girl, said her name was Miyabi Hanakouji, who went to see our Leader."

"WHAT!? Did you just say Miyabi Hanakouji? Hanakouji-san went to see Hiroki!?"

_Stay tuned for one of the main characters rushing ahead alone in one of the early dungeons. A Persona staple,_ Runa reflected as she knew where this was went.

"I… I gotta go!" Eikichi shouted before he ran to the door.

Just as he placed his hand on the door handle though, Maya warned him. "Wait, Eikichi-kun! It's too dangerous to go alone!"

The warning was ignored as Eikichi opened the door and left. Lisa let out a breath. "Aiya!? The Undie Boss took off his by himself…?

Tatsuya groaned and slapped his forehead in exasperation. "Great… Now we are going to have to rush after him…"

"Well, Undie Boss aside, we can't turn our backs on Kozy. We should go after him!" Lisa added.

Runa mentioned. "He's probably in more danger than he realises especially with that rumour about him and the new 'leader,' flying around."

"Yes, if the rumour that the Leader is stronger than the Boss has spread far enough. Eikichi-kun might indeed be in trouble," Maya agreed.

"Hey, Chinyan. Why do you think Kozy asked us not to tell Undie Boss her real name?" Lisa asked.

Tatsuya shrugged in response, he had no clue as the reason why besides that it was Kozy's business and obviously it, the reason, was important to her.

"If she was going out with him like Undie Boss said, wouldn't she want him to know? Maybe he was lying about her."

"I don't get that impression. He clearly cares about her," Tatsuya disagreed.

Runa turned her attention away from Tatsuya as he then went and spoke to Yukino about Anna. She found herself in front of the Kasu High student, so she asked him about Hiroki Sugimoto.

"Sugimoto's actually kind of a $#!**% dude. He sucks up to the strong and stomps on the weak. Huh.. Why IS he our Leader?"

"I suggest you stop following him, it's not going to end well. He sounds like the type of guy who you would want not to be your leader," Runa suggested.

"Hm… You're actually not a stuck-up princess type, are you?"

"… Huh! That's what you thought of me!?"

"Um… Yeah… Sorry about that, I probably shouldn't of judged you at first glance."

"I don't look stuck-up… Do I?" Runa worried.

"No, you're fine, you look like a sakura blossom. Sugimoto's wrong about all Sevens students being the same. Yeah, do you want to out sometime maybe to…"

"Ah, no. I don't like being insulted and told I'm a flower. An apology's not getting you a date."

"Oh, come on! The rest of my friends have dates for the festival, I don't want to be the only one without one. Please, you're kinda of cute in a… Petite sort of way."

"You do realise you're digging your own grave here, don't you?"

"Huh!? Oh, so that's a no or a yes?"

"Again no…" Runa backed away quickly and headed to the door. "Tatsuya! Lisa, Yukino, Maya! Let's hurry up and go! Like now!" _I'm so not going on a date with a video game character especially not a jerk like him! If that guy had of called me short or fragile again, I would of decked him with my naginata. Then healed him and then decked him again! God, I hate guys like that. It was somewhat flatteringly though at the same time… Not that implies that no one's asked me on a date before… Because I've totally been asked before… Yeah… That's believable. : ( _

The others soon came after her as she slipped past the door.

* * *

At least half an hour later… Demons in this place are annoying, they keep trying to kill people especially Persona-users.

_Hm? Where are the others going? _Runa wondered as her five fellow Persona-users slipped into a nearby door. Runa joined them and found herself in a room with stones as floor and a impressive myriad of doors linked by an aqua ring of a vast multitude of sparkling orbs. In the centre of the room was four roman pillars that were placed around a spring of water. _This must be Trish's Spring…_ Runa thought to herself and soon enough the money grubbing fairy, Trish appeared. Trish wore a pink 'nurse's,' outfit that reached her mid-thigh with matching boots. Then additionally, a stethoscope, pale gloves, belt that has a hospital + symbol and a matching armband decorate her outfit. Upon her greenish hair is a pink cap with a black visor, on her check was a red cross and she held a dark purple flail in her hands with Her fairy wings were a mixture of green and blue with purple tips. There was no doubt, that was Trish.

"Aiya! Who is that!? She's too cute!" Lisa declared.

"To think that door led to a room like this… Hey, what kind of room is this, anyway?" Maya pondered her as she gazed around.

"Hey, Yukino-san. Do you happen know what this place is?" Tatsuya inquired as he was curious about the same thing as Maya was.

Yukino answered. "This is a healing spring. For a price, Trish here will cure your wounds. But her fees are out of this world. Sometimes, I doubt she's really a fairy… She's more devious than your average demon."

Runa ranted on before eating to the point. "Actually the behaviour you described sounds really common for fairies, as in from what I've read the stories. In myth fairies are often described to have a sense of morality completely alien to the human sense morality. They often lured people to their deaths, stole children, rued people to their kingdom and trotted them with a lifetime of a never ending dance… Or they granted humans their hearts desire in such a way that they wished they never want it in the first place. Fairies are devious and usually in myth they live in courts. They are social creatures, why is Trish alone here?"

"Right… You know more about demons than I do, sometimes… Well, anyway about why Trish is here… I think she got exiled because she was too greedy by the fairy king, O… Something…"

"Oberon."

"Yeah, that's it. You are little freaky with how much you know about this kind of thing. Anyhow, I believe Trish will be allowed back to the fairy kingdom if she does enough good deeds but I'm not sure she's gotten very far."

"Huh… Well if any of you need healing just ask me to pay, I'll set aside a special percentage of our finds devoted to finance our healing fees."

Tatsuya nodded in agreement. "Good idea, Runa. Trying to go back to the city to find a cheeper place would take too long and chances are that we'll get injured on the way there. I mean yours and Lisa's Dia spells are good and all but they aren't very effective against major injuries."

"You aren't wrong, Tatsuya…" Runa admitted.

"Also can you deal with exchange when we're here in Trish's Spring? I know from your stories that fairies like to trick people and you have the most knowledge about them and their tricks."

"You want me to talk to a dangerous fairy who was so greedy she got kicked out the fairy kingdom…."

"If you don't want to that's perfectly o…"

"What? I think it's an awesome opportunity, not a bad one, silly! So thank you!" Runa fist pumped after momentarily she seemed appalled with the idea to the casual observer.

"She wants to talk to Trish even though you know all about how mischievous fairies are?" Yukino was puzzled.

"Yep… That's how she is, although even I had my doubts a moment ago," Tatsuya admitted.

Runa meanwhile was talking to a fairy. _Mental challenge, here we come! And no matter how much you charge it wouldn't faze me, I can summon money out of thin air. Ha! Take that Trish, you made me grind for hours for money and took away… The amount of times I had to sit though the death scene because of you not giving reasonable prices… Ugh! I will have sweet revenge against you! You gave me false hope in dungeon to be healed! Vengeance will me mine! Ha-aha! I will haggle you down to your lowest price using my witty awesomeness!_

Trish finally noticed the scheming Runa. "This world runs on give-and-take! Hey, wait! Is this your first time here? Hmm… You seem different than the others."

"No kidding… So I heard from a friend, your name is Trish," Runa smirked.

"Then since you know my name is Trish, then will also know what this place this. Correct?"

"Yep, it's your healing spring. You treat the wounded for a price. Don't worry I don't mind paying. I get it, you're not running a charity, I know this. Though I do mind getting ripped off, so please don't try to trick me."

"Trick you, why would I do that? You are right though, I'm not running a charity. This world runs on give-and-take! Give me money and I'll take away your pain!"

"How much to heal all of us?" Runa inquired.

"5,000 yen."

"No thank you, that is not what I intending to pay you."

"Don't be a skinflint! And don't blame me if you wind up dead! In fact, I hope you die, you mangy, dirty urchin!" Trish yelled.

"Don't be rude. I want to offer you something even more valuable than money… Information."

"Information, I doubt you know anything…"

Runa whispered a few secrets that she knew about some of the fairy kind in this game into Trish's ear. Then Trish paused.

"Do you want more? Heal us in exchange for information and we can have a deal," Runa asked.

"I still want money…"

"How much are you thinking?"

"4,000 yen."

"Too high, 500 yen."

"What!? You're insane!"

"Now it's 400 yen since clearly you don't want my services… I can take my business elsewhere. My healing skills are fairly good, I don't need you."

"What if I teach you how to heal like I can. The spring supplies me a power source and place of business but it's not essential to want I do. Although it does amplify the effect of the healing and not just heal but status aliments as well. If I teach you my skills in exchange for let's say 7,500 yen, then I allow you to have full access to my spring whenever you desire it and there is a location where you can enter it. Each time however you tell me more information. Deal?"

"Are there any side effects to learning your healing arts?" Runa was intrigued but sceptical. She needed to keep her wits about her.

"Very few, you tend to feel the pain of your patients as you are healing and there is a chance of other side effects such as a higher metabolism. You'll need to eat a lot more, even if you haven't healed in a long time."

"Other side effects…? I'm not utterly convinced it's safe."

"I assure you there is no other form of healing more complete than mine. I seen experts in my art form bring back the dead."

"Oh, really?"

"Admittedly the few individuals who were brought back really wanted to live and the healer had rudimentary medical training that allow them to remove objects that the prevent complete healing process from taking place. Healing cannot take place if there is a sword stuck in someone, the area around will heal but the sword must be removed in order for the healing to work completely."

"So it can heal any wound and/or poison? Even major injuries, not just the occasional harpy clawing?"

Trish smirked. "Yes, even the larger iinjuries… Mostly, bullet wounds and some poisons are difficult. Bullet wounds require the bullet to be removed but bullets can splinter making this extremely difficult for people without medical training, like you. Poisons must be out of the system to be cure but no healing fully expel all poisons, they can expel most. However the effect of a poison can be reduced dramatically though my healing art but without this spring, I recommend to avoid victims of bullet wounds and poison victims that don't recover immediately."

"Right… Make it 4, 500 yen and we have a deal."

"Hell no… 6,000 yen. Last offer or I'll won't teach you everything."

_Ugh, I hate you Trish! You're tricking me into paying you more than the amount you wanted in the first place! _

"Last chance, 5, 4, 3…"

"Deal! I'll make the deal!" Runa yelped. No way she's missing out on healing tips, it's her only job in the group other than to avoid being hit by demons.

"I knew you'll come to your senses. Your name is?"

"Runa… And no I'm not telling you my full name. I know what you could do with that."

"Wise… You know a lot about us Fair Folk for a girl of this day and age."

"I'm curious, as you know… Especially since you exploited that."

"That is true…. I'll teach how to make 'pain, pain go away!' Now drink from my spring and listen to my instructions, carefully. I want that information intact! I had a few die from this so don't muck around. 'Kay?"

"Yes, ma'am… Right then… I-I'll pay you afterwards," Runa replied.

"Darn it… I will have to teach then… Ugh, fine… Let's get it over with."

_I wonder how long this will take? In anime and manga it takes days to learn this kind of stuff._

* * *

Less than ten minutes later…Runa paid Trish the agreed upon sum of yen.

_That was disappointing, I thought it'd be more epic but that didn't take long,_ Runa pouted.

"Where the hell did you go?" Tatsuya demanded. He wasn't happy.

"Trish healed us and told us you were busy somewhere else as per your deal," Maya explained.

"Yep, I made a deal with Trish," Runa confirmed.

"Isn't that exactly what you're not supposed to do!" Tatsuya yelled at her.

"Um… Yeah, usually but don't worry. We don't have to pay to get heal and to regain our SP anymore!"

"What. Did. You. Do?"

"Trish taught me how to heal like she can, in exchange for money and information about other fairies. It's fine, I know what I'm doing."

"That's why Trish is counting 6,000 yen… 1,000 yen higher than her first offer."

"Well… Okay, I'm not the best negotiator in the world but think as it as an investment. We won't have to rely on healing items and SP restoring items anymore. I can do all that for free now and it won't cost me any SP if I'm using Trish's Spring but even without the spring it's significantly less SP than it cost me than you would think. It's only 15 SP and that's not just for one person, it can be extended if I want. That's pretty good, if you ask me."

"I think you are playing with fire but whatever, it's done now. Just avoid doing it again in the future."

"But don't you want to get hea…"

"Not that. Don't make deals with supernatural creatures of any kind, got it?"

"Yes, Tatsuya…"

Then Lisa interrupted with a good question. "So how come it took less than ten minutes to learn? Wouldn't everyone learn it if it were that easy?"

"Not everyone would survive it and evolves a certain skill in looking into the memories of the past while still maintaining a sense of self. Runa seemed to have a quite aptitude for it as well," Trish explained from this Runa got the sense that Trish had her suspicious about Runa's true nature but thankfully still didn't know enough to be of danger to Runa's secrets.

_Thus my secrets are safe_, Runa felt relieved but at the same time dirty. _Is keeping my true identity a secret really the best choice? Well for now it is and plus if Trish knew the truth, no one would believe her since the truth so insane._

* * *

The five of them left the spring behind and journeyed forth to find Eikichi. Runa suggested they get the masks that some of the people in the secret lounge in Zodiac wore. This was to avoid getting kick out was what she said but what she thought… Getting the masks was so they could skip having to go to the door, get told to find the masks and then after finding then walk back though a crowd of unruly demons. Instead they found the mask and went straight the door, a lot least fighting and a lot less time was wasted.

The Zodiac staff member waved them straight through. Inside the lounge they saw four guys beating up Eikichi. Runa winced, _that has got to hurt… Ow…._

Kozy was covering her eyes as she stood next to Hiroki Sugimoto. The Kasu High student wore his uniform with the jacket open to reveal a purple sweater with a high collar. His hair was orange and short, he had some stubble that complete the bad guy goatee look. In Sugimoto's hand was a knife, he grinned as he used the knife to point at Eikichi. "Oh man, check it out! The Boss! What're you holdin' your stomach for? Gotta take a shit? Want me to drop your drawers for you?"

"Well, we found Eikichi and Kozy… Mission accomplished," Tatsuya commented.

"Tatsuya…"

"I know, Runa but let's not be too rash. That idiot Sugi-something has a knife, he might hurt himself if we're not careful," Tatsuya whispered back.

"I guess…" Runa nodded.

"The guy seems like he's the type to hold a grudge for a long time considering his slasher grin veils his doubts or his lack of combat ability. Of which are evident from him using others to enact his revenge. Revenge is obvious from his previous comment. And the knife is used by him to up his confidence that he clearly lacks without when he's threatening his enemies."

"Um… Have you been spending too much time around Katsuya's paperwork again? You know those files are supposed to be confidential."

"He won't find out, if you don't tell him so shush and pay attention."

Runa glanced over to where Tatsuya was looking and saw Eikichi rise shakily to his feet. Eikichi had his teeth clenched and had raised his fist towards Sugimoto.

Sugimoto shook his knife, his way telling Eikichi off. "Ah, Ah… Easy there! You know what's gonna happen to this chick if you bring out your death spirit, right?"

Eikichi lowered his fist and allowed the four guys to continue to kick him. One of the Kasu High students laughed. "He-heh! You ain't $#!* without that death spirit of yours!" "What's with your 'I won't allow any bullying of the weak,' c^ #? You only said that 'cause YOU"RE weak!" "That gathering stuff seemed like a pain in the ass, but I'm glad I came if it meant seeing something this awesome! That Runa chick was so wrong…"

"H-How is senseless violence awesome? It, it only leads to pain and suffering. N-Neither of which are good," Runa muttered in a small voice.

"These people are sick… That's true," Lisa agreed. Yukino and Maya looked ready to intervene but one look from Tatsuya and they stopped. They needed to not aggravate the guy with the knife if they came in there and surprised the guy, he might act rashly.

After Sugimoto's lackeys paused for a breather, the self-appointed 'Leader,' gloated. "Sheesh, you're a mess. Is Fatty here really that important to ya?"

"Whatever… She was only tagging along! But if anything happens Hanakouji-san, you punks are in for a world of pain!" Eikichi winced but spoke with confidence.

"He still hasn't figured it out yet," Lisa grimaced beneath her mask.

"Huh!? What're you talking about? Hanakouji's…" Sugimoto was puzzled.

"No! Don't tell him! Please don't say it!" Kozy shouted, tears in her eyes.

Suigmoto chuckled at this. "Ah-ya-ha-aha-aha-ha-ha! You didn't know!? This ham-beast here IS Miyabi Hanakouji!"

Eikichi stood up at the news. "R-Really!? Are you really Hanakouji-san?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kozy also know as Miyabi cried.

"Why… Why did you never say anything!? I-I…" Eikichi closed his eyes ashamed of the way he treated her.

"I was too embarrassed! I… I didn't want you to know, Eikichi-kun!" Miyabi confessed.

"Were you guys goin' out or something'? You and Fatty here would be a perfect match!" Sugimoto relished in this new found discovery.

"It's nothing like that! I admired the Hanakouji-san I knew back then!"

Miyabi gasped, tears ran down her face. "…!"

"HER!? She's your sweetie? Ah-ya-ha-aha-ha-aha-ha!" Sugimoto broke in laughter.

"You bastard… Say whatever you want about me, I don't care. But anyone who laughs at her is a dead man!" Eikichi snapped, the four boys surrounding him backed off about five steps.

"Looks like you don't really get what kinda position you're in. Watch closely!" Sugimoto wielded his knife toward Miyabi. It left behind a cut on her check.

"Aa-ah!" She cried out and hissed in pain.

Tatsuya swore under his breath. Runa gasped in surprise, she knew it would happen but she had often found it hard believing someone who's not **him** would hurt anyone.

"Ngh… _Hiroki_!" Eikichi shouted before before he could attack the jerk, Sugimoto's four lackeys attacked Eikichi again.

As Eikichi got lower to the ground, Lisa nudged Tatsuya and threw off her mask. "That Hiroki guy's the worst!" Alright, I'm gonna bust out my Persona and…"

Tatsuya and Maya agreed whole heartily with Lisa and threw down their own masks. The others follow suit but…

"Lisa, wait… I'm sure that's the best idea," Runa warned her remembering how it worked in the game version when she played.

"Huh? Why!?" Lisa argued.

"If we storm in there, we hurt Eikichi's pride," Yukino explained then seeing Lisa's, Maya's and Tatsuya's doubt. "I know it's tough to watch… But this is his moment!"

"You want us to just sit back…!? Fanna! No way! Let's go save them, Tatsuya!" Lisa disagreed.

Tatsuya was about to say yes but hesitated. "Y… No, let's wait and see what happens. I think Yukino-san's right about this."

Lisa almost shook her head but remain where she was, she trusted Tatsuya's judgement but she was still nervous about what was going to happen.

Eikichi spoke up while he was on his knees when his attackers had stopped to take another breather. "All right, Hiroki. You got me. Do your worst. Just let her go."

"Looks like you're finally gettin' the picture. Ah-yah-aha-aha-ha-ha… Fine! I ain't gonna go soft and take only an arm here. To get back for what you put me through, I'm gonna have to take both arms and legs!" Hiroki replied.

"Are you still bi^(#!#g about me panting you in middle school?" Eikichi wiped his mouth, a little bit of blood could be seen.

_Internal injuries are going to rampant here… I better be good enough to heal him. I do detest high pressured situations_, Runa gulped.

"O-Of course I am! It's your fault that… My girl dumped me for that!" Sugimoto answered Eikichi.

"That wasn't it. She got fed up with the way you'd pick on anyone weaker than you," Eikichi disagreed with him.

"Th-That's a lie! You're lying! It was your fault! Everything is!" Sugimoto launched him at Eikichi, the 'Leader's' lackeys scattered out of the way. Sugimoto's knife swiped at Eikichi but Eikichi ducked. However it still scratched his face. Sugimoto tried again and again but each time Eikichi dodged a lethal blow from knife. However the knife still managed to cut into Eikichi's skin enough to make him bleed. Sugimoto stepped back panting. Sugimoto started called forth what appeared to be a Persona given the circle of light around his feet. "That's right, dammit! The Leader is stronger than the Boss, you hear!?"

Eikichi who had been on the ground wincing at his wounds slightly, grinned. He staggered to his feet, a tickle of blood ran out of his mouth as he declared. "In that case… I quit being the Boss!"

"…Uh?" Sugimoto paused and stopped trying to summon a Persona.

Eikichi walked up and punched Sugimoto sending the guy to the ground. The crowd that had been on Sugimoto immediately left, pushing Runa and the others along the way. One of the boys who had been kicking Eikichi stopped. He was the one who asked Runa on a date before. "Um… It appears you were right, so rain check. Can we still go on that date?"

"I said no already, you colossal jerk. You kicked a friend of mine repeatedly when he was trying to protect an innocent girl from being hurt… So just please go away," Runa replied coldly.

"I… I… Alright… I will," The boy shivered and went.

Eikichi stepped away from Hiroki Sugimoto and made it known that. "The Leader might be stronger than the boss, but there's no way Hiroki Sugimoto is ever stronger than Eikichi Mishina! After that beating you put me through, I'm calling it even between us."

"Good call, Tatsuya. Eikichi didn't need our help," Lisa told him.

Tatsuya shrugged and moved to Eikichi. Eikichi noticed the group and not long afterwards they were talking to Sugimoto. The guy's face was a very messed up from one punch. Runa doesn't usually condone violence but in this case, she was impressed how Eikichi only managed to acquire mostly internal injuries and still get up each time. Yet after one punch Sugimoto was obviously down for the count. _Thus go Eikichi! You did it!_

"Blu-h! I-I'm zorry… J-Just dun yank muh _panss_!" Sugimoto was sniffling.

"I've got no right to act all superior about what Hiroki did. There's no difference between that and what I've done, not really. I acted like a big hero, ordering my guys not to pick on the weak.. But that was all just a front. Really, it was just an excuse to beat people up with my Persona… And that ain't how a man should act!" Eikichi realised.

"Aiya!? What happened to the usual, self-centred, heedless goon we all know? If nothing else, that stuff you said a second ago was… Uhh.. I-It was pretty cool!" Lisa tried to cheer him up.

Maya agreed with Lisa whole-heartily. "Mm-hm! Even without your Persona, you were brave back there, Eikichi-kun!"

"Sorry for being so mopey… Anyway, I'm done being Boss, starting now," Eikichi decided. Then he turned to Miyabi. "Uhh, Hanakouji-san? Are you… Well, I guess you're not okay, huh…"

"I'm sorry, Eikichi-kun! I'm… I'm so sorry to have caused you all this trouble!" Miyabi apologised.

Eikichi approached her. "Don't worry about it. The cut on your face, is it…"

She turned away. "No! Don't look, Eikichi-kun… I'm sorry!"

Miyabi then fled despite Eikichi calling out her name. "Hanakouji-san!?"

Eikichi dejectedly lowered his hand that he had raised in the direction Miyabi fled.

"Alright, time to spill it all. If you don't, you're gonna find there's way worse than getting your pants pulled down," Yukino threatened Sugimoto.

Sugimoto yelped and jumped to his feet. "Eep! I-I'll talk, I'll talk! What do you want to know!?"

"Why'd you order your stooges to spread a rumour that Sevens emblem was cursed?"

"Th-The student council president asked me to! He said he'd make me Leader with Master Joker's powers if I ruined Sevens' reputation!"

Eikichi clenched his fist in anger. "That Yasuo… I turned him down, so he went with the next name on his list!"

Maya asked Sugimoto. "The people here said something about a 'gathering,' going on today. What did they mean by that?"

"There's an organisation you have to join once Master Joker grants your ideal. I heard the gathering was an initiation ceremony for it. Wh-Which reminds me… I also heard that one of their executives, 'Lady Scorpio,' was gonna be at the gathering." Sugimoto replied.

Runa Yamamoto glanced away when she heard, 'Lady Scorpio.' She knew who that really was and it was awful to know how far her Senpai had fallen. She only hoped they could save her before it was too late.

Sugimoto pleaded for mercy. "This was gonna be my first time going, so that's really all I know! C'mon, just lemme go…"

"Looks like you're telling the truth… Alright, you're off the hook. But you better not go near Joker ever again, got it?" Eikichi warned him.

Sugimoto nodded and walked past Tatsuya who took the guy's knife of him. "Hey!"

"You misused it, thus you don't get to have it," Tatsuya explained as he threw the knife at a wall. The knife embedded itself into the wall with a large _thunk_ sound.

Sugimoto grumbled and placed his hands in his pockets but eventually the guy left.

"Well, we have our culprit. Next stop, the Kasu High student council president! I'm gonna beat the stuffing outta that guy!" Lisa determined.

Tatsuya nodded as flicked his lighter.

Eikichi winced slightly which made Runa remember he probably had a bucket load of injuries. Eikichi started coughing and sat down.

Thus Runa put her hand up wondering. "Um… Quick question, should I heal Eikichi now?"

"Huh…" "Oh, yeah…" "He got quite beating, didn't he?" "Yeah, he did." "You four… Ugh, whatever. Just heal me, Runa-chan…"

"Right! I can totally do that! Er… Take a seat perhaps. Oh, you're already sitting… I'll just shut up now," Runa awkwardly suggested. She then sat next to Eikichi as she tried to recall what Trish taught her.

_It apparently works best on Persona and demon summoners… Um… Not that, Runa,_ she told herself. She held her hand toward Eikichi and closed her eyes. She partially summoned her Persona. "Electra, guide me…"

For moment nothing happened, she's used it before for while she and the others were fighting the demons on the way here but she hadn't had to deal with major/internal injuries. Runa bit her lips lightly as she attempted to search for a way to make this technique work… Then suddenly flashes of images ran through her mind… Runa told Eikichi her assessment of the damage. "Okay, you got some broken ribs, more than one… Um… Some internal bleeding from an some kind of organ."

"I thought you're meant to the team healer," Eikichi grumbled.

"I don't what every organ in the human body looks like, I'm not a doctor! All I know is I'm seeing a lot of broken stuff that needs to be fixed!" Runa eyes snapped open and she lowered her hand.

"That's reassuring," Eikichi complained. Runa slapped his shoulder. "Ow! Injured here! Don't hit me! That's not healers do!"

"Then don't complain, just shut up and let me fix whatever the hell is broken… Well… I, I might not know medical terms but I can still heal you," Runa huffed.

"Question… How do you know what my ribs broken? Is that a healer thing?"

"No… I learnt this technique off a fairy in exchange for information and money. I'm still new at it but I can sort of see or sense problem areas if I focus my Persona's energy. Fairies use magic but using a Persona does the some job. This technique is like super Dia. Kinda, I don't understand it so well but it's more effective somehow!" Runa explained before closing her eyes again. Runa partially summoned her Persona again and whispered. "Heal…" A few seconds later she opened her eyes after feeling a few stabs of pain. "Ow…Ow… Did it work?"

"I think so, I stopped coughing up blood, so that's a plus."

"Eikichi-san…"

"I'm fixed, besides you can check using that technique you learnt anyhow."

"Oh, yeah! I can do that! Oops… I didn't think of that. Thank you, I'm still new at this. I never had to treat physical wounds before. Normally we dodge the worst of it or hit by magic and magic easy to treat with spells because it's magic too… And… But you didn't get that choice about dodging or not, did you? Sorry…" Runa closed her mouth before she could ramble more and checked Eikichi for injuries while drawing on her Persona's power. "You're all good. I even cleansed you of any toxins or germs that made have gotten into your blood from your injuries. The ground here's filthily, there's no telling what kind of bacteria or stuff could be on it."

"Thanks, Runa-chan. Next time, don't second guess yourself. It'll be easier than you expect. I promise," Eikichi assured her as he stood up.

"Um… Okay!" Runa nodded as she let Eikichi help her up.

"Next stop Kasu High!" Lisa announced.

Tatsuya just had to place a damper on things. "Um, don't get too excited we still need to battle our way out of here."

Lisa sighed. "Aww…"

"Damn it!" Yukino cursed.

"This going to be annoying as hell…" Eikichi groaned.

"Let's think positive! Runa, you can work on your healing skills!"

"Yay… Looking forward to it. Not, this is gonna be stressful…"

"That's not being positive Runa, you should really wor…"

"Oh, shut up, Tatsuya."

"Oh, fine… I never get to…"

"Chinyan, there's a demon trying to kill Sugimoto… Should we save him?"

"Again…? It's not my day, is…"

"Tatsuya, we saving him or talking?"

"Probably saving option since talking never works out."

* * *

_**Since this chapter's so large, I'm skipping the Unawakened Runa's journal entry... So thanks for reading and hope you decide to read the next one... Hopefully Persona 5 theories won't distract me too much... :) **_


	8. Chapter 8 - Kasugayama High School

**Author's Note** : New chapter, it'll be the last one for a while. Also rickyp01, I'll take your recommendation into account and try to apply it the best I can. So thanks for the advice. This chapter involves a certain dungeon that probably infuriated many.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Kasugayama High School**

* * *

Once they had stocked up supplies, the six heroes journeyed to Kasugayama High school where they was a surprising amount of activity even in the shoe locker area. Maya commented on the environment. "Wow, it's jumping in here. Are they getting ready for the school festival or something? Seems like everyone's excited."

"Yeah… Yasuo's in charge of it all. And here I thought he was just putting in extra effort for the school… That bastard… He's probably in the student council room on the second floor. I'll beat a confession out of that p^!(%! Let's go!" Eikichi nodded before he declared his displeasure with the Yasuo's actions.

"I'm up for it," Tatsuya decided as the rest nodded.

They entered a nearby classroom where Eikichi asked Tatsuya; who out of them two, who was cooler. Naturally Tatsuya picked himself. At least he was being honest. Also word about what happened in the secret lounge in the club Zodiac seemed to had spread to the halls of Kasugayama High. The guy outside the classroom next door, was a convincing girl. Runa hadn't been able to tell until the poor guy told her and the other that he had been roped into cross dressing because his class was short on waitresses. It was hard to laugh at the guy's discomfort especially considering Runa knew the guy will get used to it after awhile. After the six of them explored the school for a bit the group found the basement.

Runa paled slightly at the sight of the door leading further into the older areas of the underground in the school. Tatsuya noticed. "You okay?"

"Yep… Fine," Runa responded.

"I know you're not good with confined spaces but…"

She didn't expect him to say that… So she reacted. "AM NOT! I'm totally okay with confined spaces! I haven't had a problem with them in years!"

The others gave her a look for her outburst. Tatsuya grimaced. Runa felt overwhelmed with embarrassment, everyone in the basement heard her… _Hell…_

"Just tell if you get scared, okay?" Tatsuya told her. Runa huffed in annoyance but nodded.

_Tatsuya's odd… I remember my unawakened self had a fear of confined spaces as a kid probably stemming from my life in my world… Hm, I can remember one time, I was in a cave… I got lost because I got frighten and ran away from where I was meant go. Tatsuya went and found me but ending up getting lost with me. I really scared but Tatsuya told that me that it would be okay and held my hand until Katsuya found us… Every time the unawakened me got scared afterwards, Tatsuya told me to remember that Katsuya would always come save them and that Tatsuya would make sure I was safe until then… Huh… That's weird, unawakened me got over her fears quicker than I did I my world. I wonder why?_ Runa pondered.

"Know what, Tatsuya? Up ahead is a bomb shelter they built way back when. I wonder what's like n there," Maya expressed drawing Runa's attention out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm curious too but I got feeling I'll be disappointed," Tatsuya replied.

Lisa had a different stance on the place as was evident from her cringing expression. "Yikes… This sure feels disgusting. Kasu High really lives up to its name, having something like this. C'mon, let's get out of here."

"We'll get out soon, I'm just going to check out what's in that room," Tatsuya mentioned.

"Ah… That's probably a bad idea. I mean it's really suspicious," Runa protested.

"That's coming from you though, so…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Then a male Kasugayama High student piped up. "Oh, she's right to be wary of this room. You really shouldn't go in there."

"Why?" Tatsuya was confused.

"It was originally an air raid shelter, but rumour has it that once you go inside you can't find the exit. Look, it's just dangerous, okay? We don't want visitors wandering in by accident, so I'm standing guard here," the helpful student explained.

Tatsuya shrugged. "Hmph, that sounds reasonable."

"Hey, Eikichi-san. Do you know about the rumour about the air raid shelter?" Runa inquired.

"Yeah… I do, once you go in, you never come out. Which is why you should never wander in there," Eikichi answered as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Huh? Why are making it sound like I want to go in there!?"

"Because to him you probably would seem like the kind of people who would want to… You're always exploring stuff out of the sake of curiosity," Tatsuya interjected.

"Said the guy who wanted to go in there for that reason!" Runa crossed her arms. "Besides, for once I rather not go in there, at all. If we can avoid it but knowing our luck… Ugh, I mean… I really don't like the idea of being trapped with no way out."

Runa shivered and Tatsuya's face turned serious. "Right, we'll avoid the place as much as possible, sis."

"Thank you," Runa knew Tatsuya wouldn't be able to stop them ending up in there but it's the thought that counts.

"You know, it's weird how ever school in town has these kind of places," Tatsuya reflected.

"Seven's clock tower… The shelter here… Guess all schools have skeletons in the closet. St Hermelin did too…" Yukino added.

"What kind of…?" Tatsuya began to inquire.

Yet Yukino shook her head. "Not my place to tell, I'm afraid."

Tatsuya was a little disappointed but understood. It was at this time that Lisa once again begged to leave thus they left and travelled toward the student council room. After meeting a few demons, talking to some more Kasu High students who really respect Eikichi, finding more shadow-men victims and hearing about this one guy who escaped the shelter and something about mirrors… Anyway, they arrived at their destination. This is where Runa stated the obvious. "Okay, he's not here. Lisa, I want the money from our bet in cash to be donated to the cat at the detective agency."

"Really Runa-chan…" Lisa was exasperated but then saw Runa had nodded. "Oh fine, then. 300 yen will go to the talking cat statue. I don't why you just don't donate it yourself, you get all the money we get from demons."

"Yeah but that's for weapons, items and equipment not personal needs," Runa countered despite knowing she never actually used any of that money. Instead she magically summon money from thin air so they didn't need to worry.

Lisa was dubious about Runa's claim. "Hmm… That's not what happened at Trish's Spring…"

"It was an investment!"

"Let's just ask the people here about Yasuo," Tatsuya suggested before things got out of hand.

"Fine…" The girls replied.

"So, you… Do you know where Yasuo is?" Tatsuya asked a shy student council member with short blue hair that was parted in the middle.

The boy gulped and shifted nervously before speaking. He didn't talk to people often from the body language he demonstrated. " I-I admire our president. I mean, he's the one who got our school back on its feet after it was looked down on far so long…"

"Right, the festival's supposed part of that effort, right?" Tatsuya mentioned knowing the boy wasn't going to answer his first question but only skate around it.

"Uh… Uh, yeah… It is. This is the first day but at the same time it's just really a practice. Um, things really begin tomorrow."

"Okay, nice to know…" Tatsuya turned to Yukino. "Got anything?"

Yukino looked up from the whiteboard she had been reading. "This is not much but according to this board; this week's objective… Each member… Five masks a day? Though.. I'm unsure as to what it means but I know it's nothing good."

Another student council member with brown hair exclaimed at the sight of EIkichi. "Oh, Michel-san! You're safe! That's great!"

"Yeah, Kasugayama High would be done for it anything happened to you!" Yet another member of the student council with dyed blonde hair added.

Eikichi was surprised by their behaviour. "What the hell…? Aren't you guys Yasuo's cronies? I thought you couldn't stand the sight of me."

The brunette member shook his head. "Oh, no, that's a terrible misunderstanding. To tell the truth, we didn't know how to handle the president's megalomania."

"This isn't suspicious at all…" Tatsuya said deadpan and with sarcasm.

The two student council members ignored him and then the dyed blonde one spoke to Eikichi. "If you seize the opportunity to put him in his place, the student council… The whole school really will be much better off for it."

"He's afraid of you. He's hiding somewhere in the school. Please find him and end his reign of terror!" The brunette added over-dramatically.

Eikichi sighed and gave in. "Alright, alright! SO, any ideas on just where he might be hiding?"

"The president is an amoral demon who doesn't fear God. He controls his hoods from the shadows and has this school under his thumb. He said he was going to Class 3-1. I'm sure he's still there. Please bring that evildoer to justice as soon as you can!" The brunette responded.

"Right," Eikichi nodded before he spoke quietly to Tatsuya which Runa overheard. "Something's not tight… Why are these guys sucking up to me all of a sudden? Did even the student council hate Yasuo?"

Tatsuya decided to ask the same question to the student council members. The fake blonde boy cheered Eikichi instead. "We're counting on you, Michel-san. Please give that awful president a thrashing. No need to hold back! Really give him the business!"

"That's not a real answer…" Tatsuya groaned.

"Huh? This new president had to be elected, right? Doesn't that he's popular at Kasu… I mean Kasugayama High?" Lisa wondered aloud.

Tatsuya prompted. "Yeah… This is not quite right."

"Mm… I get that feeling, too. It seems like the president's supporters and detractors have extremely different opinions… What's going on here? Is one side lying…?" Maya wondered.

Runa spoke up and gestured to the blonde and the brunette. "Question, before we get sent off on a wild goose chase… Can I ask these two guys for the truth using threats because they are obviously lying their butts off?"

"Yes." Was the collective answer.

"Wait, we're not lying!" "Yeah! We are super really are so totally not lying!"

"You see this naginata in my hand?" Runa held up her weapon for them to see it better.

"Um… Eep." "Don't be scared by her she's younger than my little sister! I bet, she doesn't even know how to use…"

Runa spun the weapon around using the blade of the naginata to hook into a mug that was on the table then sent the mug flying above the two boys heads and into the wall behind them. Runa placed a hand on her hip. "Really? You call that not knowing how use a weapon? I'll have you know, I took lacrosse up as a hobby once and taught myself how to use the naginata in the more conventional way. And so… Don't underestimate me."

Lacrosse was the only team sport she was good at, every other sport she always ended up being not being able to hit the ball or not being able to catch it. She wasn't very co-ordinated most of the time but she won a few lacrosse games. _But they don't need to know that_, Runa decided.

The two boys responded. "Right! We won't underestimate you! Yasuo's, he's in the basement!" "Yep, that's where he is! Please don't hurt us."

"Thanks, don't I won't hurt you! C'mon, let's go, you five!" Runa declared with a bright smile. She skipped out the door.

"…" Yukino stared after her.

Eikichi admitted. "Okay, your sister is disturbing when she acts like that."

"You think that's… Ha… You really in for a treat when she gets mad then. She's really freaky then. She could threaten someone who crosses her while wearing a bright happy smile the entire time. So it's when she;s super cheerful that's when you need to worry," Tatsuya warned.

"I forget she can be like that," Lisa mentioned.

"Hey, you lot comin' or what?" Runa poked her head back in the room.

Maya answered on their behalf. "Yes, we are just, let me ask a question first."

"Okay, totally go ahead."

"Would you have actually hurt those two boys?" Maya asked despite already guessing at the answer herself.

"Gosh, no! That was lying! It was fun to pretend I was going to, though. I loved the look on their faces when I did that trick!" Runa laughed.

"Thought so," Maya smiled before she followed the girl out the door.

* * *

The others weren't far behind the girls and soon they reached the basement where Runa felt as if she was forgetting something. Lisa stood at the front of the doors to the air raid shelter. "Hey, could that president guy be in here!?"

"P-Please… Let me go… I-I was wrong… I'll never do it again… J-Just forgive me…" A voice that only be the student council president of Kasu High's voice came to their ears from inside the air raid shelter.

Eikichi marched up to the doors. "Forgive you? Forget that! There's a whole laundry list of stuff we gotta ask you! There's no way we're just letting you go!"

"You're gonna tell us about the emblem curse whether you like it or not!" Lisa added.

Eikichi and Lisa both pushed open a door each and charged in inside the shelter. Maya called out after them but it was too late. "Wh-Whoa! Hold on, you two!"

The doors slammed shut before Maya could catch up to them. Yukino slapped her forehead and shook her head. "Arrgh… Why do they rush in without thinking!?"

"Because they are hot-headed?" Tatsuya often despite knowing she probably didn't want an answer to her question.

Yukino sighed. "Better go after them. C'mon, let's go."

"Um… Ah…." Runa mumbled as Maya and Yukino walked into the shelter.

_Hm… I don't want to go in after them. I don't like this dungeon at all… So I don't remember this part all to well. I tend block out annoying dungeons… Which is horrible trait to have when your trapped in a game. Ugh! I hate when I feel like I'm forgetting something important! Hmm… What could it be!? Is about Yasuo's location? No… We get to talk to him in the air raid shelter, I think. Ah… Hm… Oh, that's what I'm forgetting! I completely have no recollection of how we get out of the upcoming dungeon once we go in! Oh… Hell… This is bad… This is bad… What if I'm frapped forever? Like that time when _**_he_**_ trapped me…_

Runa shook her head and told herself to calm down. _They get out eventually in the game, I might not remember exactly how but they got out. If you go into, Runa, you won't be trapped forever. You can leave. It's going to be okay, like totally okay. Even though your underground and possibly going to die… Nope, there are story arcs after this! Stop being irrational, it's going to be fine._

Runa told herself not to scared and crossed her arms to stop her hands from shaking. The mental positive self-talk didn't work as well as she had hoped it would. Her heart was racing as much as her scattered thoughts made her mind race. Tatsuya came over an told her. "You don't have to come. You can stay here and wait."

"Uh-Uh. I'm coming… I just… Er… It's not going to collapse and leave trapped forever, right? We're not going to die if… I know we will get out eventually but I can't help thinking of the worst case scenario even though I know it's impossible for us not to be able get out because of what happens after this. But oh gosh… I can't breathe and…"

"Runa… Shut up and calm down. We'll be fine. Even if we get trapped, we'll figure something out, eventually. I promise."

"You do?"

Tatsuya sighed and grabbed Runa's hand. "Now if you get scared just hold onto my hand, like when you were younger. Now matter how scared you get, you'll be safe if you have someone there to help protect you."

Runa nodded mutely and placed a shaky hand into his hand. Normally she wouldn't of considered letting people know she's terrified but she was terrified. She knew she had no reason to be but she couldn't help it. The two walked through the doors with Runa clutching Tatsuya's hand for deal life. She had to convince herself that she was not back in that stone coffin. It would be alright. She looked over at Tatsuya as the door slammed behind them.

"It's just the doors slamming shut. It's not a death sentence," Tatsuya told her.

"Yep… I-I know," Runa nodded frantically and moved a little closer to Tatsuya holding his arm with her spare hand to stop it from trembling. It was pitch black just like back then but it wasn't then. This wasn't the situation.

Eikichi was still calling out for Yasuo. He may have ran into something at one point. "Yasuo… Yasuo! Where are you!? Come out! Ow! You'll pay for that!"

"Hold on. Eikichi-kun. Don't move until I turn on my light," Maya advised. Then she paused. "Um… Huh. I was sure I had a flashlight…"

"What!? Oh my…" Runa let go of Tatsuya and started hyperventilating. It was just like then and **he's** going to leave her there forever. Then when she gets out **he's** going to punish her. **He's** going to destroy her family all over again. "I'm trapped… I'm never getting out and if I do…"

She gulped. _It's be like before… Everything will be taken from me because I couldn't stay silent_…

Then all of a sudden she could see. Maya was thanking Tatsuya for flicking his lighter on.

Runa gasped and slowed her breathing. Then she gave a grateful prayer of thanks to every deity imaginable. "Thank you… Thank you…"

She sat down and hoped her heart would stop racing. Lisa noticed Runa's panic. "You okay, Runa-chan? You look kinda pale…"

"I'm fine… I might not like being underground. I just really hate the idea of being buried alive or being trapped with no escape," Runa admitted at lightning pace speed. Runa placed her head on her knees and took a dozen deep breaths.

"You have phobia of this exact situation don't you?" Maya realised. Runa wasn't in a state either deny or confirm that.

Tatsuya however explained what he thought to be the reason. "She had the fear ever since she was little. She just started having these bad nightmares about being trapped in a stone coffin. She's practically extinguished her fear now, though. But I think the rumours about this place freaked her out."

He wasn't far off about the rumours freaking her out but that nightmare did actually happen to her in her old life. And it cost her everything she held dear… To leave and punish the one who trapped her, it was too high a cost. Sometimes she wished she never got out despite how much it terrified her. And she hated being reminded of it. Runa shivered.

Maya was able to find her flashlight thanks to Tatsuya. However Maya still told Tatsuya off for not getting the lighter out sooner before she patted Runa's shoulder. Runa nearly jumped out of her skin but when she realised it was Maya she relaxed.

Maya gave her a comforting smile. "It'll be okay, I promise. Your big brother and I are going to make sure of that. Aren't we, Tatsuya?"

"Yeah, we are. I'll be here the entire time," Tatsuya kneeled down patted her head.

Runa got annoyed. "Don't pat my head, I'm not a pet."

"I know but an annoyed you is better than a scared you," Tatsuya replied bluntly.

Runa scowled but at the same time she did have to admit… She did feel a little better. _Damn it Tatsuya… Go back to being a silent protagonist._

Then out of the blue a voice came from behind Runa. Her eyes locked on the source of the sound and she swore. The voice belong to Yasuo and it was coming from a walkie-talkie. "Ghee-hee-heh- eh-he-he! You fell for it! Ha! That girl was hilarious with how freaked out she was… What idiots!"

_I forgot about this for few reasons; this being the main one… The others, I'll figure that out later. Right after I kill this jerk! Ugh, I hate this guy! How dare you trap me in my worst nightmare you… Y-You horrible creep-o-zoid!_ Runa had no longer a shred of fear, she was far to furious for that.

"A walkie-talkie…? What a dirty trick!" Yukino expressed.

"That bastard…" Tatsuya mumbled, his fists clenched.

"I hate Yasuo… He's a stinking jerk," Runa grumbled as she stood up, her hands shaking this time not with terror but with anger.

"Rumour has it that no one knows where the exit to that air raid shelter is… Once you're in, you'll get out. Ghe-eh-eh-hee-hee-he-he!" Yasuo taunted.

_I do… I played the game before… I… Oh wait… I don't know where the exit is! Oh, hell… Well, at least that's a better explanation as to why I couldn't remember. Stupid damn rumours messing with my memory so I can't just skip this stinking dungeon…_ Runa soundlessly ranted to herself.

Eikichi was furious. "You tricked us, you bastard! What the hell's your scheme!?"

"I'm making this school an ideal educational facility, worthy of a genius like myself. But first the vermin must be exterminated," Yasuo over the walkie-talkie explained.

"What did you just say…?" Eikichi raised his fist.

Yasuo elaborated further. "Sugimoto-kun was only a stalking horse. I set the stage by spreading a rumour that the Leader was stronger than the Boss. I hadn't considered that you'd use it to your advantage. Hence my plan to play the vermin against each other misfired."

"Don't you mean your plan to be a complete and total jerk," Runa corrected him.

"WHY YOU…"

He was interrupted by Lisa who shouted. "_Kehhei_! Come out and face us!"

"I think not. Savage elements must be isolated lest they contaminate the rest of society. Ghee-hee-hee-eh-he-he!"

"The irony is that he's the one that's probably more likely to contaminate everyone," Tatsuya muttered under his breath so that Yasuo would hear and annoy him.

"But if the ladies give me a writeup in their periodical, Runa-chan transfers to my school her grades are good despite her personality and Lisa-san becomes my g-girlfriend, I'll make an exception for the females," Yasuo offered.

"Wh-What's wrong with m-my per-personality!?" Runa stuttered in surprise.

No one answered her but Maya informed Yasuo that. "Sorry! Our next special report's already been decided: 'Boss vs. President: The True Champion of Kasu High!'"

Eikichi's eyebrows went up at this and he got out a mirror to fix his hair at the announcement.

"Plus, photographing a walkie-talkie won't be much use, even for the ad pages," Yukino pointed out to Yasuo before she chuckled.

"_Holeen_! How sad! That means the only place I could take you on a date would be a customer service centre!" Lisa added with a grin.

Yukino, Lisa and Runa laughed at this. Runa thought about saying her own snappy comeback but then realised she had no talent for that. She continued to chuckle instead with the others.

Yasuo was strangely upset by the girls' words. How odd… "Grrr…! Fine! Strave to death in there for all I care! Ghe-hee! Ghe-eh-heh-hee-he-he!"

"Now let's use that walkie…" Tatsuya started to say but then saw Eikichi had picked up the device and smashed. Rendering it useless to them. "Eikichi, what the…!"

"Ra-aa-agh! That scumbag!" Eikichi shouted drowning out Tatsuya's voice.

"Eikichi! What the hell!?" Yukino snapped at him.

Tatsuya rubbed his temples trying to calm himself down. While Lisa yelled at Eikichi. "Yeah, what she said, you moron! Why'd you go and break our only contact with the outside!?"

"Whaaa..? B-But…!" Eikichi's eye bulged.

"Oh, well. No use crying over it now," Maya pointed out. "It's at times like this that you gotta remember to think positive, guys! Together we can find a way out!"

"…" Runa remained silent as she tried to recall the way out. She couldn't… "Stupid rumour…Messing with my mem…" She forced a few coughs as she couldn't say that aloud. "I-I meant messing with my-my life."

"You still upset about being here?" Tatsuya wondered.

"That's putting it mildly," Runa honestly answered.

"Let's figure this out quickly as possible," Tatsuya determined. He turned to Eikichi. "You go to school here, what do you know about the rumour about this place?"

"There was a rumour that someone did get outta here alive, but… Guh. Sorry, it's my fault that we're stuck in here," Eikichi replied.

"Well there's still hope, I guess," Runa noted.

"You guess… That's awfully generous of you," Tatsuya grumbled. "Lisa, you got any clues?"

"Um… Is that the way we came in?" Lisa asked pointing in a random direction. Tatsuya shrugged and Lisa sighed. "I can't really tell, either…"

"Hey, I think… That's the way we came in. Or is it…?" Yukino attempted to decipher the location of the door and failed.

Runa glanced around and found no exit, at this point she decided she would not try that again. Especially given the panic that swelled up afterwards.

"Er… Hey, Runa let's try this door and see where it leads, okay?" Tatsuya suggested picking the door near Yukino on a whim.

"…" Runa hesitated for a moment then followed. It was better than letting panic consume her.

* * *

Ten minutes later… It appeared they went in a few giant circles. All those demons fight were for nothing as they were back in the small room they started in. After about three times, it was beginning to get worrisome. Runa felt a bead of sweat drop down her face.

"Er… Well…" Tatsuya cursed quietly thinking Runa would't hear it. But she did.

Eikichi nervously tried to convince himself. "I-It's just my imagination that this place looks like the first room we saw, right? Aha-ha-ha…"

"Did you see anything that looked like an exit back there…?" Yukino asked Tatsuya who moved his head to indicate no. Yukino took a deep breath and decided. "Oh well, let's make another pass."

"Are we sure this the same room? Maybe we're making progress and just don't realise it," Runa said trying to remain positive like Maya suggested.

"Yes, it's the same. This is the first room we were in… Look, you can see my marks on the wall," Maya gestured to her marks that were indeed on the wall.

"Great… This is just great…" Runa commented sarcastically with a grimace.

"Don't worry! If we ended up back at the start, we just need to figure out where we took a wrong turn! C'mon, let's go!" Maya comforted her.

"Okay! Let's go then!" Runa felt encouraged by Maya's words.

But then Runa overheard Lisa say to Tatsuya. "Aiya… Is it just me, or is Maya-san sounding a little forced?"

"Ah, probably but let my sister hear you say that," Tatsuya responded. Then he stopped as he saw Runa's face drain of colour. "… Never mind it's too late."

Lisa swore in Cantonese. The five of them eventually convinced Runa to help them search again after calming her down from a semi-petrified state.

* * *

A few hours later… They haven't found an exit but discover a secret entrance to Trish's Springs just before Runa ran out of SP. So they been using it to heal at. Especially given they kept going in circles and running into deadly demons who wanted to kill them or give them tarot cards. Those card by the way were useless without the Velvet Room. Additionally, the problem with Trish's Spring is that while it may have water, it's not for drinking unless you want to learn some healing techniques off a money grubbing fairy. This thus made the puddle of water in the only room the group could find seem very tempting despite it's off putting colour. People were beginning to lose hope… Runa however found herself was freaking out each time but the time it took her to shake it off was getting shorter. If anything she was beginning to get used to being in the air raid shelter. The more they explored the hidden depths of it, the less frightening it was. Either that or she got extremely good at convincing herself they'll figure way out eventually. Maya did mention something about a mirror but it seemed irrelevant at the time.

It got to a point when everyone was mentally and physically exhausted. Lisa sighed as sat on a pile of wooden beams. "_Houshounah_… I'm so tired.. There's no exit to this place!"

Tatsuya grimaced and played with his lighter. Runa frowned but said. "But there has to be a way out. That one person from that rumour got out apparently somehow… How did he or she get out again, though?"

"I don't know," Tatsuya admitted.

"Hey, Lisa… Do you have a mirror?" Maya spoke up, out of nowhere. Seeing some of the group's confusion she elaborated. "Eikichi-kun mentioned a rumour that one person who got out used a mirror, right?"

"Ng Hai, I don't have one with me now… I usually keep it in my book bag," Lisa responded hopping of her seat and turned to Runa. "How about you, have a mirror?"

"No, I don't own a handheld mirror," Runa shook her head but then recalled. ""Eikichi-san, didn't you have a mirror?"

"My my, hey hey… Four ladies here and none of them has a mirror!?" Eikichi sighed before he continued as he whipped out a handheld mirror. "Good thing I'm so beautiful."

Tatsuya took a seat on the ground and groaned in annoyance while nearly everyone else shook their heads. Runa cringed. "Perhaps I should remembered he had one sooner…"

"Runa-chan, don't blame yourself… Blame him!" Lisa started gently then went wrathful. She directed her focus to Eikichi next. "Dude, why didn't you pull that out before if you had it!? Mooning over your own face isn't helping here!"

Lisa rushed forward at Eikichi and began fighting him. Runa had a bad feeling about this. "Um, Lisa-senpai! I don't think it's a good idea to… Oh never mind."

The mirror broke before she could break up the fight. Tatsuya took a deep breath to calm himself while Eikichi and Lisa shouted. "Aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aah-aaah!"

"You morons…" Runa complained as she sunk to he knees in defeat.

Lisa tried to pin it on Eikichi alone. "_Aiya_… What now!? You better take responsibility for this, jackass!"

"Me!? This is your fault! You better pay me back for it! That'll be 1,000,00 yen!" Eikichi demanded.

"… Mm… Really…? …Yep, I just heard that… He paid that much for a mirror!?" Tatsuya marvelled.

Yukino lashed out at the Eikichi and Lisa. "That's enough! Thanks to you two, we just lost what might be our only hope of getting out of here!"

Lisa and Eikichi groaned. "We're done for…"

Tatsuya swore but the checked up on his 'sister.' "You okay, Runa?"

"Yeah, why?" She answered.

"Oh… It's just usually by now you're you know… Freaking out more."

"Oh that… I'm good. I think I've allow myself to consumed by delusional false hope. And it's working for me! Aha-ha-ah-ha-ha…" Runa smiled slightly unhinged and over-tired.

"… That's great. You dropped into the delusional hope phase… Well, that's actually not a bad thing considering how you were before," Tatsuya guessed.

Maya encouraged them. "Think positive, guys! This isn't over until we decide it is. Let's brainstorm! There has to be a way!"

"I know we die and go to heaven! Ta-da! We're free!" Runa giggled.

"…" Yukino paused.

"That's not helping, Runa-chan," Lisa cringed.

Eikichi commented. "Okay, disturbing…"

"We need to get her out of her… And preferably the sooner, the better," Tatsuya observed.

"Maya-san… We're al exhausted. Let's rest a while to cool down a bit. We'll take turns keeping watch… And no just because you put your hand up first, it does not you're keeping watch first, Runa-chan," Yukino decided. She then looked at her watch. "Besides it's getting pretty late anyhow. We do need to sleep at some point or we'll collapse."

Everyone except Runa agree. "But I don't need to sleep! I'm super fine and… And…"

And she fell asleep mid-sentence, it was actually pretty late as Yukino said though.

* * *

When Runa arose who knows amount of time later, she was still a bit foggy but she was significantly less hyperactive than before. She opened her eyes to see Maya sitting next to Tatsuya, they were both awake. Maya was moving a stuffed bunny rabbit toy around, she called it Mr Bunbun. Tatsuya smiled at the sight involuntarily. It's the biggest smile Runa had seen him wear since she meet him. Maya brighten at the sight of Tatsuya's smile. "That's the first time I've seen you smile. You've got a great one!"

"I do…" Tatsuya mumbled blushing. He turned his head away from Maya embarrassed.

_Well, my Tatsuya x Maya ship is still in the works. Yippee! The single good thing from his air raid shelter_, Runa reflected.

Maya gazed down at Mr Bunbun. "This guy's my good luck charm. When times are hard, like now… I always ask him what to do. So many terrible things have happened… Rumours are becoming reality, and we're under attack from actual demons. But it hasn't been all bad. I got to meet you and your friends…"

That caught Tatsuya's attention. He turned his head back to face her. "Hm?"

"I'm having so much fun with you all. It's like… being a kid again…" Maya added but then she looked pained. "I just can't bring myself to believe that Joker really is a bad guy. It was like he was a child crying after having a nightmare. It's like how you guys get into fights and try to act coo, but my Persona tells me you're a bunch of good kids. I sense it the same way."

Tatsuya got out his lighter and held it in his hand.

"Is that your good luck charm. Tatsuya-kun? What's this in English here…?"

Tatsuya read it out for her. "It reads… 'What's most important can't be seen with one's eyes.'"

"True indeed… Sometimes, I wonder if what we think of as could just all be a dream. That I'm watching a dream go by while forgetting something important to me… Joker, too, maybe."

A pang of guilt hit Runa… _He isn't a bad guy, not really. Just caught up in… Yes, well a nightmare does suit to describe what happened to him. I wish I could just speak up and tell them. But they don't remember and why would they believe me? They'll just think I'm crazy… _

Runa rolled over and closed her eyes. _This wasn't fun_. Runa let herself fall back asleep as she couldn't bear to ease drop on Maya's and Tatsuya's conversation anymore.

As she dreamed, she found herself alone in a place without stars. Without hope or so she thought until a tiny speck of light from above. It was so small she missed it the first time but now she saw she wondered how she could so easily overlook it. She was silly sometimes, she laughed at herself in the dream. While dreaming she made a wish upon the first star she saw that night. She wished for what she considered to be the valuable thing but it was something she had so very rarely could set sight upon. Her dreaming self smiled but felt… Sad. Dream, she might. It doesn't mean it will come true. Suddenly there was a collection of paths shown to her… Runa felt confused which one would be the right path to chose. Indecision and inaction became her.

* * *

When Runa awoke again she had forgotten what she had wish she noticed…. Everyone else was awake, too. Except for Tatsuya, it appeared like while Tatsuya had been asleep, Lisa had moved his head to rest on her lap. Runa smiled at the sight. "Hey, Lisa… Tatsuya's still sleeping."

Lisa nodded with a smile. "Yep… Runa, oh you're awake. Morning… You know, your big brother's so cute when he's asleep!"

"Just wait until he wakes up, he'll be a delight then," Runa commented.

Lisa giggled causing Tatsuya to stir. When he woke. "Ugh… Wait… Lisa…?"

"Mornin'!" Lisa responded.

"…" Tatsuya glared at her as he got up into a seated position and crossed his arms. Then he casted his glare on Runa. "Why you let her do that?"

"Hey, don't blame me! I was still sleeping until a few moments ago," Runa countered.

"Tch," Tatsuya rolled his eyes and stood. Lisa waved at him as stood as well and he turned away from her.

Maya and Lisa giggled at this as Runa jumped to her feet, too. Yukino observed. "Well, looks like everyone's feeling much better. Should we start thinking seriously about how to get out of here."

"We've all been too focused on the idea that there's no exit," Maya told them but then focused on Tatsuya for a moment. "You know what they say: 'What's most important can' be seen with one's eyes.' Right, Tatsuya-kun?"

"That's right,' Tatsuya nodded curtly as he tried to stay aloof as he flicked his lighter. But he gave up on the idea and smiled instead at her.

Runa put her head to one side. _That's so sweet and adorable!_

"Hm!? What's going on with them…?" Lisa apparently did not agree with Runa's interpretation.

"There's probably a loophole we're overlooking. The key to cracking this rumour's logic is the mirror. Now let's sort through what we know one more time and think of a way out!" Maya explained ignoring Lisa.

"Well… The rumour said that once you're in this place, you can't get out," Runa remembered.

"Right but why is that?" Maya nodded and asked.

Tatsuya's eyes flashed with sudden insight. "You don't know where the exit is."

Maya smiled happily. "Correct! The reason we can't get out is because the rumour says, 'no knows where the exit is.'"

_She's invoking the exact words thing again, like when Eikichi used the exact words of the rumour to find a loophole_, Runa realised.

"Okay, next question. Has anyone escaped from this shelter?" Maya inquired.

"There was one person," Tatsuya answered.

"That's right! Through the rumours says, ' no one knows where the exit is,' there was supposedly one person who did escape," Maya confirmed before adding. "And how did the person in the rumour escape? They used a certain something, right? What was it?"

"A mirror," Tatsuya replied. Runa didn't get why no one else was answering… Maybe they were lazy and thought Tatsuya wanted to do it, let him do it.

"Correct! 'No one knows where the exit is," so you can't get out… But rumour has it that one person got out by using a mirror. Now here's our problem, since we don't have a mirror anymore… What do mirrors really do? They reflect things, right? What does a mirror reflect?" Maya tested Tatsuya's comprehension.

"It reflects everything in range."

"Yes! That's it! You're not the only thing that appears in a mirror. Think about when you drive a car or ride your bike! Okay, and what do you mean by, 'everything in range!?' Keep going…"

"You can see things indirectly," Tatsuya elaborated.

"Bingo! That's right, Tatsuya-kun! That's the importance of the mirror! I think whoever escaped in the rumour managed it by accident, but they did it exit by finding the exit reflected in the mirror!"

"I get it… If the rumour is that no one knows where the exit is, then the exit does exist!" Yukino realised once Maya had finished.

"Right! 'Not knowing,' isn't the same thing as 'not existing…' That was just us jumping to conclusions," Maya confirmed.

"Aha-ha! I had my suspicious that would be the case right from the…" Eikichi began.

"Sorry… My reaction probably didn't help the situation. I'm really sorry…" Runa apologised interrupting Eikichi. He was going to be interrupted anyway.

"…" No one said anything. Runa sighed.

Lisa then got the conversation rolling again. "But with no mirror, there's no way for us to indirectly look for it! If we can't see it, we still can't get out!"

"Not so! Is it time for me to burst this out?" Yukino got out her camera.

"Ding ding ding! If you use your digital camera, you can take pictures of the exit and look at it, right?" Maya concluded.

Yukino didn't even bother to answer and started clicking away. She took photos in three direction and ended up exclaiming on the third. "Whoa! It showed up! The exit's right there!"

Runa blinked and suddenly the exit materialised where Yukino indicated and at this point she managed to recall what happened in this dungeon in the game version. Tatsuya dreamt Jun, the one who gave him that lighter and the one who he gave his father's watch. Runa let out an exasperated breath. _It would have been more useful if the rumour didn't mess my brain prior to entering here but at least this rumour couldn't mess it up anymore. Ugh…_

"It was right there… The whole entire time…" Tatsuya had expression on his face that indicated his shear incredulousness over the situation by acting as neutral as possible but ironically suggesting the opposite emotion.

Everyone else in the room had similar reactions. Runa skipped, hopped and jumped to the threshold. "C'mon let's go! We're liberated from this hell! Yes! Thank you, universe!"

"Us: 1 Rumour 0! C'mon, Runa's right. There's no reason to stick around anymore. Let's get out of here!" Maya exclaimed with glee.

Once they got out of the air raid shelter and into the basement. Tatsuya narrowed his eyes at the doors as if it was their fault. "How could we not see it before…?"

"The power of Rumours!" Runa cheerfully reminded him.

"You're happy…"

"I'm out of there. No longer potentially trapped in a dangerous hell filled with demons. Yeah, I'm happy. Who wouldn't be?"

Tatsuya shrugged and agreed with her. Runa then declared. "Let's never do that again!"

He agreed. Runa smiled at this. I_t so easy interacting with these people in this world, maybe because they weren't interacting with her but with who she pretended to be_. This thought bought sorrow to her but she shrugged it off. Ignoring it.

* * *

**Unawakened Runa's Ramblings In Her Journal...**

_I don't like small spaces... I don't why. I have these dreams of places I never been. I've looked some of these places up. It looks slightly different but similar enough to warrant concern. Also sometimes when I'm really scared and can't get to sleep, the shadows in my room morph to form this bogeyman. This bogeyman is image of a man that has haunted my dreams and nightmares since I could remember. He smiles happy at my discomfort and wants to torment be more. I'm just had, no such man exists... Although, it's odd. I feel like this bogeyman is real in my dreams, for in my dreams his existence feels akin to memory. A memory of something forgotten... I want to know why, this man is so... So evil, how could one being ever be responsible for such pain and suffering as he did. However, I have no clue as what he has done in these dreams it's safe to say, it wasn't anything good._

_Runa Suou... Do I even want to remember?_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading and thanks for doing so! Next chapter will be awhile since I'm going to the city to go to residential college interviews for University next time. That is if I get accepted into one of the universities I want to go to. Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9 - King Leo

**Author's Note:** I got distracted research a idea for this events much later story... Oops but it seemed to click more than previous ones. That and I went to a karate grading last night. It was good to see a few more black belts in the dojo, it brought back memories. But before I yak on too much... In this chapter King Leo appears for the first time as evident from the title and this chapter has some ramblings from Runa's unawakened self's journal. Well, have fun reading!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter 9 - King Leo**

* * *

Just outside the Kasugayama High's gym, the six heroes found the cultural festival was in full swing and the masks similar to the ones that were at club Zodiac are being worn by many students. One Kasugayama High student wearing a golden mask was very excited about the school festival and was ranting about attractive girls coming to Kasugayama High school. Eikichi commented on the masks which drew Tatsuya's attention. "Dude… The masks these guys are wearing… Aren't they the same ones we saw at Zodiac?"

Tatsuya nodded.

"Does that mean these guys are part of Joker's organisation too!?" Eikichi concluded.

"I hope not but my hope is unlikely to be proven correct. So yes they are bound to part of the organisation," Tatsuya responded to him.

"I bet that perv's in here! I won't rest until we catch him and I unleash a 15-hit combo on his ass! And Runa-chan you're helping me!" Lisa announced.

"I have no reservations about that, I'm in. I'll teach him to not to make snide remarks about my… My personality. That jerk is going down!" Runa agreed before Lisa grinned and gave her high five.

Maya was talking to a nearby Kasugayama High student. "It's that crowded in here? What's Joker want with so many people?"

"Huh? How many people are in there?" Runa asked Maya.

"Over fifty," Maya replied.

"Over fifty…!?" Runa's eyes went wide.

A Kasugayama High student wearing a golden mask with a blue gem in it's forehead approached the group of six. "C'mon, the masquerade's already started! Everyone has to wear a mask, so take this with you. Make sure you put it on inside."

The student gave all six of them a mask each and told them. "Enjoy."

"Don't wear them… It… I-It can't possibly be safe," Runa warned the group.

"Why would you say that?" Tatsuya inquired his arms crossed.

_Damn… I don't have a good reason_, Runa bit the inside of her cheek before she spoke. "I just don't like the vibe… That I'm getting from this group affiliated with Joker and masks are bound to be… related. It's like a creepy cult from an old horror movie… Just trust me… Please." _Trust me even though I'm lying to all of you every five seconds. Which I'm horrible at_.

"There's no harm in it. Let's just not wear the masks," Yukino decided and convinced the others much to Runa's relief.

* * *

Then the six of them headed inside. People, male and female danced in the gym underneath the multi-coloured lights. Everyone of them were wearing masks. Strange light beam from each mask towards a single point in the gym. That point being a crystal skull that Kasugayama High student, Yasuo held. Maya unfortunately didn't listen to Runa's warning or couldn't help just trying on the mask. Maya commented the environment."Wow! Looks like the party's in full swing. This seems pretty upscale for a high school festival."

"Maya! I warned you not to wear that!" Runa yelped and snatched the mask off Maya's face.

"Huh? I know but it's just a mask, it's not dangerous," Maya seemed confused.

"But it is… I… It isn't right," Runa stumbled over her words, she had no clue what she could say to explain her actions. Instead she gave up on the idea and went to next mask wearing person and ripped their mask off as quickly as she could. The person protested against Runa's choice but Runa threw the mask as far as she could before moving on to the next person.

"What is Runa-chan doing?" Maya wondered.

"Whatever she is up to… I think she has the right idea," Tatsuya commented.

"What the hell is Yasuo doing!? Isn't that the same kinda skull Joker had!?" Eikichi noticed Yasuo who had dark hair and thick-rimmed glasses.

"Huh? Th-that's enough…. P-Please stop… Stop already! Huh…! What's she doing!?" Yasuo seemed unable to control the skull and he had noticed Runa's behaviour.

Runa was still trying to get masks off people but there were more people in the gym than there was in the game version. Also many people were resistant to having their mask taken. And some, well they had already turned into shadow-men. She wasn't fast enough.

"We gotta hurry and help Runa-chan put an end to this. Or else everyone here is going to turn into shadow-men!" Lisa announced.

"Runa's getting the masks off, let's deal with Yasuo and stop him before it's too late," Tatsuya determined as he moved through the crowd towards the main stage where Yasuo was.

Yukino accompanied them but paused when she sensed a Persona-user, she looked up to the catwalk above. Runa followed Yukino's gaze to see who she knew she would see… Anna.

Anna stood above the scene and gazed dismissively at it. "… What a fool."

"Anna, is that you!? Hurry and get out! It's not safe here!" Yukino warned Anna.

Anna was already fully aware of dangers. "… I know that."

"Anna-senpai! You don't have to be involved with all this! Just walk away and be safe!" Runa called out forgetting about the masks. She had to try to change things if she could.

"I can say the same to you. Stop trying to fix what is already broken beyond repair… Runa-chan, you are the one who needs to walk away before you get hurt," Anna responded her expression bitter. Then before Runa could utter a word, Anna escaped from view.

"Senpai… Noriko's gonna kill me if I don't at least try," Runa sighed and said to herself.

"I'll help you… There must be something we can do if we work together," Yukino assured her.

"…" Runa was startled by Yukino's offer.

Eikichi's voice roared over the music. "Yasuo, you smug pr!(%! What're you doing!? Quit it with the skull!"

Yasuo went pale at the sight of Eikichi so he put away the skull and fled from the scene. "!"

"Wait! C'mon, Tatsuya, let's go after him!" Eikichi shouted as Yasuo continued to run. Eikichi climbed up the stage with Tatsuya and the boys rushed after Yasuo.

* * *

The two came back however without Yasuo. Runa placed her hands on her hips. "What happened and why couldn't you catch him?"

Tatsuya reported. "We no luck… He disappeared he must of used some exit back there that even Eikichi doesn't know about. That and there's a lot of doors back there that lead to some strange places…"

"Huh?" Was the collective respond from the girls.

"You don't want to know," Tatsuya assured them.

Eikichi clenched his fists and expressed his disbelief. "I can't believe he's turning the whole school into shadow-men… What is he thinking!? He's done it for the last time!"

"I couldn't really see too clearly, but Eikichi's right. Didn't that skull Yasuo had seem like the same one we saw before?" Lisa reflected.

"There's no doubt. It's definitely the same type of skull. But there may be multiple skulls," Tatsuya theorised before asking Runa. "How did you go with the masks? I didn't stop to ask before."

"I… I couldn't get the mask off everyone. Almost half of the people in the gym where turned into shadow-men," Runa revealed. It grew cold so Runa rubbed her arms to warm up.

"It's not your fault, you tired your best, Runa-chan… Without you I would of probably kept that mask on and would of been in the same boot as some of these kids. So thank you," Maya put an arm around her shoulders and thanked her.

"… You would of been fine without me, Tatsuya would taken the mask off you," Runa mumbled, she always felt uncomfortable when people thanked her.

"I know he would of but you bet him to it, so I thanked you. Got it?" Maya smiled before she added. "You saved a lot of people, Runa. Focus on and be happy about the lives you saved not the ones you couldn't save."

"…" Runa shrugged Maya's arm off but agreed to follow the advice.

"What was Anna doing here? Do you know Runa-chan?" Yukino asked in an attempt to distract her.

"Um… N-Nope… I can make an educated guess but I don't… I don't know for certain," Runa lied with her arms by her sides. She used her nail of her first finger and held it against her thumb to cause herself pain so she would be able to distract herself enough to lie.

Yukino frowned. "Hm… I guess only Anna knows why she's here. Um, Runa-chan, did you happen to sense that feeling, too? Ah, actually never mind… It's probably nothing, don't worry."

"…" Runa dug her nails into her palm. _I must not say a word. Besides if I did speak up, would I be able to change anything?_

"We need to find Yasuo," Tatsuya stated before he moved toward the door.

Runa ran up to him and caught his arm. "Wait… This Yasuo jerk, might of escaped but we need to get some idea of where he might of went before we go rushing off. Don't we?"

"Yes, we do… But I doubt anyone knows where Yasuo might of went," Tatsuya answered her.

"Well, lets make a profile… He's the school council president. He does have a great desire to see the school succeed despite his methods and flaws."

"He would feel safest at the school given he knows the place inside and out. Even better than most of the other students. Eikichi couldn't find whatever escape route Yasuo used but there had to be one there."

"Yeah… And we know from the air raid shelter that Yasuo doesn't like to get his hands dirty and perceives himself as superior compared to, um, others."

"Meaning he would want to get the maximum amount of distance between us and himself while remaining on the school ground. The air raid shelter is out for obvious reasons…"

"Yes but also for the fact he would resent being lower than us. So he would want a position where he would be higher than us as it would play into his superiority complex."

"The highest place where he would be able to get to would be the roof of the main building. Huh, good thinking, Runa-chan. I'm surprised you would be able to deduce that from the information we gathered so far. And then you lead me to almost believe I came up with that conclusion and…"

"Yep, I don't get good grades for nothing!" Runa laughed nervously before Lisa told them they should quickly head to the roof to verify Runa's theory and to get Yasuo for what he had done. Runa was glad for Lisa's interruption as Tatsuya was switched on and coming quite close to asking her questions she couldn't answer without the truth coming out.

* * *

The six heroes arrived on the roof with Eikichi ready for a fight. "I hope you're ready, Yas… Huh?"

There was no one in sight… Everyone looked around. Tatsuya sighed. "Runa…"

"Oh, look there's a walkie-talkie!" Runa pointed out. The others turned their gaze to the device.

Yasuo's voice echoed from the walkie-talkie in front of them. "Ghee-eh-hee-he-eh-he-he… You've come."

Tatsuya paused nearby by the entrance to the roof, as if he heard something odd. "Hm?"

While the others moved toward the device while being annoyed with Kasugayama High's student council president. Runa however stayed back slightly as she knew exactly where Yasuo was.

"You bastard… What's your game, making everyone into shadow-men!?" Eikichi demanded of him.

Yasuo's voice replied. "You needn't yell like that. I've rendered a service unto this school by reshaping it, you know."

"A service?" Eikichi questioned.

Tatsuya meanwhile noticed Yasuo's hiding spot and coughed to draw Runa's attention. Runa felt relief at this development. Tatsuya asked her. "You see what I see?"

"Yep…" Runa replied.

"Well done, he's exactly where you said he'd been. On the rooftop… Are you sure you aren't the one who has been reading Katsuya's files from work too much?" Tatsuya wondered.

Runa smothered a nervous laugh and didn't answer. Tatsuya shook his head at her.

Yasuo meanwhile was speaking into his walkie-talkie, unaware that both Runa and Tatsuya had noticed his hiding spot. "Prior to this, Kasugayam High was best known for its poor academic standing and lack of discipline. But now?"

Tatsuya and Runa moved closer to Yasuo without speaking a word, this Yasuo was really oblivious.

"Our school's reputation has skyrocketed. Students who were called scum are now highly sought after by the girls from other schools!" Yasuo announced.

Tatsuya coughed to draw the attention of the others. Lisa, Eikichi, Maya and Yukino gathered around Yasuo. Somehow the student council president still didn't notice.

"It's all thanks to me, your student council president, that this school has seen such a radical turnaround!" Yasuo claimed. At this point Eikichi was fed up with the guy and punched him.

Yasuo dropped his device and turned around to see that he was surrounded.

"Took you long enough to notice," Tatsuya sighed.

"Well done in spotting me… No wonder you escaped from that air raid shelter," Yasuo said.

"Yeah, that only took all night and some of this morning," Runa mumbled quietly.

"How fr!(%!#' stupid are you?" Lisa wondered about Yasuo.

"D-Don't call me stupid! Your ilk can never understand my value!" Yasuo snapped before he calmed him. "Hmph… Say what you will, but if this school festival succeeds, there's no doubt that my reputation will soar even higher."

"You were right he does have a superiority complex," Tatsuya noted looking at Runa.

"Of course, the guy's easier to read than a book," Runa grinned triumphantly. It didn't take a genius to figure it out especially if you played the game but compliments were nice.

"Now then, I have a bit of a proposition for you, Mishina-kun." Yasuo ignored the Suou's and offered Eikichi. Eikichi shook his head not wanting to make a deal. Yasuo pretended he didn't notice and continued. "I plan to proceed with my agenda of reshaping this school and, in the near future, gaining complete control of it. I'd like for you to wrest control of inside of the school. If we joined forces, assuming full control of Kasugayama High from inside and out, this would become a top-tier institution! Well? A perfect plan, wouldn't you agree?"

"Screw that noise! Who would want in on a plan that shady!?" Eikichi didn't agree. He marched up to Yasuo and grabbed him by the collar of his uniform. "If you have time to waste blabbering about c^ % like that, hurry and turn everyone back to normal!"

Eikichi dropped Yasuo, who then responded. "You truly don't understand, do you… You're my intellectual equal, aren't Runa Suou? I'm certain you'll be able to hazard a guess."

"I don't like being put on the same level as the likes of you. I'm higher thank you," Runa smiled as she dismissed him. She very much vexed her to be compared to him.

"Cold… Yet bright and smiling…. The stories were true," Yasuo shivered.

"Uh-huh…" Runa grimaced.

"Just tell us what you know already," Tatsuya demanded of him after Tatsuya yawned.

Yasuo admitted that. "I-It's no use threatening me. I don't have any notion how to return those people to their former selves."

"Just hand over the skull and that'll be enough. We'll figure it out ourselves," Maya told him.

"N-No! I mustn't! The Lady would kill me of I let it fall into the wrong hands!" Yasuo refused.

Eikichi got out his gatling gun guitar case. "If you won't hand it over willingly, we'll take it by force!"

A Persona-user resonance echoed. Yasuo's eyes narrowed. "I detect violence… But I suppose I don't have a choice now. You'll die regretting your decision to meddle! Ghee-eh-hee—eh-he-he!"

"Why do you have to sound like a Scooby-Doo villain?" Runa wondered as she raised her naginata in Yasuo's direction.

Yasuo pulled the six of them into a battle realm where everyone held their weapons at the ready. Yasuo waved his arms around wildly. "I-I won't let anyone interfere with my dream! Ever!"

"You son of a b!^(#… I'll beat some sense into you!" Eikichi yelled.

"I don't wanna die-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e!" Yasuo wailed his hands over his head.

"So let's end this fight now then and hand over the skull," Tatsuya suggested.

"N-No! I can't! I can't do that! I'll end up dead that way!" Yasuo wailed and used an attack called war cry. It dealt some damage and caused all of them save for Tatsyua to be enraged.

Lisa, Eikichi, Yukino, Maya and Runa blindly physically attacked Yasuo as their blood boiled too much for them to think straight. Tatsuya sighed however was still calm and used his Persona, Poltergeist to cast Zan upon Yasuo. "That was stupid. You seemed to be vulnerable to physical attacks. Well, let's see how much damage I can do with Poltergeist… Use Zan!"

Yasuo groaned as the spell hit, he was already panting heavily from the blows that the others dealt him with their wide array of weapons. Yasuo gritted his teeth. "Reverse Shax. Diarama!"

_He healed himself that jerk! I hate him, I hate him! I will tear him from limb to limb! _Runa shook with uncontrolled anger. _So this what rage status is like? Huh… I despise this! I will destroy anything that gets in my way! But I will apologise if I hurt anyone, it'll horrible if that were to happen. However… That Yasuo will suffered untold torment! Ha-aha! This is bad…_

Tatsuya gave his allies an uneasy glance. All of them were going berserk. "Why is it up me…? Yeah, guys! Instead of just standing hating him, go attack him!"

Maya, Yukino, Eikichi, Runa and Lisa all gave a battle cry and charged toward a terrified Yasuo who screamed in a high-pitched tone. "Eep! Ahhhhh! No! Stay back!"

His pathetic attempt to save himself by defending himself didn't work well but him using diarama afterwards was highly affective. Tatsuya followed up his allies' attacks with Zan and then gave a tranquilliser to Runa.

"Wh-What are you doing you Fool! How dare y…!? Oh… You cured my rage… Thanks," Runa calmed down slowly.

"Cure, everyone please… I'm sick of them yelling," Tatsuya requested tiredly.

It took a moment for Runa to realise but when she did, she understood. Lisa, Eikichi, Maya and Yukino were shouting angrily at Yasuo, at each other and at Tatsuya.

Runa had not noticed this in her enraged state but what she thought she was just thinking was probably actually her and the others yelling. _No wonder Yasuo's quaking like a leaf_… "Right… This so much worse than I thought."

Tatsuya snapped at her before going to defend her from Yasuo's attacks. "Just shut them up already! I can't take much more of it!"

"… Okay," Runa shrunk a little before summoning her Persona. "Electra, grant me power. Soothe the wrath in my allies hearts."

Her healing skills worked almost immediately as the chaos from her allies ceased and Tatsuya visually relaxed for a moment before narrowly blocking a bufula spell from Yasuo.

"Help out now!" Tatsuya ordered them.

Together Lisa, Tatsuya and Yukino casted the fusion spell. "Towering Inferno!"

Then when Yasuo was down on his knees, Maya, and Eikichi knocked him out with another fusion spell. "Boulder Smash!"

Yasuo's unconscious form faded from sight. Then the battle realm disappeared returning them to reality where Yasuo was just opening his eyes from behind his crooked and cracked glasses. Tatsuya grabbed the blue crystal skull from Yasuo. Lisa looked over Tatsuya shoulder to examine the skull. "I knew it… The colour's different, but apart from that this is the same skull Joker had."

"Hey… Yasuo!" Eikichi woke Yasuo up completely.

Yasuo jumped to his feet and held his hands up in surrender. "Y-Yeah!? Stop! Forgive me, please! I'm a pacifist!"

"Said the guy who lead us to air raid shelter to be trapped forever and die… Yeah, totally a pacifist, I can see it now," Runa snarked, there's was no way she was letting that one go.

"You're in Joker's organisation, right? Why's he harvesting people's ideals?" Eikichi questioned.

Yasuo shrugged and winced from the movement. "Bwa-ah…? E-Even I don't know that… But there's a rule that anyone who joins the Masked Circle must present it executives with ideal energy derived from dreaming hearts."

"'Masked Circle!?'' Lisa and Eikichi gasped in recognition.

"That's… from some kid's game that shows up in my dreams," Eikichi recalled.

This news took Lisa off guard. "…!?"

Tatsuya narrowed his eyes in confusion. "That's coincidental."

"And Lady Scorpio is an executive of this, 'Masked Circle?'" Maya asked Yasuo.

The defeated boy nodded and cowered in fear. "If the masquerade had succeeded and I gave enough energy to the Lady, I thought I'd reach a higher position in the Masked Circle. But now I'm done for!"

"Stealing dreams for personal advancement… I've got no sympathy for this a$$#*!e," Yukino said.

"I didn't plan on them becoming shadow-men! All I wanted was to dispose of my competitors for student council president!" Yasuo protested.

"How does that make what you've done any better?" Runa asked him.

Yasuo sobbed. "B-But I lost control of the crystal skull…"

"… A non-executive like you could never control the crystal skull," A voice from out of sight said.

_Lady Scorpio has arrived…_ _Anna-senpai… _Runa recognised feeling of the Persona-user's resonance and her elder track team member's voice.

Yukino recognised the resonance as well. "That feeling again… Anna!?"

The others also felt it but could not place it unlike Runa and Yukino. Anna dressed in her Lady Scorpio outfit; a black suit with golden buttons, a blue scarf, she had appeared on the rooftop from out of nowhere. Anna also had a mask with a large blue gem on it's forehead.

"Anna-senpai…" Runa whispered thinking of how Noriko would feel if she knew what had happened to Anna, the person Noriko respected and idolised most.

"… Yukino Mayuzumi? Runa-chan? You're both still here," Anna noticed.

"So it WAS you, Anna! Why are you…" Yukino started but was cut off by Anna's teleportation.

Anna reappeared next to Tatsuya and unleashed a whip that warped around the skull he held. Anna utilised the whip and pulled the skull out of Tatsuya's grasp less than second before he turned to face her. Tatsuya stepped toward her but she teleported again to in front of the entrance to the roof. Beside her Yasuo gasped in shock. Anna informed them. "This skull can only be controlled by those bearing the constellation of the holy cross." She paused and turned to Yasuo. "… Is this all?"

"Of course. A typical person's energy level paltry at best. That's why the Exalted One is granting people their ideals," a voice from above the rooftop's entrance said.

Runa flinched involuntarily at the resonance of the voice's owner. _King Leo…_

The others also sensed King Leo's resonance but Maya had the strongest reaction. She was shaking. "Huh…!?"

"Maya-san…" Runa wished she could do something but the smell of an familiar yet unpleasant scent filled the air. Yasuo was being burnt alive in front of her.

The smell, was far too familiar to her. Runa shut her eyes not wanting to see the horrific sight. She didn't hear Yasuo scream, which meant it was finished too quickly for that. It was a like a movie she's seen ten times before, she remembered how she previously felt other times but now only a ghost of those feelings came. Runa calmed herself quickly, she had plenty of practice. Rais had stopped using fire on **his** victims because Runa had become desensitised to it. A fact that disturbed her but somehow she couldn't react to it the same way anymore, she knew the routine far too well. The only concern she had was for Maya.

"No-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!" Maya fell backwards her eyes wide with horror.

_Death by fire was a painful death but there were worst, unfortunately. At least this death was a quick one. It wasn't spread out over days. It could been worst_, Runa sighed and wished she could comfort Maya for there was once a time when Runa could of reacted like that. She felt strangely almost jealous of Maya's fear and the way Runa knew that Maya would soon overcome it. Runa wished she had such fortitude to defeat her fears instead of just growing numb to them.

All eyes locked onto King Leo's form. Dressed in a suit similar to Anna's except with a red scarf that was tucked into the jacket of the suit and he had a sword at his side. His mask was shaped similar to a lion's head with a red gem on it's forehead. King Leo's messy hair seemed like a pale blonde mane which completed the effect of his look. He laughed. "Ha-Aa-Aa-aha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Burn, burn! Burn to ash!"

Runa glanced at Yasuo's ashes with no emotion. The pile of ashes crackled as the last pieces of melted bone shattered and the slight breeze become apparent as the smoke drifted off. The fire was very intense it reduced the body to ashes and melted bone in a matter of seconds. It would need to be at very high temperatures. Chances are Yasuo died before feeling much. Pain signals wouldn't of been able to reach the brain, the nerves were destroy far too quickly.

Rais would of hated King Leo's technique, 'too hasty, juvenile and unskilled,' in **his** words, 'not enough time to savour the victims and the witnesses' anguish.' **He** preferred seeing the fear in their eyes, **he** also enjoyed not only physical pain but psychological, sometimes **he** even preferred the later. It was more affective in **his** books.

Runa shivered at her apathy and clenched her fists in anger. **He** had made her this way and she hated **him** for it. She hated this so much she could taste it…

"Wh… Who the hell are you!?" Eikichi asked King Leo.

"I am called King Leo! I am highest of the four executives of the Masked Circle, bearing the sign of Leo," King Leo replied boastfully and referred to Yasuo. " For one so lowly to confess Masked Circle business to outsiders and abandon the shadowed festival… You deserved death!"

Tatsuya and others readied their weapons as King Leo teleported to Anna's side. King Leo gestured to Anna. "I could say the same about you, Lady. What do you have to say in your defence after the recent debacles? Not only did you let the wild dance slide, you abandoned the shadowed festival to vermin. If you wish to be present tot witness the fulfilment of the Oracle of Maia, I suggest you accept the Exalted One's punishment…"

"… Yukino is mine. Leave her alone," Anna requested.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Senpai. I can…" Runa started.

"Don't interfere, Suou… You shouldn't be here," Anna told her off with disdain.

"… Very well. You may have her," King Leo agreed to Anna having Yukino but added. "But you will deal with the consequences of the party's interruption."

"Anna, wait!" Yukino called out but a swirling circle of light surrounded and engulfed Anna. Anna disappeared from view. Yukino's shoulders slumped.

"Cursed Star… I will see you, your sister and the witch sent to Purgatory, just as the lowly one was a moment ago," King Leo announced referring to the Suou siblings present and Maya.

_Me too? Wait… What did I ever do to him!? Geez… Actually, unawakened me might of done something but whatever it was, she didn't remember it. Damn it, unreliable unawakened me. Ugh, why do you torment yourself so?_ Runa complained. Well at least she didn't have to fake surprise this time. Tatsuya and Maya however both had a sharp intake of breath. "…!?"

"Hah-aha… No mater how much you struggle, you can't escape the fate the Exalted One has in store for you! Hya-a-a-aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-a-a-a-a-a!" King Leo chuckled hysterically before a flame coloured ring of light surrounded him and he disappeared.

"I'm scared… Save me, Daddy…!" Maya was on the ground, her knees hugged to her chest.

"Maya-san it's okay, he's gone now. I promise he won't hurt you," Runa told Maya as dropped down to Maya's level.

"But… He… I… That boy…" Maya was shaking so Runa placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"It's okay… Yasuo was beyond help the moment King Leo arrived, his nerves mostly likely destroyed before the pain signals could be transferred to his brain. He didn't feel a thing. King Leo is gone now. He's not here… It's safe now. It's alright, it's going to be alright," Runa reassured her.

"How are you so calm?"

"… I gotta be here for you and the others. I have to be calm so I can be of use."

"You're already useful, Runa-chan."

"You knew this King Leo didn't you?" Tatsuya summarised about Maya.

"I think I did… This may take awhile to explain," Maya responded.

"Take as long as you need," Tatsuya encouraged.

Maya explained that King Leo is a dangerous pyromaniac that had stalked her for many years. Runa guessed silently King Leo had done so since shortly after the fire at shrine. Stalkers are the worst. This news came as a surprise to Eikichi. "So this King Leo guy has been stalking you for years, Maya-san!?"

"My Persona told me so… It's him! There's no mistaking it!" Maya confirmed.

"A pyromaniac… _Kehhei_! That's the worst!" Lisa growled.

"Agreed. Those who enjoy to kill and cause pain are sick individuals indeed," Runa nodded in agreement with the statement.

Tatsuya flicked his lighter unsure of what to say before he approached Maya. "Um… Are you al…"

"Don't worry… I'm okay now. We need to think about what to do next…" Maya assured him.

"Remember how that King guy told Anna to 'deal with consequences?' That's been bugging me ever since… Let's go back to the gym. I have a bad feeling about this!" Yukino expressed.

Runa suddenly felt her blood turn to ice. _The people in the gym, they… I forgot all about them… Oh my god… No… They can't be. I tried to save them, I… They have to be okay. It cannot be my fault. It just can't._

* * *

The six of them rushed to the gym post-haste but it was already too late. Everyone had been turned to shadow-men. Runa's efforts to save them using her knowledge of the game failed miserably as she forgot all about this part and failed to warn them to leave.

_If only I had spoken up, then maybe… _Runa turned as bile threaten to crawl into her mouth. She swallowed and covered her mouth her hand. She moved her head side to side wishing that the past could be rewritten not for the first time in her experience in Sumaru City.

"Dammit… We were too late!" Eikichi stated the obvious.

"Anna! She's not here… Why would she do this!?" Yukino searched for Lady Scorpio could not find her. Yukino glanced to Runa. "Do you have…"

"Any ideas? No… I don't know… Don't ask," Runa mumbled just loud enough so Yukino could hear. _I don't want to even fathom the reasons behind any of this._

"_Kehhei_! This is terrible! What is this Oracle of Maia, anyway, that makes the Masked Circle do such horrible things!?" Lisa wondered appalled.

"Yasuo's dead, too… Does this mean we've hit a wall in our search for the Joker!?" Eikichi worried.

"Guys, wherever rumours are, Joker's there too, right? Let's go out in the city and ask people for rumours about the Masked Circle and Joker! I'm sure we'll learn something new!" Maya suggested.

Everyone agreed and followed Maya out the gym.

Yukino lingered however, Runa didn't hear her but she knew what Yukino said. "There must be a reason why Anna became an executive in the Masked Circle. Saeko-sensei saved me once, and now it's my turn to save that girl!"

Runa puzzled about Yukino's drive to help Anna, she understood where it came from but it was confusing at the same time. About how one person believed they could make a difference in a strangers life by just taking the time to get to know them. Runa wished there was more people like that.

Runa rubbed her right palm where the only scar she knew had was. Rais never desired hurt her physically, **he** was always very careful not leave her with any scars that visible. **He** preferred the unseen scars, the psychological ones, the ones that were harder to heal. The only scar she had from her old life was the one on her right hand, a burnt mark on her wrist and palm. The skin had a slightly different surface and the words _Carpe Diem_ were burnt into her skin. You couldn't read the words yourself unless you knew it was there, though. The burn had mostly healed since then.

The burn was a reminder of how she reached out to her mother's corpse. She grabbed her mother's wrist to make her wake up, she didn't understand what death was then and she wanted her mother to come back. However the bracelet of the fragile charred wrist was extremely hot, Runa's hand had became seriously injured as a result.

Rais had been furious with Runa for damaging **his** favourite toy, her. **He** let **his** guard down allowing her to escape and find sanctuary. At first the she hated the scar, it was a constant reminder of her parents death but as time went by… She grew to see it not with hate but with nostalgia of the time when her parents were life. Her mother's most loved saying was in latin _Carpe Diem, _meaning "seize the day." Her mother, Akari Yamamoto, however had her own edited version, '_Carpe Diem_, for life is fleeting but memories are not.' Her mother even from beyond the grave always looked out for her and in a way told her to embrace life and abandon her mourning before it was too late. To live a life not merely survive it despite the sufferings encountered, to make use of today to create a better tomorrow and not to let the past rule your fate.

Runa strived to stay true to her mother's wishes but it was hard. Sometimes you don't wish to seize the day but merely drown in unpleasant memories that overwhelm you. But it is better to be happy than it is to dwell on past mistakes.

Runa gulped and told herself to keep moving, maybe next time she'll succeed. She cannot allow herself to be trapped by her past actions or inactions. Then Runa noticed something odd about her scar… It followed her from her old life. _Also it seemed different… No, it was the same._ _But there was another scar, a larger one_.

The skin had be mostly repaired but it appeared it required a skin graft. Her burn mark from her previous life seemed to rest upon the repaired skin. It was hardly noticeable, this new scar tissue. but Runa could recognise a burn when saw one. No matter how well it was repaired. Runa was glad her burnt mark from her old life carried over but this burnt mark from this life, it did not give Runa the best feeling in the world. It appeared that Runa Suou's life wasn't all sunshine and lollipops, in fact it seemed to have more in common with Runa Yamamoto's life than what she had first thought.

* * *

**_Unawakened Runa's Ramblings In Her Journal…._**

_I was washing my hands today… Not generally something to write about, I know but it struck me as odd. I felt, not for the first time, that something was missing. My skin on the inside my right palm and lower arm was different than the rest of my skin, a slightly different colour and under certain kinds of light, it appeared a little plastic or out of place. When I was a child there was a fire of some kind, I don't remember it all to well but I got badly burnt. There was also an odd scar on right shoulder from the fire but nearly impossible to see in mirror. _

_My brother Tatsuya had a scar on his back too. What caused it, had almost severed his spine cord but somehow it healed miraculously despite almost rendering Tatsuya unable to walk. He still had to go though months of physical therapy back then. I didn't, instead I went through a lot of operations on my right hand and lower right arm, though. It took awhile for me to be able to use it again however, the nerves grew back slowly. _

_It's still a little numb however but it tingled occasionally letting me know it's still there. But I'm getting off track… Today when I saw my hardly noticeable scars, I felt it wasn't right. It didn't belong to me but to someone else. For some reason for a good minute or two I was convinced my scars were different and that this arm that I was staring at wasn't mine. It didn't match. _

_But of course I talked myself out of insanity. It was my arm and those were my scars… However strangely these words became stuck in my head ever since Carpe Diem. I didn't know what it meant but I thought meant 'embrace life and abandon your mourning, for life is fleeting but memories are not.' Yet when I looked it up, it simply meant, 'seize the day.' It wasn't right it should of meant more but what exactly… I wasn't sure. _

_Runa Suou…_

* * *

**Thanks for reading and sorry about the lack of updates for the last few days.**


	10. Chapter 10 - MUSES?

**Author's Note:** This chapter involves bit more bond building between characters and introduces the MUSES... I'm not sure if I'll already write this in previous notes but most battles are not going to written as it would be highly repetitive except for when they are boss battles. I'm sorry if any of characters are little out-of-character, there are a few changes to the original storyline thanks to Runa's presence in this part but hopefully the character still stay at their core themselves.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter 10 - MUSES!?**

* * *

The search for rumours was not hard. People who stand at street corner really do love to talk to people about gossip. Also it was a great opportunity to buy new armour and supplies.

_Another thing is that people are very skilled at ignoring me… Persona world people are extremely oblivious though it does explain why the heroes in Persona 4 could enter the TV with weapons without anyone noticing. Though, still doesn't explain why some people notice Tatsuya has a sword in scar bard but never blink twice when I'm holding a naginata in hand. And no one notices my naginata unless I tell them it's there. Then they're all, 'how come I didn't see that before how silly of me,' and then they change the topic and forget about it… Again_.

Anyhow the rumourmongers and other people around town were excited about the debut of an idol group called MUSES. The idol group was managed by Ginji Sasaki who Runa also knew was Prince Taurus and the group itself had three members; Mami 'Sheba,' Shibata, Miho 'Mee-ho,' Ogishima were the first two and were friends with Lisa. Concurrently the poster doesn't show the third member but rumours suggested it was Lisa and those rumours would be correct despite Lisa's lack of knowledge about the upcoming debut. Mami and Miho forgot to tell Lisa about it.

Chikarin had no new information apparent from the idol group's debut.

_Also the abandon factory… Great place to grind in the game, stinking terrifying to place to go in real life. I swear if I hear another rumour about a cursed taxi or weird monster occupying that place I will break,_ Runa sighed.

* * *

Then somehow after they visited the Sumaru Gyspy, instead of going to the Honmaru Park to talk to the rumourmonger there they ended up in Konan Police Station.

Runa paused at her surroundings, _why did the others want to come here?_ _Ohh! Puppy dog statue!_

Runa eyes lighten up. "Aw! It's absolutely adorable! I love this statue!"

"Woof-Woof!" The police uniform wearing dog statue barked.

"Oh! It barked! Awesome!" Runa was easily distracted by cute things. Keep in mind her definition of cute doesn't always match with everyone else's.

"At least she's not going gaga over what she thinks are cute demons," Lisa shrugged.

Eikichi complained about Runa. "Yeah, just how was that demon cute? It was trying to kill us and she just cooed at it."

"At least it stopped trying to eat you afterwards. Some of those demons like being adored and flattered by Runa-chan," Maya brightly reminded him.

"However there were demons who hated it and tried to rip her face off… So not exactly fool-proof method of demon negotiation," Eikichi argued.

Tatsuya groaned annoyed. "Why are we here? Can we go now?"

"Hm… Why did we come here?" Yukino wondered.

Lisa suggested that. "Hm… I guess we just got bored of asking people about rumours."

"That's a perfectly valid reason, of course why didn't I think of that," Tatsuya sarcastically grumbled.

"Tatsuya, Runa, it's odd for you both to come here," Katsuya approached them.

"Katsuya…!?" Runa jumped and shifted her attention to Katsuya.

Apparently this was her current incarnation's eldest brother. The police officer had neat brown hair that was styled in such a way it practically gave him sideburns. He wore a grey suit pants, an open grey suit jacket with a red shirt and a black tie underneath. At his hip his gun holster was attached to his belt. He had red-tinted sunglasses resting on his face.

Also Katsuya had a serious expression that made him somewhat intimidating for a girl trying to lie about everything. This is due to the fact his job partly consisted of knowing when people are lying. Runa smiled and said hello to Katsuya while in her mind she told herself to act natural and don't panic. _You've haven't blown your cover yet Runa, you won't fail now… _

At this point Runa wished she had more confidence. Katsuya gave both Runa and Tatsuya a suspicious look. He knew something was up. "There's no way you've only come to visit me, your older brother."

"I visit you here… Occasionally," Runa protested.

"Yes, but normally Tatsuya doesn't come," Katsuya crossed his arms. "What business do you two have at the police station? Did something happen?"

Runa glanced at Tatsuya for help. The senior Sevens High student turned and played with his lighter. "You're no help," Runa sweat-dropped as she grumbled to Tatsuya and then smiled awkwardly at the detective.

Katsuya directed his words at his brother. "Hm. Same as always. Honestly, Tatsuya how long do you intend to disappoint our parents?"

"…" Tatsuya remained silent.

"Even now, I don't think you'll ever understand myself or father. But you won't gain anything by just running away either," Katsuya informed him.

"… Right, if I told I was looking into an organisation called the Masked Circle, it's involvement with Joker and rumours. You would…" Tatsuya started.

Katsuya cut him off. "The Masked Circle? What's that? Don't try to fob such a dumb story off on me. All you ever do is wander around aimlessly. Sometimes I think I can't can any peace without tying you to a tree or something like that…"

"But he's not lying… He's telling the truth, there really is…" Runa began tying help Tatsuya.

Katsuya moved his head side to side. "Really Runa… You're just as bad, you think you can run around without ever considering the consequences of your actions and without getting hurt. You are always putting yourself into situations that are incredibly dangerous… You worry me more than our brother at times."

"I can take care of myself you know. I'm not a porcelain doll, I won't shatter into pieces. I'm tougher than everyone gives me credit for. You don't need to worry," Runa narrowed her eyes.

"You are so naive, little sister. You have Iron deficiency anaemia and the last surgery you had on you hand was only six months ago… I have to worry about you… Because evidently you don't seem worry about yourself as much as you should. You think everything will always turn out well but it doesn't always end like that. One of these days, neither Tatsuya nor I will be able to protect you," Katsuya sighed mentally exhausted. "The both of you need to grow a little."

"… Hmph, I don't need either of you to protect me. I can do that myself," Runa huffed.

"No… I may disagree about me but Katsuya's right about you. You're an accident prone disaster magnet. You always get yourself into trouble and he's unfortunately right… You think life's just a big game you can't lose but… You are strong in many ways but you're not invincible," Tatsuya said.

"What! You're on his side!? Ugh!" Runa yelled before she stormed out.

* * *

_I can't deal this babying stuff, I'm 15 people! I'm a teenager not a bloody child, people! I can make my own choices just because most of them end up going badly doesn't mean I need to be shielded like some… Ugh! I don't like this! _Runa walked as far as she could from the police station in around 15 minutes. She marched on still furious and to vent out her frustrations,shekicked at a bin.

It fell over. Runa noticed the rubbish on the ground and told herself she didn't care but she couldn't ignore it. She went and cleaned up her mess.

"Yeah, fierce aren't you? Can't even kick a bin over without feeling guilty about hurting the environment," Tatsuya observed as he leant on nearby wall, just as Runa was finishing off her clean up of the mess she caused.

"Go away Tatsuya… How long have you been there?" Runa grumbled and dusted her hands off.

"Long enough to see you cut yourself on some glass, you moron," Tatsuya eyes widen as he noticed blood on her hand.

"Oh… I didn't notice," Runa looked at her right hand with puzzlement. "How I'd miss that?"

"You forgot that your right hand doesn't have much feeling in it again, didn't you?" Tatsuya sighed when he grabbed her hand and examined the wound.

"I'll just heal it with my Persona, I guess," Runa shrugged and was kind of weird out that she could barely feel her right hand. She knew it was there but she knew she should be feeling at least some pain. The cut was pretty deep.

"It's got glass in it and probably rubbish… Ugh, this is what we were talking about. You always ran off and managed to do something stupid," Tatsuya glared at her.

"…" Runa frowned she had no defence, not noticing that cut was pretty dumb despite not being able to feel it. Though she never had to be careful of something like that before in her old life. She never really got injured much, people had always treated her like a caged baby bird, even the people who wanted her to get hurt.

"Don't use your Persona if you try to heal this while it's like this you'll make it worst. Normally I'll take you to the hospital but I think after it's cleaned up, you could fix it better than they could without the needle."

"Needle?"

"Yes, who knows were that stuff has been… Ugh, this worst than the time you got that snake."

"It was a cute snake though."

"… Sometimes I wonder about you… Seriously Runa, come on. I think there's a public bathroom around here somewhere…"

"… Why do you care?" Runa pondered accidentally aloud.

"That's a stupid question… You've been weird lately… Is everything okay with you?"

"Huh? Ah… No… I mean yes… I'm okay…"

Tatsuya raised an eyebrow as the two of them walked to nearest bathroom.

"Fine, I'm not exactly okay but… There's a lot going on… And I hate being so useless all the time. I can heal and put on shields but my only attack does almost zero damage. I thought maybe I could prove that I'm strong but all I'm doing is looking like an idiot and being saved by everyone else."

"… You're the healer, that's 're an idiot, I already knew that but you saved us too, more than once. You're not a fighter, you don't have to be. The only reason why you're getting saved all the time is because you don't listen and you try to do everything by yourself."

"Ironic, coming from you."

"… Hmph, just shut up and get in there," Tatsuya gestured to the boys bathroom.

"But that's…!" Runa's maroon eyes widen.

"I'm not going in the girls, so suck it up, sunshine. You're the one who got herself hurt," Tatsuya dismissed her.

Runa reluctantly went inside the boy's bathroom. Tatsuya told her to sit on the counter and got some paper towel. He then began cleaning up the blood around the wound. After a while, Tatsuya started picking out shards of glass out of her palm.

"Um… Tatsuya where are the others?" Runa asked.

Tatsuya threw a bloody glass shard in the sink. "Oh… Now you remember about them."

"Er… Yeah… I kinda forgot about everyone," Runa admitted sheepishly.

"They are looking into the rumours going around at Honmaru Park like the fortune teller suggested. The rumourmonger Toku will probably give them something good."

"Right… Sorry, I didn't think that I would cause…"

"That's the point, you don't think…" Tatsuya took a breath to calm himself. "You need to consider others before you run off."

"I'll do that… Er… Is this going to take much longer? If you want, I can get out the glass. I'm sorry that I worried you but I can…"

"Again, shut up. I'm doing it already. Besides I'll be annoyed if you missed a shard. Thus I'm doing it so you sit there and be patient."

"…" Silence for a few seconds. "Can I talk to you? I'm just…"

"Bored, well so am I. Fine, we can talk," Tatsuya agreed before he cursed under his breath. "F#(%, just how much glass is in there?"

"Um… Tatsuya, I… I was wondering if it was okay to ask abo…"

Tatsuya interrupted her. "What's up with you? Stop being so formal all the time, I'm your brother. There's no need for it. If you're gong to ask me a question, ask it. Don't skate around it until the next ice age arrives."

She frowned she was using rather formal Japanese and was kinda distant…. "Um, brother, why is it that can you change your Persona? Yet Igor always tells me that I great affinity for all of them but I'm not compatible any Persona save for Electra."

"Maybe you're not true to yourself. If you're only allowing one side of yourself be shown. Then maybe, until you can be true to yourself you'll only be able to summon Electra."

"Er… Wh-What!? I'm so totally being true to myself! What are you talking about?" Runa panicked.

"You're not… Don't deny it. Your acting strangely as hell. I'm not sure what's going on exactly but just don't try so hard to be yourself. Just figure it out. I know you can so stop doubting who you are and the perhaps your other potential Personas will too," Tatsuya checked her hand for more glass but couldn't find any. "Alright, I think we're good. You can heal it now."

Runa hesitated but nodded. She summoned Electra and healed her wound. Afterwards she told Tatsuya. "Thanks… Let me know if I can help in anyway in the future."

Tatsuya yawned and told her they should go meet up with the others at the Kuzunoha detective agency. Runa asked him why that location. He answered. "It where we arranged to met up after you stormed off."

"Oh…" Runa commented before she remained silent. _That's coincidental, we actually needed to go there for the next story event. Huh…_

* * *

Soon the duo arrived at the detective agency where Maya, Eikichi, Yukino and Lisa had just themselves entered. Yukino greated them. "Hi, you two! I see you managed to find your sister."

"Yep… I would of got here sooner if she didn't accidentally cut herself on some glass because she thought kicking a bin over was good idea," Tatsuya replied.

"Tatsuya!" Runa gaped at him.

"What? It's true," Tatsuya yawned.

Runa crossed her arms and huffed. She then notice the poster depicted the MUSES idol group, Mami and Miho were easy to recognise but the girl in the centre was a silhouette of someone spuriously like Lisa. Which was the intent of the poster's creator of course.

Tamaki was arguing with Tadashi already about the poster. "…You stole this from the station, didn't you? Go put this back right now!"

"What!? Nooo… I just found it! If you leave them there, they'll get snatched up by someone else just like that!" Tadashi argued. Tamaki groaned and threw her hands up in air.

"Sheesh… Those two are at it as usual… They haven't changed one bit," Yukino sweat-dropped.

"So I take it they knew about incident in Mikage-Cho as well," Tatsuya concluded.

Yukino grimaced and nodded. Maya however was informing Tamaki about the Masked Circle and had asked Tamaki about it.

At the same time Lisa was wondering what all the fuss about the poster was. "Huh…?" Lisa glanced the poster. "Those girls here… Oh, come on…"

"What's with the poster…? Oh, I get it," Tatsuya noticed the poster and could understand Lisa's reaction to it.

Tadashi saw Tatsuya looking at the poster and he boasted. "Heh-eh-e, whaddaya think of my poster? It's Muses! A genuine Muses poster! You know about Muses, right?

"Yes… Unfortunately the entire city is talking about it," Tatsuya tiredly answered.

"Heh-eh-e… What can I say? I'm a red-blooded male and a sucker for cute girls. I hope thy reveal the third girl soon," Tadashi admitted.

Eikichi shook his head at the entire scenario. "Honestly, a grown man going around stealing posters? He must have no self-control at all."

"I think you're right especially considering he said what he just said in front of his girlfriend. Is he stupid or…?" Runa grimaced.

Eikichi shrugged in response.

"Let's see if Chief Todoroki knows anything about what we've learnt. He might have some leads we could follow." Maya advised.

"We're already here, why not?" Tatsuya agreed.

Maya and Tatsuya told Chief Todoroki what they've learnt about the existence of Masked Circle. Afterwards, Chief Todoroki informed them that. "I get the gist of your story. But I'm sorry, I've never heard of this Masked Circle."

"Tamaki-san doesn't know either," Maya told Tatsuya.

Then Tadashi who had been chatting to Lisa exclaimed. "Huh!? These two in the photo here are your classmates!?"

Runa winced. "Ow… My ears…"

"Y-Yeah… I guess… That's Sheba and Mee-ho, all right…" Lisa grimaced.

Tadashi looked at poster then at Lisa then at the poster again before he announced. "Oho! I see. I get it. Mystery solved! Se that girl's silhouette in the centre! The last member, a closely guarded secret until now. It was you the whole time!"

Lisa's jaw dropped as Tadashi pointed at her. Eikichi scoffed at the concept. "Ginko? An idol? Dude, you can come up with better material than that."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?" Lisa whirled around to face Eikichi, her fist raised.

Tadashi the stepped closer to her causing her to spin around to face him again. Tadashi looked Lisa up and down. "No, there's no mistake! Rumour has it the third member is a blonde girl with an amazing body. You fit the bill, all right!"

"H-Hold on there…" Lisa felt uneasy about the whole notion.

"Gimme! Gimme an autograph! Please! You're gonna go to Mu now, huh? I heard they're hooding a video shoot there," Tadashi begged. Lisa shook her head. Tadashi continued to beg. "Are you going to meet up with the other two at Mu? Why'd you keep it a secret? C'mon, gimme an autograph! Autograph! Autograph! Autograph! Autograph! Autograph! Autograph!"

A vein in Tamaki's forehead throbbed before she moved forward and punch him in the arm. "That's enough, you god ^^#*& nitwit!"

Tadashi realised he was in trouble, he fled to the back of the agency, Tamaki followed and proceed to give him a beating. Runa glanced briefly at the direction two went before following the other Persona-users as they examined the poster.

"Now I see… Those Sevens kids saw this poster and thought Lisa was making her debut…" Yukino mentioned.

"What Sevens kids?" Tatsuya puzzled.

"The ones they met at the park, while you were cleaning glass out of my hand," Runa informed.

"…Wait. How do you know that?" Tatsuya narrowed his eyes at her with suspicion.

Runa quickly made up a hopefully believable lie. "I-I heard them talk about it, w-when you were telling Chief Todoroki about the Masked Circle."

Tatsuya seemed satisfied with that lie. _Thank goodness_, Runa almost let out a breath of relief until she recalled that would be extremely suspicious.

"Heh-eh… An idol, eh?" Lisa said to herself and giggled.

"Lisa, this is no joke! Did you forget that rumours are coming true? You could actually end up debuting for real!" Maya reminded her. Lisa gulped. Maya then commented on the poster depicting the MUSES. "Something's odd about this poster. It's like they put these up specifically to make people speculate that Lisa's the third member."

"Another rumour… You think it's the Masked Circle?" Yukino hazarded a guess. Runa could still hear Tadashi being beaten up by Tamaki.

Maya held her hands up and shook her head. "I don't know why they'd do it, though… Guess we should look into this."

"Oh, Tamaki… I think he's learned his lesson by now…" Yukino called out to Tamaki.

Tamaki reluctantly agreed and stopped hitting Tadashi.

* * *

A bruised Tadashi limped out to the couches in the main room of the detective agency after about less than five minutes. Tadashi however acted like nothing happened and was focused on the case. "Hmm, I'm curious about Muses, but also about the Masked Circle… I get the feeling they're a dangerous bunch."

"Right…" Runa muttered.

"We're be looking into the Masked Circle, too. We'll let you know what we find," Tamaki informed the group.

_She's not still mad at him anymore… That was quick,_ Runa commented without a word.

"What should we do first?" Tatsuya asked Yukino.

Yukino answered. "I think we should visit those friends of Lisa's from the poster first. Let's ask them what's going on."

Maya advised. "They're holding a video shoot for Muses at Mu, right? I wonder if we'll see Lisa's friends. We should head over there soon."

Lisa was off by herself away from the group. Runa was surprised when Tatsuya begrudgingly went to check on her. "You okay?"

"Yeah… I am… I'm just a little shocked, I guess," Lisa held one arm with her other hand. She admitted to Tatsuya. "I didn't notice at first because of what they were wearing… but what are Sheba and Mee-ho doing?"

"… That was rhetoric, right?" Tatsuya asked without expression.

Lisa laughed and nodded. "It was. But thanks I needed that."

Tatsuya half smiled before he wandered over to Runa. "How's the hand?"

"Hm? … Oh that, I don't feel a thing," Runa assured him.

"Let me look at it," Tatsuya told grabbing her hand and he checked it. "Not even a scar… Those techniques Trish taught you are quite effective."

Runa took her hand back off him. "Um… Yep."

Tatsuya gave her a look. "…"

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"No… It's just you're different than before. I can't place it though. It's like you're more yourself than before or something… Never mind, forget it. Sis, you hang out with Lisa-chan's friends occasionally. Did you ever hear about this idol group before?"

"Um, why ask me? I-I mean Lisa-senpai would know better," Runa protested.

Tatsuya readjusted his tie. "I know but you tend notice things most people don't."

"I can't recall anything specific, s-sorry," Runa mumbled.

This earn her another wary look from Tatsuya until Eikichi butted in on the conversation. "C'mon you two! Let's get this show on the road. I bet my lovely self could use this publicity to my advantage for my own music career."

Runa giggled at Eikichi's narcissism while she admired his enthusiasm. Tatsuya rolled his eyes and headed to the door. Once again Runa was saved by Tatsuya's tendency to be interrupted while having conversations or when he talked.

* * *

At Mu… The poker machines were plentiful and a sizeable crowd was visible. Maya exclaimed upon the group's entry to the building. "Wow! Look at this crowd… I'd say Muses' reputation precedes them."

"Looks like they're arguing over something," Yukino observed a man trying to contend with the crowd's whim.

A male crowd member started dancing, horribly. "Let me be an extra in this vid! Look, I'm a great dancer!"

Another crowd member who had long hair and a brown beanie. "I'm way better than that lames! I sing at the train station every night, so I know I can perform in front of a crowd!"

Runa felt a bead of sweat tickle down her face. _That guy did sing at the train station… The thing was it was more like a dying cat than actual music. The guy got dragged away by the train station's security nearly every night… His singing might be terrible but one can admirable his determination. Hm, I should spread rumour about this guy being a good singer so he can achieve his dreams_.

The man who was the assistant director of the upcoming video shoot groaned. "Who should I pick…? They told me to bring someone that catches my eye… I can't believe the director's making me do this… How am I supposed to find some extra on such short…" The assistant director paused when he noticed Runa, Lisa, Yukino, Eikichi, Maya and Tatsuya. "Wait! They'll do!"

"Maybe if we leave now we can get out…" Runa started.

The assistant director talked over her. "H-Hey, you guys! We're filming a music video for Muses right now! Wanna be extras in it?"

"Yeah! Finally, my chance to really rock this casbah! Everyone follow me!" Eikichi stepped forward and struck a pose before he moved to the direction the assistant director indicated.

"That idiot!" Lisa growled.

Maya laughed and saw the bright side. "Well, this does save us the trouble of sneaking in. C'mon, guys! Next stop, Muses!"

"Hey, are we really going? I know what I said at the detective agency, but… Can we not go after all?" Lisa wondered hesitant to idea.

"Why? It is about idol gr…" Tatsuya asked her but was unable to finish the sentence before Lisa interrupted him.

Lisa shifted awkwardly. "It's just… It's not like I want to go into showbiz… And I'm not in the mood to see either of these two right now…"

"Well… Nothing ventured, nothing gained. If Masked Circle really is after you, Lisa, we need to know what they're up to," Maya pointed out.

"I guess," Lisa rubbed the back of her neck still uncomfortable with it all.

"Guess we're going to the video shoot then," Runa commented.

"A music video shoot, huh…?" Yukino muttered.

"You good with all this?" Tatsuya questioned her.

Yukino shrugged. "It's a little different than my type of camera, but I'm lucky to be able to watch pros at work."

"Are you guys coming or what?" Eikichi rushed back. Tatsuya and the others nodded. Eikichi grinned. "This is gonna be grand."

"It is?" Tatsuya raised an eyebrow at this.

"Hell yeah! A music video without me in it is a waste of time! Though if I ever were in one, I'd just steal the spotlight from anyway," Eikichi paused. "But this is a great opportunity, one of which, I'm not wasting!"

* * *

After fighting their way though demons the six heroes reached the location of the video shoot.

_How did the director and other video shoot people get here without running into demons? _Runa wondered as she stretched her arms. B_oy demons are tough… Well at least the fairy type ones are easy to deal with. They mostly seem to like me. Why though…? Well, fairies traditionally like musically talented people. Maybe they believe I have some vague potential?_

A man who was part of the camera crew approached them. "Hey, you six the extras the assistant director mentioned?"

They all nodded. The man smiled. "Great. You don't seem like crazed fans nor are you sleazy old perverts. This makes things easier. Hi, I'm the director."

"You're the…" Runa started.

"Yep, I like to blend in with the rest of the camera crew. We're a team not a dictatorship. Now, the clothes you six are wearing are fine. You, in the hat go…" The director gave them directions, funnily enough, about what he needed from them.

Mami (Sheba) and Miho (Mee-Ho) were wearing white outfits. Mami black hair styled in a bob with a long side fringe, she had naturally tanned skin and Runa recalled that Mami's mother had been of spanish descent. Mami was wearing a white skirt, a white choker and a mid-drift revealing top. Miho had red-brown hair a similar coloured to Runa's but darker and shorter. Miho was wearing a halter-neck white dress and both had matching white knee-high boots.

Yukino was seated in front of a gaming machine with Runa pretending to talk to her. Maya and Eikichi were at a fighting game machine. Then Tatsuya was told by the director to play the Dance Revolution machine while Lisa watched.

After a few practices the director announced. "Alright, this take's for real! And… Action!"

Mami and Miho danced and while everyone else did there intended roles as well.

_It was actually kinda fun_, Runa had to admit. As Mami and Miho eventually got the whole gaming arcade dancing with them for the video shoot.

At the end after the camera crews left, Miho approached Lisa with a worried expression. "Where've you been all this time, Lisa? We were looking all over for you!"

Runa remembered that while Miho was a bit ditzy at times, she always had a big heart and had not minded when Runa's unawakened self tagged along with her, Mami and Lisa.

"So it was true that you made your debut. Then the rumoured third member is…" Lisa gasped.

Mami and Miho glanced at each other and giggled.

Mami refreshed Lisa's memory. "Lisa, you remember that Print Club photo we took here? We posted it on the board with a wish for us three to become idols someday."

Mami according to unawakened Runa's memories had been always very tranquil and calm. She also had a lot pressure on her from her spanish grandmother to respect her ancestors social customs, quite the different from Lisa who was always being told to be more traditional Japanese by her family. Runa although recalled also that Mami was a great cook. _Huh, a girl being a good cook in a JRPG… Rare._

"And the wish came true! That producer Sasaki saw the photo and recruited us!" Mami exclaimed.

Lisa protested. "W-Wait a sec! Sure, I remember posting that picture, but actually being an idol is…"

"Oh, and wait until you hear our debut song! There's a solo part in English for you, since you're bilingual!" Miho added.

_Ah… Well, $#!^_, Runa swore in her mind.

Tatsuya gave Lisa a worried glance knowing that her English is terrible. Lisa was panicked stuck.

Mami noticed Lisa's alarm. "Lisa? What's wrong?"

"This has gone far enough! I don't want to be an idol! You only want me to join because you know you two alone won't get enough press! Don't act like my friends when you're just using me!" Lisa snapped using anger to attempt to hide the truth and her insecurities.

"Wha…? That's horrible, Lisa… Do you not like us anymore?" Miho felt wounded. Lisa turned away not wanting to look at the duo.

Mami soften. "… I'm sorry we went ahead with it without asking you. We have a live radio performance at GiGa Macho now. If you change your mind, could you meet us there? Come on, Mee-ho…" She stopped suddenly and apologised to Runa. "Sorry Runa-chan, we kinda ignored you a bit there, but it's nice to see regardless."

"Yeah, I really hope you can come see us at Giga Macho!" Miho added with smile grabbing Runa's hands. She squeezed them lightly before she and Mami said goodbye.

Once the duo left Eikichi told Lisa. "I don't think you needed to be so harsh on them. Are you sure you want to just let them go?"

"Shut up! They'll do what they feel like. Just leave them be!" Lisa yelled at him.

"Cool down for a second, Lisa! You know… if they got a debut off just a Print Club photo, the Masked Circle might be involved," Maya concluded.

"We might be able to get some more details from those two. Let's head for Giga Macho," Yukino advised the group.

"So, Lisa-senpai. I get that you're under pressure because of English thing, but you really didn't need to…" Runa spoke to Lisa after the others left the room.

"Ugh! Why did I tell about that!? You're so annoying! You are just like everyone else! Using me to boost your own popularity," Lisa lashed out.

"Hey… I'm not using you!" Runa gasped appalled at the accusation.

"Oh really… Before you were 'friends' with me you were bullied every single day. Remember that, 'Runy the Loony.' Huh? You needed me and use my polarity to protect yourself! How is that not using me? You cannot be my real friend," Lisa scoffed.

"I… I…" Runa stuttered. What Lisa said wasn't exactly a lie, her unawakened self was 'friends,' with Lisa for the benefit of no longer being the target of bullying. People instead wanted to get into her good books thanks to her association with Lisa Silverman.

Before Runa's unawakened self endured bullying likely because of her past life's knowledge of future events interfered with her unawakened self's life. She remembered things and knew she shouldn't and couldn't possibly know. She had been on the outside at Sevens and the rest of her life even despite her brothers' and Anna-senpai's help. Before Lisa she was just that weird girl who got good grades and just happened to be Tatsuya's younger sister. She did use Lisa…

"See… You can't deny it," Lisa sighed and left.

Runa gazed downward and realised, _her unawakened self wasn't exactly the nicest person. She was scared of being hurt by others thus she used Lisa's popularity. She may of eventually considered Lisa a friend but regardless kept using her. I'm not a very good friend, am I? I did this to my old friends too. Michelle, Naomi and Edward, the ones who betrayed me and abandoned me like everyone else._

They might of used her to achieve their own agenda, when she was just the foreign new girl and threw her away when they couldn't use her anymore to advance their reputations but… _I had also used them so I wouldn't have to be alone and I lied to them about my past concerning Rais… Not to protect them, but to protect myself. _

Rais had always chased her, _if I had told them then they wouldn't of even spoken to me_. _They were the top of the food chain and often trampled the little guys. _

_I saw this but ignored it because I wanted 'friends…' But in reality maybe I had just got sick of being one of the little guys. I shouldn't of expected loyalty from them from the beginning_. Runa hanged her head in shame, tears at her own selfishness stun her eyes.

* * *

Over at Giga Macho, Runa had caught up the with group ages ago but was more silent than usual and less excitable about the demons. Lisa had not talked to her since their argument. The others if they noticed the tension, they didn't mention it. By the time the group reached Giga's Macho's Fm viewing studio, Mami's and Miho's show had already begun.

The show's radio host, Meteor Masa was dressed in an orange jumpsuit with a hood and dark sunglasses. He announced. "… And that's that! We're waiting for more letters from YOU, the listeners! By the way, Ginji-san, you said you had an important announcement to make during our show today. You don't mean…?"

"Aha-hah… You've got me there. Yeah, I'd say it's about time. Looks like our last guest has just arrived," Ginji Sasaki, the producer for the Muses admitted. He had tanned skin, dark spiky hair, amber eyes and he was dressed a black shirt with a yellow-gold tie. The ex-one hit wonder, turned music producer, Ginji continued. "It's time I gave the people what they want and announced the third member of Muses! Lisa Silverman! There you are!"

Lisa spun to Tatsuya. "Oh, geez! What should I do, Tatsuya!? _Kaumena_! Help me!"

"Um…" Tatsuya grimaced unsure if anything he could do would actually help in this scenario.

"I don't think you have a choice! Time to bite the bullet and go do this! Try and pry out as much information as you can!" Maya revealed.

"Yeah, it's all you can do," Tatsuya agreed and gave Lisa a nod of encouragement.

"…" Lisa gulped but her eyes widen. She smiled and turned to Runa.

"… Um, yes?" Runa felt Lisa's stare was almost tangible.

Lisa told her. "You're coming with me."

"What!? No way!" Runa shook her head and hands.

"Uh-uh, you owe me. No way I'm going into this without another Persona-user to back me up. You can actually sing, so you are joining the Muses," Lisa informed her.

This didn't happen in the game… Runa paled and protested. "B-But in myth there are typically three or nine Muses and…"

"Ah-ah… Your own obsession with myths has came back to bite you, Runa-chan. While most traditions described three muses and in late traditions as nine muses. In-between those two trends at one point there was a tradition of how many Muses, Runa-chan?" Lisa prompted

Runa swore in English before she answered. "Fine… There were four. Thelxinoe, the muse of charm and the mind. Aoide, the muse of song and tune. Arche, muse of beginnings and power. And, Melete muse of thought and meditation."

"See, it works! Now come on, anyway it was you who suggested to Mami and Miho that those two, and I should be an idol group. It's your fault, so time to paid the price!" Lisa smiled triumphant.

"I suggested it…? Huh… I'm pretty sure it would of happened without me, though," Runa grumbled.

"Please, just help me out here," Lisa pleaded sincerely with her hands together.

"I… Oh, fine sign me up… And Lisa-senpai, I'm your friend, and not only because of…" Runa started to explain herself. If not for her sake, but for sake of her unawakened self, despite what little sense it all made.

"I know… I probably shouldn't of snapped at you, like I did. I would of done the same thing as you if I had been where you were… Just help me with this and I'll call us even," Lisa requested.

Runa relaxed then she and Lisa headed into the radio booth. Ginji Sasaki demanded. "Who's this?"

"The fourth member of Muses. Something was missing without her. So that's why I'm late." Lisa answered and nudged Runa in the ribs with her elbow when she didn't back her up.

"Oh… Yeah, um… I-I'm very sorry about making Lisa-senpai late but I'm a bit shy so…" Runa shrunk backwards and lied.

"I had almost thought, the fourth muse was a lost cause but it appears Lisa-chan has pulled though… I'm very sorry about not mentioning this prior but I couldn't revealed the news until I knew we had convinced this sweet girl of her talent. She is what the Muses was missing," Ginji Sasaki lied and took credit. _Isn't he the nicest guy who ever met?_

"Relax," Mami and Miho smiled at Runa. Miho then told Runa. "Sit down, join us. I'm sorry I never had any idea that you wanted to be idol, too. You should have said something."

"Um… Uh-uh," Runa blushed, she was so embarrassed. This was being broadcasted across the entire city. Runa sat down next to Ginji Sasaki, of whom had got a chair for her. Runa eyed the man carefully, she could not trust him.

Mami apologised "That must of be why you were so mad with us, Lisa. I'm sorry for not noticing sooner Lisa."

Lisa paled and winced with guilt as she took a seat between Mami and Runa.

Both Mami and Miho exclaimed. "For everyone tuning in now, Muses is now a improved quartet with our third and fourth muses joining us!"

"It's an honour to have you accept me so…. quickly," Runa added nervously. She had half-hoped they would completely reject the notion and kick her out immediately.

"Woah! Now that's what I call shock radio! Way to go, Ginji, you stylish bastard!" Meteor Masa commented with a grin. Meteor Masa then turned his attention to Runa. "Now, what's the name of the surprise fourth member of Muses?"

"It's… Runa Ya-" Runa coughed. Runa blushed again mortified. "Sorry I'm a little nervous… I'm Runa Suou, sir."

"It's alright, how old are you?" Meteor Masa waved off her concerns.

"I-I'm 15 and I'm a first year at Sevens," Runa replied and shifted awkwardly and then she sensed a Persona resonance from Ginji Sasaki. She gazed out of the radio booth to see Maya and Tatsuya were talking to each other on the edge of the crowd. She couldn't hear them however.

"Well then, let's move on to the third muses and to the burning question on all our male listeners' minds: Lisa-chan, are you single!?" Meteor Masa asked.

"_Ng Hai!_ There is a certain gentleman! Actually, he's here today!" Lisa reported.

"Whoa! Lisa-chan drops a third bombshell o our audience! Who, may we ask, is this boyfriend of yours!?" Meteor Masa questioned.

"He's over there… The tall, cool guy! Eee, I said it!" Lisa announced as she stared at Tatsuya.

Tatsuya grimaced and sighed with annoyance at the announcement.

"… Me?" Eikichi assumed it was him when Lisa actually meant Tatsuya. "Aww, you should've said so before… Baby be mine! I'm gonna give you a whole lotta love!"

Lisa stood up and gritted her teeth. "Why… on Earth would I have meant you!?"

Lisa and Eikichi both raised their fists at each other. Runa slumped in her chair. _Here we again…_

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, okay, Lisa-chan? We're live, after all…" Meteor Masa intervened before things got more out of hand.

"My Chinyan, isn't a twisted narcissist like him!" Lisa huffed before she sat down.

"Uhh, okay!" Meteor Masa voice's was a little high-pitched before he quickly changed the topic. "Well then, Ginji-san? Lay it on us about the Muses' debut song we're all dying to hear!"

Ginji Sasaki replied with voice that was way to smooth not to be a villain's voice. "It's based on the 'Joker Game,' that's catching on with the kids today. It's called naturally, 'Joker!' And since Lisa-chan's so fluent in English. I've prepared an entire English solo part for her."

"…!" Lisa gulped and her eyes widen in panic. Runa swallowed in an attempt to not reveal Lisa's secret under more pressure.

"I see…! Alright then, Lisa-chan. Got a message in English for all your adoring fans out there today?" Meteror Masa wondered.

"I… Er… Aha!" Lisa stumbled before she had a lightbulb moment. These moments don't usually turn out well for Runa.

_What are you planning?_ Runa worried silently.

"Actually wouldn't you prefer a sneak peak at the talent the Muses have to offer. Our newest member Runa-chan. Why don't you show the listeners why we needed you? Give them a little teaser, perhaps?" Lisa suggested sweetly yet at the same time deviously.

"Lisa-senpai! I… I couldn't possibly…" Runa attempted to get out of it.

"No, don't feel shy! Let us hear your voice. The mysterious new-comer should definitely give us an idea at the sort of person she is," Meteor Masa encouraged.

"Ah, do we had enough time left, you know for something like that?" Runa questioned.

"We'll make time for special live and exclusive performance from you, little lady," Meteor Masa shook his head and reassured her.

* * *

Runa gulped and paled as Meteor Masa gave her the nod a few minutes later to start singing…

She couldn't get out of it and on top of that, Ginji only was allowing her to sing, his reason is that to hear the rest of Muses they should go to their debut performance.

Runa stood and steadied herself, she liked singing sure but live on radio, solo… She's always been the back-up singer even when she was briefly in a high school band with Michelle, Edward and Naomi back in Australia. Additionally, Runa, of course had little to none knowledge of 90's Japanese pop music off the top of her head. She resorted to the decision to do an acapella version of "Voice," the ending theme of the first Persona game which was sung by Yumi Kawamura and composed by Shoji Meguro. Runahad re-read the manga for the game not too long before she met Philemon so it's been stuck in her head for awhile.

"You ready to begin, Suou?" Meteor Masa wondered.

Runa snapped her head up with alarm. "Oh, yep! S-Sorry I'm such a day-dreamer sometimes. I get so lost in my own thoughts at times and… Sorry about that, I'm rambling again…"

"When you feel comfortable, Runa-chan. Just relax, we are excited to hear you sing," Meteor Masa assured her.

She nodded and began to sing. She hummed the musical intervals when they occurred since she knew they wouldn't conveniently have the backing music to this song. "~_I hear a voice to cause me_ arukidasou

sorezore no michi susumu tame ni ~"

She hummed for the brief music interval.

"~dare mo ga kitto mitsukeru hazu sa shounen no koro miteita yume wo

sore wo sagashi bokura wa wakare arukidasu ~"

"~mou bokura wa kodomo ja nai yo dakedo otona ni narikirezuite

sonna bimyou na hazama no naka demo ikiru~"

"~_I hear a voice to cause me_ akiramezu ni

sorezore no michi ike~"

"~_You hear a voice to cause your heart_ soba ni ite ne

sorezore no yume tsukamu tame ni~"

She hummed and clicked her fingers for the music interval as she grew more confident, she hoped she was in time.

"~bokura wa zutto kizukazu ni ita genjitsu ni aru yume no katachi wo

yatto wakatta toki ni wa otona datta no sa~"

"~yume ya kibou oitsuzuketeta kanashii koto mo takusan atta

dakedo sore wo norikoe waratte miseru kara~"

She lowered her voice slightly for this next part. "_~ I pray, like a sacred virgin _

_I wish, like a white pilgrim _

_I look up, like a noble knight _

_I sing, like a beautiful poet ~"_

_And take your hand, we will walk eternally _

_"~Isn't it?~"_

She raised her voice back to it's usual pitch again for the remainder of the song.

"~_I hear a voice to cause me_ sora wo miage

sorezore no asu mite~"

"~_You hear a voice to cause your heart_ tachimukatte

sorezore no yume tsukamu tame ni~"

"~_I hear a voice to cause me_ sora wo miage

sorezore no asu mite~"

"~_You hear a voice to cause your heart _ tachimukatte

sorezore no yume tsukamu tame ni. ~"

When Runa finished she gulped and blushed before hastily retaking her seat. "What that okay? It's a song that's been stuck in my head called "_Voice"_. I didn't make it up but I forgotten where I know it from… So yep, I-I'm done."

"Sometimes, I forget how good a singer you are," Lisa commented which caused Runa to blink in surprise.

_It was good…? Oh, thank goodness! I didn't embarrass myself too much… Thank goodness_, Runa let out a sigh of relief. She was so relieved she could almost pass out.

"Now as Ginji Sasaki hinted at the Muses, ladies and gentlemen, will be kicking off their career with a mini-concert today at the outdoor concert hall in Aoba!" Meteor Masa proclaimed. "And that's a wrap for today's edition of Meteor Masa To The Max! Tune in next week for more of what you lo-o-o-ove!"

Mami and Miho left the radio booth and went out the door beside the booth. Runa gave Lisa a nervous glance. Lisa whispered. "You'll be fine, besides you're meant to be supporting me. Not the other way around."

"Uh-uh," Runa gulped and followed Lisa to the door. She had one last quick worried glance at Tatsuya before left.

* * *

**_Unawakened Runa's Ramblings In Her Journal…_**

_I've been wondering about how I became friends with Lisa Silverman…. I started off using her to gain popularity so people wouldn't bully me so much anymore. It was easy, she is infatuated with my brother and used me as an excuse to go to my house to see him. I personally don't like the pairing but it's funny to annoy Tatsuya. Ha-aha! He's so funny when she *stares* at him. I break into laughter nearly every time. Which brings me to think, Lisa isn't just someone I use but a friend, I think… I do enjoy hanging out with her and her friends. I get along better with people who are older than me, I apparently have''an old soul,' or whatever that means… Lisa does get herself into trouble, though. On a few occasions I had to help her and got myself into trouble… Also I tend to do her English homework most weeks… I noticed she was horrible at and just opened my big mouth… She cried. I offered to help… I'll admit that I didn't come up with the best ideas, okay! I never said I was a genius. I think. I've offered to teach Lisa English but she always gets angry. So I tend to avoid the topic. Mami and Miho shown me this Print Club sticker the other day of them and Lisa. Then I jokingly suggested that those three should become idols together. Mami and Miho loved the idea and actually seriously considered it, oops. Lisa agreed but I don't think she took it seriously. So bit of a problem there but I get the feeling it would of came up without me. Still I feel that this will come back to bite me._

* * *

**Thank you for reading and the "Voice,"sung by Yumi Kawamura and composed by Shoji Meguro, it's the ending theme of the first Persona game in the series which Runa sung an acapella version of. Sadly there's no acapella version to be found online to my knowledge but if you go to Youtube and type in "Shin Megami Tensei: Persona PSP 113 End Credits," you'll get a video by RedQueeny in which the "Voice," song plays. It's quite beautiful so I highly recommend it. Anyway until next chapter! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Prince Taurus

**Author's Note**: I finally brought Persona 3 Portable, the other day... It's better than I thought. However I ended dreaming about playing the game, so I might need a break. Ha-aha... Oh well, in this chapter, Runa takes it upon herself to try and change the fate that awaits Mami and Miho... She may or may not fail. Simply read to find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Aoba Park Concert Hall**

* * *

The Muses arrived at Aoba Park's concert hall, it was a lot bigger than it seemed in the game. It was moderately daunting. Ginji sat on the stairs upon the stage watching as Mami, Miho, Lisa and Runa stood on stage after they had learnt the dance routine and some of the song. That part was easy for Runa. Although she had an advantage since she had seen it on the game but it was a little different with four people and better graphics. It was also especially not so easy at times to get the harmony right. _It was kind of fun, despite knowing Ginji Sasaki's a sicko who wants to put on the concert to steal ideal energy of the crowd._

But eventually it came to the point where Lisa couldn't put off her solo part any longer.

"So It think you should get working on your solo, Lisa. I know you must be good at English but you can't just…" Mami started to suggest.

Lisa snapped. "Stop it! Stop it!"

Miho gave her puzzled look. "Huh? Why are acting like this!? What on Earth wrong!?"

"I…" Lisa paused and turned her gaze to the ground. "I guess I should tell you…"

"You don't have to tell them, Senpai," Runa told her.

Lisa shook her head and admitted. "No, I do. I can't take it anymore… I can't sing that solo… And reason why is… I'm horrible at English!"

"Wait, you're kidding, right? Lisa…?" Mami was in disbelief.

"Don't make me say it over and over! It's complete BS that I'm any good at English. I can barely speak a word of it! Do all blonde-haired people automatically speak English!? Is it weird for a blue-eyed girl to know Japanese? Am I some freak!?" Lisa exclaimed with distress.

"Y-You're not weird at all… You're cool because you stand out, Lisa," Miho soften and tried to assured Lisa.

Lisa disagreed infuriated and hurt. "Oh, so I was bullied for it as a kid, but now's it's 'cool,?' It's 'unique?' I'm tired of other people deciding how to define me! My dad never taught me a word of English… But everyone assumes all foreigners can speak it… They have to stand out…"

Runa frowned she couldn't relate to Lisa's problem with English but she understood what it was to have society decide who she was. Runa had been the quiet, mousy brown haired foreigner girl both in Japan and Australia. In Australia she was considered too Asian but in Japan, her mother's family especially thought she was too Caucasian. She had a hard time fitting in in both countries, so moving to Australia when she 13 wasn't much of a dramatic change for her. It was just like Japan in many ways except they spoke a different language with an absurd amount of slang.

"What am I suppose to do? I'm… I'm just like anyone else… Just a normal girl," Lisa closed her eyes, she was almost in tears.

Mami eyes widen. "I'm so, so sorry, Lisa… I never noticed we were hurting you like that… But it that's how it is, then we really can't abandon you now. Come with us, okay?"

Miho agreed and added. "Sheba's right! You just need to get Master Joker o fix you up so you can speak English like a pro!"

Lisa reacted with a mixture shock and the feeling of being betrayed. "I knew it! You two are in the Masked Circle!"

"Why would suggest such an idea!? And just how is it okay to say that!? It's… I-It's terrible, you cannot fix your problems by simply wishing it away! Besides, Lisa-senpai doesn't need to know English. She's fine the way she is! Just because society expects something of her doesn't mean to should bow to it every damn whim!" Runa was appalled she knew that she was going to suggest it but it was horrible to hear it regardless. She hated how everyone thought they knew who she was just by looking at her. Her mother's family especially, to them she didn't deserve to even call Akari Yamamoto, her mother nor to call herself Runa Yamamoto due to the fact Akari wasn't her biological mother.

Akari may raised Runa as her own, loved her as her own and was the only mother Runa knew but… Akari's family barely tolerated her and Runa's strong resemblance to her father only made things worst. It wasn't fair for people to tell others what they feel or how they see the world is wrong. Akari was her mother despite what other people thought. _Neither Lisa nor I are broken, why should people tell either of us that we needed to be fix! It's absurd!_

"Lisa-chan… What's your dream? Why didn't you tell it to Master Joker?" Ginji Sasaki asked Lisa distracting the latter from Runa's outburst.

"W-Well… It was so sudden," Lisa admitted.

Ginji stood up from his seated position. "No. You had no dream to tell him. It must have been painful for you, being with Suou-kun and the others. You are on the outside of the group. Runa-chan, here wants to explore the world and has the capability to do so, from I've read. Then there's the reporter, the photographer… Even that gang boss is pursuing a dream. Yet you, Lisa-chan, have none to call your own. It mortifies you… That's why you keep squabbling with the gang boss, why you used Runa-chan so you could more easily continue to cling to Suou-kun. No?" Ginji Sasaki pointed out.

"I-I had a dream! But… I lost it, so…" Lisa eyes filled with tears.

"I know your pain all too well. Those who've been defeated by their dreams are pitiful. But you can always pursue another dream," Ginji placed his hand on Lisa's shoulder.

Runa cringed inwardly at the sight of the man using Lisa's insecurities against her. _You disgust me._

"Now, call Master Joker. Be reborn as your ideal self. You can be a guide for youth who have no dreams. The youth who see themselves in your song will summon Master Joker and realise their dreams, just as the Exalted One wishes," Ginji Sasaki told Lisa.

"That's… That's a lie. What about the shadow-men, huh!? Why is he stealing everyone's dreaming hearts?" Lisa shook her head in skepticism.

"You know the pain of living without dreams… They have been release from that pain. Isn't that another form of happiness?" Ginji argued and added. "But whenever possible, those without dreams will be granted new ones… That is what the Exalted One thinks. For that we need you. Join the Masked Circle. With us is where you will find friends who truly worry for you… Where you will know belonging at last."

"Lisa-senpai, don't…" Runa started but Lisa held up her hand.

"Stop… I need to think about this… On my own," Lisa replied before she walked off stage.

Runa's eyes turned to the stage door on the other side. She knew that Tatsuya, Eikichi, Yukino and Maya stood behind it listening to every word. She hoped they would make the right decision.

"Runa-chan, how about we get you dressed up?" Miho decided changing the topic. Miho wasn't one for confrontation, she hated fights.

_Oh hell! I forgot I joined the Muses, too! That means… Oh dear… Me. On. Stage. Wearing some kind of idol cutesy outfit… Er… Eep! _Runa backed away.

"Oh, don't be so shy! C'mon, it'll be fun!" Miho assured her.

"I don't know that much about fashion…" Runa admitted waving her hands in a gesture strongly suggesting no.

"Don't worry we'll help you out, I saw outfit in the dressing room that would look very **_Kawaii_** on you, Runa-chan." Mami told her.

"Yeah, it's totally **_Kawaii_**_! _You love cute things, so you'll love it!" Miho added brightly.

_Did they have to say Kawaii? There are other ways to say cute… I'm not looking forward to this and why do I have to be their distraction from Lisa's troubles! _"**_Kawaii_**… I don't think," Runa tried to argue but was dragged off by the two girls.

The girls had been readying themselves for the concert at Aoba Park…

_This didn't happen in the game, _Runa reflected as she adjusted her outfit. The outfit was a white sleeveless top under a white jacket which sleeves reached just below her elbow. Also she wore fingerless white gloves and a white skirt that ended just above her knees with matching boots that were mid-thigh-length high. Her hair was down with a hairband keeping it in place.

Lisa was checking her make-up in the mirror, she looked nervous.

Runa gulped and said. "Hi, Senpai."

"Mm! Oh, it's you," Lisa turned to face her. Her hands rested on her hips resting on the top of her tailored white pants.

"Um, how are feeling about the upcoming performance? And what have you decided to…" Runa wondered.

"… I don't really want to talk about it, right now," Lisa mumbled. She adjusted her white vest which exposed her midriff while she thought about how to change the topic. "You know, you look adorable in that outfit. You should wear your hair down more often."

"Oh… Um, you look look good too. You seemed really confident and self-assured in it," Runa replied as she shifted self-consciously.

"Ha! Only if I felt that way on the inside," Lisa smiled bitterly fingering the silver crescent moon shaped necklace she wore.

"Senpai, I didn't mean it that…"

"I know, you can hardly kill a demon without crying afterwards. You're the type that hates to hurt anything despite you saying otherwise… That's why your Persona has no combat abilities."

"That's… I… That couldn't be true…"

"It is, it's why your the group healer instead of me or Maya-san despite us two being healers, too. That and you're good at it," Lisa disagreed. Then she sighed heavily when the speakers announced it was type for them to head to the stage. "Let's just get this over with, shall we?"

Runa agreed and walked Lisa to the destination Ginji Sasaki told them to go. He wanted to check how we looked in a our costumes. _What a pervert_. Runa frowned.

"I'm glad you came with me," Lisa quietly told Runa afterwards as they stood in the stage's wings.

"…!" Runa froze when she saw the entire hall was filled to the brim with people before she could even register her surprise at Lisa's statement. _This didn't happen in the game either!_

"Wai! Runa-chan, c'mon! You're here to help me out remember don't get nervous," Lisa whispered to her.

"B-But… There's so many people," Runa paled.

"Hm-Hm. I know I shouldn't feel like this but seeing you so stressed out makes me feel more relaxed. Ironic, huh?" Lisa giggled.

"S-Senpai… I… I think I need to leave, I'm not that good, m-my pitch was slightly off last time and I really don't think I b-belo…" Runa stammered.

"Don't fret, have fun. You love singing, you always said it reminded you of a dream you had when you were little. I don't know the specifics but it seemed pretty important," Lisa reminded her.

Runa took a moment but recalled the dream her unawakened self had… It was a dream about her father, not in this world but her old one. Her father loved music and taught her to sing. He instead of her mother sang lullabies to get her to sleep while her mother watched them with smile. I

t was one of the very few real happy memory she had of her parents… Her mother would of never had children if it weren't for her so she spoiled Runa. Runa frowned she forgot how it was to have a family who loved you, she missed it. _Singing made me remember how it was to have family but… Somehow… I lost sight of that… How did I let that happen? _

"You okay?" Lisa worried lowering herself slightly to met Runa's eye level.

"Oh… Yeah, I just remembered something that's all… You're right by the way," Runa replied.

"Good, well… I glad I managed to help you out, just remember to help me, alright?" Lisa beamed and she straighten herself.

She nodded. "I'll try my best, Lisa-senpai."

Lisa's confidence then seemed less forced than before as they walked onto stage together once Mami and Miho had arrived. Runa still felt awkward being on stage but she didn't feel as daunted as before, though. The four stood on the stage, their backs to the audience. Runa told herself to pretend she was cosplaying to make her forget about the hum of the crowd. The music began to play and the Joker song was soon to be sung. Mami was the first to turn around, followed by Miho, then Runa and finally the main focus Lisa. Lisa was the lead singer of the group, the other girls acted mainly as the back-up.

Runa's dancing was a little stiff at first but she noticed Tatsuya near to the front of the stage mouth the words, 'have fun,' at her as if he sensed her embarrassment. Runa felt herself relax and smile. She danced with the other girls and sung her words.

Lisa brighten also she noticed Tatsuya giving Runa encouragement. It wasn't everyday he let down his tough guy persona but today seemed to be an exception.

At the end the crowd was cheering even after the Muses had left the stage and Runa felt a rush of adrenaline. "OH MY GOSH, THEY LIKE IT! They actually liked it!"

"Of course they did! That was so much fun!" Lisa laughed and hugged her arm around Runa's and Miho's shoulders.

Miho had her arms around Lisa's and Mami's shoulder, Mami, of whom had her arm around Miho and Runa. The all were excited talking about the performance. The few seconds where they almost sprinted of stage before the crowd starting cheering wasn't a feeling exclusive to Runa much to her relief.

_I wished this moment could last forever, I never thought performing could be like this! Wow, the adrenaline high is awesome! _Runa thoughts to herself as the four sat backside together. Runa then feel her adrenaline zapped from her as she realised what was to come. _Mami and Miho were going to… To become shadow-men if, if… If I can't stop Prince Taurus in his tracks_.

Mere hours ago she knew nothing about them other than they were minor characters in a game she never finished playing but after sorting though her unawakened self's memories and actually meeting them… They were people, kind, caring and they had families. Mami had a younger brother named Genzo who wanted to be vet so bad he brought hem stray ever other week and Mami had a strict spanish grandmother who lecture Mami constantly but always with a pinch of love and wit. Miho had two eccentric parents were worked in art restoration and that both somehow managed to have more energy each than their daughter did.

_I had no idea… But even minor characters and NPC's must have people who care about them. I barely registered them as people but now… I don't know, perhaps I was wrong_, Runa examined her attitude and ideals.

"What's up? Runa-chan!" Miho excitedly asked still giddily off the performance.

"Oh, nothing… Just thinking," Runa sheepishly answered.

"That's our Runa-chan, always daydreaming… Hm-Hm! Sometimes I wonder what's going on in that head of yours," Mami commented. Runa bite her lip lightly before she saw Lisa stand up.

"I'm going back out there, I had to tell the audience the truth," Lisa determined.

Miho added. "Us three will come with you, Lisa. Right, girls?"

"Right," Mami nodded. Runa agreed as well.

"…Thank you," Lisa smiled before they walked back onto centre stage of the platform on the stage.

Back upon stage Lisa confessed to the crowd that was significantly larger than what it was in the game. "I'm sorry if this comes as a shock, but to be honest… I can't speak English at all."

Lisa walked down the steps and she came closer to the audience. " I now that's weird, given what I look like. But I feel like lying to you all… And lying to myself wasn't cool. So I won't anymore."

Runa flinched slightly Lisa was right but what could Runa do, lying was all she had. _If I were to speak the truth, they wouldn't believe me… Hell, even I barely believe any of this is happening, I keep expecting to wake up any second now but I don't wake up. It isn't a dream despite how much easier it would be to survive it, if it was._

"Thank you all so much for listening to this weird girl's song," Lisa told the audience before she took a short bow of humility.

The crowd cheered so it was hard to hear what Eikichi said but Runa had other resources in her mind that made it easy. "Oww… Huh? What's this? They're all over the place… Check it out, Maya-san. There's something weird under all the seats."

Runa cringed as she saw Eikichi pick up an old fashion bomb with red sticks of dynamite making up part of it's structure. Tatsuya saw Runa's reaction and turned to Eikichi. He saw the problem and paled before he swore quietly. But it was obvious what Tatsuya was saying from his general demeanour. "%4# … %#!^…. %**$&…."

Maya freaked out at the discovery also but soon calmed herself. She beckon Lisa and Runa to come closer and whispered. "Psst, Lisa, Runa! The show's over Don't panic, but you both need to tell everyone to leave the hall immediately! It's full of bombs…"

"What? BOMBS!" Lisa yelped involuntarily and loudly. A few seconds later people screamed and fled the hall.

"Well at least they got out before it went off," Runa shrugged.

Everyone's least favourite jerk, Prince Taurus, also known as Ginji Sasaki made an appearance on the higher part of the stage's platform. He was dressed in black trench coat which was over a white shirt, a dark yellow cravat and a mask with a yellow-gold gemstone in it's forehead. It was the type of outfit that spelt perverted villain all over.

The man's voice echoed in the hall. "A moving performance, Lisa-chan. The more a catch struggles, the more endearing she is… You really know how to light my fire."

"You creep-zoid, that sounded so wrong," Runa shivered.

Lisa still dressed in her idol outfit readied her fists. "Ginji Sasaki!? That costume… You're one of them!"

Tatsuya, Maya, Yukino and Eikichi climbed onto stage to help back her up. Runa rushed to the sides of the stage to picked up her naginata which she left nearby so she could reach it.

"That's right… I am Prince Taurus. I must thank you. Through your work, the 'foreign song,' has been fulfilled," Prince Taurus or Ginji Sasaki confirmed as he stepped of the stairs and onto the same level as Lisa.

King Leo's voice then resounded from above where he stood on the scaffolding of the upper stage's structure. "That star is much too distant to be called, 'foreign,' I'd think… You boasted of converting the entire crowd to the Circle, gathering all their energy at once, and this is the result? Fine words…"

"Hmph… Regardless, the crystal skull will soon be filled," Prince Taurus shrugged before he got out a glowing yellow gold skull. "The energy of humans yearning after an idol was greater than I imagined. I'll make it in time for the End of Nahui-Ollin."

"What's your ultimate aim in harvesting people's dreaming hearts with those skulls!? What is this 'End of Hahui-Ollin!?'" Maya demanded.

Runa meanwhile returned from getting her naginata (the stage hands moved it so finding the naginata was more difficult than expected). She stood in front of Mami and Miho. _I had to protect them. I've been lying to them but I can't let either of them get turned into shadow-men! I won't!_

King Leo smiled, you could hear it in his voice despite the mask. "If you want to know, I have a game for you. My duty is to ignite the flames of expiation to the lands shown by the celestial heavens. Four pillars of fire will rise. Hah-aha-a-a! One is here.. Scour this hall to discover the next target… Somewhere here, you shall find a gracious riddle! Hah-aha-a-a… Hya-a-aha-ha-ha-aha-ha-a-a-a-a-a! Hurry, whelps! This park will soon be engulfed in flames!"

King Leo teleported away leaving only a circle of flames behind for a spilt second before the flames, also faded from sight. Runa put her head to one side, _how do these Masked Circle executives do that?_

"Tch… Pointless interference… Well, now you know, Lisa-chan. With what little time remains let us dance!" Prince Taurus decided dragging the six Persona-users into a battle realm as he held his magnum handgun with an extended barrel. "Ha-ha… Now what, Lisa? If you don't hurry and defeat me, you'll burn to death along with your friends."

"Oh, I'll protect Sheba and Mee-ho all right! And Runa and I WILL beat the c^ & out of you! Right, Runa-chan?" Lisa replied.

"R-Right there's no way I'm letting this creep win!" Runa yelled out as she directed her naginata's blade at Prince Taurus.

"See, we'll beat you in no time!" Lisa smirked as she practiced a few warm up punches.

"Lisa! Let's get this over with!" Yukino decided.

"Nekomata, Feral Claw!" Eikichi ordered his current Persona before Prince Taurus could strike. "Mamagna," Lisa speedily summoned Eros to attack the enemy but the move was reflected. "Huh? It didn't work…"

Prince Taurus summoned his Persona that was a orange and purple re-colour of Lisa's Persona, to show Lisa why her attack failed. "Reverse Eros, Dark Mamagna!"

Lisa fell to one knee, her health becoming low. Runa wondered at the mechanics of magic in this world as she casted a healing spell upon Lisa.

Even though it looks like the real thing, a fire spell appears to be fire, it's not actually capable of burning anything. Magic acts upon and damages the spirit of a persona, doing damage directly to them. To a non-persona-user it would be deadly since they have no resistance to the type of damage that can be done. They have less resistance to any type of magic than someone weak to a specific type of magic. Thus Persona-users' true strength is their ability to withstand magical attack. An ability afforded to them by their Personas which shield them partially so even it the magic harms them, they still will nearly always be able to be awakened by a healing spell.

However the after effects of physical attacks don't disappear, Persona-users simply have a better resistance. Yet once damage is done they are in the same boat as everyone else. Healing spells even the ones taught to Runa by Trish, simply speed up the natural healing process.

If an individual couldn't heal by medical means, chances are healing spells wouldn't work. Thus it's imperative Runa saves Mami and Miho from becoming shadow-men because once they do… _There'll be nothing I could do_.

"Runa-chan, watch it!" Eikichi shouted pulling Runa out of the path of a bullet. The bullet zipped past her so closely she could feel the heat in the air the bullet created. She winced as the projectile singed her hair slightly.

"… That… T-That was rather unsettlingly close," Runa took a sharp breath.

"Be more careful! Stop daydreaming,You moron!" Tatsuya growled at her before he called forth his newest Persona from the Velvet Room, Hotei.

_When did he get that? … Oh, yeah… Probably after Giga Macho,_ Runa asked herself before she then answered herself in her mind.

"Mega Blaze!" Tatsuya, Yukino and Maya combined their power in a fusion spell.

"I shall cast a…" Prince Taurus started before Lisa gave him a right jab to the gut. He grunted in pain as Lisa stepped back.

Eikichi and Yukino finished the man off with a fusion spell causing him to disappear from the battle realm. Then soon the six Persona-users left in the battle realm returned back to the stage. There Prince Taurus kneeled defeated. "Ngh… I underestimated you… However…!"

His form flashed white and he teleport to the top of the stairs behind him. Runa growled, she always disliked how Prince Taurus could flash-step. "That's not fair that you can do that! That's got to cheating, somehow!"

Prince Taurus dismissed her and focused on Mami and Miho. He held the yellow-gold skull in his hands in the girls direction. "Mami-chan! Miho-chan! Put on your masks! Or do you want to go back to your ordinary lives!?"

"Sheba, Mee-ho, don't!" Lisa warned as she rushed towards her friends who had were already placed on the masks.

At the same Tatsuya sprinted toward Prince Taurus banishing his sword but Prince Taurus dodged the strike by using his flash-step move. Tatsuya sword struck the metal platform with a metallic clang. He swore.

Runa climbed the stage also, she sprinted to the location where she knew Prince Taurus teleported, she did not stop at the top of the stairs. "You're not hurting them!"

Prince Taurus seemed mildly surprised but simply shoved her off the platform.

Runa dropped her naginata and reached out hopelessly in the air. She fell backwards through the air, for a moment she saw beams of light travel into Prince Taurus's skull. That was before she landed with a thud on the ground. "Ah!"

"Runa!" Tatsuya paused and for a spilt second, forgot about the enemy.

Runa heard Lisa take step towards her but suddenly Lisa spun around the opposite direction. Lisa screamed. "No! Please take them… They won't come off…Sheba! Mee-ho! Please list…"

It turned to black as Runa couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

Runa winced as she pulled herself up once she could muster the, she had been lucky she didn't break her neck. Tatsuya was beside her telling her to take it easy but she waved him off.

Runa grimaced as she glanced up at the platform Prince Taurus shove her off. _I have worst luc… Huh? …What? Where is is Prince Taurus? He's not… No! I couldn't of fail… _

She whipped her head around and she gasped as her eyes locked onto Mami's and Miho's forms… They were Shadow-men. "No! NO! No, no, no… How could I've…. failed…? I… I tried my best… I don't understand… I…"

Hot tears burn her eyes and she buried her face in Tatsuya's shoulder. He was closet person she could find. Tatsuya held her as she cried. "It's not your fault, you've have known… Runa, you did everything you could."

"That's not true… I could have… NO, no, no…. Why did this happen? I don't get it!" Runa sobbed.

"Sister… I… I don't know, I'm sorry," Tatsuya told her.

Runa gulped and dared to look at the two shadow-men victims who were once Mami and Miho. Lisa sat there beside her two friends even more devastated than Runa.

She looked blank, she gazed into the distance, numb and in shock. Lisa didn't even register the existence of the tears as that rolled down her own face.

_I could have prevented this but I failed… I… I couldn't save them… This isn't fair! This is not way, I wanted this to go! _Runa turned away when she could no longer bear to look.

"The others are looking for the clue King Leo left and to evacuate everyone they find… I stayed behind to look after you two. We couldn't make Lisa search for it not after… what happened. And you were still unconscious," Tatsuya told her.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, I wish I-I… This isn't fair, I did everything right…It should of worked, I should of been able to… Only if I wasn't so bloody weak," Runa muttered.

"It's not your fault, blame him not yourself. That perverted producer did this, not you," Tatsuya scolded before he added. "You know, you're lucky you woke up when you did. Another minute and I would of had to slapped you awake."

"You wouldn't have done that! …Oh wait, you would! You big dummy! I hate you, sometimes! You're so insensitive!" Runa snapped at him angrily, her tears forgotten.

"That's better," Tatsuya smirked.

"Huh…? Oh, you wanted me to be mad… I… Sorry, about yelling at you… You were just trying to help me, weren't you?" Runa realised.

He nodded solemnly. "Feel better?"

"No… I don't. It's nice you tried, though," Runa shook her head before she attempted to stand. She hissed in pain however as her ankle gave way underneath her. Tatsuya thankfully caught her but it still hurt. "Ow… Ow… Ow… That hurt…"

"Maya-san, she healed most of your minor injuries but seems like she missed the ankle," Tatsuya noted as he supported Runa.

"I noticed but it's not the ankle it's above that. Also I wouldn't of blacked out if it was just a broken bone, so I figure someone healed me. At least in part. You know, I'm lucky it's not sticking out my skin at the moment," Runa observed from her experience in broken bones was unique. She never had a broken bone that jutted out her skin and she certainly didn't want one, so healing this break soon was on her list as a high prority.

"Could you heal it?" Tatsuya wondered his eyes wary and full of concern.

She confirmed she could but she would need him to make she stayed still while she did. She got the feeling this healing would hurt. Her bones would need to reset themselves as well as heal. An advantage of Trish's healing compared to a regular healing spell, is that she wouldn't need to set the bones back in place herself, the magic would do that. However the technique just the same as the usual healing Dia type spell wouldn't negate the pain of setting a bone. It was going to hurt.

"Okay, just hold me steady while I set the bone," Runa instructed Tatsuya who tighten his grip on her but before Runa could begin, a sound interrupted her.

"I'll help, too…" Lisa spoke putting her arm underneath Runa's other arm.

"Lisa-senpai… You don't need to…"

"Shut up and let me help. Or so help me god… I will set the bone for you," Lisa cut her off. Runa feel silent. Lisa continued in a much more sorrowful tone. "I… I never believed in my friends… But Sheba and Mee-ho believed in me… And you, Runa, you got hurt trying to help them, when I… When I couldn't do anything… I… I, I…"

Tears stained Lisa's checks. The mask wearing shadow-man of Miho spoke. "Lisa's crying… Runa's hurt… I guess… it doesn't matter…"

"Promised… with Lisa… My… dream… No more…" Mami's shadow-man form spoke in monotone.

"…! Have they been like this the whole time?" Runa gasped.

"Yeah… Most of the time they're quiet, like they're not there. But when they do speak…They keep repeating about the same sentence over and over again," Tatsuya confirmed.

"…" Runa eyes casted themselves to the ground. "It's all my fault…"

Lisa snapped at her as she wiped away her own tears. "Stop feeling sorry for yourselves and heal yourself already! We need to get them out of here, there must be a way to cure them! So I'm not letting them die in some dumb explosion because you can't snap out of this!"

"R-R-Right… Y-Yes… You're right," Runa called forth her Persona and began to set her bones back in place… It was painful, to say the least.

Some time after Runa set her leg and finished healing it. Yukino, Eikichi and Maya made opened the nearby stage door. Runa didn't know how long they waited for her to finish healing but from the looks on their faces they hear her scream more than once.

_This didn't happen in the game_, Runa clenched her hand around her naginata.

"We need to leave and pronto," Yukino informed them.

"You alright run, Runa-chan?" Maya worried.

Runa tested her weight on her legged it stung still but it was better. "I'll have to be… It's healed but it's still tender… But I can do it! I'll heal myself again if I have, too!"

Tatsuya and Lisa paled but Tatsuya ordered. "That'll have to do… We don't have much time left. Eikichi grab Mami and I'll carry Miho. Lisa-chan help Runa the best you can."

The two teenagers followed his orders and soon the entire group of six Persona-user and plus Mami and Miho as well ran toward the exit of Aoba Park as fast as their feet could carry them.

Runa was the slowest but she managed to keep up thanks to Lisa's support and encouragement. _Lisa hurt so much herself yet she was able to put her own pain aside to help me… I should give her character far more credit… Also thank god this incarnation of me was on the track team otherwise that stitch back there would of stopped me,_ Runa concluded and she performed an odd combination of a limp and a run.

**_Unawakened Runa's Ramblings In Her Journal…_**

_I had dream… A good one, not a nightmare. It felt so incredibly familiar but not like a dream, it was nostalgic, more like a memory… A warm, joyful memory as if I lived it in another life. It was so incredibly peculiar. _

_Younger version of a girl who looked a lot little me but a little different was in a breath-taking garden. It was magical, butterflies danced in the air and the sun was setting so fireflies were beginning to glow. A man sat upon a tree stump. He was epitome of the old soul concept, he was youthful but at the same, he seemed like he had seen a lot… _

_The man with dark brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes. He had an exotic and otherworldly aura to him but at the same he was warm and friendly. The girl in the dream whose eyes I saw through clapped and laughed happily. The man had been playing an antique… guitar or perhaps a lute… It was some kind of string instrument but she couldn't quite recall what. _

_He had a voice like honey, roses and oddly the ocean. Strange but true he had the demeanour that could only come from being a traveller upon the open seas. The way he sung remind her of a lyrical mix-mash of sea shanty, poetry and an ageless tone unlike any other… _

_The man laughed and placed the instrument on the ground before picking up the girl. He spoke to the girl. "My sweet fair princess, I granted your request. Now what enchanting song will you sing to me in return?"_

_"Papa, I'll sing the one mama taught me! It was really pretty! Would you like to hear it?" The girl beamed excited at the prospect. The man who seemed to be the young girl's father nodded with a placid smile. The girl sung her song, it wasn't perfect and very basic but the innocence and naivety of the girl allowed her not to care and place her whole self into the song._

_"Well done, my girl… You'll be taken away by the fairies if you keep that up," The man chuckled proud of his daughter but he teased her in jest._

_"Oh, no!" The girl gasped terrified._

_A woman who was older than the man but redialed kindness and warmth scolded him in only the way a wife could. "Now, stop scaring the poor girl with tales like that!"_

_"Oh, alright my love. Sigh… You never let me have my fun. Now I'll just have to…" He paused before he announced. "…tickle her!"_

_The girl giggled and the woman chuckled at his antics. Afterwards the girl looked up at the woman and smiled. "I love you, mama! Let's come here ever day! I want to go see Uncle again, too!"_

_"Um… That may have to wait. Your uncle has important has important work to do for his… boss at the moment. Isn't that right, Thomas?" The woman replied and then asked her husband._

_"… Why yes, my family isn't much these days, but I have him… Alas it' would be so sorrowing not to spend more time with him. Even if he does have other business to attend to."_

_"Papa, I want to stay… Does this mean we get to stay!? Please… Pretty please," The girl pleaded The man shocked his head. "We cannot stay here forever, lest we get entombed here forevermore." Then he changed his mind. "Then again, we might need to risk it!"_

_"Don't be so melodramatic. You have to go home to have dinner with my parents, that's the only reason, that you're wanting to stay here," The woman scolded._

_The man deliberately over-dramatically exaggerated his gestures. "Oh, Akari, my love of my life, you see straight through my poorly veiled attempts at trickery." _

_"You're such a Large ham, Thomas," Akari, the woman chuckled. Thomas bowed in recognition of the truth and the girl clapped. This earned her a look of despair of her father as he realised his daughter saw it he was actually a bit of Large Ham. He got over it quickly however and picked her up before placing her on his shoulders… The dream ended with girl thinking, this is only a memory… That girl's happiness will end soon. He family stolen by her inability to remain silent. It was the strangest dream but a lovely one… I don't know who the girl was but she was happy then yet the dream had this foreshadowed sense of danger to it. As if the dream was a long distance memory of the girl who had grow up and lost everything save for her memories of a life lost to tragedy… Oh, gosh… That was a bit deep. I wonder why I dreamt that, it's so weird… _

_Runa Suou, princess of kingdom of weirdly familiar dreams that make no sense and shouldn't be so bloody familiar. Ha… I need to get more sleep and less dreams._

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and next time I'll be introducing an OC character... I thought I might of introduced him sooner but the chapters were getting a little long. So next chapter will most likely be shorter. The new OC character being added to the story has the name of Caleb **_**_Alexander._**

**_Also I'm going to start a poll about who Tatsuya should be paired up with. The options being Maya, Lisa, Jun or no one. It's going to be a while before I decide but if no one does the poll or reviews suggesting who Tatsuya should end up with... I'll simply go with my story's default option._**


	12. Chapter 12 - Who's this New Guy?

**Author's Note:** Hi, readers! Caleb Alexander's first appearance is in this chapter. Please if you can review this chapter and let me know what you think of him. And no, he's not Masked Circle member. Now rickyp01, you asked if there will be an extra Masked Circle/Masquerade member that corresponded to Runa. To be honest... I thought about it but I couldn't make it click. Adding another Masked Circle character would mess up the four elements trend in some areas of the game. Leo for fire, Taurus for earth, Scorpio for water and Aquarius for air/wind. There are only four zodiac-signs groups in the Masked Circle, so it would be odd to have an extra out of the blue. About Runa's zodiac-sign, she's born in February, in both her lives.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter 12 - ~ Huh? Caleb Alexander? ~**

* * *

Just after they managed to pass through the gates that were nearby to the road a huge sound reverberated and the ground shook slightly. Runa spun around and fell backwards at the sudden turn. Her leg throbbed as she glanced up at the sky and towards the Aoba Park hall. Flaming debris rained down not to far away from the group's location. The hall had exploded. Runa shook her head to clear her mind and forced herself gingerly to her feet. She walked to the gate but a sudden thud attracted her attention. A smoking half a bench seat was covering the spot Runa had just been. _If I had moved any later…_ Runa shuddered to think of what might of happened.

Eikichi let out a breath he had held out he had placed Mami down by the gate beside Miho. "That was close… We made it just in nick of time."

Maya was shaking and shouted as she collapsed to her knees. "NO-O-O-O! Th-The fire! Help me, Daddy! My hands… My hands are burning!"

Tatsuya moved closer to Maya concerned by her outburst. Yukino did the same and rushed to Maya's side but knelt down beside the young woman. "Maya-san!? Wh-what's wrong!? Calm down!"

Maya stood up but she still was shaking, her arms wrapped around herself. Yukino stood as well but then wondered exactly where Maya had gotten those old burns on her hands. "What the… Those burns on your hands… What in the world…?"

Lisa approached Maya, she was worried about her, as well. "What's with her all of a sudden!? You gotta do something, Tatsuya!"

"Maya-san… It's alright. The fire won't touch you, I promise. We're safe now," Tatsuya gently told her. Runa observed, _he's good at comforting people who were scared out of their minds…_

"I… I don't… I can't stop shaking, I… The fire! It's… It," Maya sobbed and shook. Tatsuya slapped her causing her snap out of her panic.

Maya stopped shaking and calmed herself. She placed her hands at her side but did not met his eyes. "I'm sorry… I'm… I'm okay now… I'm just… So scared of his fires… Shameful, isn't it…?"

"Don't force yourself to act tough… Maya-san," Tatsuya scolded her but then added. "I'll protect you. So don't worry."

"Thanks, Tatsuya-kun. You're so kind… I'm okay now," Maya lifted her head and met his eyes.

Runa left out a breath of relief and smiled at the sight… _Tatsuya and Maya were so cute together… Wait a second… Tatsuya didn't pick one option he did both! Not just once either but both times. That's… That's… So… That does that mean Maya xTatsuya ship is no or off? Ugh, this is so confusing! I shouldn't even be thinking like this right now… What's wrong with me?_

Runa glance briefly at Mami and Miho but the sight of them reminded her of her failure. It made her sick to her stomach, she turned away unable to bear it.

Eikichi moved closer to Maya and Maya announced. "Sorry about that, everyone. C'mon, we need to find the Masked Circle's next target! Let's see here… " Maya got out the clue King Leo left at the concert hall before she read it out to the group. "Twelve beast crown the Pleiades

When the winds of change blow

All descend with smiles to the netherworld…"

"What the hell? What is the thing getting at?" Eikichi puzzled.

"…" Runa still keep her distance from the group and bit the inside of her check to keep herself from saying a word. _It was getting harder and harder to lie…_

Thankfully before anyone could ask Runa if she had any clue, Ideal-sensei marched out from the shadows. This drew the attention of the group much to Runa's relief. Ideal-sensei gazed at the sky through her black sunglasses. "The 'foreign song…' The 'flames of expiation…' It can't be anything but the Oracle of Maia! B-But who!?"

"She knows about the Oracle of Maia…? Just stinking fantastic…" Tatsuya grumbled after his initial surprise, which was also shared by the others.

"Excuse me.. You're Okamura-sensei from Sevens, right? My name is Maya Amano, I'm with Coolest's editorial division," Maya introduced herself to Ideal-Sensei before she asked her. "You mentioned the Oracle of Maia just now… Do you know something about it? If you don't mind, I'd like…"

"H-How do you know about the Oracle!? Only Kashihara and I know about it… Us and Sudou-kun…!" Ideal-Sensei's eyes bulged at Maya's questions. Then she gasped. "D-Don't tell me you're part of the Last Battalion…!?"

"What the hell is the La…" Tatsuya began but was unable to finish because of Ideal-Sensei.

Ideal-Sensei turned to Lisa and shouted. "Lisa Silverman…!? S-So that's it…! And you roped Runa Suou into this, too, didn't you! Sneaking in a spy in with the students in order to turn students like that trouble-maker Runa and to deal with Kashihara and me, as well… Dirty bastard! Nasty mongrel and minions of the Fuhrer!"

_A long dead German Nazi going to come back to life because some crazy rumour! Ugh, that's not good,_ Runa cringed and paled at the mention of the Fuhrer.

Ideal-Sensei then stormed off, still ranting and shouting insults… Once Ideal-Sensei was out of earshot, Maya commented on the events. "Wh… What was that all about!? She seemed to know a lot…"

"We can get back to her later. Let's hurry to the next target right now! This Oracle is probably an occult thing. A friend of mine knows a lot about that stuff, so I'll try calling her up," Yukino decided before got her phone out and she dialled her friend's number.

Yukino spoke to her friend for awhile before she placed her phone away. Runa asked Yukino as she moved closer to the group. "How'd it go?"

"I got through to her. She and a friend of hers is gonna meet us at Double Slash in Aoba. C'mon!"

_…. A friend of hers…? Who could it be? Masao… No, he's in America. Ayane… No probably not, I doubt she'll show up. Maybe… It might Naoya! … Or whatever Persona 1's protagonist name is in this world. Oh, that would be cool! But knowing my luck it's probably just going to Maki or someone. Not that Maki isn't cool and all… It's just… It would be nice to see what Naoya is like personality wise. Is he like his manga self, perhaps? Or is he different? Hmm… I'll have to wait and see. That is if he's the friend who is going to be there_, Runa silently theorised.

"You coming?" Yukino asked her. Runa chuckled nervously and nodded as she rushed to catch up.

The six heroes arrived at Aoba Double Slash. Computers covered the many desk at the internet cafe. A young woman was talking to a young man who seemed a few years older than her but still in his twenties. The woman and the man were having a debate over something the man did while he was at work. It seemed like his work often got him involved with trouble of a supernatural nature. He seemed adamant his work is important but somehow always ends up with him unleashing some ancient demon or something.

Runa felt a bead of sweat run down her forehead. This man was definitely talking to Eriko… Naoya wasn't going to show up. _Damn it…_

Eriko Kirishima had dark hair styled in short chic bob, her eyes were hazel and she was beautiful. Runa could understand why Eriko had such success as a model when she looked at her. Eriko wore a tan jacket that was slightly open at the top to reveal a zig-zag collared orange long sleeved top and shorts that matched the jacket's cargo tan colouring were also worn by her.

Then Eriko saw Yukino out of the corner of her eye and stopped chatting with the unknown man. Eriko swiftly went and greeted her fiend. "Hi, Yukino! Long time no see. I'd say you're looking well…"

Tatsuya sighed before he asked. "Let me guess, since those two are Persona-users and she's your friend, so that would mean they awoke to their Persona in the incident in Mikage-Cho like you, Maki Sonomura and that Hidehiko Uesgi guy. Is that right?"

Yukino frowned and answered. "… I dislike how you just assumed that but it's kinda mostly true… Anyway, yes you're right, mostly."

"Mostly…?" Tatsuya arched eyebrow at this.

"Yeah sorry to stuff up your theory, there _mate_. I'm the odd one out of the bunch. I'm the only Persona-user these folks know that didn't awake they Persona in the Mikage-cho incident, basically. I awoke to my at one of my dig sites, Eriko, here was modelling in a place nearby when she noticed the weird phenomena occurring. Demons would of eaten me alive if she hadn't saved me. Though, I seem to keep running into demons and the like which meant El and her friends, ended up saving me more than once. So I tend to stick around, on the off chance I can return the favour. Oh, I should mention that I'm a professional archaeologist. One of the youngest and most acclaimed ones that are around at the moment, too. The name's Caleb Alexander, I'm at your service," The unknown man, Caleb Alexander introduced himself, he had an Australian accent but he's Japanese was surprisedly good.

"_You're an Aussie!?_" Runa couldn't help but exclaimed, in English of languages.

"_And you speak English when surprised? Heh. Hilarious. You speak much English apart from declarations of shock?_" Caleb Alexander countered in English.

"_Um… I'm fairly good. I get good grades so.. Yeah. I'm sorry for reacting so brashly, I just wasn't a expecting an Australian to show up_," Runa replied embarrassed.

"_Heh, cool. You're English is more than decent. This bloody brilliant. Your Japanese accent is harder to pick up on than expected, though. You speak English with a tang of an Australian accent. To be more specific, Victorian. So I know you've never been to Queensland or Darwin with accent like that. Ever been to the Victoria's capitol?_" He wondered, his curious piqued.

"_No, I've never been to Melbourne personally but I've read about it and stuff…_" Runa answered.

Caleb gave her an odd look. "_Thank god, you pronounced Melbourne in the proper lazy Aussie way. Perfect. I think we'll get along… Name?_"

"Runa…" She answered and paused before she finished. "Suou."

"Nice to met ya," Caleb slipped back into Japanese and tipped his hat to her.

No, it wasn't a Indiana Jones hat. It was a short brimmed fedora which than more similar to a certain white collared gentleman thief's headwear than an adventurer's. He had light brown hair with a distinctive lock of shock-white hair that almost covered his right eye. He wore a battered grey-brown suit with vest. He didn't look like an archaeologist, at all. He had an easy-going atmosphere, and seemed to be the type of person who didn't take himself too seriously.

"I'm sorry about Caleb-kun, he's a little rough around edges but trust me he's harmless," Eriko shook her head, and apologised her him.

"Huh!? That was friendly! It's been ages since I've met someone who know how to speak Australian English. I know you speak a little American but I miss the subtle accents of my homeland," Caleb pouted.

"You spent most of your childhood getting out of there as soon as possible, you studied college in England in your teenage years. You were a lecturer over there by the time Kei-kun was studying there," Eriko crossed her arms, and smiled.

"Point taken," Caleb groaned.

"Um… They always like this?" Tatsuya asked Yukino.

"Just about," Yukino shrugged before she apologised to Eriko. "Sorry to drag you out here when you'e got work to do, Eriko."

"Yeah, why don't I get apology? I working on digging up old temples in the area. I took time off my bust schedule for this," Caleb complained.

"You're still in the research phase, Caleb. Plus you owe me for last time," Eriko reminded him.

"As I was saying before… I'm pretty sure I saved you last time. I might have accidentally got into trouble but I got you out of it. Besides you were having fun!" Caleb disagreed.

Yukino coughed silencing the pair. "These are the Persona-users I told about over the phone. My maya, Lisa, Eikichi, Runa and her brother Tatsuya."

"_It's nice to meet you all._ My name is Eriko Kirishima and as you might of guessed my friend here is called Caleb Alexander," Eriko introduced herself officially, she mixed a bit of English in with her speech.

Yukino mentioned. "Sorry to cut right to the point but that stuff I told you about…"

Eriko understood and told her. "Sure. I was thinking it over on my way here with Caleb. He mentioned something that gave me an idea. Would everyone mind taking a look at this monitor?"

Everyone crowded around the monitor that Eriko indicated. Yukino glanced at the screen. "That's… An over head view of Sumaru City, yeah?"

"It's got a pretty distinctive shape, huh? I noticed it when I looking at the city plans for upcoming dig. Pretty unique. I mentioned it to El, awhile back," Caleb piped in and gestured to Eriko when he said El.

_He's a nicknamer… Great… Why couldn't Naoya come!?_ Runa felt deflated.

"Once Caleb shown me the city's layout, it struck me that it's shape reminded me of something. From that, I think this Leo fellow's riddle is based on astrology!" Eriko announced.

"Twelve beast crown the Pleiades

When the winds of change blow

All descend with smiles to the netherworld," Maya recited King Leo's riddle.

"The line, "Twelve beasts crown the Pleiades.,' refers…" Eriko started.

Runa blurted out, excited. "The Zodiac!" _Oh oops… _She paled.

"Ha, yes! That's my thought exactly, 'Twelve beasts,' is referring to the twelve signs of Zodiac. The Pleiades are at the centre. You like astrology?" Eriko responded.

"I-I do…" Runa nodded shyly.

"Wait a sec! You said Pleiades… Does that means Sevens…?" Lisa interrupted.

"That's right! From the first line of riddle, we know to draw the Zodiac circle with Sevens Sisters High at the centre!" Eriko nodded before she fiddled with the computer to cause a visual representation of her words appear on the screen.

"Okay, then what about the next part? What's 'When the winds of change blow,' supposed to mean!?" Eikichi questioned.

"The second line most likely indicates a direction. There's a particular wind sign that presides over the aspects of change," Eriko replied before she indicated towards the sign of Aquarius upon screen before she continued. "That would be Aquarius. On the circle, that's west-by-northwest from Seven Sisters High… So the next target is Hirasaka!"

"There you have it, go off and be heroes or whatever," Caleb added as he leant back in a nearby computer chair.

Yukino grimaced and turned to Eriko. "That's amazing, Eriko! But Hirasaka is a pretty huge place… We still need to pinpoint a location."

"…Okay disregard my previous comment then," Caleb requested.

"All descend with smiles to the netherworld…" Maya murmured the last verse of the riddle attracting the attention of the others. Maya then brighten. "I get it. The decent in the netherworld is about _Yomotsu Hirasaka_ from Japanese myth, it's play on words."

"_Yomotsu Hirasaka_, that's the slope that leads to the entrance of underworld, _Yomi_. Brilliant deduction," Caleb complimented her.

_Yomotsu Hirasaka, also happens to be the final dungeon in Persona 4… Hmph, P4, nice reference to P2. One, I never noticed before_, Runa commented in her mind.

"Yes it was. Spoken like a trained journalist! There's no doubt that the third line is a riddle as to the exact location in Hirasaka," Eriko added but then lamented. "Unfortunately, I'm not that familiar with Sumaru City's environs. So I can't deuce anything further as yet."

"I can… I know this city like the back of hand thanks to my research into it's historical sites and other utilities that could influence my finds. There's a place called SMILE Hirasaka, right? It might be a good place to start, if it's not the location itself," Caleb informed the group.

"Your research does come in handy! Why don't you perform research that thorough more often?" Eriko smiled and asked.

"I rely on hunches primarily and usually I get permits quicker. But things have been crazy lately in this city… Now I know why, rumours are coming to life. It's just my luck, really," Caleb shrugged and sighed deflated.

Maya beamed and pat him on the shoulder briefly. "It's okay, we'll get to the bottom of this, soon. also _graize_, Eriko-san and Caleb-san for all your help!"

"You're quite welcome. I'll stay here and ponder the Masked Circle and see what I and Caleb can find," Eriko said.

"This is going to be long day… Oh, well. I'll just have to make the most of it!" Caleb determined as he stood up and adjusted his vest.

Yukino placed her hand on Eriko's shoulder. "We're counting on you, Eriko. Your insight will help us see things we'd overlook. And Caleb, be careful. Don't get yourself adducted by demons again."

"That happened three times, Yukino. Three, it's only excessive after the fourth! I'm not there yet. So, please don't jinx me," Caleb laughed.

"Ha-aha, fine. I won't bring it up, again," Yukino chuckled before she turned around to the others. "But there's no time to waste! Let's go, Tatsuya, Maya-san!"

"Be careful. You don't want to rush this. Remember to pick up supplies," Caleb added.

Yukino almost rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know. I've been at this longer than you."

"Yeah but I've met more demons than you. They aren't going to stop fighting you and let you to go buy more items, mid-battle," Caleb cautioned with his hands behind his head.

"You know it's hard to take you seriously," Yukino commented.

"Meh, who cares? It'll be boring if I was Mister serious like Kei Nanjo all the time," Caleb shrugged before he went off towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Eriko called out.

"I'm checking if I locked my car…" Caleb answered before he glanced out the window. "Nope, I didn't… And I liked that car. It was vintage… Guess the insurance company owes a new car. Ah, it's about time." He cracked his knuckles with a carefree grin.

"Did you want your car to get stolen?" Runa questioned bewildered. Caleb gave her a thumbs up.

"…" Silence from everyone in the room.

On the group's way to SMILE Hirasaka, Tatsuya lagged behind somewhat. Runa turned around to see what was bothering him. "What's up?"

"There's smoke coming from over there… King Leo must have blown up a building over there too. I wonder whi… Oh, f#(%…" Tatsuya swore and rushed off in the direction of the wispy tendril of smoke which left Runa alone and confused.

"Eh? I don't get why… Oh, the police station. I forgot about that," Runa realised and added silently that…_I guess, I would be more concerned about it, if I didn't already know Katsuya's fine. I should probably tell the others._

It wasn't long until Runa, Maya, Eikichi, Lisa and Yukino rejoined Tatsuya. Tatsuya had walked away from a perfectly unscathed Katsuya and grabbed Runa's arm spinning her to the opposite direction. He seemed unhappy. Runa commented. "Well, Katsuya's alive."

"Yeah, there was no reason to come here after all. Tch, what a waste of time," Tatsuya grumbled.

"Um… I'm guessing you two had another argument," Runa observed.

"…" Tatsuya rolled his eyes at her, with the implication of, _obviously_.

The group arrived at SMILE Hirasaka not long after and ended up in the women's bathroom. Eikichi seemed a little uneasy about it. "Dude, this is the ladies' room. Are we even allowed in here? What're we gonna do?"

"…" Tatsuya shrugged nonchalantly .

"We're here because, we need to evacuate the customers before we can go looking for the transmitter," said Maya before she asked Tatsuya. "Can I borrow your lighter Tatsuya-kun?"

"Sure," Tatsuya fished his lighter out of his pocket and gave it to Maya.

Maya got out a pack of cigarettes and lit one of the cigarettes using Tatsuya's lighter. Lisa commented. "Huh? I didn't know you smoked, Maya-san."

"I don't actually. I swiped these cigarettes from my roommate," Maya shook her head. She had one puff of the cigarette before she raised it to the celling where the smoke detector was.

"A roommate? Ooh… Do you have a _Chinyan_?" Lisa was curious about the subject. Tatsuya raised an eyebrow at the subject, too.

Runa smiled at Tatsuya's sudden interest in the conversation which earned her a glare from him.

"Sorry to disappoint, but my roommate's a girl," Maya said with backs to them as she held the cigarette close to the smoke detector.

Tatsuya visibly relaxed. This almost caused Runa to giggle but she stopped herself before she did.

Maya continued. "Ever since I started at Coolest. I've been too busy for a boyfriend. I'm pretty much married to my job!"

"_Houshounah_! That sounds awful! I don't think I'd be able to stand it," Lisa reflected.

"I don't think of it as a limitation. It's been my dream since I was little to be a journalist, so my life's pretty fulfilling," Maya explained. "I live for my work! Right, Yukki?"

"For work, huh…? I don't really know what most people live for, I guess. But at the very least, I like to think I'm living to make my dreams come true," Yukino responded thoughtfully.

"It's strange… When I'm with Maya-san, I'm reminded of the 'Big Sis,' I see in my dreams," Eikichi said out of nowhere.

Runa swallowed as she thought,_ that's because Maya is the 'Big Sis,' from your dreams_…

"Eikichi, those dreams…" Lisa's eyes widen.

However before she could finish a cleaning lady stumbled across the group. "What're you kids doing in here!? And you, Missy! No smoking in the restrooms!"

Maya jumped a little and dropped the cigarette on the ground. As Maya put the cigarette out with her foot the fire alarm sounded. Maya gave the woman a nervous smile.

The cleaning lady growled at them. "Oh! Oh my! I told you so! You awful kids!"

"Pardon them for my sake, sweets. C'mon… Can't you forgive and forget at the request of such a beautiful specimen?" Eikichi requested of her and he caressed his own jaw.

"Aren't you a boy!? Oh my goodness! Pervert! Pervert in the stalls!" The cleaning lady exclaimed.

Eikichi was stricken. "P-Pervert?"

Eikchi and the cleaning lady began to argue. Eikichi attempted to explain why he was in the woman's bathroom but only dug a deeper hole for himself.

"Thank goodness she didn't notice me," Tatsuya muttered to himself.

"I feel bad for him… But why don't we leave this place to Eikichi-kun? We need to hurry and find the transmitter!" Maya decided.

"We can cover more ground if we spilt up to look for it. Let's each take a floor! Um, Runa-chan make sure you stick if at least one of us, okay?" Yukino adviced.

Runa sighed but agree, if she got into a fight by herself she would be screwed.

Tatsuya took the fourth floor by himself, Maya searched the 3rd floor and Lisa took the 1st floor. Then Yukino with Runa searched the basement floor. Tatsuya and Maya had searched the 2nd floor own their way through to find out how the others went.

_Now, you would think wandering around trying to find a needle in a haystack was annoying but what was even more annoying is knowing exactly where that needle is but not being able to go straight there and find it. Nope_, Runa had to pretended to search for the transmitter which she knew wasn't in the basement.

When Tatsuya, Maya and Lisa final caught up to them, Runa was glad to see them. She tapped Yukino's shoulder. "Hey, Tatsuya, Maya-san and Lisa-senpai are down here!"

"They are…" Yukino turned to the direction Runa indicated and called out. "Tatsuya!"

Tatsuya, Maya and Lisa approached them. Yukino asked. "Did any of you find the transmitter? Neither Runa-chan nor I have seen it anywhere on this floor."

"…" Tatsuya shook his head. Lisa and Maya confirmed that the transmitter wasn't on any other floor from what they've seen.

"You guys haven't found it either!? We've looked everywhere and there's no sign of it. Are we in the wrong place!?" Yukino worried.

"I'm sure Caleb-san wouldn't intentionally tell us the wrong location," Runa tried to assure her.

"Although, he wanted his own car to get stolen… He's a little odd but I suppose you're right, the Caleb I know wouldn't of knowing led as astray. The transmitter has to be somewhere," Yukino agreed with her.

"What do we do? We haven't been able to find anywhere," Tatsuya frowned, his expression serious as ever.

"I dunno… I think we'd better hurry, and join up with Eikichi. Then we can brainstorm what to do next. He might of noticed something we didn't," Yukino suggested.

The five of them arrived back at the women's restroom after they had fought their way through demons and used the occasional Estoma to avoid them on some floors. Runa was pleasantly surprised to find she had unlocked such an ability in her Persona Electra. Now she could heal people, shield and avoid demons. Yet she couldn't perform one decent attack that was effective. Butterfly Dream was useless against most demons, it was basically flee while magical butterflies distract the enemy and hold it/them back.

Runa cringed at the ticking or the clicking noise was painfully loud when you knew it was there.

The cleaning lady and Eikichi were still arguing even after at least an hour. "You can put on all the makeup you want to try to sneak a peek into the ladies room… But I'm not fooled!"

Eikichi groaned. "Hon, how many times do I have to say it? I'm not a pervert, I'm a rock 'n roll star!"

"You're still at it?" Lisa sighed at the situation.

"Um… Doesn't anyone else hear that?" Tatsuya asked.

"I heard it when we came in. I-I thought it was just my imagination, though… I guess, I must have been wrong," Runa half-lied and she mentally shouted, t_hank god he noticed now can someone turn it off, already!?_

"Huh? What are you two talking about… Oh, that sound… I didn't notice it until now," Yukino said and she searched around for the source of the noise.

The others joined in the search and Runa closed her eyes before going straight to the source. The cleaning lady's bucket. "Hi, I'm going to look in this bucket. I can hear something ticking in there. It's annoying…There's a new riddle and the transmitter's here, too!"

Maya eyes widen. "You found it!"

"How much time do we have!?" Yukino demanded.

"Er… Let me look," Runa casted her eyes on the ever decreasing numbers on the transmitter. She paled, it was less than she expected. "F-Four and half minutes… W-What the hell's up with that!?"

"How did your not notice this!?" Lisa snapped at Eikichi.

"H-H-How was I supposed to know!?" Eikichi backed up.

The cleaning lady was out of the loop. "You sure are a strange bunch. What's all this fuss about?"

"E-Excuse me! That transmitter in your pail… Where did you find it!?" Maya asked.

"Oh, this clock? I fished out of the trash in the men's room a minute ago. Perfectly good clock. I don't know why it was there," the cleaning lady replied.

"That's not a clock! It's a timed detonator for a bomb! You need to give that to us right away!" Maya informed the woman.

"What nonsense is this now? You just want my clock! Well, too bad, because you're not fooling me!" The cleaning lady huffed.

"It's not a clock…" Tatsuya face palmed.

"This is an emergency, so we have no choice. We'll have to resort to force!" Maya determined.

"Hah-aha-ah-ah-aha-ha…" A masculine deep voice boomed from within one of the toilet stalls. The voice have a demonic twist to it.

The cleaning lady yelled at the voice. "A man in the women's stall!? How dare you! Get out of there, you pig!"

The door to the toilet stall opened to reveal Belphegor, a was a demonic creature with two goat-like horns, purple coloured skin, yellow rubber looking ankle warmers and matching fingerless gloves. His red eyes bulged and were full of burst blood vessels. His thin tail, with a arrowhead-shaped end, waved side to side as he stared at the woman.

The cleaning lady screamed. "I-It's a monster!"

She fled out of the bathroom drooping her bucket on the way. Yukino glared at the demon and warned the others. "Looks like an assassin from the Masked Circle. Careful, everyone!"

The demon Belphegor walked out of the stall and introduced himself or tried to. "My name is…"

"Belphegor. a demon commonly associated with sloth and…" Runa interrupted.

Belphegor coughed and cut Runa's sentence off. "As you so aptly pointed out. I am Belphegor… the seeker of harmony on Earth, and Duke of Hell presiding over indolence, which you also noted in different manner of words. How'd you recognise me?"

"You were siting on a toilet and your appearance.… Don't look at me like! To clarify there's an illustration of Belphegor in De Plancy's '_Dictionnaire Infernal,_' shows his appearance," Runa answered. She didn't mention she also saw him introduce himself before in a video game but she figured that wouldn't go down well.

"Ah… That bloody book, again…" Belphegor grumbled before he shouted. "You won't be taking that transmitter! Come out, men!"

Four Masked Circle members in light red robes came out of various stalls and stood behind the denizen of hell. Belphegor waited a second before he shouted out. "Master, that's your cue… Master! MASTER!"

Another individual came out of the toilet stall. The young girl had a red cape and appeared to cosplaying as some kind of Maya or Aztec warrior. She had tanned skin, pale white-silver hair and she wore a mask over her face. This undoubtedly Ixquic, who introduced herself. "I am Ixquic, reincarnated warrior of the Masked Circle!"

"Well… She's energetic… And she's a Persona-user. Right then." Tatsuya blinked with shock.

"Hey-y-y, everyone! The evil demon tamers are here, just like the great King Leo's oracle said they're be!" Ixquic exclaimed with her giant gold papier-mâché sword's blunt side resting on her shoulder.

"Glory to the Mask!" The four Masked Circle members chanted.

"That's creepy," Runa commented without much expression.

"You fiendish demon tamers who see to destroy the world!" Ixquic shouted as she directed her sword towards, the six other Persona-users. "You… Uh… Umm… Hm? Hold on a sec."

She got out a note book and asked Belphegor. "Hey, um, Belphie? What does this say?"

"That would be 'immemorial,' Master," Belphegor read the word and answered.

Ixquic cleared her throat before she spoke again. "The magical warrior Ixquic, reincarnated since time immemorial, will shop your ass with divine retribution!"

"She's _so-o_ adorable, isn't she?" Runa whispered to Tatsuya.

"I'm pretty she wants to attack us at some point, Runa," Tatsuya held up his serious facade and whispered back.

Runa shrugged. "Still… She reminds me of me, except cuter."

Tatsuya rolled his eyes.

"Silence you… You whispers, of chaos! …Demon tamers! Be banished to the darkness from whence you came!" Ixquic yelled out.

The Masked Circle cult members chanted and fist pumped into the air. "Glory to the Mask!"

Belphegor applauded but the six heroes of the tale turned their back on the demon and Masked Circle members. Tatsuya went and picked up the bucket.

Belphegor picked up on the group ignoring them. "Master… It seems they're paying us no heed."

Ixquic yelled as she attempted to grab their attention. "YO! DEMON TAMERS! Don't turn your back on a reincarnated warrior of the Masked Circle!"

"Be a good girl and don't get in our way, m'kay, sweetie? You should hurry out of here, too!" Maya brightly advised the girl.

Ixquic complained to her demonic friend. "Did you hear that, Belphie!? This old hag is treating a magical warrior like a plain ol' little girl!"

"O-Old hag…!?" Maya gasped.

Tatsuya meanwhile had been fiddling with the transmitter. Runa didn't know how safe that was but it apparently worked. Tatsuya informed them. "Okay, it's stopped the countdown and it's disabled."

"_Hoisamuro_! You did it! That's our Tatsuya! I knew you could do it!" Lisa praised him.

"I'm going regret asking this… But how did you know how to do that?" Runa said.

"… Blame the lack of books about how to motorcycle engines. There's more bomb disarmament books in our school's library than you would think could be possible," Tatsuya mentioned casually.

"That's… Quite worrying, actually," Runa grimaced, not liking the reasons why the library would have a large stock of those kinds of books.

"Looks like they've disabled the transmitter after all! What should we do, Master?" Belphegor noticed.

"… Now, I'm mad! If that's how it's gonna be, I'll blow the while building with this remote transmitter!" Ixquic produced a device from her pocket.

_Oops… Forget about that transmitter,_ Runa admitted without speech. The entire group focused they attention upon Ixquic.

"Stop that right now! If this building goes, you'll die along with it!" Maya scolded the girl.

"Psh. I don't care. My family and classes are all just a pain… There's nothing good about being alive! The reincarnated warrior Ixquic lives for justice, and she'll die for it too! Only that will satisfy me!" Ixquic countered.

Maya snatched remote transmitter from the young girl's hands. "Don't… Don't you ever treat death like a joke! You have the power to change your own environment! Your own future! Shrugging that off and saying you'd rather die just shows how immature you are!"

"Huh, good point," Ixquic pretended to agree but then added. "… NOT! You're totally senile if you thought I'd listen to that! My generation HATES being preached at!"

"!" Runa felt Ixquic's Persona resonance and tighten her grip on her naginata.

"I'll never let you interfere with Master Leo's plan! I may not have a transmitter anymore, but I got my Persona!" Ixquic announced raising her sword as she dragged them and Belphegor into a battle realm filled with floating toilets.

"Er…" Runa looked to Lisa who had a similar reaction.

"I think someone needs a good spanking…" Maya decided.

Then at the same time, Maya and Ixquic shouted. "It's whoop-ass time!"

"Hey! Copycat! I came up with that first!" Ixquic complained.

Maya gasped appalled, and readied her pistols. "That is not…"

"Shut up, evildoer!" Ixquic snapped, and summoned her Persona. "Reverse Parika, use Zanma!"

Maya flinched as the almighty elemental force hit her. Belphoger followed, and gave Yukino a punch to jaw. Yukino however grabbed the punch before it could hit, and twisted the demon's arm until he yelped and stepped back.

"Great counterattack, Yukino-san!" Runa complimented.

Yukino nodded and threw her razor blade at the demon, which drove him back further.

"Eros! Mamagna!" Lisa called forth her Persona to strike Belphegor. He gasped in pain.

"Persona! Hit her Stun Claw!" Ixqiuc directed her attack toward Runa.

"Electra! Aid me, Tetrakarn!" Runa requested, and inches from her faces the Ixquic's winged Persona ran straight into a mirror-like opaque wall.

The Persona dissipated temporarily, and Ixquic fumed. "AH! That's no fair!"

"Nekomata, strike that lazy ass demon, now! Feral Claw!" Eikichi launched an attack on Belphoger, after the demon punched him.

"Hotei, lend me your power and finish him off… Agilao!" Tatsuya commanded his Persona.

Belphoger fell to his knees and disappeared from sight.

"Huh? Belphie! Tch, you six are going down!" Ixquic gritted her teeth, and casted Magarula which greatly reduced each of the six's health.

"Tatsuya, Lisa! Help me out with a fusion spell," Maya requested. The teenagers agreed with her, and together they casted Hydro Boost.

Ixqiuc coughed afterwards but she still stood, and she casted Zanma on Yukino. Of which knocked the young woman to the ground.

"I'll perform a group heal… Bear with me," Runa requested. She closed her eyes, and clasped her hands to together to concentrate, despite how clique the pose was. "Electra… It's time for an Enhanced Mediarahan."

"Let's go, Maya-san!" Eikichi called out after Runa healed the party.

Maya joined Eikichi for a fusion spell. "Dragon Flight!"

Ixquic gasped for air for spilt second, and knelt. She panted as she leant on her papier-mâché sword. She called for her Persona, and attacked. "Balzac!"

Tatsuya grunted as the ailment caused by the attack made fury fill his mind. Runa swiftly cured him, and said. "Snap out of it!"

"WHY THE HELL SHOuld… Oh, you… Right then," Tatsuya calmed down before he got too angry, and together with Yukino he casted… "Blazing Burst."

Ixquic jumped before she began to lose consciousness. Her form faded from the battle realm before she touched the ground.

Once the six heroes returned to the women's bathroom they found, Ixquic, and for some reason the four Masked Circle cultists on the ground.

"Oh, no! I was too hard on her!" Maya rushed to Ixquic side, and then healed her using her Persona healing abilities. "… All better! Um.. Runa-chan, can you check to see if I missed anything?"

"Huh?" Runa blinked, but then realised. "Oh, yeah. I'm the healer."

Runa searched Ixquic for any major injuries, but found none. Maya looked expectantly at Runa for an answer. "Well?"

"She's perfectly fine, now. Not a scratch on her," Runa assured the journalist.

Maya let out a sigh of relief and stepped back. Eikich came over, and expressed his concerns. "Is it okay to let this chic be? She didn't seem very sorry… I wouldn't be surprised if she came back to harass us again."

"She must never have had any proper adults guide her… Don't worry! If that ever happens, I take full responsibility." Maya promised.

Then despite the noise of the fire alarm, Runa heard Yukino's cell phone ring. Yukino answered it, and Runa could barely make out Eriko's voice on the other side. "Hello, Yukino? Did you find the second riddle?"

"That you, Eriko?" Yukino double checked.

"Yep, I'm here too!" Caleb's voice answered on Eriko's behalf.

Runa wondered what Caleb's and Eriko's exact relationship was, _they seemed close, yet they didn't seem to be a couple. Hmm…_

"Hi, Caleb-kun… Anyway, Eriko, about the riddle, we got it. This one says…" Yukino replied, and recited the riddle. "Twelve beast crown the Pleiades

When the spring of death and rebirth gushes

The way to El Dorado opens from dream's cage."

"Well for starter's El Dorado is not a city! Its a common mistake, you know… It's actually Spanish for 'Gilded One,' and refers to a tribal chief in South America's past. It also refers to an initiation rite. Actually…" Caleb began to rant but it sounded like Eriko smothered the archaeologist's mouth.

Eriko coughed before she analysed the contents of the riddle. "Ignore Caleb. Now… Hmm… The first line is the same as before, so the only question is the rest of it. Going by the same logic as before, the sign of water that presides over death and rebirth… That would be Scorpio. In other words, head north by northeast from Seven Sisters High, so the next target is in Yumezaki! Caleb, you should know the area, any clues?"

"Maybe, how'd my last idea work out, Yukino?" Caleb wondered over the phone.

"You were actually right," Yukino confirmed.

"Awesome! That's me done for the day," Caleb concluded.

"Caleb… Where in Yumezaki, do you think is likely to be the target?" Eriko reminded him.

"Oh, bloody heck! I forgot! …Well from the riddle, I think we can cross out Pachinko Silver. There's a fitness gym called GOLD, though. Traditionally during the initiation ritual I was talking about involved gold hence why El Dorado is used to descri…" Caleb began but was cut off by Yukino.

"Thanks, Caleb! And good job, Eriko! I'll pay you two back later, I promise. Your help is very welcome," Yukino informed the two before she ended the call.

Caleb's voice could be heard seconds before the call ended, he sounded disappointed.

Runa didn't like the fact Caleb showing up out of nowhere but Runa guessed her appearance in this world must of had a bigger ripple effect than she first thought. She couldn't exactly dislike him simply for existing. Runa sighed. _Perhaps I should give the poor guy a break…_

* * *

**Instead of Unawakened Runa's Ramblings In Her Journal, this chapter's extra section is Runa in the Velvet Room with Igor. The group stopped there on the way to Gold Gym. Time freezes again for the rest of world and Runa is able to talk freely with Igor.**

...…

"Time froze again… I'm never getting used to that," Runa grimaced as she wandered over to the chair Igor summoned out of nowhere.

"You wished to talk to me alone, again. What troubles you?" Igor asked with intense fascination.

"…" _Igor's creepy_… Runa shook herself before she asked him. "Y-You said I was potentially compatibly with all of them except for the minor arcana ones. So, why can't I summon any Personas other than Electra? I mean… other people have their theories but… I, I want to know the real reason behind it. You know, right?"

"Ah, good question but that is one only you can answer. You'll be able to summon other Personas when the right requirements are made," Igor told her.

"Tha-That's… Cryptic. What are these 'so-called,' requirements?"

"It depends on the nature of the Persona you are trying to call forth. It will be apparent, in time. I assure you," Igor intwined his white gloved hands together.

"That doesn't help me now though…" She sighed before she asked another question. "I have another thing that's been bothering me… This new character Caleb Alexander. He's a Persona-user, but I never heard of him before. He wasn't in the games at all."

"Are all things identical to the game you played in your world?"

"Um, no but…"

"You expect things to go a certain path, but where that path actually leads is another concept or idea altogether."

"Can you give me a straight answer? Please… Who is Caleb Alexander?"

"He is an Archaeologist. He is of the Strength Arcana and has the ability to summon Tantris, the Harper and the Dragonslayer. He awoke to his Persona after an encounter with a demon. He summoned his Person to repay the debt he owned Eriko who had saved his life. A cycle has begun where he saves her only to be saved by her. It has yet to cease," Igor revealed.

"That's… You been keeping tabs on him, haven't you?"

"Yes, indeed. My Master Philemon had expressed an interest in Caleb's appearance. He is not a threat however but simply an edition to this realm."

"Okay… I wonder what's his Persona is like?" Runa frowned and though aloud. "I bet it has more offence capabilities than mine does."

"Heh-heh… Herald, you seem fixated on your Persona's inability to truly attack… What do you believe it signifies?" Igor asked.

"Hey… I… I… I don't know and besides… A-Aren't I'm the one supposed to asking questions?"

"Indeed you are, but ponder that question for your own benefit."

Runa nodded and told him. "I'll be going now… It was kind of you to answer my questions… In your own way, so thank you. Um, how does time start, again…? Oh there it is."

Runa rushed out the door of the Velvet Room to catch up with the others, who made their exit from the room while she had tried to figure out how time started.

Igor chuckled to himself… "Intriguing, your interest in her, Philemon… Hm-Hm… I wonder you chose her, of the choices you could of made, for to be the Herald."

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter's about Gold Gym, where a certain woman with a good right hook trains.**_

_**Also there's a poll on my Profile page about who Tatsuya should be paired up with. Maybe check it out, if anyone who's reading this has time. **_


	13. Chapter 13 - GOLD Gym

**Author's Note :** I got my VCE results, not too bad. I'm definitely going to university next year. But in another news, in this fanfic, Runa heads to the fitness clue Gold, Ulala makes an appearance and apparently Caleb dated Motoko Mitsugi.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Gold Gym**

* * *

Inside Gold, in Yumezaki, the group were gathered in the building's lobby. Maya talked to the receptionist and was organising the group's entry into the rest of the building. Yet Runa felt more confused than ever after her stop in the Velvet Room, to talk to Igor. _I feel that now, I have more questions than answers_.

"Isn't security here a little too tight if we need a current member to vouch for us just to take a peek inside…?" Eikichi complained to Yukino.

"Kinda, yeah. We're pretty lucky Maya-san's roommate has a membership," Yukino reflected.

"I apologise for the wait. You're the ones Ulala Serizawa referred to us? Please go on in," the receptionist told Maya and the group.

Maya went over to Tatsuya, Runa and Lisa who were sitting in the other side of the lobby. "Looks like Ulala's here. I should stop by the boxing ring and tell her to evacuate."

Tatsuya stood his expression serious. "Then lets make haste. I rather not have less than five minutes to disable a transmitter again."

* * *

A few minutes later, and the six Persona-users arrived in one Fitness Club Gold's workout rooms. Ulala was there with red boxing gloves, and had been punching a bag until she noticed Maya. Ulala was dressed in a dark green blouse with a spider web pattern and a matching long-length skirt. Her hair was dyed a vivid red with white tips, she had brown eyes and a beauty spot under her right eye. When Ulala saw Maya, she stopped boxing, and turned to greet her roommate. "Ciao, Ma-ya! What's with the high school entourage? They don't look like they're here to box."

"Uh, about that…" Maya turned serious as she proceeded to explain the situation to Ulala. "Well to make long story short, we ran into someone who calls himself King Leo who…"

At the end of the explanation, Ulala didn't seem to believe it. "Huh!? You're young to be going senile, Ma-ya. Come on, there's no way there's be bombs here."

Ulala returned to practice her boxing on the punching bag, but Maya still attempted to warn Ulala of the danger. "I don't blame you for being skeptical, but it's true! There's no time! Hurry and get out of the gym!"

Ulala simply ignored her roommate and continued to box until the bag broke. Sand came out of the bottom of the bag. Ulala grimaced nervously at the occurrence.

"…Seriously!?" Eikichi walked closer his eyes bulging. Then he noticed an object in the sand, it was a bomb like the ones that were found at Aoba Park's concert hall. "Huh? What's this?"

"Aiyah! Isn't that a detonator!? Lisa exclaimed as she and everyone else took a few steps back.

Ulala paled. "You weren't kidding about the bomb thing!? Tell me again what's going on, May-ya!?"

"Like I said, there's no time! All I can say for sure is that this organisation called the Masked Circle set them!" Maya hastily replied.

"The Masked Circle!?" Ulala exclaimed.

"You heard of it, then, I take it?" Tatsuya asked after he saw her reaction.

"I have… Makimura used to talk about them all the time. Let me guess, he's out for my blood now!? Sounds like the time has come to put these fists to use… He took my savings, but I won't let him take my life!" Ulala answered and recalled her bad luck with men.

_I wished she join our group, she was awesome in Eternal Punishment… Which reminds, what happened in that game again? I would be kinda useful to know. Er… I wished I played that game more recently_, Runa pondered while Ulala went out of the room like a woman on a mission.

"…There she goes. I hope remembers to get out of the gym," Maya expressed before she declared. "Anyway, now that we know this is the next target, we don't have a second to lose. Let''s find that transmitter!"

After he told a member of GOLD's staff to go evacuate people out of the building, Tatsuya walked to stand by Maya's side. Then he commented about Ulala. "So… Maya-san, that was your roommate… She seemed pretty angry with this Makimura guy."

"Yeah… Ulala loses it when it comes to that guy. Though I don't blame her… He was a con artist, after all!" Maya revealed her forehead resting on her hand.

"That chica's strength was amazing, though. I thought she was boxing to lose weight, but she was dead serious about it," Eikichi marvelled at Ulala's talent.

"She packs a punch… Once this business is over, I'd like to go a few rounds with her," Yukino agreed with Eikichi about Ulala.

"I wonder if they have Jeet Kuno Do classes here. Hey, Runa-chan, did you know Jeet Kune Do is the origin of mixed martial arts?" Lisa asked the girl after she approached her.

"Huh? Oh, no… I thought there was multiple origins…" Runa cocked her head in confusion. "What is Jeet Kune Do exactly?"

"It was style founded by Bruce Lee it involves achieving maximum effect and extreme speed while using minimal movement. A good martial artist should "Be like water," not rigid. It's the "don't think, feel," philosophy that attracts me to it," Lisa answered.

"… You and Chie should meet in alternate universe," Runa said without a thought.

"Er…? What?" Lisa blinked in puzzlement.

"N-Never mind, ignore me… I'm going off on a…a tangent," Runa laughed with anxiety and turned away. Lisa chuckled and shook her head at Runa's bizarre behaviour.

* * *

Later on, the group searched for the transmitter. Runa couldn't tell them the location without seeming suspicious so she tried to subtly hint toward the right direction. Runa was probably too subtle and vague in her hints, however.

The six Persona-users had entered a supply closet. Tatsuya was the last person to enter and Maya was the second last. However suddenly Tatsuya called out Maya's name. "MAYA-SAN! Watch out!"

He launched himself at her and pushed her out of the way of a falling barbell. Runa jumped out of skin when the barbell hit he ground with a loud clang. "Ouch… That would of hurt had it…"

She shivered before she noticed Tatsuya was help Maya up to her feet. Maya glanced over at the bar-bell that had almost seriously injured her. "A barbell!? Th-This isn't funny… I'd be dead if that had landed on me!"

"…" Tatsuya had an uneasy look in his eyes at the thought.

"G-Grazie, Tatsuya-kun… I owe you one," Maya looked up at Tatsuya's face.

"Oh… It's… It was no problem," Tatsuya turned away from her as his face blushed.

Maya smiled at him. Lisa glance down, her eyes sad. Runa felt a little guilty, she could of warned them of that. She knew Tatsuya would save Maya but to not tell the journalist of a possible danger was… _It felt wrong, but I can't do anything about that,_ Runa clenched her fists tightly. She hated this stupid situation she had found herself in.

"Detonator.. Detonator… Nothing but detonators! Ugh, this is getting on my nerves!" Yukino grumbled as she searched the room.

"So no luck in this area, either, I guess," Runa concluded.

"Yep… No riddles or transmitters here… Sheesh, I wish they'd put up some kinda sign to let us know where they are," Eikichi agreed.

"Let's leave then, we don't have time to disarm all these bombs," Lisa said before headed to the door with the others.

* * *

In another supply closest in Gold, Eikichi was hit with a weight-lifting machine. Tatsuya couldn't react in time to save him the same way he did Maya, which rightly annoyed Eikichi. He surprisingly didn't suffer much damage from though. Runa had no idea how he managed that.

And in the trainer room a locker door flew at Lisa when she touched it. She was knocked ground and when she arose, she vowed never to forgive the Masked Circle. This allowed everyone to know she perfectly fine, and caused them to keep a safe distance.

But eventually in the men's staff room, the transmitter and riddle were found by Tatsuya. Runa almost clapped but figured that would make her already peculiar behaviour down right suspicious…

Tatsuya sighed in relief when he found the transmitter and the riddle, after he dodged a booby-trapped locker door. "Found them…"

"Did you find it!? Awesome! Great job, Tatsuya-kun! Now let's destroy it!" Maya exclaimed.

Tatsuya drew his sword and sliced the transmitter in two. The transmitter sparked and spluttered to non-functionally. Then a weirdly suspicious gut backed in the room. He then saw the group, and fled back out again. Lisa stared blankly after the man. "Who was that?

Tatsuya said without changing his expression. "That guy's guilty of something."

"It does seem odd that a normal person who hadn't yet evacuated would run off after seeing us like that," Yukino shared Tatsuya's view.

"In that case… I bet he's a Masked Circle member who was guarding the transmitter! C'mon, Tatsuya, let's get him!" Eikichi determined as he marched toward the door.

Maya and Runa were the lasts ones to leave, but Maya stopped Runa before she could exit the room. "Maya-san? What is it?"

"It's not much, but you've been quiet, lately… I know everything that is happening is scary, but you don't need to act tough. You can admit it if you get scared. None of us would think any less of you, Runa-chan," Maya expressed her concern.

"…" _Everyone's so damn nice to me… I don't get it._ Runa stared at her feet. "I'm not scared, it's… It's just that I've been thinking about my actions and… my lack of actions… I… I don't really want to talk about. Not until I know what's going on in my head."

"That's alright, but when you want to talk… Tell me," Maya placed her hand on Runa's shoulder.

Runa nodded before she left the room. _This wasn't getting easier… And now people are worried about me. They shouldn't be so concerned. I'm not the person they think I am. _

* * *

In the group's hunt for the suspicious man, they searched every room, on every one of the building's three floors. Eventually they entered the boxing gym again where they met Ulala.

"There he is! We got him corned!" Runa exclaimed upon the sight of Makimura.

"Why'd you run after seeing us? You're in the Masked Circle, huh!?" Eikichi accused the man.

Makimura had tan skin with earthy tone shirt, dark hair with blonde tips and stubble on his chin. He seemed smug about himself, but Runa knew the guy was a complete coward. Makimura's confident exterior was a front for his cowardice and greedy nature.

The man turned to the group. "Run away? You got the wrong idea. I just wanted to go somewhere quiet so I could talk to you in private."

"I highly doubt that," Tatsuya remarked under his breath.

Yukino didn't believe a word that came from the man's mouth, but she humoured him. "How considerate of you. If you behave yourself and answer our questions, this should be a short chat."

Runa felt a wave of energy. It wasn't that impressive compared to previous encounters, but it was enough to mark Makimura out as a Persona-user. "…This is…"

"Ah me, brave lady. Would that we had met in different circumstances. But I must accept this as my fate. I'm under orders from our Queen… You will all die here!" Makimura smirked as he met Yukino's eye. Runa rolled her eyes, _like that's going to happen. 3, 2, 1… Ulala enters the room!_

The door to the gym swung open to reveal an infuriated Ulala. Makimura stopped his attempt to summon his Persona, and panicked.

"Ulala! You're still here!?" Maya exclaimed when she saw her roommate.

Ulala didn't answer and rushed up to Makimura, her fist at the ready. Makimura paled. "H… Honey!? I-I'm so glad to see you again! Not a day went by that I didn't think of you!"

_Ulala's Persona resonance sent out energy is off charts!_ Runa gasped. "Whoa! I didn't expect that kind of power…"

"Can it, creep. Now that I found you, you;re a dead man… This is for all the wedding funds you stole!" Ulala retorted as she began to summon her Persona. Makimura fled out the door. Ulala pursued him.

"Well, he's going to be dead," Tatsuya noted.

"I had no idea Ulala was a Persona-user…!" Maya was shocked by the development.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned… Who knows what girls a beautiful man like me has wrought tears from…?" Eikichi pondered before he gave Tatsuya some advice. "We should both be careful, Tatsuya."

"…" Tatsuya rolled his eyes while the others laughed. Runa half-smiled but couldn't manage a laugh, she couldn't find it funny. Not when things were so messed up.

"So then, Tatsuya. What kind of riddle did we get this time?" Yukino inquired.

Tatsuya recited the riddle himself. "It's not riddle this time. It reads, 'I'll be waiting at the Aerospace Museum in Kounan. — King Leo.' He's going the more direct route."

"You're right, Tatsuya-kun! The next target is written here plain as day!" Lisa exclaimed as she read over the teen's shoulder.

"I don't like this at all… We're dealing with King Leo here. Couldn't it be another trap?" Yukino worried about the potential danger of such a invitation.

Maya pointed out. "Even if it is, the location is written pretty clearly here. He wants to settle things with us, too…"

"You don't have to come if you don't want to, Maya-san," Tatsuya told her as he flicked his lighter.

"Now's not the time to be scared… I won't run, not anymore. Let's go, guys!" Maya rejected the notion.

* * *

Inside the Velvet Room, the six Persona-users were getting themselves ready for the challenge ahead of them. Everyone was worried about Maya. Runa wished she could tell Maya she would be fine, but that wasn't completely true. Also Maya would not be able to conquer her fear if Runa did tell her what was to come. She had to remain silent at least for now, but… Would she ever be able to tell any of them the truth?

Out of the blue, Caleb Alexander walked into the Velvet Room. Runa was caught off guard. "Huh!?"

"_G'day_…" The twenty-something year old tipped his hat.

"Caleb… Nice to see you," Yukino greeted him.

"Right back at ya, Yukino. How's the plan to stop that Leo fellow going?" Caleb wondered.

"We're meeting him at the Aerospace museum," Maya told him.

Caleb requested. "A museum, eh? Make sure he doesn't burn it. I rather not see history get destroyed by a villain like him. And the place just gotten finished…"

"…" Maya gulped and nodded.

"Dude, do you want to help us out?" Eikichi asked.

Caleb cringed and frown briefly. "Sorry, _mate_. No can do. This _arvo_… Sorry, afternoon I already gotten myself into another mess. Nameless requested my help, with a matter at Karukozaka High School. I already made my promise. I'm afraid, I'll have to decline the offer."

"Well, good luck with it," Lisa wished him.

"Good luck to you six as well… Not that you'll need it," Caleb replied.

"If it's okay, may I ask about the task you are dong for Nameless?" Runa wondered.

"Sure, but to honest, I don't know much. However if it's anything like last time, I'll probably end up meeting Motoko Mitsugi at Climax Theatre again," he shrugged.

"Climax theatre…!?" Runa was taken off guard. _Caleb was doing those side quests by himself! _

"Er… Yep. Most people haven't heard of it. You've been?" Caleb asked.

"Um… Once. But it's not a typical theatre, is it?" Runa regained her composure.

"Nope… Normal theatres don't send people to random places to fight demons, and go investigate a Parasite Persona… I'm still bummed about younger Torikiri girl, though."

_He's talking about Climax Theatre… Oh my gosh…_ Runa stared blankly. Yukino suggested to Caleb that. "Make sure you don't go alone."

"I won't, last time I did that Motoko tried to get back together with me," Caleb paled.

"Wait, that's why you don't go dated her…?" Yukino eyes widen.

"I didn't know, I was, though. Motoko's the one who decided that all on her own," Caleb grimaced before got his phone out. "Actually, I need to go. I should call Eriko, and take her up on that offer. I don't want to be alone with Motoko. Honestly she's worst than the fairies are. See you later!"

"…" Silence…

"Who exactly is that guy and what does he do for a living, again?" Tatsuya questioned as Caleb left the Velvet Room.

"He's… Different, but he's reliable. He never lets you down, despite his quirks. He's been through a lot in his life, but he always keeps on going," Yukino answered.

Tatsuya and others seemed unconvinced but took Yukino's word for it.

On their way out of the Velvet Room… Runa noticed as Tatsuya paused briefly near the door, to check on Maya. "Maya-san…"

"Are you worried about me, Tatsuya-kun?" Maya picked up on his concern for her.

Tatsuya nodded.

"C'mon, I'll be fine! There's no way I'm letting a coward like that beat me," Maya reassured him.

Tatsuya seemed satisfy with the answer and went with her as she left the room.

Runa hastily stopped eavesdropping and moved away from the door. Maya was so much braver than she ever was. She both respected and envied the woman's strength.

* * *

**_Unawakened Runa's Ramblings In Her Journal…_**

_Today, at my summer job at the Jolly Rogers, I served the owner of Time Castle again. The Time Count is not exactly the most forth coming in conversations, but he's quite interesting. _

_I accidentally spilt his coffee on myself when I was about to place the order on his table. It was so embarrassing, but he was more concerned about me than the coffee. He's nice, maybe. There's still a part of me that thinks I should be careful. He only started going to the Jolly Rogers because of me, I think. He never went beforehand, but now… Every time I had a shift at the place, he shows up. I think I should be more creeped out than I am, but the Time Count is a great conversationalist. He is very eager to talk about myths and legends. He's even helped me with my cooking, kinda. _

_He orders the same coffee with a macaroon, he usually requested that I make it. So after a lot of practice, I'm a master at cooking, well at least at macaroon orientated cooking. And funny thing is that I was the one who gave the owner the idea to sell macaroons in his cafe, in the first place. It's worked out pretty well. _

_Mmm… All this talk of macaroons… I might go make some after this! Aha! I'll asked big brother if he wants to help. He's back from work at the police station, so he'll probably been in the mood for something to cheer him up. Especially if he's been working late._

_Off to make macaroons, now! I'll give Tatsuya some tomorrow. I doubt he'll be home until really late, anyhow. He's been like that since… I don't actually won't to write about that now..._

_Runa Suou…_

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! Next time Runa & co are heading to the Air Museum. Also I'm introducing another OC character and a younger version of character from the latter Persona games will make brief cameo appearance. My original character's name is Ichiko. _**

**_So if anyone is interested, try guessing which Persona 3 or 4 character will make a cameo appearance. Also check out the poll on my profile page, it's already got a couple votes!_**


	14. Chapter 14 - Aerospace Museum PART 1

**Author's Note:** This chapter introduces another OC character who's full name is Ichiko Fujihara, she's a young elementary school girl. Also this chapter's been spilt into two parts due the length.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Air Museum & Meet Ichiko!**

* * *

The Aerospace Museum was actually really spacious in the flesh, if this was non-life threatening situation Runa would of loved being here. However, no such luck, Runa lamented the fate of museum._ It would burn to the ground and all it's valuable historical information would be lost forever. Caleb's will be so annoyed when he comes back from his Persona Thief quest_.

Two children, one boy with brown hair that seemed vaguely familiar and a girl with short light pink hair in pig-tails were in front of a mechanical plane part. The two looked at the piece briefly before they rejoined a larger group of school children. It appeared that were at least two classes of elementary school children of different year levels in the museum on a field trip.

Yukino noticed the danger the young children were in. "Uh-oh… Looks like some kids are here on a field trip. What should we do, Maya-san?"

"We need to evacuate the children before we can start looking for the transmitter. Let's tell the etchers and get their cooperation," Maya suggested.

Runa watched her five fellow Persona-user walked toward the teachers minding the children and she looked up to a the top of an old biplane, to see Tadashi and Tamaki.

"Hah-aha… Heaven calls! Earth calls! The people call! …Uhh, what was my next line?" Tadashi failed to a grand entrance. He wore what seemed suspiciously like a Dread Pirate Robert's costume, complete with fencing rapier.

"Defeat evil, wasn't it?" Tamaki reminded him. She wore a matching outfit but she had fake cat ears upon her head.

"That's right! The world calls for me to defeat evil!" Tadashi responded.

Tatsuya snarked. "Cat-woman and Dread Pirate Roberts are here to save the day… Oh, this is just wonderful."

"Hey, you did pay attention during that movie! I told you it was good," Runa smirked remembering her unawakened self forced Tatsuya to watch the 'Princess Bride,' movie.

"No comment," Tatsuya played with lighter.

Yukino recognised her former school mates. "Tadashi? Tamaki!? What're you two doing up there!?"

Tadashi cringed and complained. "Ack! Geez, Yukino! We're wearing these masks for a reason! Don't blurt our names out like that!" The he composed himself and continued his monologue. "Evil-doers who threaten to choke our peaceful Sumaru with the shadow of fear! I'll send you to hell, where you belong! Let's do this, partner!"

Tamaki and Tadashi glanced at each other and said. "Ha!"

They both leaped off the biplane and Tamaki landed gracefully on the ground. Tadashi landed a bit awkwardly, though. Runa cringed at the sound.

Tamaki was concerned about her boyfriend. "Ooh, are you okay?"

Tadashi must however have an enormous pain tolerance as he jumped to his feet, and pointed his rapier at the six Persona-users. "You can deceive society, but you don't fool me! We already know that you're the Fuhrur's minions!"

"We're not…" Runa said and yawned.

Tamaki chuckled at Tadashi's claim and apologised on his behalf. "Sorry bout all this… Tadashi's swallowed the stuff that this teacher named Okamura told us at the agency."

"Ack! Geez, Tamaki! That's detective-client confidentiality! You can't just go around telling anyone who we're working for!" Tadashi whined.

" Look, there's no way Yukino and her friends are the Fuhrur's minions. Cool your thick head and think for a second, idiot!" Tamaki scolded him with her rapier just touching his chest.

Tadashi reluctantly agreed. Tamaki lifted her rapier off him and returned it to her side. Tadashi muttered a grumbled apology and everyone shook their heads at him.

Suddenly the PA system came to life. King Leo's voice boomed across the museum. "I've been waiting for you, Cursed Star and his little sister. Allow me to ignite a welcoming flame as congratulations for making it here."

The entrance to Aerospace Museum bursted into flames. Runa gritted her teeth, _it must of been activated by a remote transmitter_.

Maya warped her arms around herself. " Ah… Ah…! No-o-o-o!"

"Maya-san," Runa moved to the journalist's side as the woman slid to the ground, shaking.

"Each floor of this Aerospace Museum has a trap that will ignite after a certain amour of time starting with the lowest floor. Witch… You will not escape me this time! Everything is destined to perish regardless. You and these brats will be an early sacrifices! Heh… He-eh-he-e… Hy-aha-ha! Hy-a-a-a-aha-ha-ha-ha-a-a-a!" King Leo declared over the PA system.

_Seriously Leo is incredibly annoying… Especially with that stupid laugh! _Runa cringed and sighed unhappily.

Then Maya started to stand. "…I won't…run anymore… I won't give in!" She shook her head and forced herself to focus on the task at hand. "Listen, everyone! We need to get all the children to the roof! I remember this place being made up of four pretty big floors… You two, find the teachers and head to the rooftop!"

Tamaki and Tadashi nodded and rushed off to the teachers. Maya continued to take charge. "Our job will be to check each floor's exhibition rooms and make sure there are no kids who haven't evacuated yet."

Runa gazed at Maya with admiration and guilt while Yukino declared. " Let's get this done, guys! We need to search everywhere for them!"

* * *

Without having wasted a moment, the six heroes searched the building for children who had not evacuated. The first room was empty. Runa felt the familiar heat on her skin as she and others searched, there were three teachers, all up and that was new to say the least. Also there more children in the first part of the museum than there was in game due to their being two classes at the museum not one. It was different, but Runa had no idea how different so it was necessary to check every room. There is no save file, she had to make certain that no died. Everyone but King Leo had to make it out alive. In the second room they checked, the heat and the smoke made her vision hazy, but Runa could see at least eight children in the room.

"There's kids in here!" Tatsuya called out to the others as he joined Runa in the room.

Maya walked in and asked the children. " Are you all okay?"

Several nods and coughed of affirmation indicated the children were scared but unharmed.

"Good… Make sure you stay low and cover your mouths before grabbing your asses and running to the roof!" Maya instructed them. The children followed her advice and Tatsuya directed them to where they could find the stairs.

Then the search recommenced. Runa felt uneasy with situation, the building seemed less stable than she imagined. They searched the rest of the rooms on the floors before they entered the catwalk anteroom. Inside they heard a girl scream."Aa-a-a-ah! It's so hot! I'm gonna die!"

Runa focused her attention on Ixquic. The girl stood in a old fashioned plane where flames licked it's surface. Runa gasped and coughed because of the smoky air. Tatsuya gave Runa a brief glance of concern, but quickly returned his attention to Ixquic.

Ixquic was crying, her mask long abandoned. "No-o-o-o-o-o-o! Help me-e-e!"

"Is that the cosplayed chick from the bathroom!? What's she doing in the Zero? Eikichi recognised Ixquic as she stood in the plane.

"She's gonna die if she stays in here much longer! What should we do, Tatsuya!?" Lisa exclaimed and turned to him for guidance.

Maya answered before Tatsuya could. "No… I'll jump down and rescue her!"

"…!" Tatsuya spun to face Maya. "What?"

"Are you out of your mind, Maya-san!? It's impossible! The fire's too strong!" Yukino disagreed with her friend, Maya.

"You don't a thing is impossible until you've tried it!" Maya argued with her and then turned to Tatsuya. Her eyes not only reflecting the fire in the room but her own determination. "Tatsuya-kun, I need you to go look for a rope! Once I jump down there, the rest of you help pull the girl up."

Tatsuya blinked and realised he wouldn't be able to talk her out of it. He sighed. "… I'll leave this to you, Maya-san. I know I would never be able to talk you out of it."

"We'll go find a rope. You look after Maya-san, Tatsuya!" Eikichi announced. Lisa, Eikichi and Yukino went out the door.

Runa attempted to follow them, but Lisa turned her around. "Runa-chan… Stay with them. Make you're brother doesn't do anything stupid. You're the healer, if they get hurt… You need to be nearby… Stay with them, and be careful of yourself, too!"

Lisa then ran to catch up with the others and Runa gulped before she went back into the catwalk anteroom. There she saw Maya stood on the plane and Ixquic was in tears. "Hey, lady! Please help me!"

Runa waited for the others to come back, but there taking some time. She stared at the support wire that the plane was hanging off. The wire creaked and groaned. Tatsuya cursed, his hands curled into fists.

Runa bit her lip. _What was taking them so long! It happened so quickly in the game…_

"AH!" Runa gasped as the wire groans grew even louder. The flames were weakened the structure.

"Damn it… Hurry it up, guys," Tatsuya said, sweat running down his brow.

Runa waited a second, but still the three didn't return with a rope. Then she despaired. _What if they don't get here in time…? Oh gosh… No… _

Runa searched the room with her eyes in a panic. _What can I do? What can I do, damn it!? _

She clenched her naginata tighten and then she paused dropping her weapon. _That's it! My naginata case! I'm still wearing it! The part of the case is a rope, I thought it was just stylistic at first, but yes… It's pretty strong! It's long enough, I think and it's certainly do the job enough, I at least hope. _

"Tatsuya! Can we use my naginata case!?" She shouted rushed up to him after she untied the rope from her naginata case and held it out in front of her.

"Huh? Runa… What are going on about!? This isn't the time…!" Tatsuya started to yell then paused. He grabbed the rope. "I see, the strap's a rope…"

Tatsuya leaped into action throwing the rope over the rail. Maya tied the rope around the girls waist. Tatsuya instructed Runa to grab the rope and help him out. She nodded and held the rope tightly as she planted her feet on he ground.

They attempted to pull Ixquic up, but it didn't work with just the two of them. Runa then had an idea. "I'll tie it to the rail at the end of this walkway. Then they'll be less pressure on us."

"Right, just hurry!" Tatsuya shouted.

Runa set to worked and swiftly they tried pulling Ixquic up again, but this time the second rail helped them pull the girl up.

Once the girl was close enough for Tatsuya to grab, he told Runa. " Hold the rope steady, sis! Be careful, but don't let her fall, got it!?"

"Got it!" Runa replied and wrapped part of the rope around her wrist to take up the slack. She grunted, she knew it was bad for her wrists to do that but she couldn't fail. Besides she could hardly feel the rope rubbing against her right wrist and hand. Although she the why she felt it in her left hand and wrist made up for that.

Tatsuya pulled Ixquic over the railing and Runa felt herself fall forward onto her knees. With weight on the rope no longer there, some of rope suddenly moved under her hands. Runa hissed in pain and glanced down at her hands. They were covered in rope burn and bleeding. Her arms felt like they were nearly pulled out of their sockets. Tatsuya called out to her after he untied the rope from Ixquic. "Runa, you alright!?"

"I'm… Ah… I'm…. f-fine!" Runa lied between pants. She was exhausted and she could hear her heart beating fast in her eardrums.

Tatsuya was about to say something when Lisa, Eikichi and Yukino returned. Yukino seemed rather grim. "We couldn't find a rope! And… Oh, it appears you found one."

"Yeah, we did… Just help us get Maya up here before…" Tatsuya responded but was abruptly cut off when one of the planes wire creaked. "We need to hurry!"

Yukino, Eikichi and Lisa rushed over and grabbed the rope. They untied it from the second railing so they could pull Maya up faster.

Runa got up and hesitated to pick up the rope. Her left palm stung and throbbed.

"Runa-chan, pick it up already!" Eikichi snapped.

Runa paled and gingerly held onto to rope. She winced as she tighten her grip. The rope cut into her already marred hands. She focused on her breathing to block out the pain.

Maya held onto her end of the rope, eager to leave the surface of the burning plane. Eikichi shouted out. "It's your turn, Maya-san!"

Runa eyes widen as she recalled what happened in the game. It was a different rope, but this event was the same. Runa sniffed the air. The rope that was hung over the rail closest to the plane exhibit was burning. Runa yelled out. "Tatsuya, the rope!"

"Huh…? The…" Tatsuya was confused but then he saw the rope was weakening. He launched forward just as the last thread of the rope disintegrated. The rope burn Runa's hand again, she cried out. She staggered to her knees. Runa panted and glanced up at Tatsuya.

_You know those moment where they world seemed to slow down. Apparently they actually happen_. Tatsuya's hand had reached out for Maya's hand as she fell back.

"No!" Runa whispered, but then saw Tatsuya's Persona's hand appear, extending Tatsuya's reach. The girl held her breath but felt the air shift around her. Her vision blurred.

* * *

She blinked and suddenly she was somewhere different. Everyone was gone. She felt smaller and frighten. The world around her felt unsustainable, like a dream or a memory. Runa looked down at herself, she was no longer wearing the idol outfit but a dress, like one a small girl would wear.

She thought, _what's going on here?_

She then without wanting to, moved her head up. She saw an older boy, Tatsuya Sudou as known as King Leo, was his identity, she soon realised. _It was a dream/memory._ _This was her younger unawakened self's memory of the day Araya Shrine burnt. _

Young Runa felt tears stain her checks as her small unscarred right hand reached out to Tatsuya who was laying prone on the ground.

She called out in sobbing. "Big… brother! Wake up! …Wake up! I'm scared!"

Runa felt weird as if she was invading someone else's life. She felt she didn't belong in this girl's mind. She was her but yet not her. With gulping breaths the younger Runa turned toward the shrine when another girl's voice was heard. It was Maya's. Younger version, but it was her as Runa knew. "Tatsuya-kun! Tatsuya-kun!"

"Big sis…!" Young Runa called out. The insane older boy who started the fire and hurt Tatsuya Suou however groaned and slapped the Young Runa which shocked the poor girl.

The older boy grinned and moved toward small girl. "You annoy me…"

"Tatsuya-kun, can you hear me!? Please… Answer me! Tatsuya-kun! Your sister's in trouble!" Maya's younger self shouted out.

"Heh… He-eh-e-e… Hy-aha-ha! Hy-a-a-a-aha-ha-ha-ha-a-a-a!" The young pale blonde man chuckled distracted from Runa by the fire and Maya's cries.

"…" Young Runa backed away a little before curling herself into a ball and she cried.

"Tatsuya-kun… Run! You have to run and take your sister with you!" Maya pleaded.

The young Runa yelped as the insane Sudou grabbed her by the arm and dragged toward the fire. The girl struggled but she wasn't strong enough. The young man forced the girl put her arm into the fire. He stood on her back with one foot to make she could not move. The girl screamed as her arm burnt. Tatsuya was awoken by Runa's screams and pushed himself to his knees. "Let my sister go, you big jerk!"

A Persona, Vulcanus arose from above Tatsuya and attacked the young man with an Agi spell.

The heat of spell burnt Sudou's face, and resulted in Sudou's foot no longer holding young Runa down. The girl quickly pulled her arm out of flames, and back away whimpering. She could no feel the pain, in her hand and wrist. This confused her and she stared at her charred arm, shaking.

Tatsuya panted heavily, but Sudou arose from the flames, one half of his face melted. With knife in hand, he started towards Tatsuya. Young Runa called out for Tatsuya. "Big brother!"

* * *

The dream abruptly ended as voices filled the current awakened Runa's ears, and a wave of heat washed over her. She sat on her knees next to the rope and her bleeding hands were by her sides. It appeared she momentarily past out due to blood lost. She let out a breath with she saw Tatsuya had caught Maya. Lisa, Eikichi and Yukino had helped Tatsuya make sure Maya got over the railing, and that Tatsuya didn't fall himself in the process.

Everyone was sitting around in circle, exhausted. Maya told Tatsuya. "Th-Thank you… Tatsuya-kun. You saved me again."

"No problem," Tatsuya replied with a brief nod.

Yukino casted her gaze to Runa and started to ask. "Runa-chan, why didn't you… Oh my…"

"What…?" Runa wearily croaked.

"Your hands…" Yukino muttered. Tatsuya turned his eyes slowly to her and his eyes widen.

"You said you were fine! Runa, I…! Why do you do stuff like this!?" Tatsuya yelled at her, furious.

"I was only trying to help, I…" Runa replied but was interrupted.

"I don't care," Tatsuya told her and picked her up. This stunned Runa. Tatsuya glared at Runa as he sat her down on ground that appeared least prone to falling due fire damage. Maya approached her and casted a Dia spell. That stopped the bleeding and healed the majority of the wound. Maya took off her tie tore it into strips and wrapped those strips around Runa's wounds.

As she did this, Maya spoke to her. "Runa, I'm sorry about your hands. I hope this makes it feel better."

"Thank you, Maya-san," Runa mumbled embarrassed. _Maya almost died and I had to get myself injured yet again._ _Hopeless…_ Runa silently scoffed at herself.

Runa could feel Tatsuya hover over her while Maya went over to Ixquic. Maya asked. "How about you? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Oh-my-gosh!" Ixquic sobbed and ran to hug Maya. "Wah! That was terrible! I was so scared…!"

"It's okay… You're safe now. You did a great job hanging in there," Maya assured Ixquic as she held the girl. Once Ixquic pulled out of the hug, Maya determined. "C'mon, we shouldn't stay here. You need to hurry up and get to the rooftop too."

Ixquic wiped the tears out her eyes and nodded. The girl ran to door and headed toward the roof.

At this point Tatsuya turned and glared at Runa. Runa grimaced. "And, you say you have nothing in common with Katsuya… Ha… You're both worry-warts."

"Not now, Runa," Tatsuya scolded his eyes indicated he was not in the mood.

Runa nodded and casted a healing spell on her hands to speed her healing process a little more. She winced and flexed her hands. Her left one felt stiff and sore. Not painful, but at any rate still not 100 percent. Lisa commented. "We need to move, you right?"

"Sure am," Runa nodded and went to pick up her naginata. It was not on fire and it wasn't made up of metal or plastic so she was glad.

Tatsuya eyed her like a hawk before dragging her to the door with him. No way he was letting her out of his sight for a while.

_Whatever flashback Tatsuya experienced probably increased his big brother instinct. I'm gonna be asked every five minutes if I'm okay, aren't I?_ Runa sighed as Tatsuya's grip on her arm was tight but familiar. Tatsuya and Katsuya probably had good reason to worry about her but the thing was… _I'm not really their sister, not the exact same one they knew. My unawakened self was and this me, isn't exactly her… My awakened self doesn't deserve Tatsuya's nor anyone else's kindness. _

After reaching the next floor, the group searched for people. They found two more exhibit rooms full of children and told them to head to the roof. Then on the next floor they heard a elementary-school kid called out. "Help! Someone help!"

The poor kid was stuck in the elevator. Runa paled and swore internally.

"Hr-rgh! N-n-n-ngh! Ugh…" The elementary-school kid grunted as he tried in vain to free himself.

"It's no good. The elevator's broken." Eikichi tried to open the elevator by pressing the button to free to boy, but the effort failed.

"Step aside," Yukino ordered. Eikichi side stepped out of the way. Yukino partly summoned her Persona to increase her strength and started to pull open the elevator doors. Inside you could the elevator was partly between floors and the boy was stuccoed between the roof of the elevator and the ground of this floor.

"That looks awkward," Runa commented.

"Talk about an odd situation… Oh well, we'll just have to pull him out. I need your help here, Tatsuya!" Yukino requested. Tatsuya agreed and together they pulled the boy's legs until they managed to pull him out.

The boy scrambled away from the elevator with fear in his eyes but gratitude towards his saviours.

"You're not hurt, are you? Your friends are on the roof with your teachers, so hurry and go to them! But this time use the stairs!" Maya approached the frighten school boy and advised him.

The little kid gulped and nodded. "I vow to never use the elevator again, don't worry!"

The kid rushed off up the stairs. The group paled after the elevator shaft suddenly made a huge noise. They turned around and the cables had broken. Tatsuya commented. "I thought that only happened in movies and books…"

"Have you looked at our life today?" Runa questioned him.

"You have a point," Tatsuya agreed despite not liking the thought.

"Hy-a-a-aha-ha-ha-ha! Glad you were able to make it. But starting now, you'll be up against my demons! Better hurry, or you'll be burned to cinders! He-eh-hee… Hy-aha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" King Leo's voice then shouted over the PA system. Surprisingly despite the fire, the system still worked.

"That ass#*! …! Is everyone okay!? We'd better be careful… We've got demons to look out for now, too! Tatsuya-kun, we don't have tie to let his assassins slow us down! We should brush them off and run!" Maya cautioned.

"Don't worry, I'll cast a few Estoma to keep the majority of the demons away from us," Runa added.

"Thanks," Everyone muttered in response.

Runa glanced down guiltily and summoned her Persona. "Electra! Activate an Estoma spell!"

A wave of energy rippled around them and soon the group set off. As they neared the roof there was a familiar Persona resonance. Tatsuya noticed and commented on it. "That's…! It's him. It seems we're headed in the right direction."

"Ah, so you sense him too? Hey, Tatsuya-kun, I sense King Leo's up ahead. My Persona says has told so," Maya confirmed the thought.

They continued to move forward towards the roof but a thought however entered Runa's head. Something was missing, but she couldn't quite put a name on it. Runa frowned as she thought, but then suddenly the oppressive heat seemed to turn icy. _Those two kids, the ones I saw looking at the mechanical plane part when we first entered the museum. Have I seen them again since? No… And they weren't with the group that Tadashi and Tamaki took to the roof… I just presumed they were, but looking back I don't actually remember them being with the rest… Oh god, they're still in the building! _

Runa without a word started to to sprint back the other way, she could let those two kids die if she could do something about. She heard Maya's voice call out after her. "Runa-chan…!? Wait we are you…!" The was sudden loud crack and groan from the building which startled Maya. "Huh… What was that!?"

Runa spun to see was causing the noise and her eyes widen. She lunged forward and grabbed Maya the wrist pulling the woman forwards as the part of the wall and ceiling collapsed. This caused a firry blockade to form between them and the others.

Tatsuya shouted out to them after he coughed because of the dust and smoke. "You two okay!?"

"We're fine, but looks like we're stuck over here!" Maya replied, her eyes squinted through the flames and the smoke to see a vague figure of Tatsuya and the others.

"Why the hell did you run off, Runa!?" Eikichi questioned.

After she coughed once or twice, Runa said. "We haven't rescued everyone. I remembered the two kids we saw when we first entered the museum. I didn't see them with the group that went with Tadashi-san and Tamaki-san and I haven't seen anywhere else."

"Still, not a good reason to go running off without any idea as to where they actually are!?" Tatsuya snapped.

"I… F#(%…! I see your point, I did jump the gun…" Runa admitted.

"Clearly," Tatsuya sighed.

"We'll find the kids, and figure out another way to catch up with you guys later," Maya informed them.

Yukino had reservations about the idea. "You sure you'll be okay, Maya!"

"I will, Runa-chan will watch my back! I trust her," Maya replied. Yukino and others seemed satisfied with that.

Tatsuya warned both of them to be careful and told Maya. "Make sure you bring my sister back alive, got it?"

Maya promised to do so before Tatsuya went to join the others.

Runa stared at Maya, her eyes wide. "You trust me?"

"Yes, you just saved my life a second ago, of course I trust you. By the way, thanks," Maya smiled.

"…! I… No problem," Runa mumbled and started walking forward.

Maya walked alongside her and together they searched the area for the two missing kids. As they neared their second corner Runa heard footsteps from a distance. Runa also heard two humans voices as well as a demon's voice.

"!" Runa rushed past Maya and around the corner. There she saw Lich pursuing two children, the ones she had been searching for. Runa gripped her naginata tighter and moved in-between the children and the Lich just as the demon was bringing down it's scythe upon the girl who had tripped over. The girl with link pink hair in pigtails gasped as Runa used her naginata to block the scythe.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be okay," Runa told the girl as she pushed her naginata forward and caused the Lich demon to stumble backwards.

"Er-r-r-r… Ar-ar-ar-r-r-r-rgh! Rgh!" The Lich gnashed it's teeth. It was a gruesome sight, it's skull was had rotting flesh upon it's surface. Flies buzzed around inside it's skull, the flies also flew out it's mouth when it opened and came back inside the skull through the nostril or eye socket.

The creature lunged at Runa, but she raised her weapon and stabbed it through where heart would of been. The Lich didn't mind for long though and started to move closer to her by impaling himself further. Runa paled and kicked at the monster. She tugged on her weapon but it was stuck in the demon's ribcage. Runa gasped and realised physical attacks were working.

The Lich laughed and grabbed the naginata. It pulled her weapon out of itself.

"Huh? Why…" Runa puzzled but she soon was given the answer.

The Lich lifted the naginata, using it's height to it's advantage. Runa's feet left the floor. Before she could let go however the Lich swung the naginata flinging Runa into a wall.

"AH!" Runa stuck the wall with a thud, her naginata rolled to the ground a few feet away from the Lich. Runa was winded and she gasped for air when she slid to the ground.

She doubled over and coughed violently. The Lich's shadow grew nearer and it's skeletal hand with strips of tattered flesh clung to it's surface placed itself into her hair and pulled upwards. Her head looked up at the demon. The Lich grinned and dropped her hair before it stepped away.

Runa relaxed momentarily but suddenly, she couldn't breath. Her legs kicked the air uselessly. Her hands clawed at the Lich's hand as they held her by the throat. With it's other hand it raised it's scythe and slowly began to move it behind the back of her neck, as it readied it to cut off her head

She was just about to black out when suddenly a bright light filled her vision. The scythe dropped with a clang to the ground and turned to dust. Runa slammed into the floor as the hands holding her there had vanished.

"Got him… You alright, Runa-chan?" Maya asked. Runa pulled herself up and gave Maya a smile. Runa's face then fell as the Lich rematerialised behind Maya and sank it's scythe into Maya's shoulder before Runa could speak a word.

Maya hissed in pain before she spun around and summoned Maia, her Persona. "Finish it! Hama! Hama! Hama! Hama!"

Eventually the Lich fell permanently and Maya slumped to her knees. Maya then fell sideways to the ground unconscious.

The little girl with pink hair rushed up. "Oh no! Is she okay?" The girl's eyes were watering.

The boy wandered over too, he was younger and his eyes were wide. "What's going on?"

"It'll be fine… I know magic so, I'll make her all better in no time," Runa assured the children and partly assured herself. Runa closed her eyes and assessed the damaged. It was bad but Runa convinced herself she could do this. Then she called forth Electra. "Heal her, my other self! And then me…"

Afterwards Runa sat back and took several deep breaths. She was utterly exhausted, she had plenty of SP and she was fully healed, but she felt she was running on empty. She had almost died far too many times today… Runa brighten when Maya came round.

"Er… Where am… Oh, Runa… Hey, I thought I was meant to save you," Maya sat up.

"Hi, Maya-san," Runa waved, but cringed when she heard another part of roof collapse in the distance. She stood up. "We need to get moving, come on."

Maya took the hand Runa offered her and rose to her feet. Maya turned to the children. "I want you two to follow us. We'll protect and get you somewhere safe."

"Wow… I'm Ichiko, 9 years of age. And you, are so awesome!" The girl, Ichiko beamed at Maya, the girl's eyes sparkled. "You saved our lives from the fiendish demon of evil! Thank you! You are my heroine! Way better the girl in white!"

"Well… I-I'm Maya, nice to met you," Maya laughed nervously. The girl nodded.

Then Ichiko spun to Runa. "And you… I forgot what you did, but let's get to the roof. I don't think you can handle another demon."

Runa jaw dropped._ If it weren't for me! You would of got your head chopped off! I saved you, you ungrateful little…! Ugh!_

Moments later, Maya, Ichiko and the boy were already walking away from her. Runa rushed to catch up and but felt something tug on her clothes. She looked down and saw the brown haired boy. The boy who was younger than the girl, spoke to Runa. "Thank you."

"Huh?" Runa blinked.

"I already thanks Maya-san, but I didn't thank you," the boy answered before he saw Ichiko start to wander off. The boy panicked and pulled the girl back closer to him. "Don't run off again! Last time you did that we got lost! You're meant to my mentor buddy!"

Maya and Runa smothered a giggled. It was cute to see that the younger of the two kids was the more responsible rather than the elder.

* * *

Not long after they reached a dilemma… Runa asked Maya. "Got any water spells?"

"No, and currently I don't have any other Persona but my initial with on me," Maya frowned.

"Um… Right," Runa started at fiery blockade right in front of the entrance to the stairs.

"Maybe if I use a Bufu spell?" Maya casted the spell, but it couldn't put out the fire long enough.

"No good?" Ichiko asked.

Maya shook her head. "It's close, but it's not quite enough. Runa, any chance you could learn Aqua or Bufu in the next few seconds?"

"Ah… No… That's unlikely," Runa sighed.

"Um, excuse couldn't one of you just use that fire extinguisher?" The boy suggested.

"Huh?" "What?" The two young Persona-user turned around and paled.

"I didn't notice that…" Maya rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"That's okay, Maya-sama! You can't do everything," Ichiko reassured her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice it either," Runa apologised.

"And, so you should be," Ichiko huffed. Runa felt a vein her forehead throb. _You little brat!_

"Um, it's very hot… Maya-san can you make it cold… with ice magic?" The boy wondered.

Maya nodded and casted Bufu on the fire extinguisher.

Ichiko clapped and hugged the boy. "Wow, you so clever Yosuke!"

"Yosuke…?" Runa echoed. She stared at the boy and suddenly knew why he looked familiar_. It was _**_Yosuke Hanamura_**_, at 4-5 years old. _

_WOW… Didn't expect that… So that meant if I hadn't of been in this world, these kids would of… Survived without me and wouldn't of run into that Lich demon. I don't know how I cause that chain of events but since Yosuke has to live… It must have been my fault_, Runa realised.

"Oh, yeah. I'm Yosuke Hanamura, I didn't tell you my name," Five year old Yosuke sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, in a manner that was unmistakably, Yosuke Hanamura's.

"The fire blocking the stair is out! Let's go!" Ichiko announced as she rushed up the stairs.

"Huh, oh thanks, Maya-san," Runa told the journalist.

Maya nodded and walked up the steps closely followed by around five year old Yosuke and Runa.

* * *

_**Quick note, part two of Aerospace Museum will be uploaded straight after this one. Thanks for reading this part!**_


	15. Chapter 14 - Aerospace Museum PART 2

**Author's Note:** Part 2 of the Aerospace Museum chapter and this chapter includes a staple of many RPGs... A airship, well's it's a blimp but still, it's kind of same thing, right? Oh, well have fun reading.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

The four arrived at the small room where the door to the rooftop was. This was where Tatsuya, Lisa, Yukino and Eikichi waited for them. Tatsuya was fiddling with his lighter until he heard the footsteps. Runa saw him looked up to see herself, Maya, Yosuke and Ichiko. Tatsuya let out a breath of relief. Yukino, Lisa and Eikichi saw the four entered and hugged them all.

Ichiko appeared to enjoy being fussed over and Yosuke seemed a bit overwhelmed.

"I'm glad you're okay, but… Never. Do. That. Again," Tatsuya scolded Runa hitting the back of her head and calling her an idiot. "_Baka_."

"I'm sorry," Runa muttered.

"… I know," Tatsuya sighed and saw Maya smile at him. He thanked her. "Maya-san… You brought her back alive, thank you."

"No problem," Maya responded.

"We should out of here, it's getting dangerously full of smoke in here," Yukino decided.

Everyone else agreed and exited the room, and went onto the building's rooftop. The fresh air was a godsend. Runa took deep breaths of the clear crisp air and enjoyed the cool breeze. It was almost icy after such intense heat. However she saw Tatsuya Sudou, in his King Leo outfit. He had been fighting against Tadashi and Tamaki.

"Ngh… I can't believe even my demons are no match for him!" Tamaki exclaimed as she knelt.

Tadashi, he glanced at Tamaki before he charged towards Sudou. "You've really pissed me off. I'm giving you five more seconds to live! R-r-ra-a-a-a-a-a-agh!"

Tadashi's rapier was deflected by Sudou and Sudou twisted Tadashi's arm which caused Tadashi to drop the weapon. Tadashi wasn't one to give up easily, though, and he pulled his arm out of Sudou's grasp and started randomly hitting Sudou. Those attacks were not very effective and Sudou simply punched Tadashi. This sent the man flying backwards. He landed next to Tamaki who quickly went to check if he was okay.

Maya, Tatsuya, Eikichi, Lisa, Yukino and Runa all readied their weapons and rushed towards King Leo. King Leo noticed their presence. "You've come… As I expected the Cursed Star to."

"Master Leo!" Ixquic cried. She moved in front of King Leo and demanded. "Why'd you set the place on fire!? Were you gonna kill me, too!? Why, Master Leo!?"

"Ooh… She knows him! Cool!" Ichiko clapped her hands together and noted.

"… Why did I have to get paired with you?" Yosuke face-palmed.

"Why? Because…" Sudou answered Ixquic's question as he drew his sword and grabbed her. He held his sword to her neck and rook off his mask. Half of his face was horribly scarred especially around his eye, those scars were unmistakably caused by burns. He finished his answer. "Because I hate snivelling brats!"

"Ah..! Ngh…" Maya flinched upon the sight of King Leo's face and lowered herself to the ground.

"Maya-sama!" Ichiko gasped and then glared at Sudou with annoyance. Yosuke made sure to hold her arm to stop her from doing anything stupid.

"You're that man from that…" Tatsuya muttered under his breath and his eyes widen.

"You witch… I won't listen to you tell me you've forgotten this face! It's you, your brat friend and his sister who did this to me!" Sudou shouted, his sword aimed at Maya.

"Me… Tatsuya-kun and… Runa-chan!? I… don't know what you're talking about!" Maya yelled.

"Still feigning ignorance, eh? Well, fine," Sudou scoffed before enlightening them. "It's been very entertaining, watching you scurry around. But the transmitters you found weren't the only ones."

Suduou held up a transmitter in his hand as well as his sword.

"NO!" Runa moved forward to attempt to take the transmitter before it was too late. With the rush of the fire at the museum she had forgotten all about the main transmitter.

However Tatsuya grabbed Runa by the back of her jacket. "Are you insane? You'll get Ixquic killed and besides, it's too late!"

Runa stopped and stared at Sudou's transmitter. Tatsuya was right, it was too late. Loud explosives quickly sounded in the distance. Her disappointment in herself was immeasurable.

"That big meanie!" Ichiko grunted and attempted to go to fight Sudou. Yosuke promptly held her back. He was luckily despite her being older, she was short for her age. "No, let me at him!"

"No way!" Yosuke disagreed with the girl.

"That's fr!(%!#' lowdown, man! This isn't what you promised!" Eikichi shouted.

"Kehhei… You coward!" Lisa spat.

"Ngh… I've had enough of this! Let go of that girl!" Maya demanded of Sodou as she rose to her feet.

"If you had died on that day, they wouldn't have to go through this… It's all the witch's fault for spreading misfortune! I refuse to wait until the End of Nahui-Ollin… Burn to ashes here, as befits a witch like you!" Sudou bellowed.

"What is the 'End of Nahui-Ollin!?' What is Joker's real goal!? Answer me!" Maya questioned.

"The fulfilment of the Oracle of Maia… What the Exatled One truly desires is the means to sublimate mankind to the Idealians. When the Holy Cross forms in the sky, Hell will climb to the heavens… Our one chance in 15, 000 years is nearly upon us! From that day forth, we members of a new race will be close to gods! This rotten world will be obliterated!" Sudou declared.

"What are you saying… That's he's planning the evolution of humanity!? I've had enough of your delusions! Show us Joker! Who is it really!?" Maya commanded.

"You still do not remember? Humans take so readily to extremes. It's only natural that the memory of Maia has been Exalted One's face beneath the mask is as beautiful as a goddess…" Sudou reflected before he dropped the transmitter. He no longer needed it. He sheathed his sword. Then he got out a flower, a Thoroughwort to be exact, and he said. "I have my orders from the Exalted One: to take revenge on you who have hindered our progress. 'Remember that summer day ten years ago…' A message from the Exalted One!"

Sudou threw the flower at Tatsuya he caught the flower and muttered. "…Thoroughwort."

_Tatsuya knew what flower that was without web-searching it?_ Runa blinked surprised and impressed at the same time.

"A summer day… ten years ago!?" Lisa exclaimed.

"I'm done here. It's time I took my leave," Sudou decided.

"And where do you think you're going!? There's no escape for you!" Eikichi disagreed.

Runa then braced herself she knew what was going to come. The ground began to shake and moved. Yukino found the cause of the movement. "The observatory restaurant is moving!? …That's right! The kids' rumour!"

"Wait… That was a joke, I didn't actually think that it would start moving for real!" Ichiko gasped.

_Ichiko… She started that rumour… Well, damn it… Looks like I owe her my life_. _I wish there was another way off they building but I doubt it,_ Runa face-palmed at the news.

Sudou with Ixquic still as his hostage began to back up toward the observatory restaurant shaped as a blimp. Lisa called out. "Wait! Is Joker… Is Joker, 'Big Sis!?'"

"What the…!? Sudou gave Lisa an odd stare. Runa felt the ground underneath rumble and she stepped back. Suddenly the ground where Sudou stood gave way. Sudou fell into the hole and down into the flames.

Ixquic however managed to grab onto the edge of the hole, but she struggled to hang on. The cosplayed girl begged Maya to save her. "No-o-o-o-o-o-o-o! Save me, lady!"

Maya pulled Ixquic up and took control of the situation. "We're commandeering this blimp! Let's take these kids and get out of here!"

* * *

Everyone followed Maya's orders. Tamaki, Tadashi, Tatsuya, Lisa and Eikichi cleared out the Masked Circle members inside the blimp. Maya, Yukino and Runa focused on keeping the three teachers and two classes of children safe.

"Hurry, everyone!" Once the enemies were all killed. Yukino yelled as she gesture to them to enter the blimp. The children and teachers rushed onto the blimp.

Tadashi had qualms about the escape via the blimp. "But even if we take the blimp, who's gonna fly it? Tama-chan! I don't wanna die!"

Tamaki groaned and bonged Tadashi on the head with a blunt object to calm him down.

"Looks like the time has come for the genius driver Maya Amano to show off her skills! Leave the blimp to me!" Maya decided. Ichiko who developed a case hero-worship cheered on her way past.

Runa paled at the thought, but then shrugged it. _Either way they were going to crash. It doesn't matter whose driving, the result's the same._

"The control room's probably up ahead," Maya guessed and she wandered off.

Yukino and Runa left the children in the hands of their teachers, and they followed Maya. Tatsuya, Eikichi and Lisa also went into the control room.

Maya pondered the controls. "Umm, I guess this is the steering wheel… Huh? There's no brakes… Well, I'll make do. Here goes nothing!"

_If I knew how to fly a blimp, I would take over from Maya right now… Gosh, it's nerve-wracking watching her,_ Runa grimaced as she watched. She then felt the blimp jumped around and fail to take off. She barely managed to cling to a hand rail and remind upright with Maya at the controls. The others were also beginning to have their suspicious about Maya's ability to pilot the blimp.

"Ow! _Aiyah!?_ Maya-san, can you actually pilot this thing?" Lisa questioned after the sudden movement of the blimp caused her to fall over.

Maya took her hands off the controls and turned around. Runa grimaced at this.

"I don't mean to be rude, babe, but shouldn't you let someone else handle this?" Eikichi suggested to Maya after he regained his balance.

"C'mon, that was just a little oopsie! I've got it now!" Maya dismissed the idea, and she got back to work on the controls. "Here goes the real deal.. Blast off!"

Runa almost fell over when the blimp actually did take off. Runa saw the smoke see saw through the windows either side give way to blue skies. Runa gazed out with awe, _I'm flying in a real life blimp! Wow! _

She gazed down at the city below with wonder as cars stopped and stared. The blimp flew past the city and over the ocean. The blue sky was slowly being to have shades of orange and the afternoon sun commanded. It was kind of magical. Runa smiled and hummed an Owl City song.

Then a few minutes later she heard somethings blow up on the blimp and she fell backward. _Ow… Well… That was fun for 5 minutes…_

Eikichi after he regain his footing, panicked. "Holy c^ &! This tub's falling fast! Can't you do something, Maya-san!?"

Maya spun around and shifted awkwardly. "A-About that… Um…"

Tatsuya narrowed his eyes at her. "What is it, Maya-san?"

"I think this thing broke! I can't control it!" Maya blurted out.

"_Kaumena!_ Someone help! I don't want to go down in flames!" Lisa begged.

"Leo…" Tatsuya whispered as a Persona resonance washed over the group.

"King Leo!? So he's alive… The kids are on danger! Let's go, guys!" Maya determined.

"That stubborn lion dude's back? I'll give him a taste of my uber attack and send the persistent basted back to hell!" Eikichi commented.

"Geez, talk about bad timing! There's no way I'm gonna let him kill me here! Let's beat him up quick and make our getaway!" Lisa made her resolution.

Yukino complained about Sudou to Tatsuya on their way to the door. "Guy's got the durability of a cockroach… Let's do it, Tatsuya. We have to win for Maya-san's sake!"

"We will win," Tatsuya nodded and vowed.

"I can feel it again… King Leo's hatred insanity is getting closer…" Maya mentioned to Runa as they neared the door.

"I feel it, too…" Runa shivered, Sudou's resonance was sick and twisted.

"This is gonna be tough, but… But I can't lose now! I'm not just facing King Leo, after all. I'm up against myself, as well!" Maya determined. "Right, Runa-chan?"

"…Huh? Yeah, right," Runa nodded.

"It's okay if you're nervous, too. So don't worry," Maya comforted Runa before opened the door and walked out.

… _I'm not nervous about Sudou… I'm nervous because, I feel like all I do now is lie,_ Runa sighed and did the same as Maya did before her.

* * *

They entered the airship bridge where Tamaki and Tadashi appeared to had been battling Sudou and this time they seem to be more closer victory than last time. Yukino called out to the two fencers. "Leave him to us! Tamaki, Tadashi, you two handle the control room."

Tadashi and Tamaki nodded, the moved swiftly toward the control room. Yukino, Tatsuya, Maya, Lisa, Eikichi and Runa ran forward their weapons drawn.

Sudou glared at them. "Hy-a-a-a-aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-a-a-a! The pain… It hurts, dammit! You goddamn brats… You did it to me again!"

"You did it to yourself, moron! Y-You're the one who set fire to building, and weakened it enough so that the roof would collapse," Runa argued feeling confident and she forgot her insecurities momentarily. She had always wanted to say that to this guy and now she could.

"Oh, shut up! You're still so annoying!" Sudou snapped prior to straightening his stance and he said to them. "You! You and you! And that woman too! And the goddamn dad of mine who locked me up in the fr!(%&#' mountains! I'll kill you all! It's everyone else's fault for not accepting me… I won't be my dad's fr!(%&#' puppet! I'll leave however the hell I want!" Then suddenly Sudou crouched down and screamed. "Aa-a-a-a-a-A-A-A-A-AH! Stop… The voices! The-voices-the-voices-the-voices-the-voices! Stop talking in my head!"

Runa saw that Sudou was a pretty messed up guy, and actually, now she had heard him… She felt sorry for him. She never felt pity for him in the game, but in this world she did. It was strange.

"You sad man… You can't exist without blaming everything around you. The reason you can't live a normal life is because you're so dependant! Enough of this childishness!" Maya remarked as loaded her guns, and took off the safety.

Sudou shook himself and stood. "Heh… He-eh-e-e… Hy-aha-ha! Hy-a-a-a-aha-ha-ha-ha-a-a-a!"

Suodu raised his sword above his head, then he pulled them and himself into a battle realm. The battle realm had a black and white checked floor. Sudou yelled in fury. " Hy-a-a-aha-ha! Silence, witch! I'll kill you! I'll burn all to ashes! This painful burn fuels my rage against you!"

"I won't let my fear get the best of me… ever again!" Maya vowed.

"Hy-aha-a-a! You're gonna burn!" Sudou shouted to himself no longer hearing a word everyone would but him said.

"Gullinbursti, Swift Strike!" Yukino ordered her Persona.

"Jack Frost, try Atomic Bufula!" Tatsuya summoned his Persona.

"Reverse Vulcanus! Maragion!" Sudou after he survived the attacks and casted the fiery spell upon the group. Everyone had been able withstand it without many difficulties.

"Let's use a Fusion Spell," Maya suggested. Lisa and Eikichi volunteered to help out and together the trio casted. "Hydro Boost!"

Sudou grunted after the attack and Tatsuya concluded. "Typical, the fire guy's weak to water…"

Sudou growled at the remark and charged at Tatsuya with his sword. Tatsuya met the man's sword with his own, and blocked the attack.

"Hydro Boost!" Eikichi, Lisa and Maya cried out as they called forth their Persona while Sudou had been distracted.

Sudou went down to his knees and Tatsuya stepped back, but held his sword at the ready. Sudou girted his teeth and performed his signature move. "Dark Fiery Fury!"

"AH!" "OW!" "Purple flames…?" Were the reactions as the group was all struck by purple fire.

Runa performed a quick healing spell with Electra. "Mediarama!"

Then Maya finished Sudou off with an Aqua spell. But Sudou wasn't finished, he stood and lashed out at Maya, thankfully Tatsuya intervened and disarmed Sudou. Tatsuya aims his sword warily at the Sudou as the man collapsed and complained. "Goddamn brats… Always.. Getting in my way… Because you two were there… that day… my life.. was ruined…!"

"…" Tatsuya was puzzled and concerned by this, but in the end, he said nothing.

"Hy-a-a-a-aha-ha-ha-ha! This ship will crash soon… You can't protect anyone…!" Sudou claimed in-between coughing up blood as he laid on the ground. Sudou slumped closer to the ground.

Maya went to the dying Sudou and demanded. "Answer me! Who is Joker!? Tell me now!"

Runa tighten her grip on her naginata. She knew who the Joker was, and yet, she did not tell them. She sighed deeply, but quietly so that no one would notice.

Sudou didn't respond to Maya's questions so she started to try again, but Tatsuya saw the uselessness of this and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Maya, it's no use… He can't answer your questions now."

Maya glanced at Tatsuya and accepted it was over. She picked up the a red fiery looking crystal skull from Sudou's body just as the battle realm dissipated and the group returned to the blimp.

Runa was surprised when the body came with them. She turned away, feeling a little queazy at the sight of it. Yukino noticed her discomfort and found one of the spare table cloths in a nearby storage cupboard. Yukino covered the body with it. Runa whispered a word of thanks to the apprentice photographer.

At this moment Tamaki and Tadashi rushed in. Tamaki warned them about the airship/blimp's condition. "Guys, this ship's on its last legs! It'll crash any minute now. We have to get out out!"

"We need to gather the teachers and the kids, too," Tadashi added.

"Right, I think I saw a hanger door when I went to get the table cloth. If we can open that, maybe we could escape by jumping into the ocean?" Yukino suggested.

"How high above water are we? I rather not break my legs," Tatsuya inquired.

"No, idea… We'll just have to wing it and hope for the best," Tamaki sighed and concluded.

"Great…" Tatsuya commented.

Runa had no idea how the group survived this in the game and now she was going to find out. Also she was going to have to jumped out a rapidly declining in altitude blimp. Runa hated pressure…

* * *

Awhile later all the children, the three teachers and everyone else was gathered at the door to outside of the blimp. Maya had taken control of the situation. "Listen everyone, you have to trust us. We'll make sure that you all get back home safer and sound."

Yukino turned to the door and partially summoned her Persona to enhance her strength. She pulled open the door. The sky rushed past them. It was less pretty than before and more daunting. Tatsuya took one glance and turned away to fiddle with his lighter. Eikichi paled before reassured himself and the people gather. "H-Hear that, you guys…? Th-There's nothing t-to be scared of.. G-Got it…?"

Eikichi, a small bunch of children and a teacher walked towards the door and linked hands.

"Holy c^ &, we're high up…" Eikichi gulped when he looked down.

"Quit messing around!" Yukino scolded and kicked Eikcihi out.

Eikichi went out of the blimp and the kids and teacher followed.

"G-GERONIMO!" Eikichi screamed.

Yukino looked down and concluded. "Looks like they're okay. Alright, next group."

Tatsuya went next with another group, followed by Lisa, then Maya, Tamaki, Tadashi and that left Yukino and Runa with a only a small bunch of children and one teacher left.

"I'll take the teacher and most of children. You're the smallest out of us… You should only take those two kids with you to stay on the safe side. But I believe you can do it," Yukino ordered and referring to Yosuke and Ichiko.

_What a coincidence, that it's them two… Not…_ Runa frowned.

Yukino noticed her frown. "Don't worry, you got this."

Yukino gathered everyone but Yosuke and Ichiko, then together the leaped out of the blimp together. Runa swore as she watched and silently asked. _Why do I have to be last!? None of this makes any sense!_

"Um, are we jumping soon?" Ichiko wondered.

"Yep, we are, "Runa confirmed.

"Can we hurry then!? It looks fun! And can we come back up, and do this again?" Ichiko inquired.

"…Ah… What…?" Runa was exasperated.

"In what world is that fun, Ichiko-senpai!?" Yosuke yelped.

"Mine…" Ichiko declared triumphantly.

"…" Yosuke and Runa exchanged looks of disbelief. Then said at the same time. "Let's just get this over with…"

"Whoa! This is awesome!" Ichiko shouted excited, together the three linked hands and jumped.

Ichiko laughed as the air rushed past them, Runa wondered as her hair whipped around,_ why me?_

Yosuke paled… "Is this a bad time to mention I need to pee?"

Ichiko stopped laughing and Runa stared at Yosuke. "You say that at this age…? I mean, yes it's a bad time!"

"Right, thought so," Yosuke sighed.

Ichiko then bursted out laughing. _She is an adrenalin junkie at the early age of 8. Terrific…_

Runa felt anxiety rise up in her chest. So to alleviate this stress she took a deep breath and called forth her Persona. "Electra lend me your aid… Use Butterfly Storm not as an attack, but to slow our descent so it's not a big free fall. Can you do that?"

Electra nodded much to her relief and activated the spell. Magical glowing butterflies surrounded them and the butterflies fluttered around leaving trails of glittered auras.

Runa giggled as the butterflies tickled her face as they brushed past. Then air stopped rushing past them and the trio where surrounded in a ball made of butterflies. They sat on the bottom, surprised at how magical creatures could manipulated themselves into being able to support the trio without them falling out the bottom. Then again they were magic butterflies made from a spell casted by a Persona. Logic is sort thrown out the window in this world and this situation.

Runa decided that there is no logic behind Persona spells, _they either sometimes work on the physical world or they sometimes don't. There is no simple way of explaining it, it just happens_.

"Wow… This amazing… I can't believe, I can do this," Runa whispered.

"I liked it better before… Ooh, can we go back that other way of going down!?" Ichiko wondered.

"NO!" Yosuke and Runa shook their heads.

Ichiko pouted and shrugged. "Oh, well… I guess this is kinda cool in a different way."

"Thanks… I'm saving your life again, and this is the gratitude I get?" Runa sighed.

"Yep, it is," Ichiko verified proudly.

"Why am I doing this?" Runa pondered briefly allowed.

"Ichiko, can you not get us into more trouble…?" Yosuke pleaded annoyed.

"Hmph… Fine. Spoilsport," Ichiko crossed her arms and huffed.

A few seconds later… "Um, miss I still need to pee and…"

"You don't, you're just nervous and hold it…" Runa told him but he shifted uncomfortably so she sighed. "…Just wait until get to the ocean."

Then butterflies suddenly dropped them into the ocean half a metre above it. Splash!

* * *

At the beach… A few teachers and elementary school kids found themselves drying off after swimming to shore. Tadashi laid on his back exhausted with Tamaki at his side. Ichiko had been telling the other children what happened to her and Yosuke. Yosuke had to interrupt often to correct her, however. Lisa, Eikichi, Maya, Yukino, Tatsuya and Runa stood in a circle upon the sandy shore. Maya let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. Looks like everyone's okay."

"And my lighter still works," Tatsuya added.

"How? Wouldn't the water wreck it?" Runa puzzled.

"Meh," Tatsuya shrugged. "No idea. But it works, I don't care how."

"Sheesh… What did we do to deserve all that? I can't believe we're still alive!" Eikichi expressed.

"Hey, lady!" Ixquic shouted. Ixquic or Akari, she had told the group on their way to shore that was her real name. Runa prefer call Ixquic, though. Akari/Ixquic walked up to Maya and said. "I'm so sorry! And after I tried so hard to mess you guys up because of Master Leo's orders. Thanks SO much for saving me!"

"No worries! Just promise me one thing. Never throw away your life like you almost did before! And if you have a dream you want to chase, you can't follow it on someone else's steam. Whether it comes true all depends on you!" Maya advised her.

"Actually, I wanna be a manga artist. But… The only thing my mum and dad and my teachers at school ever say is. 'You have to study!' But I've made up my mind now! I'm gonna BE a manga artist! And I'll do a comic about you and your friends!" Ixquic decided after tucking a strand of her white hair back into place.

"Dream big, babe! A manga artist is a great choice of career… You'll inspire dreams in everyone! I'll even give you some art tips!" Eikichi complimented.

Ixquic brighten and rushed over to Eikichi. Then they discussed manga art. Runa felt a little jealous, she was terrible at art, everything she drew looked… Well… Runa preferred not to think about it, none of her drawing ever turned out the way they were meant to.

"Hey, Lisa?About what you said to King Leo on the museum roof… 'Is Joker Big Sis?' What do you mean by that?" Maya asked.

"D-Did I say that? You're imagining things, Maya-san!" Lisa lied and swiftly went to Tatsuya's side.

"…" Maya didn't seem completely convinced.

_She's worse than me…_ Runa observed as the afternoon sun's orange rays reflected in the waves lapping the shoreline.

"That reminds me, Tamaki said Okamura-Sensei's at the detective agency. She seems to know something about all this… Why don't we go see her?" Yukino mentioned to the group.

But before anyone could answer, Maya's phone went off. Maya answered the call. "Hello, Maya spea…"

"Is that you, Ma-ya!? Ulala's voice cut her roommate off.

"Ulala!? Oh, thank goodness you're okay! When GOLD exploded, I thought…" Maya relaxed.

"No time for that now! You guys are in big trouble, Ma-ya!" Ulala's voice went straight to the point and explained. "People are thinking that you six are responsible for the bombings and that you are all terrorists involved with the Masked Circle!"

"Huh? We're terrorists in the Masked Circle!? And we're wanted as the culprits behind the bombings!?" Maya exclaimed shocked at the accusation.

Ulala confirmed this before Maya ended the call. Lisa was worried. "Oh no… This must be because of that rumour! The one about the six terrorists going around the city! It was about us…"

"This isn't good…" Runa commented.

"Thanks for that, Captain Obvious," Tatsuya rolled his eyes at her. Runa pouted annoyed.

"Wh… What the hell, man!? We put ourselves through the wringer trying to stop those bombings! How does they treat us like the culprits!" Eikichi was outraged at the accusation that people in the city were making about them.

"That's not even the worst part! If the rumour comes true… We really will become the Masked Circle's terrorists!" Lisa exclaimed.

"This is bad… Lisa's right. We need to think of something…" Yukino worried.

"I think we do have a solution. You know what they say… Fight fire with fire!" Maya announced.

Tatsuya raised an eyebrow at this idea.

* * *

A few minutes later, all the kids and teachers were gathered up. Maya addressed them and told them to spread the rumour of the truth. "Okay, kids and teachers! We're counting on you!"

Most of the kids cheered headed off. The teachers smiled and nodded. Tamaki and Tadashi also seemed eager to help out.

"We'll make you proud, Maya-sama by completing this honourable task! Right, Yosuke-kun?" Ichiko vowed and elbowed Yosuke.

"Right… But not because you told me to, though," Yosuke agreed.

"Yay! We're off on a quest again!" Ichiko beamed and skipped off. Yosuke sighed and followed lamenting his bad luck.

_Geez… Poor Yosuke. If this happened to him… Then maybe, he really_ _was cursed by a gyspy in a past life?_ Runa watched the pair leave.

"Heh… Good thinking. We'll take rumour down with a counter-rumour of our own. You told the kids to spread a new rumour about us to cancel out the one where we're terrorists, right?" Yukino summarised.

"I just hope it works… Well, there's nothing more we can do here. Let's head out to the detective agency," Maya suggested.

"If we walk around as a group of five like everyone's looking for, we'll practically be turning ourselves in," Eikichi pointed out and then suggested. "We should spilt up and meet back at the detective agency."

"Yeah, besides it'd be getting dark soon. After the day we've had, I think I need a good shower and a good night's sleep. How about we met up at the agency tomorrow?" Yukino agreed and added.

"Yeah, I need some sleep after all that," Maya stretched and yawned.

"I agree," Tatsuya mentioned and after Runa's stomach grumbled. Tatsuya smiled and elbowed her. "And probably some food, too for Runa, couldn't be a bad thing."

"We've haven't eaten since breakfast! And that was probably not the best meal I ever had… Still felt starving afterwards," Runa argued as she blushed, embarrassed.

Tatsuya shook his head while the others laughed, but unlike the bullying laughs of her old life, these chuckles were not malevolent. These people liked her and laughed not to hurt her but to get her laughing, too. Runa grinned but then stopped as they all said goodbye one by one. It felt bitter-sweet, their kindness, but most of all, it seemed o her undeserved.

"See you, Tatsuya-kun. I need to go home, unfortunately. These clothes had been turned grey by smoke and are soaking wet. I'm just glad that it's white leather so it's not see-through," Lisa said with a smirk.

Tatsuya blinked for a moment then it clicked when Lisa gestured to her idol clothes. There wasn't exactly time for a costume change. Tatsuya turned away, coughed and blushed.

Lisa giggled before she told them. "Well, meet you two out the front of your place tomorrow morning!"

Tatsuya groaned in annoyance and played with his lighter. "…"

Lisa waved and said goodbye to Runa before she ran off. Runa waved but frowned afterwards. _This didn't happen in game! Lisa don't abandon me! … Great left… Damn mental pleading did not work. I'm bad at lying to a group, but I'm worst at lying one-one! Come back… She's not coming back, is she? _

"Come on, let's go home," Tatsuya told her as he put away his lighter.

"… Um… Right, sure," Runa nodded, awkwardly, but she jumped when she heard a growling sound. "What was that!?"

"That was your stomach, sister…" Tatsuya answered amused, but added. "We'll get something to eat on the way back. I'll pay. Peace Dinner, okay? It's all I can afford at the moment."

"Um, sounds great," Runa mumbled nervous as she walked off the beach with him.

_How the hell can I keep this up? I can't do this… I… But if I tell the truth…? What will he and the others think of me? Will they be able to forgive me?_ Runa despaired.

* * *

**Instead of Unawakened Runa's ramblings in her journal, this chapter's extra part will cover what happened to Yosuke and Ichiko at the Aerospace Museum from Ichiko's perspective. Be warned though, Ichiko's a little bit of an unreliable narrator.**

Ichiko Fujihara listened to her teacher explain what their class was doing today. "Alright, children. Today we are going to spend the day at this Aerospace Museum. Now as part of the new buddy program between our this year level and the first year level at our school, we'll being pairing each of you with a buddy. Make sure you don't leave their side for the duration of trip except on bathroom breaks."

Each of them got a buddy, and Ichiko was eventually introduced to her buddy by the five year old's teacher. "Hello, this is your buddy, Yosuke Hanamura. Yosuke-kun, this is your buddy, Ichiko Fujihara, make sure to stay near her at all times."

"Yes, Shizuka-sensei," the brown haired boy, Yosuke nodded.

The teacher left and Ichiko went and smiled at the boy. "Remember, I'm your Senpai, alright? And we are going to have an adventure today that we'll never forget!"

"O-Okay," Yosuke agreed.

Little later, some weird people weirding black clothes and masks shown up shortly these six people shown up. two of them was these girls dressed in white leather idol clothes. Ichiko determined they had to be part of that new Muses group, their outfits were similar to those of the other Muses. And Ichiko recall hearing the Rune or something girl sing on the the radio earlier today. The younger girl in white's voice was the same. Ichiko decided to keep an eye on that lot.

What happened next was really freaky and interesting compared to the usual field trip. There was this really creepy guy over the PA system. Then a fire started! And Ichiko was pretty certain the creepy guy who the six people were calling King Leo was behind stand that this King Leo was the same creepy guy as the one that was talking on the PA system.

Once the weird masked people started telling the teachers they had to gather the children and head to the roof for safety reasons, it was then she knew. Ichiko knew she couldn't go to the roof, but she still had to stay with Yosuke. Then suddenly a light bulb went off in her head. She could take him with her!

She ordered Yosuke to hide with her and in panic of the fire the teacher appeared to have forgotten about them. Yosuke seemed bothered by this despite it being good for Ichiko's plan. It perplexed her. They watched as the six people who were talking about King Leo planned to check the other floors and confront the bad guy.

Ichiko suggested that she and Yosuke attempt to confront this villain in his tracks before the other six people did. That way she, Ichiko Fujihara and Yosuke could save the day and become heroes!

"I don't know about that, Ichiko-senpai…" Yosuke protested.

Ichiko ignored him and told him off. "Stop being such a scary-cat. C'mon, let's tail them! It'll fun and don't tell me you don't want to be a hero."

Yosuke reluctantly agreed and Ichiko grinned excited.

They had been following the group quite awhile, it's been awesome! They saved this girl from a plane despite her once trying to kill them (apparently), they sent un-heroic children to the roof to be safe while obviously heroic children, like Ichiko helps save the day by watching from the shadows ready to strike for justice when the moment arrived. But… Somehow after the demons starting showing up, and Yosuke got scarred. Whereas Ichiko wasn't frighten for one moment, not at all, she heroically fled from the hellish fiend and made sure the cowardly Yosuke came with her. So was not frighten!

Although, Yosue redeemed himself but knocking the demon out with a a nearby fire extinguisher thus he casted down his fear and became brave. Ichiko's hair was fabulous throughout. Thus when the beastly demon who called itself Kabandha rose up, she, Ichiko managed to throw one of her mother's sharpest hairpins (which she totally didn't take without her mother's permission) at the beast's eye and slain it. And no Yosuke did not hit it with the fire extinguisher a few times while she aimed the hairpin throw, she did it with sheer instinct!

Afterwards the heroic duo searched the burning building for the six who called themselves Persona-users. Also Ichiko was the only one capable of defending the two of them until then because Yosuke apparently couldn't hang onto the fire extinguisher anymore. When asked why, he gave the excuse that it was because it got too hot and heavy. What a wimp, Ichiko managed to carry her deadly hairpin through the flames of chaos.

At one point in their epic and noble quest, the duo came across a another demon, a pumpkin headed monstrosity who held a eerie lantern. Ichiko bravely marched the creature and stepped in front of Yosuke ready to fight to the death with the fiend. Yet Yosuke just had try and resolve things peacefully. Boring!

"Hi… Please don't kill us and forget about her, she won't hurt you. Hi, I'm Yosuke Hanamura! Maybe we could talk about this instead of fight?" Yosuke wondered.

The creature thought about this for a second then said. "Hee-ho! I'm Pyro Jack, ho! I hee-hope we get along, Yosuke! Who's the girl?"

"She's my Senpai, and her name's Ichiko Fujihara," Yosuke explained calmly.

"Right-ho! Nice to meet ya!" Pyro Jack tipped his wizard's hat at her.

"I still don't trust you, but hi!" Ichiko pouted before she smiled and waved.

"Hee-ho! What are two doing all alone?" Pyro Jack wondered.

"We got lost," Yosuke exaggerated.

"No… We are… just… temporarily misplaced?" Ichiko disagreed. Yosuke sighed in defeat.

"Where are you two headed?" Pyro Jack questioned.

Ichiko answered. "We were tailing these six people and…"

"Hee-ho! I know, I know! The ones with the Personas! One of them has a Persona of my brother with him! I'll take you to them!" The fiendish demon agreed to guide them and protect them.

And Pyro Jack did as he promised, he fought demons and guided them further on their journey. But being the scoundrel demon he was, he revealed his true colours and betrayed them. A demon that Pyro Jack called a 'over levelled Lich demon,' came to attack them and the coward fled like the evil creature he was. Yosuke and Ichiko were hopeless to defeat such a strong adversary, but yet Ichiko threw her hairpin at the monster. Yet, this creature of hell, felt no pain from the devastating blow and gave chase to the pair.

So the duo ran down the collapsing hallways full of smoke and flames. Yosuke was so slow for a boy, though and he wasn't tat much younger than her! However disaster struck when Ichiko tripped and fell. The Lich raised it's scythe ready to behead her when suddenly a girl in white smoked stained clothes came to her rescue. The girl had dark red-brown hair and maroon eyes. She wield her naginata against the fiend. She was a what her dad called a badass. Her dad didn't she heard him use that during their action movie marathon but she did, many times.

But unlike a badass the girl began to struggle and soon the Lich had all but won. After it was done with her, it would of surely came after her and Yosuke next! Yet even in the darkest of hours, there is always a light.

That light shone brightly and seemingly vanished the demon. The wielder of such a devastating gift of good was a woman who had a shirt with love hearts on it. With her stylish black shoulder-length hair, her fiery yet determined eyes, she was a woman on a mission and totally Ichiko's heroine!

The struggle between the heroine and the Lich was long and arduous but eventually despite the girl in white's inadequacy. Still the heroine had sustained a seemingly mortal wound to the shoulder yet the girl in white was able to heal the heroine thus repaying her debt to the woman in part.

But then afterwards the girl in white still expected gratitude for her misdeeds, how disrespectful to honoured Maya-sama, the journalist of the magazine Coolest. Ichiko vowed to live up to her idol's standard and one day become a heroine in her own right.

Thus ends the first epic adventure of Ichiko Fujihara, who one day will be a journalist like her idol and vowed to start this by spreading the truth of Maya-sama and her friends exploits to the masses. The truth is the means to victory against all evil and she will use this weapon wisely.

The end! Until the next one of Ichiko's quest comes into being!

* * *

_**Ichiko's still young, she's a little too… Energetic. Time will tell if she'll ever get better. But please feel free to tell me what you think of her. Next chapter is a little break from the main story of Persona 2 Innocent Sin but draws focus on Runa's growing guilt in her ever increasing lies. So thanks for reading and until next time!**_


	16. Chapter 15 - Advice About Lies

**Author's Note :** The title was originally going to be Faeful Truths/Choices. Terrible pun but I couldn't think of anything else at the time. Hopefully Adive About Lies, is a better one. It it's not... :(

Anyway, this chapter is a break from the Innocent Story side and focuses on building the OC characters, I've added to the original story and it also goes into a little of the fae lore in the story. And in the chapter extra part there's a point of view from a existing character in the Persona/Shin Megami Tensei world. See if you can guess who she is, if you want. Don't feel pressured.

Also I use many varieties of fae and the like because, even in myth and legend the fae called themselves many names. Sorry if this is annoying, hopefully it's not.

**Disclaimer :** I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Advice About Lies**

* * *

After they eaten at Peace Dinner, Tatsuya and Runa arrived at the Suou residence. It was a three bedroom apartment with a open living room and kitchen. Tatsuya took off his shoes and told Runa he'll be taking the first showing since she killed his wallet at the dinner. Runa complained saying she had the right to eat that much after they day they had. Tatsuya seemed amused by her excuse but not convinced and wandered off toward the bathroom. Runa sighed and took off her shoes. They were still a little damp from the ocean. Runa stepped into the kitchen with some degree of apprehension. The place was both alien and familiar to her all at the same time. She could recall hundreds of memories from this place from her unawakened self's memories but at the same time it was the first time she has ever been here. She opened the fridge, it was surprisingly bare, she called out almost automatically. "Tatsuya! It was your turn to do the shopping this week. Did you forget again?"

"Um, what!?" Tatsuya shouted as he walked back into the room. He was still taking off his school shirt and he had muscular chest underneath. Normally Runa would of found this hot to see a guy shirtless, but she had zero interest. Tatsuya had muscles and she guess some people found that hot, but she honestly couldn't see the appeal.

_Probably a side effect of becoming his sister in this world_, Runa realised as she pointed to the virtually empty fridge.

"Oh… That… I was going to go shopping today, but you know stuff happened," Tatsuya shrugged and walked off.

"Don't leave you clothes laying around the apartment, Tatsuya! Put them in the washing machine! I really hate stumbling across your socks usually, so I really don't want found them after a dunk in the ocean," Runa warned him, it was instinctive she barely recognised herself saying it until she had already finished.

"Oh, it'll be fine! The ocean cleaned it!" Tatsuya argued.

"It will not be fine! The ocean is not clean and besides you been wearing that stuff for two days! Wash it!" Runa ordered as she gave up on the fridge and looked in the cupboard.

Tatsuya grumbled but Runa heard him picking up his clothes. Honesty some men have no sense of hygiene sometimes when it comes to clothes. Runa frown as she grabbed a packet seaweed-flavoured chips. It only have two chips left in it.

_Tatsuya must of forgot to throw the packet in the bin, honesty he annoys me sometimes_, Runa complained as she dropped the packet in the bin.

Then she paused. _Weird, in this place I'm acting automatically without thinking. I'm in full control of my actions but I'm also not really paying that much attention to what I'm doing. This feels so natural, odd. Maybe being my unawakened self rubbed off on me more than what I thought?_

Runa collected herself and walked down the hallway to her… Her unawakened self's room. The room was nice. It didn't look all that different from the her room back in her old world. Except for the cork board above her desk. It was full of pictures. Pictures of, Lisa, Mami, Miho, Anna, Noriko, Seven Sister High School, Sumaru City, Tatsuya, Katsuya and a few pictures of herself. It was life she was staring back at a life she dreamt but never lived. Runa took a few steps back and fell onto her bed. Her head hanged over the edge and she could see a bookcase. She rolled unto her stomach and examined it. All the manga and books were a mixture of English and Japanese, but it was all her taste. She read the spines and flicked through a few of them.

She jumped when Tatsuya walked in and said. "Shower's free."

"Ah!" Runa fell off the bed. She rubbed her head. "Ow…"

"It's just me, geez… You're so jumpy late… Oh, never mind. Anyway, bathroom's all yours. And the phone went off a little while ago. Katsuya called, he said he won't make it home tonight because of all the stuff going on in this city," Tatsuya told her, wearing a pair of sweat pants as sleepwear and on a towel on his shoulders. He looked different wet hair, she didn't notice before when they were in the ocean.

"Right, thanks. You didn't use all the hot water, did you?" Runa asked as she composed herself.

"No, should be right," Tatsuya replied as he left the room.

Runa stood up but felt unsure. This felt like her room like it belonged to her, but awakened self had never been inside of it before. She was so confused.

She grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom. She turn the taps of shower on, it was a little different than the western ones she had been used in Australia but her unawakened self's memories guided her.

After her shower she dried herself off and warped a towel around her torso and one around her hair. In the corner of her eye she caught sight of her back in the mirror and noticed a scar on her shoulder, she stopped and looked at it. That was new, must of been from that encounter with Sudou when her new self was younger. She fingered the scar and the used her healing technique to examine it, she knew she couldn't heal scars but she could use the technique to examine the scar's history.

It was a knife wound, most likely Sudou's, she probably got stabbed after Tatsuya did. She let her hand fall away from the scar and she sighed. _What am I doing? _

Runa exited the bathroom feeling despondent and dumped her clothes in the washing machine before turning it on. She went to her unawakened self's room and got dressed in pyjamas. She located her unawakened self's journals and began to read them. There was only so much she could get from her unawakened self's memories, what she thought wasn't important might of have been the complete opposite so she got to know this other version of herself. She was surprised by how much her unawakened self felt deja vu and felt as if she was missing a part of herself. Despite this in Runa's current opinion her unawakened self had a far better idea of who she was than the current Runa did. It was like she was three people, her old self, her unawakened self and this person who she was currently. She felt stuck between the three, uncertain of how she fitted together to make a 'real,' person, not just a who she pretended to be.

* * *

A little awhile later Tatsuya came in and said goodnight before going off to his room. Runa replied in kind and put away her journals as she rubbed her tired eyes. She turned off her bedside light, and drifted off to sleep…

She found herself dreaming during her sleep. _She stood upon a stage, in red dress. A spotlight appeared on the stage and microphone materialised. Runa stepped in the light, and reached for the microphone. Then music began to play, it was a piano and was playing the opening notes of 'Demons,' by Imagine Dragons. Runa took a breath and jumped into the song as it began to repeat the opening notes again. She sang the lyrics from memory, it was a tragic yet beautiful song._

_At end of the song she was ecstatic, she grinned from ear to ear. Then the audience appeared, they consisted of her mother's family. No one clapped._

_Her smiled fell, and she searched the crowd for any sign of anyone enjoying her performance, but her mother's mother stood and said. "Don't bother looking for something that isn't there."_

_One by one members of that family rose and said. "That was off key in places." "That was terrible. " "I can't believe we had to listen to that rubbish." "Why did we even come here it was a waste of time?" "What Runa? Did you a expect an applause, what a joke?" "You should stop bothering us, besides we don't want you around." "What? Aren't you gonna thank us for attending this pathetic excuse of a show?" _

_"I… T-Tha-Thank you… B-But why don't you want me? W-Why can't I never do a-anything right? I try so hard to be g-good, b-but it's never good en-enough. W-Why can't you care for me, we're fam…" Runa stuttered._

_"No, we're not. My daughter wasn't even your real mother, but she died because of you! Because you couldn't keep that mouth of yours shut! I have lost so many of _**_my_**_ family, because of you and stupidity! Even your own real uncle walked out on you because you don't deserve it! My daughter died because you couldn't stay silent," Runa's mother's mother responded coldly._

_"B-But… I… I, I didn't know that any of what hap-happen would happen. I didn't understand! I was just a little girl, I thought… I thought when someone was mean to you and hurt that you were meant to tell the police and your p-parents. _**_He_**_. LOCKED ME IN A STONE COFFIN FOR GOD"S SAKE! I didn't know… I didn't… I never thought _**_he_**_ would react like that, I never thought _**_he_**_ would kill my parents! I… I sorry, I…" Runa sobbed._

_"SHUT UP! WHY HASN'T IT GOTTEN THROUGH TO YOU! Every time I hear your voice I wish you were dead… Leave us alone, I wished my daughter never met you and your b $^ ^& father… It was your fault my daughter died!" Her mother's mother said._

_"NO! No, no, no! I didn't understand, I didn't think Rais would actually kill anyone, _**_he_**_ was just a boy then, I never…" Runa shook her head, squeezed her eyes shut and covered her ears with her hands dropping the microphone._

_Tear stung as they cascaded down her face, she dared to open her eyes, and the stage was gone. She was standing in Suou's apartment's bathroom wearing the smoke stained white idol clothes she had worn previously that day. She walked to the sinked and splashed her face with water. When she look up at her reflection, Runa stared into it's eyes. _

_Then she screamed. Her reflection was crying ink tears and it's eyes were hollow and empty. Shapes shifted within the hollow eyes sockets, inky creatures from the abyss that clawed at one and another. She screamed again as the reflection moved on it's own accord and cocked it's head to one side. Runa stepped back terrified. The reflection moved closer to it's side of the mirror until the mirror started to crack. Runa began to shake and she hugged herself. She turned towards the door and attempted to grab the handle, but it came off in her hand. The broken door handle turned to grains of sand devoid of colour. _

_Runa glanced back at where the door was. The door had disappeared replaced by another mirror with the same reflection staring back at her. She screamed and scrambled backwards. Yet she found she was surrounded by mirrors on every side. In every single one of those mirrors the reflection stared at her, the glass of the mirrors cracked simultaneously. Runa whirled around wildly as she searched for a way to escape. There wasn't a way out, she ducked and covered her head with her hands as the mirrors shattered. The reflections stepped out the mirrors and surrounded her. Runa struggled and shouted for someone to help her as the twisted reflections of herself grabbed and pulled at her._

_One of the reflections said. "Why ask for help? No one will come to save you from the mess you made. This is your own doing. Besides this world isn't your world. You're an outsider as you have always been."_

_"But…" She tried to argue._

_Another reflection interrupted. "What? You don't belong here. You actually think any of your so-called new friends here actually care about the 'real' you? They only know a lie, who you pretend to be. A fake. An illusionary version of yourself. Do you think any of them, even that surrogate brother, will actually tolerate you after they find out who you really are?"_

_"I…I… Please just stop," Runa pleaded._

_The reflections didn't listen. "Yeah, if they were to find out the truth, they'll never forgive you. They'll hate you." "All you really are is a self-centred liar."_

_Runa argued. "I had to lie… How could I tell the truth? I forced to…"_

_"You decided to deceive them all on your own… No one said you had to hide the truth." "Indeed, and you didn't do for anyone else's sake, but your own selfish reasons. If the truth were to get out when you went to Mt Iwato, what would they of think you? Hm?" "Because of your inaction, many suffered and perhaps died because you didn't speak up. Mami & Miho are Shadowmen, you said you tried your hardest, but that's not true, at all. You just wanted to protect your own skin, so you said nothing and now… They suffered a fate worse than death. Everything that has happened, you could of stopped. That is if you were braver, stronger and if you weren't a fraud."_

_"…" Runa stared blankly, and unable to think of anything to say in return._

_"See the pointlessness of yourself. Once Tatsuya, Maya, Lisa, Eikichi and Yukino know who you truly are; they will abandon you like everyone else in your life. They will leave you! Just like your parents did when they died, your uncle when he left with your mother's family, speaking of which your mother's family never accepted you, and always rejected you because they knew all you bring is trouble. Even your former friends back in Australia, Michelle, Edward and Naomi saw it. Naomi, you tricked her into being you best friend, trusted her and expect loyalty in return for nothing. It's no surprise she, and her friends abandoned you. Especially when she found out you past, she had to get rid of you in order to retain her social status. Heck, even Matt would of left you if you had stuck around long enough. The reason why you are always alone and rejected is because it is what you deserve, Runa!"_

_"Why… Why…? I don't want to be by myself!" Runa shook her head._

_"Yet, you think and claim you care for these people… Even though all your presence does is hurt them. They'll be better off without you! The people in your world knew that, why can't you figure it out!"_

_Runa sunk to the ground, despair filled her mind. She couldn't argue. What use was she to anyone? She didn't deserve their kindness, of which she had only ever repaid in deceit. _

_Then the reflection's arms cover her completely and dragged her downwards. _

* * *

She awoke with a gasp,_ I don't want to die! Let me go…! _She calmed herself down as she realised it was only a dream, she was fine. Physically, at least. She was so confused and disappointed in herself. She couldn't tell the truth for they would hate her, but if she didn't, she was afraid they might find out anyway. She didn't know what the hell she was meant to do. She sat up and curled her knees up to her chest. She stared out into her black room. It was her room, just as much it was her unawakened self's room, it was her all over, but at the same time she knew it wasn't really hers. Runa threw her pillow off the bed in frustration. It wasn't the pillow's fault she was upset, so it didn't make her feel any better, sadly. She made her own mess and now she simply didn't want to deal it. Runa got out of bed and got changed, she couldn't stand being an impostor of one more second.

* * *

A while later she was standing on the side of the road a quiet road. She shivered, _probably should have brought a jacket_.

Runa stared at the ground despondent. There was no right path. Igor had no answers, just the same cryptic yarn he always had. She couldn't stand herself at the moment.

She was sent to this world because of some contract she supposedly signed and was thrown into a life of someone who seemed like a way better person than she ever was.

Runa whispered to herself, as she rested her head on her knees. "I'm hopeless. Stupid and overall a horrible person."

"Um… Hey, you should probably not sit on the side of the road. I know traffic's quiet and all, but still very unsafe, you know?" A vaguely familiar voice said.

"Hm?" Runa blinked and looked up.

It was Caleb Alexander, he seemed awkward. "Oh, for pity's sake! You're crying… I can't go home now, not without a guilty conscience… You seemed cold, how 'bout I buy you a hot meal and we can talk about why you are sitting on a side of the road this late at night…" She didn't answer. Caleb sighed. "You do realise I can't read minds, you are going to have to answer at some point."

"I rather not… And I wasn't crying," Runa claimed and rubbed her eyes dry. She didn't notice that she had started crying. She sighed.

"Uh-huh… Great… And I'm a astronaut!" Caleb replied. When she didn't reply, he sighed and sat down beside her. "Can't believe I had to do this… Ugh, why are you here?"

"Like you care," Runa muttered.

"Nope, I don't care, but I have this thing that nags me when I do something wrong, it's call a friend and I have a few of these. So If something happens to you, they'll start nagging. I can't have that. So you're going to get a free meal off me… Oh come on. Did I mention it's free? Oh, I do believe I did said that…" Caleb sighed after he failed to get her to talk. "You said you're a horrible person. I like hearing about horrible people, makes me feel better about myself! Still nothing, huh? I'm sorry, but I'm going to have take drastic owe me at least one favour. "

"Uh-huh," Runa mumbled, numb but then paused. "Wait, a favour? Since when do I…?"

"The Aerospace Museum burnt down today, what's the deal? I thought you people said you'll handle it. I liked that place… Thus you owe me for not being able to protect it," Caleb grinned as if he won a competition.

"…. I can't protect anything… I knew it was going happen, but I couldn't stop it. I knew that Leo had that stupid remote… OH, f#(%!" Runa clamped her hands over her mouth her eyes wide.

"Okay… Something's going on here… Explanation please?" Caleb requested.

"Nope! I can't I… You won't understand and… I've… Made a mess of everything, and no one will forgive me. Ever. I let so many people get hurt to protect my own skin. I'm selfish, a liar, a fake and everyone will found that out and… I'll be alone again."

"If you're trying to make me leave, you're doing a bad job," Caleb pointed out with a frown.

"Shut up! Leave me alone… I don't need your sympathy!" Runa yelled and stood up. She walked off but Caleb caught her own arm. "Let…"

"Just stop it with the dramatics. will you? Everyone makes mistakes, the important thing is that you notice them and try to fix them. So what if no one will forgive you? That's your price to pay, if you hate yourself that much, then why are running away?"

"Eh?" Runa cocked her head to one side. "I don't understand."

"I don't either, to be perfectly honest," Caleb admitted but added. "If I let you run off, I get the feeling your brother will kill me if he ever finds out I didn't try to help. Trust this isn't sympathy, is apparently altruistic action is entirely self-driven."

"…" Runa frowned. "He's not really my brother, I mean he is, but he isn't. You can't help me, you wouldn't even believe me if I told you the truth…"

"I fight demons, I summoned a spirit from Arthurian myths and other Personas and occasionally visit the faerie world where faeries mix me up with their old lovers from thousands of years ago. And the bloody blimp from the Aerospace Museum flew and crashed into the ocean. I think I have a very open mind. So please tell me, what the heck is going on?" Caleb Alexander countered.

Runa grimaced and bit her lip, uncertain as to what to say. T_his character shouldn't of existed in this game maybe if might be easier to tell the truth to someone whose future and personality was unknown to her?_

Runa took a deep breath an said. "I'll pay. Ramen, okay? I'm starving."

* * *

A hour and half later, at Izakaya Shiraishi Ramen. Runa was eating her fifth bowl of ramen, the Shirashi Special. Caleb was on his fourth Banana Ramen (he had the strangest sense of taste). She paid for the meals and had eaten Ramen Mix, Veggie Ramen, Shoyu Ramen and Spicy Onion Ramen. She found it somewhat distressing that she wasn't full yet.

After Caleb had slurped the last of his ramen he said. "Oh, I suppose I should mentioned this before when you told me about your deal with Trish…"

"Huh?" Runa puzzled.

"I had assumed you knew, but from the way you seemed confused about your appetite, I'm guessing you don't," Caleb mentioned before he added. "When humans drink or eat anything from a the faerie world, it affects them greatly. You drank the water from Trish's spring in order to learn the hewing arts of the fae. There had been stories of being turning to dust after leaving the fae world or going insane. Thankfully that didn't happen, I think if Igor confirms your story but…"

"Get to the point," Runa requested suddenly very worried.

"Well humans who consume things from faerie world will have an increase need for nutrition. Using faerie magic to augment your Persona abilities is increasing your need for food as the magic burns your energy up a lot. Even if you never use faerie magic to enhance your healing you will still have a biological need to eat more than double your usual intake, generally. So I'm actually quite surprised you have haven't blacked out more often today and yesterday," Caleb told her and then he sipped his drink nonchalantly.

"What!? Thats going to be expensive! I didn't agree to that when…! Oh, wait I did kinda agree to that," Runa let her head fall onto the table beside her ramen.

"Well good thing you can summon money out of thin air, then. Now, a bit of advice from a guy who had fairies stalked him since he could remember. The Fair Folk only start deals or bargains they know they will win," Caleb told her using his chopsticks to extend his gestures.

"Right… Also don't wave your chopsticks around like that it's rude," Runa scolded.

"Huh? Oh, that.. Oops, sorry," Caleb apologised and then asked. "So, let me get my head around what you've told me. You originally lived in another world, met Philemon who dragged you to this world which is a part of a video game series in this world you came from. Here you were reborn as the little sister of the Suou family who hadn't existed in the game in your world. However unlike Philemon planned, you remembered your past life in your world and your scar from that world transferred over the same day the game started. Then you kept this secret from everyone because you where scared of been thought of as crazy. And as a result you started bonding with the people in this world and now you're afraid if they find out the 'truth,' they will never forgive you because…" Caleb took a breath and continued. "In keeping your secret it has come at the cost of others and you had a crazy nightmare where your step-mum's family, who were rubbish care-givers from the sound of it. Anyhow they told you they hated you and your reflections attempted to drag you to hell. Did I get everything? Or did I leave something out?"

"Nope, that's it," Runa lamented and fiddled with her food.

Caleb swore and placed his hands behind his head. "Okay… I thought I had an open mind, but even I'm a little skeptical. And given my life, that's near impossible."

"I knew it," Runa sighed.

"Don't get depressed, you told me, (a character who didn't even get to be in the stinking video game), your biggest darkest secret. I'm like semi-indebted to you now," Caleb complained.

"S-sorry," Runa slumped and placed a piece of shrimp in her mouth.

"What did I say about being glum? God, you are not helping my guilty conscience at the moment. Let's see… Finish that and we'll go to the Velvet Room."

She felt puzzled. "Velvet Room? How does that do anything about this situation, I went their before Igor couldn't help. He's too cryptic."

"Yeah, but I can ask him to confirm what you said is true. I'll prefer to believe you, Runa, but I need more proof," Caleb admitted.

Runa nodded and continued eating her ramen. Caleb yawned and ordered one peach ramen to go. Another weird flavour… Runa got the feeling Caleb spent a significant amount of time in the faerie world and it may have affected his sense of taste. Caleb noticed her odd reaction and told her it wasn't the strangest thing he has eaten. Then Runa found out what the strangest thing was and she paled. She didn't need to know that.

* * *

Outside the Velvet Room, Caleb threw his then empty ramen container into a bin and placed his hands in his pockets. "Well… That was… Interesting. This world is a video game in another world. Maybe the events of this world subconsciously wandered into the brains of people on in your old world or something?"

"Yeah… Now you know, I'm a horrible person. I'm gonna leave Tatsuya and the others alone. They'll hate me, but less than what they would if they knew the truth…"

"Yep, running away from your problems. My father did that and I guess so did I… Huh? Maybe it's not such a good option, but sometimes there's no other way," Caleb lamented despondant.

"That doesn't sound right… There must be another way. I've told you the truth. Why can't I just tell the others the truth? You don't seem to hate me, do you?" Runa worried.

"I do not hate you. Besides, I'm in no position to judge," Caleb laughed at himself.

Runa brighten and smiled. "So maybe there's a chance that in time they'll forgive me for lying? Perhaps, if I'm the one who tells them, then… Then I'll have time to apologise and explain myself. I know I have no excuse for what I've done, but I can't give up hope! Not yet! Everyone always get a second chance. Maybe this world is my second chance? I could start by telling Tatsuya then move on from there to tell the others."

"You're serious, aren't you?" Caleb was taken off guard.

"Yeah… A-Am I being too naive?" Runa worried.

"No, it's actually kind of refreshing. Suits you better, too," Caleb shook his head. "I don't know if it'll work out, but if you genuinely are willing to tell them the truth after so long… That in it's self is admirable. I couldn't do it."

"Thanks, Caleb… I'm sorry about not liking you when I first met you," Runa apologised.

"Don't sweat it. You didn't think an archaeologist dug up dinosaur bones, that in my books makes me unable to get angry about your first impressions of me," Caleb assured her and he lent against a nearby by wall. "Besides… Now, if you can have the courage to tell your friends that you lied to, maybe… Maybe there's hope for me, too? That I could better to her."

"… 'Her?'Who's her? Your girlfriend…?" Her curiosity was triggered.

"Aha-ha-ha… No, definitely not my girlfriend. Besides I rather be single gentlemen, woman are far too complicated right now…. Don't stare at me, I rather not… Fine I'll tell you only if you promise me, you'll listen the same way I listen to you without much judgement. And to sweeten the deal, I'll show you this awesome midnight gelato place. So you will you promise to hear me out with biting my head off? El, already did that today when I told her," Caleb questioned.

"Yes, just let me eat the gelato first. I'm still starving… And quick question about this fairy food thing, does it matter what food I eat?" Runa replied.

"Nope, doesn't matter. You'll still get a headache if you eat ice cream too fast but you'll always have flawless skin no matter what you eat. Fae like humans who interact with them relatively fit and healthy no matter what. That and they prefer an artist or a scholar not a warrior or athlete, to… Let's say entertain them. Oh before I forget about this fae side effect, don't try to put on weight. It'll murder your wallet. Another downside, you'll probably never get stronger physical than you are now. You can't gain muscle either. I've tried… I'm always be skinny, not buff guy. And you won't get much taller. IFor example, think about Oberon, he was half-fae and the moment he drank a sip of water from the faerie world he was stuck at the same height forever."

"What! That's… So that's how it happened. Well I guess, it's not meant to be a blessing," Runa frowned. "In myth, the Fair Folk were notorious for giving people what the desired in such a way where they wished they never wanted it in the first place. heir people are very self-orientated."

Caleb rolled his eyes as if saying, _duh_! Then he told her to follow him. She did, she didn't know why she trusted him but it was good to finally of told someone the truth.

* * *

"So, Caleb… When you said 'her,' you were referring to your daughter? And her mother's a fairy, right? And you haven't been a part of her life, at all…" Caleb nodded in reply to Runa questions. She added another question. "Why, exactly is that?"

"Yep, I have a daughter, she's five years old… Her mother's a fairy… I was in college and the fairy woman, whom I won't name her, the fae don't like that, she was unique… I am the b $^ *& son of a married man, I never really knew him, I think it was better that way and my mother she… She thought as me as nothing but a mistake. I did well in school to prove her wrong but she didn't care. She was very religious, she hardly could stand the sight of me, and sent me of to boarding school the first chance she got. I never really had parents. The fae woman whom I mentioned she had watched over me my whole life, I reminded her of someone she had once loved. Since I went through school so quickly, she was the only person I really talked to and eventually she became my first crush. I loved her once and we had fun. I never thought about children, I had promised myself I wouldn't be like my parents were, but it didn't work out," Caleb confessed.

"D-Did you think your daughter was a m-mistake?" Runa asked hesitantly.

Caleb stopped in his tracks and glared at Runa. "Never. Not once."

"I'm sorry, I was rude," Runa apologised and bowed her head.

"It's okay… I guessed I walked into that one. You see, I was surprised when I found out I had a daughter. I had't heard from the fae woman in years, she had broken up with me on a whim. The fae get easily bored, I'm surprised she spent along as she did with me. That, and the fae are very infertile, it often takes them hundreds of years to have a child, especially my daughter's mother's family. It was nearly impossible, but as you might of figured out the impossible happens a lot to me. Her mother said my daughter had spent her first year and half with her. She told me I could take my daughter with me, when I was ready. I was excited, at first. Yet when had actually met my daughter, I grew scared. She was so delicate and I couldn't bear the thought, I'll wreck her life and hurt her, the way my mother did. I never had much in the way of parents, so I had no clue as to what I was meant to do. Thought of being a father scared me. Still does, I don't know the first thing about it. I ran away from my duties as a father, her mother was not opposed to the idea. It was the way things normally went in the fae world. Most fae's human lovers don't get to met or even know their child existed, I was lucky. But I couldn't make the most of the opportunity, I chickened out and wasted it," Caleb dropped his rubbish in a bin and stared at it for a bit before he keep walking.

Runa kept pace with him. "But you regret it, don't you?"

"Of course, I do. But it's too late… She'll hate me. I can't just walk but into her life like nothing happened. I don't know if her mother would even allow it, after I had said no the first time. Besides I wouldn't be a good parent," Caleb nodded but then shrugged.

"I'm going to state my personal opinion now… I think you're a jerk and an idiot. Your daughter wouldn't care that you were scared, or if you're a little rough around the edges at parenting. As long as you love her and are there for her, in the end, that's all she would want or need," Runa informed Caleb after she finished her current ice cream.

"What makes you think that?" Caleb puzzled.

"In my old life, I lost my parents at an early age, didn't have them for very long, but I loved them. They weren't perfect, still, they cared and that's all a child wants. They just need someone to care. I had no one after my parents died… You shouldn't let your fear stand in the way of your daughter having a father. She might be angry with you, but she's five, Caleb. You have a lot of time to make up for your mistakes. She'll forgive you, just try to be there for her as soon as you can. Her mother might not let you be part of her life, but your daughter will suffer if she knows you never attempted to be her father," Runa advised.

"Heh… I suppose, if you're not running away from your mess, it wouldn't make sense for me to flee either… Huh? When did the role reversal happen. I thought I was to be helping you out. Yet here you are giving me better advice, than what I gave you," Caleb half-smiled.

"So what do you plan on doing?" Runa asked as dropped her rubbish in a bin on the way past.

Caleb answered. "I plan to go to the faerie realm and beg a lot. Then perhaps get to know my daughter. It has been awhile since I saw her. She looks a lot like her mother pale hair and the bright eyes typical of the fae. Her mother insists she looks more like me, though. Don't know what my friends other than El, will think of me if I tell about my daughter. Heh, they will be as angry as your friends and as El was, I'll bet. Let's make another deal… I tell my friends about my daughter, and you make sure you don't back out of telling your friends the truth either."

"Deal," Runa shook his outstretched hand. "Why haven't you told your friends about her?"

"I knew I was wrong to run. I had always wanted to reunite with my daughter, however fear held me back. I'm a little ashamed it took me this long and took me hearing your story to figure it out that I shouldn't let that cowardice hold me back. I won't be the best father in the world to her, but I'll at least have a damn good shot at it. So, I promise I will repaid you," Caleb tipped his hat at her and headed off.

"You aren't going right now, are you?" Runa worried.

Caleb laughed and said. "I've waited far too long already. Good luck, Runa!"

"…" Runa smiled and crossed her arms thoughtfully. I_t looks like even people who seem happy and faceless on the surface have their problems and make mistakes. If Caleb can be brave so can I. I still can't he would do such a thing, it doesn't suit him. I glad he's realised that._

Runa turned and headed to the shops. She had work to do, if she was tell Tatsuya the truth, she should do it with the aid of bribes, a good breakfast and coffee.

* * *

Tatsuya stumbled into the kitchen after he smelt what Runa had been cooking. He must of gotten cold during the night as he was wearing a long sleeved top. He yawned still not quite awake. "Hi, Runa did Katsuya come home without me noticing?"

"No, dummy. I made breakfast," Runa told him as she flipped a pancake in the air.

"Pancakes…? Why are you cooking those? Did something bad happen?" Tatsuya's eyes narrowed at her.

"… Seriously, just sit down and enjoy your food," Runa dodged the questions and placed a plate of pancakes for him on the counter.

"I'll have bite, I guess," Tatsuya shrugged and sat down in front of the counter.

"Oh, by the way, I looked up the flower from yesterday and it's meaning. I don't think it was Thoroughwort, it may have been Wisteria," Runa continued cooking and started the conversation off casually. She didn't want to ell him until he was fully awake, so she wouldn't have to repeat herself, too much. _It was going to be a lot to take in._

"No, I still think it was Thoroughwort, I remember when you went through that phase where you kept yabbering on about flower language for at least half a year, a few year back," Tatsuya disagreed with her.

"Right… Just so you know that this Joker has the weirdest version of flower language I've heard of. Yellow Iris, usually doesn't mean revenge."

"Really?"

"Yeah, normally it means passion. H-Hm... I guess Joker's passionate about revenge!"

"Right, thanks. I'm just going to eat my breakfast now. This isn't helpful at all," Tatsuya decided.

Runa joined him moments later as finished off cooking her breakfast and it's not long until she noticed Tatsuya wasn't eating much. She felt worried. "You okay?"

"Meh, fine," Tatsuya shrugged.

"No, you're not. You would of eaten those usually by now," Runa pointed out.

"Observant," Tatsuya muttered. Runa stared at him until Tatsuya gave up. "Alright, alright… I've just been thinking, that's all."

"What about?" Runa prompted.

"Our Personas… What if we accidentally hurt someone we didn't mean to? What if we make a mistake…? I really don't want to do that," Tatsuya explained. He then focused on his food, he seemed distant.

"Don't worry, I'm a healer. Even if that happens, I'll fix it, I promise. Don't worry," Runa promised.

"Hmph, thanks… Um, I remembered something yesterday. I think I met Sudou before," Tatsuya told her. "When Maya-san was falling I saw a memory, it was about the shrine."

"The one that was burnt down?" Runa doubled checked despite knowing the answer.

"Yeah… It was when we were younger… I don't remember it very well, but I had been stabbed in the back. I was barely conscious then, but I heard voices, a girl was inside the shrine, then Sudou's voice and you… Sudou was the one who burnt your hand… I never could remember how that happened before," Tatsuya recalled his flashback, his tone was one of a defeated nature.

Runa's expression was solemn. "I know… I remember what exactly happened yesterday, too. The fire triggered my memories, too . You saved me. You used your Persona. I didn't say anything yesterday… I was scared. However, I'm not sure what happened after you burnt Sudou."

"So it's not just me… It's not much of a relief, I was hoping for the opposite... About what happened afterwards... I had realised that Sudou was very angry with me after my Persona attacked him. I tried to get up, but I couldn't move. You, however, being as foolish as ever, ran into front of me and tried to protect me. That was very stupid of you. He stabbed you with a knife but your Persona awoke and a storm of butterflies surrounded you and me. It protected us. You started healing me and yourself, but you blacked out afterwards. The butterflies disappeared and Sudou was no where to be seen. You know, yo are probably the reason why the doctors were able to save your hand and the reason I can still walk despite the wound Sudou inflicted," Tatsuya informed her.

"I did that?" Runa eyes widen. She knew it wasn't actually the current her who did those actions, but it was amazing all the same that she was able to help.

Tatsuya nodded and then played with his food. "I think… the girl in the shrine. She… she probably died. I wasn't able to protect her."

"I wasn't able to either, don't beat yourself up about it," Runa attempted to comfort him and bit the inside of her cheek. The girl didn't die.

"You shouldn't of had to… I'm the older brother, I should protect you. Hm… Why are you and Katsuya so damn perfect? …I can never match up to that."

"Tatsuya… I'm not perfect, you know that. I'm annoying little sister who finds herself into trouble far too often. And there's more… I have…" Runa started until a knock on the door stopped her. Runa sighed she wouldn't get to tell him the truth quite yet.

"Tatsuya-kun! Runa-chan! Hello, good morning! You two up yet?" Lisa's voice was heard through the door.

Tatsuya groaned, got out of his seat and opened the door. "Unfortunately, we are awake. What is it, Lisa?"

"Oh… Your still not dressed properly yet?" Lisa blushed.

"No, I just woke up and still finishing break… Runa, what the hell?" Tatsuya was explaining, until he glanced back at his plate.

"Hm? Oh… Whoops. I'll make you more pancakes to replace them?" Runa sheepishly explained. She didn't notice herself eat those. The deal she made with Trish had side effects, but she didn't think it would this bad. Runa frowned, _I need some more adrenaline so she block this hunger out. This is getting ridiculous_.

"… No thanks. Just make me a coffee, I'm going to need it. Lisa, come in," Tatsuya ordered.

"Huh? Really!" Lisa brightened and walked inside.

"… Obviously, it's not like saying no will stop you," Tatsuya pointed out and sat back down at the kitchen counter.

Lisa took a seat next to Tatsuya and her eyes glittered as she smiled at him. She must of had a thing for Tsundere types. Runa asked her. "Senpai, do you want a coffee? What's with the school uniform?"

"Yes, coffee would be awesome. And technically, it's still a school day today. I had to wear this to get out of my house," Lisa replied.

"Oh, I should probably wear my uniform, too. Then if I run into Katsuya, he won't lecture me about skipping school. Wow… I never skipped school before," Runa frowned as she made a coffee.

"That's believable," Tatsuya muttered

"…" Runa glared at Tatsuya as she set down his coffee.

"Don't glare at me, I'm not a morning person and you already stole my breakfast," Tatsuya grumbled, picked up his coffee and took it to his room with him.

"Aww… I thought would be able to have breakfast with him…" Lisa lamented.

"Maybe next time, Lisa-senpai?" Runa shrugged and gave her a coffee. A few moments of silence later. "Um… Senpai, did you check on, Mami and Miho?"

"Yeah, they're still at 2X Slash and still shadow-men," Lisa set down her drink, and held it with both hands.

"I'm sorry about them… I should have done more," Runa apologised.

"You did what you could. You shouldn't beat yourself up about so much," Lisa scolded.

_Maybe I could tell her first? No… Tatsuya needs to be told first. I'm technically his sister in this version of this world. I owe him that_, Runa contemplated and made her choice. _The next few hours will be difficult but it'll be worth it. I feel lighter as if a heavy burden has been already lifted, at least in part. I won't let fear be my master. I have a chance to start over, I cannot waste it. I hope Caleb is going well in his endeavours, too. I wonder what his daughter's like. It'll be nice to met her._

* * *

**?'s POV Chapter Extra… **

**Location: Faerie Realm. **

* * *

"Caleb's it's been a long time, my love," ? greeted the archaeologist who was in his mid-twenties. The age that her previous lover was when he became immortal.

"It has… How's it going?" He asked, his voice never changed no matter what perils befell him.

? smiled and placed her head to one side. "The world you reside in is dangerously close to mine, and other such worlds. It has been exciting to explore. You have come for her?"

"Yes, it has been too long since I've seen her. I have failed my duty as a father to her, just as my parents failed me. I wish to change this, even if it's too late. I want to try for her sake and perhaps a little selfishly my own sake, is this acceptable to you? Will you allow me this honour despite my previous foolishness, " Caleb inquired.

"Acceptable, it is despite your claimed foolishness. She had spoken of you and expressed a desire to see you again many times. I'm curious, so indulge me. What force changed you mind?"

"Someone who had a better excuse for being terrified and El's scolding. It kinda made me feel a little stupid. I'm here to change that. I request to raise our daughter in human realm. There is much she can learn there and I believe in strengthening her humanity is important," Caleb shrugged, his hands behind his head. He wanted to seem nonchalantly but she knew him too well for that.

"What favour would you prefer in return for this service?" ? inquired with her eyes sparkled.

"… What…? You're supporting this? I thought…" Caleb became perplexed.

"I support my daughter in what she desires, she desired this. I was unable to give it to her until you were ready. I could not force you, otherwise it would not be want she asked for. I am grateful for your choice, thus I must return the favour in kind. A simple thank you does not suffice in the minds of the fae, as you all too well know," she stretched her long legs and appeared instantaneously in front of him. Her fingers traced the collar of his shirt.

"You are good mother, I wouldn't of left her with you otherwise. You practically raised me… Which is kind of creepy now I think about it, but I had faith you would take care of her. I'm sorry that it took me so very long to realise, that maybe if I tried, I could be good parent as well. It is thanks to you and a few others. So to repaid your imagined debt, the favour is not mine to receive. It belongs to another," Caleb informed her.

? vanished and materialise in a gust of ghostly petals and ash behind him. She whispered in his ear, her breath cold. "Who am I indebted to, my treasured shepherd, thief, knight and sailor?"

"… Still don't why you call me those things… I never did any of that, you're still confusing me with same ancient ancestors of mine, aren't you?" Caleb narrowed his eyes at her.

"Am I?" She smirked, her eye exotic eyes glinted.

Caleb exhaled deeply and rolled his eyes before he said "…The person you are indebted to is Runa Suta Yamamoto. She is from another world originally, but she goes by the name Runa Yuzu Suou, in world I reside, though. Ask her what favour she desires and your debt will be repaid."

"Runa… Peculiar. I will investigate her," ? decided. She called out to a fae less than her in rank to bring her the girl into the room.

The fae soon returned with a small girl almost like a ghost with her pale hair and her eyes were akin to rosewood a mixture of her father's and her mother's eyes with the occasional shimmer of green that danced in her eyes like all fae and half-fae's eyes do in the faerie realms. The girl was shy at first but then suddenly the four year old wrapped her arms around Caleb who had squatted down to met her height. The girl whispered. "Don't go again…"

"I… l love you. I'm sorry for my cowardice, it won't happen again, I promise," Caleb held her to him closely and said her name. "Ka…"

? left her daughter and her daughter's father alone and materialised herself in her front of a spring of water.

She smiled at the person sealed within the ancient oak than grew beside the spring. "We the fae, other such demons, those you were once human and those part who were once part human and part something else have existed since the first humans in the many worlds that exist were created. Without them we would have not existed or would of perished long ago. Interesting, is it not? The effect humanity has upon us, don't you agree, warlock, prophet and seer?"

"I've inclined to agree, fae. I have been trapped within a oak tree that exist within a crystal cave by your kin, and been granted immortality by humanity's whims. I rather would have died by now, but that is impossible even here for me now. Especially since that blasted TV series made me popular again," the person replied. He paused. "What is it that you desired from me, fae?"

"You shall locate a girl for in one of the human realms. Here's a sample of my blood to power the process," ? snapped her fingers and a vial appeared in the man's hands.

"Fae blood, very powerful. You own this person a debt, then? You would not go this far for an enemy," the man noted.

"I owe her… a lot. You may accept that as payment also to use, within my reason as you please. Now give me access to the means to locate, and watch over this person. I will not disclose the name, but we both know you can track her regardless, knowing your reputation," ? ordered.

"I see… You chose me instead of your own kind, for that reason… I will not fail, you, but do please talk Viv or whatever she calls herself these days. I'm getting bored," the warlock vowed. "I don't expect her to free me, but I do want someone to play chess with. I always win when I'm here al alone."

"She will contact you, if she finds herself motivated to do so. She is a solitary fae, I cannot compel her to do as I order, but I'll pass your message. Now please get to work, unlike us, time is fleeting for this girl. I must repaid my debts," ? expected nothing else and awaited the warlock's task to be complete. It may take some time given the nature of the person whom she expected to encounter, Runa was originally from another world, as Caleb had said. This does not make the process any easier.

END

* * *

Well, this was supposed to be shorter yet... It didn't turn out that way. Well, this chapter fleshed out Caleb's character a bit more and given a better insight into who Runa is and her finally realising the consequences of her actions. Will she tell the truth and if she does will they be able to forgive her? This are questions to be answered next few chapters. Also mystery point of view fae, will pop up again. What Runa would ask for as her favour? Although since it's Christmas Eve and soon to be Christmas Day, I'll be a bit slack on posting new chapters for awhile.

So thank for for reading, and I wished you a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


	17. Chapter 16 - Memories & Sin

**Author's Note:** This chapter focuses on Mt Iwato and reflecting pools within it. And Runa tries to find the right time to tell her secret with some difficulty.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter 17 - Memories & Sin**

* * *

It was one thing deciding to tell the truth and actually doing it. Runa hadn't chickened out or anything, she couldn't just find the right time. Lisa was not letting her get much a word in on the conversation during their way to the agency, so she couldn't of possibly spoken.

_Actually, to be more sincere, I may have gotten a bit nervous about the idea. It wasn't the sort of thing I could announce out of nowhere. It would mean I would also need to expose the Maya in the detective agency was in fact an impostor. And, that would not go down well, would it?_ Runa was in deep thought, but she listened to conversation going on around her.

Eikichi and Yukino had explained to Ideal-sensei that the six of them were not part of the Last Battalion. Lisa, Tatsuya and Runa arrived moments after the explanation and overheard the last part. Then… The TV had a special news report considering the events of the previous day. The children had spread the word about the truth and the news anchors discussed the two versions of the six people who had saved the children. There was even an interview with Ichiko that had ended moments after Tamaki had drawn the room's attention to the TV. Runa had shook her head at Ichiko's endless enthusiasm and wondered whether it was a positive or negative. _Perhaps, even both? _

Then of course the news blown the situation out of proportion by their reference to the Fuhrer and the Last Battalion being in Sumaru City. The media sure knew how to make things worst, at least in this case. Ideal-sensei was then utterly convinced the Last Battalion killed Kashihara. Runa had a feeling that wasn't the case, at least outside Ideal-sensei's head, that is.

To make matters worst, Maya had shown up, well Shadow Maya had at any rate made an it's appearance. Ideal-sensei currently was in the process of her explanation of what she knew after she had found out from Tatsuya about what the six Persona-users knew. Well, what five of them knew, Runa couldn't exactly say in a past life she played a video game of about all this. At least not then and there. Ideal-sensei would probably have a heart attack and Shadow Maya would attack. It would be messy.

"The Masked Circle… It must be the Last Battalion… There's no doubt," Ideal-sensei assumed.

"What exactly is the last battalion?" Tatsuya asked Ideal-sensei.

"The Last Battalion is an elite unit which helped the Fuhrer escape in secret! An insane army with cutting-edge weaponry and a powerful relic that absorbed Christ's blood, bent on enacting the Fuhrer's grudge!" Ideal-sensei answered, her eyes seemed a little wild.

Th-That's impossible… I mean, the Masked Circle is…" Lisa disagreed.

Ideal-sensei produced a brown leather bound book with the words, 'In Lak'ech' engraved upon it's surface. "It's all in this book. Everything they're doing is in accordance with the Oracle of Maia in the 'In Lak'ech'! The Orcale of Maia was left by the Pleiades aliens who gifted humans with civilisation… It's a messaged entrusted to us by the Maians!"

"Huh!? Aliens!?" Eikichi and Yukino shouted simultaneously.

"…Right…" Tatsuya blinked and whispered to Runa. "I think we should get that Caleb fellow here. This nonsense is not real. He would be able to tell Ideal-sensei that."

"Er… C-Clearly," Runa coughed. "But I doubt anything would be able to convince her otherwise."

"I suppose," Tatsuya shrugged and flipped the lid of his zippo lighter.

"Did you really think we evolved from apes on our own!? The answers aren't in the history books! How did man came as far, so fast!?" Ideal-sensei reasoned.

"You should give humanity more credit, we can be pretty amazing… Sometimes," Runa scolded.

"NO… There's evidence all over the world of their presence in ancient times! It proves that mankind as guided by an advanced race!" Ideal-sensei shook her head and insisted on her view. Ideal-sensei looked away, she seemed distant. She grasped her book tightly. "Kashihara, who tired to prove it, was a kind man with a strong resolve, and concrete dreams. I worked with Sudou-kun, the medium, and Kashihara… This book is the fruit of us three's dream."

"S-So… This nonsen… I mean, this fruit of your dreams… What does that have to do with Sumaru City?" Yukino questioned with apprehension.

"Underneath us is the netherworld where the Maians sleep… The starship Xibalba is there! All sirts of civilisations originated here," Ideal-sensei claimed.

"I highly doubt… Then again, the rumours make anything possible," Tatsuya muttered quietly half-to-himself.

Ideal-sensei continued. "But the ancient Maians that thrived here died in an intergalactic civl war… The victors were the Bolontiku race that controls Xibalba. The Mayan myths of South America prove it. Though that civilisation is an ancient memory now.. Their ruins were all modelled on Sumaru."

Runa recalled Caleb's reaction when she told him about this. He made diagrams and gave her a 15 minute lecture on how none of what Ideal-sensei theories could possibly even be true. He was more concerned by how the rumour system would change the true course of history in his world, than he was about Runa's failure to warn other of coming dangers more effectively.

Tamaki had not believed a word of what Ideal-sensei said. "T-Talk about a fertile imagination… So why is the Masked Circle and Last Battalion after this Xibalba?"

"Because when the Oracle is fulfilled, Xibalba and the crystal skulls will grant mankind's ultimate dream… It will end in us becoming Idealians… A transhumance state where we will understand the true meaning of life," Ideal-sensei replied as she stared upwards.

"Sounds good to me… Then we wouldn't be so upset by trifles anymore," Shadow Maya smirked.

"…" Runa watched the impostor carefully and the impostor smiled mischievous in return upon it noticing Runa's attention. This unsettled Runa. _How much did this impostor know about who I really am?_

"It's far from good! In exchange for the evolution of a few, mankind will perish! Organisms evolve when they extinction! When the Bolontiku thought forms take physical bodies, they will destruction to all! That's why we didn't go public with this!" Ideal-sensei revealed.

Rather timely, one of the people on the TV who was part of an occult magazine announced. "… I want to show you here the latest release from our book division, the 'In Lak'ech.' It's full of shocking truths, from the Last Battalion to a giant UFO that ties into these incident. Read it, or you'll be missing out!"

Ideal-sensei was understandably horrified. "N-No…! D-Did Sudou-kun do this…? We were under strict orders never to go public with it!"

"No! No! This is all a lie! The Masked Circle is…! Eikichi! You remember, don't you!? About playing, 'the Masked Circle!?'" Lisa blurted out.

"Like I said, that was in my dream…" Eikichi shrugged, but then he thought about what she said for a moment. "….! W-Wait… What did you just say…? That reminds me… Your actual name is Lisa, right…!? D-Don't tell me, them too…!?"

Runa felt eyes on her and Tatsuya. They gave each an uneasy glance. Tatsuya was confused and Runa was nervous.

"I've been desperately trying to convince myself that it was just a dream… But… It was real!" Lisa exclaimed.

"… What are talking about…?" Tatsuya questioned feeling out of the loop. Lisa glanced downwards and said nothing. He turned to Runa. "Any ideas about what's going on?"

Runa instantly placed one arm a crossed herself and held her arm. Sh then shrugged. _I do… I know it. So why can't I speak? My throat feels like it's clamped shut. It's so dry. It's not going to be easy getting out of my habit to lie, at such times._

"Please… Come with me to the Alaya Shrine! I'll tell you the truth… about the Masked Circle… about Joker… Everything!" Lisa pleaded. She sunk to her knees, tears in her eyes. She closed her eyes as Tatsuya moved closer to her concerned. "I…. I understand everything…! The Masked Circle isn't some weird army like she said! Please, we need to go to the Alaya Shrine! If we go, I'm sure you and Runa will remember too…!"

Tatsuya stepped away again and whispered as shook his head. "Remember… remember, what?"

Runa retreated into her own thoughts and sat down on the couch. Shadow Maya sat down next to her and Runa paled at the sight of it. "…!"

"What's wrong? Is there something on my face? Little girl…" The impostor asked smugly.

"N-No… I mean, wh-why would there be?" Runa stammered and she tried to avoid eye contact. She didn't want to be caught focusing too much on the fake Maya's eyes, in case it noticed.

"Runa-chan… I don't know tell me, why not enlighten me?" Shadow Maya cocked her to one side.

"No, thank you, I rather just leave soon. Tha-That's all."

"Heh… Let's leave this dump and get to the Alaya Shrine. I can't wait to hear the yarn Lisa's going to spin there. Hey, since you too have so much in common, maybe you'll spin one too?"

"…" Runa drew in a sharp breath and shrugged. A bead of sweat traveled down her forehead and she grasped her hands together tightly.

Ideal-sensei hugged the TV and wailed. "Kashihara… The secrets of Xibalba you sealed away have become public knowledge…! What should I do!?"

"I need some air," Tatsuya seemed uneasy with the atmosphere in room and went the door but was stopped by Ideal-sensei.

"Wait, Suou-kun!" Ideal-sensei called out causing Tatsuya to turned around. Ideal-sensei approached him and gave him the book she had held. "T-Take the in Lak'ech with you! You are fighting the Masked Circle… or rather the Last Battalion, aren't you!? You must not let the Oracle written here be fulfilled! If you can prevent it, they won't get what they want!"

Tatsuya was forced to take the book as Ideal-sensei shoved it into his hand and walked back to the TV. Tatsuya brought the book to his face and frowned at. "…"

"Um, do you want me to put it in my bag? I fight less than everyone else does, so I could take care of it," Runa asked him, after she had left the couch and the fake Maya with great eagerness. Runa gestured to the bag she brought from the Suou residence before they left that morning.

Tatsuya nodded and handed the book to her. Runa slowly slipped the book into her shoulder bag using one hand. He trusted her without question. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to lose that trust so quickly.

* * *

The Alaya Shrine was imposing as ever. Runa could simply closed her eyes the smell of her own burning flesh quickly came back to her, despite it being a memory that her unawakened self had lived. Runa shivered and calmed herself by mouthing the words, _Carpe Diem_. Her mother's motto was a great comfort to her and rather appropriate for her intended course of action.

She must 'seize the day,' and use her limited time well. It still left the question of when that day she seize her opportunity. Runa gulped and thought… _Perhaps, not now during Lisa's big reveal. _

"There was a fire at this shrine once… It's rumoured you can see the ghost of the girl who died here. You know about that right?" Lisa said to them and stared at the rebuilt shrine.

"Ha-ha… Yeah, what about it? It's a famous rumour. Everyone knows that one…" Eikichi spoken his piece, still in denial.

"We can't hide from it anymore, Eikcihi! We know who that girl is… We know about 'Big Sis!'" Lisa spun around and exclaimed.

Tatsuya was frozen as if pondering his memory of the burning shrine. Runa held her tongue as the false Maya approached Lisa with it's eerie eyes.

The impostor commented. "Hmm… Looks like there's some sensitive business here. If you have a sin you've been covering up, why not confess and be at ease?"

Lisa stepped back from Shadow Maya. "A sin…? I…"

Suddenly the world shifted and flashes of white filled Runa's sight. When she could see again, she beheld the well-known golden butterfly fluttering between the group.

"Philemon," Runa whispered and prepared herself for what she knew would come.

The shrine was there one second and then the next the environment was replaced by Philemon's domain. The black and white checked platform floor, the six golden pillars placed where mystical blue light emanated from beneath said platform and illuminating the otherwise pitch black surrounds, outside the golden railing around the circle, was sparkling emerald light.

Runa and the others found themselves in this realm where at it's centrepiece, a green circular feature depicting a simple butterfly symbol was brightly glowing and there flew a golden butterfly above it. After a burst of light, Philemon appeared in a humanoid form. A Mask adorned his face and Runa noted the false Maya's sudden unease.

"_Herald_," Philemon acknowledge Runa.

"…" Runa was frozen. This man was responsible for her current predicament. She was trapped in a life of someone that never existed, naturally. She have grown attached to the world… Yet she wouldn't even of thought of her self capable of current deception, that is until Runa Yamamoto was unceremoniously dumped into this life belonging to Runa Suou. A character who in her mind is an invader in the world she had been living in as of late.

"Why do you call her that?" Tatsuya asked.

"_Herald_, in the English language is a sign of something about to happened as I'm sure I may have told you previously," Philemon cryptically revealed.

"Yes… I know that, but what do you truly mean when you say that? It bothers me," Tatsuya inquired, his manner sombre.

Runa pleaded with her eyes stop asking questions, _allow me the time to speak for myself._

Philemon caught her gaze and inclined his head ever so slightly. "All I can say, for now, is that, I applaud you for making it this far. You are truly ready to face your past now."

This had more than one meanings for Runa. She was ready to face the past she created for herself in this realm and she was ready to face it by not only recognising it's faults, but by exposing these faults for her new found comrades to see. At least that is what she believed.

"You have begun to recover your forgotten past… If you wish to learn the truth, go to the Alaya Caverns behind this shrine. The reflecting pools that show one's past and inner self you shall see will guide the way to go from here," Philemon continued.

"Mt. Iwato… Where our memories and sins have been buried…" Lisa murmured, her arms wrapped closely around herself.

"Man's understanding of time causes him to be trapped in the past and fear the future… Now is when you must break free from your distorted memories and take flight towards the future. The real battle is close at hand," Philemon offered his guidance and nothing more.

And thus Philemon's domain faded and they returned to the shrine. Upon which the journey to Mt. Iwato was immediately decided. Which hardly gave Runa a moment to speak. The response of, 'not now, Runa,' was quite popular. Runa wished the right time would show up already, as this mission of hers had taken longer than she expected.

* * *

Outside the caverns entrance among the tires and old crates, Shadow Maya whispered into Runa's ears. "I hope you'll be alright with Mt. Iwato and it's caverns. After all you tend not to do so well in the underground."

Runa gulped and paled. The impostor smiled and spoke again. "Don't look so worried. Just be careful. After your trusted comrades and your 'brother,' is here to look after, Runa **Suou**."

After patting Runa's shoulder, Shadow Maya moved towards the rest of the group, at the caverns entry. Runa's skin crawled for more than one reason. It had an interesting choice of words and phrasing, this impostor.

The six ventured into cavern entrance where Lisa saw Tatsuya's confusion and mistook Runa's unease to be the same. This promoted her to revealed. "Do you two still not remember? Tatsuya, Runa… Our summer vacation 10 years ago… This cavern was our secret hideout… Runa, you always tagged along despite your fears with us. Don't you remember?"

Runa did not dared to speak and Tatsuya was too stunned to do so. Eikichi was astounded by his surroundings. "This can't be… I saw this place all the time in my dreams… It's really here…"

A ghostly figure materialised before them of a young girl in a sailor suit. Tatsuya's eyes widen in recognition. "It's her…"

The ghost summoned by rumours disappeared from existed. Eikichi exclaimed in disbelief. "N-N-No way… That was…!"

"Who was that…? I met her before, but I can't recalled who she is," Tatsuya asked and confessed.

Runa shrugged, in answer. "…" She was not very much inclined to speak until the impostor was gone. It was not the sort of thing she wanted to go through more than once.

Lisa had hoped with sorrowful eyes. "Tatsuya… Runa…! Even now, you two don't remember!? I know you were younger Runa than the rest of us, so it's understandable, but still… Tatsuya, at least you should be able to remember."

"I don't remember… I'm sorry," Tatsuya shook his head.

"Then let's go deeper… I'm sure you'll, at least, remember who that was…" Lisa suggested her attention focused on Tatsuya, for reasons other than her fixation of him.

"We should move on then, I guess," Tatsuya shrugged.

"Tatsuya… I, uh… I really don't want to go on…" Eikichi expressed but then rubbed his temples in contemplation. "But… if that really happened… I've got no choice but to go…"

"That girl was so familiar, but I don't know why," Tatsuya said before he asked. "I wonder what that ghost wanted?"

Yukino supplied her opinion on the ghostly apparition. "That girl looked like she wanted to say something. Though I feel like I've seen her somewhere."

_You have_, Runa's eyes couldn't help but to shift in Shadow Maya's direction. But thankfully no one paid Runa much attention as they were all too focused on the apparition's appearance.

"Let's just get this over with," Lisa requested with a pained expression.

"Heh… How ironic. It's as if I'm being shown a mirror. Don't you think, Runa-chan?" Shadow Maya said to her as they walked into the next section of the caverns.

"You're the judge of that, not me," Runa bluntly retorted.

"Hmm… Perhaps," Shadow Maya replied as she keep close to Runa much to the latter's discomfort. The others did not see the impostor's actions as malevolent, blinded by the mystery of the ghostly girl and their idea of who Maya is, in their minds.

* * *

Soon they reached a pool of water called the reflecting pool. Inside the space where the water existed, the group stared into it's depths. The properties the liquid within the pool held had pulled their six consciousnesses into a memory.

_The world of the memory was insubstantial and hazy sepia overtones covered it's surface. In front of the shrine, a younger Tatsuya played with a yo-yo, Katsuya stood nearby. Katsuya seemed bothered and sighed. "I can't enjoy the festival at my own pace with you around. Why couldn't you stay at home with Runa? And my allowance is draining fast, too… I'm going to go take a quick look around. Stay right here, Tatsuya."_

_"Okay," Tatsuya sounded a little disappointed, but agreed. His face was concealed behind a Red Hawk mask, one which was part of a series involving Phoenix Ranger Featherman R._

_Katsuya departed from the scene as Tatsuya continued to play alone with his yo-yo. He sighed a little lonely after a few seconds, but from behind a tree a boy in a Black Condor mask appeared. _

_The boy who Runa knew was a young Jun approached the young Tatsuya. "Um… Whatcha doing?"_

_Young Tatsuya stopped his yo-yo and turned to the boy. "I'm playing by myself… My big brother left me alone, so he could enjoy the festival at his 'own pace.'" _

_"Oh… You're by yourself too… That makes two of us," Jun made an observation. _

_Tatsuya nodded and explained why the rest of his family wasn't with him. "Dad and sis were going to come, but sis wasn't feeling well. She reminded Dad of mom… So Dad got angry and grounded her because she didn't want to have her medicine… Even though he promised we would all go to the festival together. "_

_Young Jun gave Tatsuya a sympathetic look through his mask and told him. "Papa and Mama were fighting today, too… And they promised they'd go to the festival with me, too. Why are grown-ups always so mad?"_

_Before Tatsuya could answer a boy's voice called out. "No-o-o-o-o-o! I want it! I want i!"_

_"Aa-argh! Will you shut up, Eikichi!? I brought you a mask already!" A man's voice, that Runa recognised as Eikichi's father's voice scolded before he hit the back of the boy's head._

_"Wa-a-a-a-a-ah! You're a doo-doo face!" The Younger Eikcihi, who was a chubby boy with a Yellow Owl mask, wailed. Eikcihi rushed off, but tripped over close to where younger versions of Jun and Tatsuya were. _

_The two boys rushed over to young Eikichi with concern. Young Jun asked. "Are you okay…?"_

_Young Eikichi sniffed and sobbed before he responded. "Y-Yeah… Who're you two?" _

_"Umm… I'm Black Falcon," The young Jun answered after a moment of thought._

_"…" Young Tatsuya shifted awkwardly and shyly._

_"And this is… Red Hawk, I guess?" Young Jun said on Tatsuya's behalf._

_"Umm… Mm-Hm," Tatsuya nodded in confirmation after his initial surprise._

_Eikichi sniffed and decided. "Th-Then I'm Y-Yellow Owl."_

_Minutes later the three boys were talking with other each other about their parents and family._

_"My Dad's a cop… He puts bad people away, but he's really strict and sad," Young Tatsuya said._

_"Why's that?" Young Jun inquired._

_"He got sad when mom went to heaven after my little sis was born. Sis is sick a lot so dad gets scared and mad that she might go away, too… That's what brother says, anyway," Young Tatsuya explained._

_"Oh…" The two other boys muttered and silence fell. until Eikichi mentioned to the two other boys that. "M-my dad's r-really scary… H-he's like eighteenth rank in k-k-karate and judo…"_

_"…!" Young Tatsuya and Jun were shocked to hear that. Young Jun added. "My Papa's nice to me. He reads books to me and shows me the stars. But he doesn't get along with Mama."_

_"Why's that!?" A young girl's voice brightly inquired._

_Young Tatsuya and the other two boys jumped out of their skin. Young Tatsuya spun around to see a young girl, younger than him and the others. She was wearing a purple mask. This worried the red mask wearing boy. "Aren't you meant to be at home?"_

_"Uh-huh, I am, big bro!" The young girl nodded cheerfully before pointed to her mask. "Money magically appeared so brought this pretty mask! It's very rare and it's Purple Raven's mask!"_

_"Money doesn't appear magically, sis… Why aren't you at home?" Young Tatsuya wondered._

_"Huh… Oh… I got bored. I wanted to go to the festival! I'm not sick, promise! Dad just worries too much," The girl, who Runa guessed, she was her unawakened self's younger version, answered with her hands on her hips. _

_Before any of the boys could say a way, a Lisa's father appeared with his daughter. Lisa'a father noticed the group of children. "Ah! Look, Lisa. There are children here with the same masks as yours."_

_The blonde girl in the pastel blue dress wore a Pink Azas mask and she clung fearfully to her father's hand. The four children talk amongst themselves before the young Jun stepped forward, his nature leadership manifested. "Hey! C'mon over. Wanna play with us?"_

_Young Lisa's gasped and hid behind her father. Lisa's father turned over to his daughter and assured her. "Go on, it's all right. Those kids won't tease you just because you have blonde hair."_

_"… You really aren't gonna pick on me?" Young Lisa darted out from behind her father and asked the four children._

_"A justice hero would never pick on anyone! Come on!" Young Jun assured her. Tatsuya, Eikichi and Runa all nodded in agreement._

_"Go on, it's okay," Lisa's father convinced her. Young Lisa nodded and wandered shyly over to the group of children._

_The memory jumped forward in time, the five children were playing together when Young Eikichi suddenly tripped. When he got up he wailed. "Aha-h! Aha-ha… Aha-ha-ha… I-I fell again!"_

_"Hah-aha-ha! Oh man, what're we gonna do with you, Yellow?" Young Jun reflected about his new friend before he added. "Whew… I'm tired… I haven't laughed this much in a while…"_

_"Me neither! This way more fun than being stuck at home all the time!" Young Runa fist pumped with glee and announced. _

_Tatsuya shook his head at her, but was secretly amused by his sister's antics._

_"Hey, um… Will you guys keep being my friends?" Young Lisa asked suddenly._

_"Of c-course! W-We'll always be p-p-pals! R-Right!?" Young Eikichi declared nervously._

_"Sure," Tatsuya said as he and Jun nodded at the same time. _

_Young Runa gave the group a nod seconds later, her confidence ebbing. "Only if you want to…"_

_Lisa's younger self clapped her hands together and confirmed she did._

_"Oh, I know! We're missing one, but we do have five rangers here. Let's come up with a name for our group! It'll be just between us. We'll be secret friends who never take off their masks when they meet!" An idea popped into young Jun's head._

_"What should we called ourselves, then?" Tatsuya's younger self was curious._

_"Hmm… The Masked Circle! From now on, we're the members of the Masked Circle!" Jun's younger self declared and threw his arms into the air. The others followed suit before, the memory produced by the reflecting pool vanished._

"That was…" Tatsuya started but couldn't find the words to finish his sentence.

"Yeah… That's right, Tatsuya… That was us back when we were kids…" Eikichi confirmed. He wiped his eyes before he added. "It wasn't jut a dream… We met for the first time that night at the festival at the Alaya Shrine!"

"Then that vision it shown us was real," Tatsuya realised and he grew pale. Runa turned to him and saw his confusion at the situation. Memories he, Lisa and Eikichi had suppressed were rising from the surface for all to see. What he thought knew was not whole story.

Despite her overwhelming desire to blurt out her secret there and then, she couldn't. _It would be selfish to cause Tatsuya or the others more suffering at such a time. I need to wait._

Lisa walked up to him. "Now do you remember, Tatsuya!? We all met each other a long time ago!"

"I remember that… But the rest," Tatsuya flinched for a brief moment. "I can't recall it.. It's hazy."

"And what about you, Runa-chan?" Lisa casted her blues eyes on Runa.

"…Not really," Runa rubbed the back of her neck, unsure of what her answer was. She knew how it happened in the game, but her presence in the world did chang things. She technically didn't have much of idea of what happened, at least not in detail.

"… Either way, we're still the ones who formed the Masked Circle! And… and…!" Lisa's eyes filled with tears and she moved away.

"Now this is a surprise… It was you who created the Masked Circle? What a terrible thing you've done," Shadow Maya interrupted in odd tone that was unnerving.

"…" Tatsuya rubbed his temples exhausted mentally, but then noticed Yukino's shocked expression. "Er… Yukino-san?"

"How could this be…?" Yuino said to herself in disbelief.

* * *

It wasn't long until they found the first of the secret rooms. There was a box in the centre of the back of the room. Tatsuya asked. "What is this place?'

"This… is where I hid my mask. Back then… Hiding my face mdd me feel like a different person. I didn't have to worry about the colour of my hair or eyes," Lisa revealed.

Lisa's words caused Eikichi to recall. "That's right… We came her afterwards and hid our masks… And forgot all about it ever since."

"Another sad story about masks, huh? Humans seem doomed to suffer the same things over and over…" Yukino lamented.

"A secret hideout and masks as treasure? Honestly, it's something a child would come up with." Shadow Maya concluded coldly.

"That's because it was something a child came up with," Runa countered solemnly.

"You should take mask with you, Lisa-chan." Tatsuya suggested to Lisa.

Lisa was puzzled. "…Why? I don't see the… Oh… Maybe you mean to take with me as a symbolic gesture?"

Tatsuya shrugged, uncertain even his reasons for the suggestion. "I guess so."

Lisa agrees and with shaky hands grasped the pink masking her hands. She kept it with her when the six of them left the room.

* * *

The next memory shown to them by the next reflection pool, depicted the shrine. _Younger versions of Jun, Runa, Lisa, Tatsuya and Eichiki were playing rock, paper, scissors, in order to decide who would be the boss that day. "Rock!"_

_"Paper!" Young Lisa exclaimed as she versus young Jun who had shouted. "Rock!"_

_Young Lisa smiled at her victory and looked eagerly to young Runa. "You can do this!"_

_"S-S-Scissors!" Eikichi's younger self yelled. Eikichi was versing Runa's childhood self who called out, at the same time. "Rock!"_

_Runa's younger self smiled and gave Lisa a high five. "Yay! We won, we won!" Lisa cheered._

_"I told you, we would win!" Runa's younger self reminded her friend. "Lisa, you can be boss today! I was the boss last time!"_

_Eikichi's childhood self was despondent._

_"…" Tatsuya's younger self said nothing for moment, but then expressed. "I warned you two about trying to beat my sister at this game. It's pretty much impossible."_

_"No, it isn't, dummy! You're just always are so predictable," young Runa disagreed with a giggle._

_Young Tatsuya groaned annoyed which made young Jun laugh. Tatsuya's childhood self brighten at this and almost laughed himself. "Hmph."_

_"Okay then, today… We're gonna play house!" Lisa's childhood self determined. _

_"Wh-What!? C'mon, let's d-draw today. I-I bright my c-c-crayons…" Eikichi stammered._

_"Sorry, Yellow. She's the boss, so we have to listen to what she says no matter what. That's the rule," Jun's younger version of himself reminded the boy._

_Young Eikichi reluctantly agreed, then Young Lisa informed the group. "Umm, Red will be the daddy, and I'll be the mommy, of course. And you'll be the big brother, Black! Purple, you'll be the family's pet cat!"_

_"~Nya! Nya!" The purple masked girl pretended her hands were cat paws._

_"A-Am I the b-baby again…?" Eikichi's childhood self groaned in annoyance. He complained. "Why can't Purple be the baby?"_

_"Well, duh! I'm the kitty cat! ~Nya!" Runa's younger counterpart meowed at the end of her answer._

_"Ugh… Fine, I'll be the baby," He begrudgingly relented._

_"Be grateful, you're not the daddy," young Tatsuya grumbled._

_"What was that, Red?" Lisa's childhood self questioned with a glare. _

_"N-Nothing!" The red mask wearing boy panicked immediately._

_Moments later young Eikichi pretended to be a baby crying. "W-Wa-a-a-ah! Wa-a-a-a-a-a-ah!'_

_"~Nya! Nya!" Runa's younger self was meowing and pretending to be sleeping cat._

_"Darling! The kids are all tucked in now, so let's take a bath together!" Young Lisa seemed to love her role in the game and attempted to move closer to Tatsuya's younger self._

_Young Tatsuya sweat dropped and backed away from her. Young Jun noticed Tatsuya's distress and came to the rescue in his character's role. "Mama…? I didn't have supper yet…"_

_"Yep, he didn't. We should get right on that," Tatsuya's younger self insisted without pause._

The memory faded from the group's sight and they found themselves back in the Mt. Iwato caverns.

By the side of the reflecting pool, Shadow Maya was acting strange as usual, Yukino was getting suspicious. Lisa told Tatsuya that he was her first crush, he wasn't surprised. But he was surprised to find Eikichi liked to draw as a kid. Runa stayed silent for the time being and she waited for the right time. Eikichi soon rediscovered the mask he had hid, so many years ago in a secret room. Inside Eikichi revealed. "Here… This was where I hid my mask… With the mask on, I could be someone else. Instead of some wussy kid who wasn't good at anything except drawing…"

"Perhaps that's why we all wore the masks… To become someone else," Runa theorised, knowing all too well what it was to wear mask. She hasn't even be able to take hers off more than once.

"…" Tatsuya kept his hands in his pockets and stayed his distance from the others.

"Secret friends who would never reveal their true selves, at least for most of us… And yet… We understood each other better than anyone else," Lisa commented on the irony with sigh.

"You must've been sad kids if you couldn't do anything with our hiding your faces," Shadow Maya scoffed without consideration.

"!" Lisa seemed wounded by the comment and casted her eyes to the ground.

"Everyone has memories they'd rather forget, or sad things they don't want to remember… I'd be condescending if I said I understood your pain. I hate feeling so completely powerless at times like these," Yukino lamented as she talked to Tatsuya who simply ignored her and played with his lighter, he wasn't in the mood for chatter.

Eikichi picked up the Yellow Owl mask and the group moved onto the next area.

* * *

Inside another secret room, Tatsuya's eyes drifted toward the box in the room with a degree of uneasiness.

"That's right… This was where you hid yours, Tatsuya," Lisa recalled as she followed his gaze. Then Lisa apologised to Tatsuya and Runa. "We must've sealed everything so that pour sins wouldn't catch up to us… Including our memories… I'm sorry, Tatsuya and Runa."

"It's okay…" Tatsuya assured her but his didn't eyes drifted from the box.

Runa added. "You have no reason to ever apologise to me, Senpai."

Lisa smiled sadly and looked away.

"The Tatsu I knew then was a lot more energetic… Come to think of it, Runa-chan was a lot more confident back then, too. It's probably our fault that you became so distant, Tatsuya, and that Runa-chan, became so, doubtful," Eikichi reflected.

"D-Doubtful…?" Runa echoed.

"You second guess yourself so often these days, whereas before… You were so certain of what you believed in, even if you didn't know what it was yourself," Eikichi clarified.

"I don't… I don't second guess myself… Well, at least not that much," Runa mumbled and rubbed her shoulders with her opposite hands.

"… Don't be like that… You still kept me from becoming more distant than what I am," Tatsuya assured her.

"I gu-guess," Runa muttered.

"I know that words can never be enough, you two… But there's nothing else I can do now besides apologise. I'm so sorry," Eikichi lowered his head and expressed his regret.

"Don't worry about it," Tatsuya told him before he went and picked up his Red Hawk mask from the box in the secret room.

Shadow Maya asked. "Do you know what the most convenient phrase in the world is?"

"I think I might, but I rather not know," Runa admitted.

"It's, 'I'm sorry.' Anyone who hears that is obligated to forgive, no matter how hurt or angry they may me. There's no more digesting phrase in all the world. It's used to displace your suffering onto others so you can escape your sins… The moment you employ it, your suffering becomes the other person's. A thing can be unforgivable, but ok if they apologise… As you might know, Runa-chan," Shadow Maya said with a tinge of bitterness and amusement.

"… That's not true. There must be forgiveness for all sins, surely?" Runa worried.

"Maybe, but then maybe not," Shadow Maya shrugged and added. "I say there's no reason to accept that suffering. You don't have to forgive them. Cast aside the mask of your conscience. Or perhaps should someone else cast their masks aside, hm?"

"I…I d-don't know," Runa stammered.

"What do you think, Tatsuya-kun?" Shadow Maya wondered.

"…" Tatsuya flicked the cap of his zippo lighter which may it's characteristic 'clink,' sound.

"'I'm sorry,' is a disgusting phrase…? I don't think so. It's hard to explain, but we coexist by forgiving and being forgiven… It's, what do you call it, a social contract, right?" Yukino joined the conversation and asserted.

"If that's what you chose to think," Shadow Maya said before it walked out of the room.

"…Something's off," Yukino muttered half-to-herself.

* * *

At the next reflecting pool, _it gave the six a vision of a memory where a girl in a sailor suit stood in front of the shrine. Younger versions of Eikichi, Runa, Tatsuya, Jun and Lisa under into the shrine's stone torii gate. _

_"H-Huh? I've never seen that girl here before," Eikichi younger self noticed the elder girl._

_The five friends in masks approached the girl with short dark hair. The girl spun to greet them when she saw them. "Hm? Oh wow, what cute little justice heroes! Ciao!"_

_"Whatcha going, Big Sis?" Young Lisa inquired._

_"I'm visiting the shrine. I'm praying to become what I want in the future… Like that!" The sailor suited girl whom, Runa recognised as Maya's younger self._

_"Oh, neat! But if you join the Masked Circle, you can be what you want right now!" Young Lisa informed young Maya._

_"Wh-Whatever the b-boss of the Masked C-Circle says goes. Th-The boss gets to decide what everyone d-does and b-becomes," Eikichi's younger self added._

_"Wow! Then will you make me what I want to be too?" Young Maya asked the group._

_Eikichi's younger self turned to his friends. "Wh-What should we d-do? I-I wouldn't m-mind letting her j-join our group…"_

_"Yeah… Are okay with it, Red?" Young Jun nodded and turned to young Tatsuya for his opinion._

_"Sure, no reason not to," Young Tatsuya shrugged. _

_Young Jun nodded before he asked. "How about you, Purple?"_

_"She seems really nice! So I don't mind if she joins, either," Runa's younger self replied._

_"Thanks!" Young Maya beamed before she asked them. "Hey, want to see something? It's chant that's rumoured to let you be able to see your future self…"_

_"Really!? That's awesome!" Runa's childhood self cheered._

_"Wow! Show us, show us!" Lisa's younger self begged happily before she wondered. "I wonder if I'll be married to Red?"_

_"What…!?" Young Tatsuya jumped slightly at the notion and shook his head. "Pink… Seriously, why do you say stuff like that?"_

_Younger versions of Jun, Eikichi, Maya and Runa laughed at young Tatsuya's reaction while Lisa's younger self pouted. After she had stopped laughing, Maya's childhood self explained that. "Well, it's called the Persona Game, and…"_

The memory faded away and Shadow Maya remained silent on the matter, but it did give Runa a few unnerving glances.

_Exactly how much does Shadow Maya know? I know all Shadows originate from Nyarlahotep, but how much does this specific fragment have of it's sources knowledge_, Runa worried as she kept a watchful eye on the Shadow.

"Now I see… So that is why you guys can use Personas. You'd played the Persona Game after all…" Yukino realised after the vision of the memory had disappeared.

Lisa remembered with sense of bitter-sweet nostalgia. "We played the Persona Game together. Big Sis watched us with a huge smile on her face the whole time… She told us that whether our dreams comes true depends on us! But then… I… I…!"

Lisa's covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head. She, Eikichi and Tatsuya was suffering so much.

S_uffering that I could relieve if only it was the right time, to do so…_ Runa sighed heavily, and noticed she had been doing a lot of that, of late.

"That was girl we saw at the entrance," Tatsuya mentioned with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Yeah… Yeah! That's right! We loved Big Sis! She was beautiful… energetic… kind… She taught us to follow our dreams… And then…!" Eikichi recalled with a pained expression on his face.

"And then, what…?" Tatsuya tentatively asked.

"…You'll find out, I'm guessing… Though, I hope that part was only bad dream," Eikichi replied with a haunted look.

Tatsuya frowned and concentrated his attention elsewhere.

* * *

They soon arrived in another secret room. Tatsuya asked Lisa. "Is this…?"

"Yes… This is… where we hid Big Sis' mask…" Lisa confirmed Tatsuya's suspicions.

"Your lives would be so much easier if you could fix it so that nothing ever happened. But don't you think the one who was forgotten would feel horrible? Real life isn't a '**video game**.' Isn't it? …You can't just press the reset button. The sins you've committed or the consequences of actions you have failed to take will never disappear," Shadow Maya mused with looking Runa straight in the eyes the whole time.

"…" _That entire paragraph was directed straight at me, especially with the way it was phrased so differently from the original, _Runa realised with a sinking feeling.

"Yeah, you're right… I felt like this ten years ago, too… A sense of regret and awareness of the sin we committed… utter terror.. And sorrow as if my heart was being torn apart," Eikichi admitted and agreed with Shadow Maya.

"That doesn't sound at all like the Maya-san I know… Sure, you can't redo the past. But you can always repent and start over over," Yukino disagreed with Shadow Maya after she gave the latter an wary look.

"Do you think really that's true, Yukino-san? About how one can repent and start over?" Runa whispered her question.

"Yes, of course," Yukino reassured her, but paused. "…Why do you ask?"

"I'm-I am just c-curious… T-That's all," Runa nervously lied. Yukino stared at her, not entirely convinced but she didn't say anything else.

Tatauya walked up to the box and opened it. "The Blue Swan Mask… I'll hang onto this."

He picked it up and soon after the group left the room. Runa could feel Shadow Maya's eerie eyes staring at her from behind. It knew more than what it said it knew.

* * *

They traveled further into the winding caverns of Mt. Iwato. Normally Runa would of been terrified, but somehow with her comrades with the except of Shadow Maya, she didn't feel afraid. She felt safe with these people at her side, even though Shadow Maya creeped her out.

"There's another secret room," Tatsuya mentioned as he noticed it as he walked past. He and others went in.

The box within the room was open, much to the surprise of everyone save for Runa and Shadow Maya. Tatsuya frowned at the sight. "It's empty…"

"Huh? This should be the place where he hid his mask…" Eikichi was confused.

"But it's gone," Tatsuya finished.

Lisa came closer to the box and saw Black's mask wasn't in there. "His mask… It isn't here… Don't tell me he's been here? But why…?"

"Even if some certain someones forgot all about what happened, this means there was one who didn't… I wonder how he felt, coming here," Shadow Maya guessed at answer to Lisa's question.

"Are you talking about the boy with the black mask? Does that mean he took the mask from here already…?" Yukino wondered.

"That must be it," Runa confirmed quickly before she added. "We should find the next reflection pool, and then… the truth will come out soon after."

The others agreed with her and they all left the room.

* * *

The last reflecting pool, Runa gave a sigh of relief, there was no surprises or deviations from the main storyline that shocked her greatly. The right time was soon to come.

The group gazed into the pool's watery depths and watched as a vision entered their minds.

_The memory depicted the childhood versions of Maya, Jun, Tatsuya Runa, Lisa and Eikichi. _

_"Wh-Why!? Why're you saying g-goodbye…!?" Young Eikichi was shocked by something young Maya had said._

_"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you… We were planning on moving before summer vacation ends… I had so much fun playing with you kids that… I just couldn't bring it up," Young Maya glumly explained._

_Younger versions of Runa, Lisa and Eikichi rubbed their tearful eyes while younger versions of Tatsuya and Jun stood silent._

_"But… Members of the Masked Circle will always be together… That's our rule… You promised us!" Young Lisa sobbed and she ran up to young Maya to shout. "…Liar! You lied to us, Bib Sis!"_

_"I know I wasn't fair to you… I know this is cruel," Maya's younger self admitted._

_"I'm going to miss you Big Sis… I don't want to go either," Runa's childhood self wiped her eyes and tried to pretend she had not cried, only to end crying again._

_A distraught young Eikichi rushed up to Tatsuya and begged. "Tatsu! You're the boss today, right!? Order her not to go!"_

_"…," Tatsuya's younger self sighed and his head faced the ground._

_"Jun! You gotta say something! Are you gonna just let Big Sis go away!?" Young Eikichi turned to his other friend and rushed over to him._

_"…" Young Jun didn't say a word. Young Eikichi slumped to ground._

_"So there's nothing we can do?" Young Runa sniffed and realised._

_"No! I won't let you… I won't let you go!" Young Lisa refused and decided. "If we lock Big Sis in the shrine until tomorrow, she won't be able to go!"_

_Young Maya's eyes widen at that and she tried to talk her friends out of it. _The current Lisa could no longer stand it and shouted. "Don't… Please stop…!"

The vision faded from their sights and they were back in the caverns under Mt. Iwato.

"I get it… I didn't forget… So please, no more… Do you remember now… Tatsuya…?" Lisa shook her head and she pleaded.

"…" Tatsuya was stricken by the memory and swallowed.

"And Runa?" Lisa added as tears came down her face.

Runa nodded she couldn't trust her voice not to blurt out the entire truth that very second if she allowed herself to speak once.

"I… I… I killed our Big Sis!" Lisa sobbed and blurted out. She slumped to the floor.

"It's wasn't you… This is all my fault… I… I'm such an idiot! I was so scared of what I did that I tried to convince myself it was all a dream…" Eikichi disagreed as he wiped his watery eyes.

"When did you start to remember, Lisa?" Tatsuya asked in a blunt and direct manner.

"I knew. Ever since I heard the name 'Masked Circle' …I started to remember that what happened was real," Lisa answered and then she rose to her feet. "The last ten years… I had hoped it was all just a bad dream… Eventually, I couldn't tell what was real anymore. I began to think it had all been in my head…"

"What happened after that?" Yukino questioned.

"We locked Big Sis in the shrine… Tatsuya was against it to the very end… That's why… we put him in, too… Runa-chan went along with it at the beginning, but she had second thoughts not too long afterwards and we had guessed Runa-chan went back that night to free them, but it didn't work out…" Lisa explained.

"Then it wasn't just a nightmare," Tatsuya muttered.

"We thought if she spent one night there, she wouldn't be able to move away… We were such dumb kids. It didn't make much sense," Eikcihi elaborated.

"When we came back the next day, the shrine had been burned to the ground… I was scared… I thought I had killed Big Sis and Tatsuya. A-And I thought that Runa made have died, as well, when she was trying to get them out," Lisa told them.

"Lisa-senpai… You didn't," Runa whispered unable to stop herself.

"Jun, Ginko and me… We hid our masks in this secret hideout, crying our eyes lout, and made one last rule never to meet again… Way later, I heard that Tatsuya had been stabbed by the arsonist, but lived… And that Runa-chan was in hospital with some really bad burns… Yet still I didn't dare show my face… Tatsuya, Runa… You both tried to protect our Big Sis to the very end… But I… killed her…!" Eikichi concluded before he sat upon his knees and hung his head in shame.

"No… You didn't. Big Sis is alive…" Lisa announced.

Eikcihi jumped to his feet, his eyes wide. "What…!? B-But you just said we killed Big Sis…"

"When the shrine burned down and it became a huge deal… I had my dad call the police. But they said there were no bodies found," Lisa revealed to the group. Runa shifted guiltily at the words.

"So that's why you were so confused… You were just a kid. Then this 'Big Sis,' is still alive? That's good to hear," Yukino realised.

"No, it isn't! Don't you see…? Big Sis is Joker!" Lisa shook her head and shouted.

"….!?" Eikichi, Tatsuya and Yukino were startled by the announcement. Maya didn't react at all except for a half-smile. Runa flinched.

"That isn't true… Big Sis couldn't be the Joker," Runa disagreed.

"I know it's hard to accept, but remember… When King Leo said Joker was as 'beautiful as a goddess!' Big Sis was like that!" Lisa insisted.

"But that is not the truth! I know that it isn't, and I have good reasons for that!" Runa shook her head and proclaimed.

"Oh, course you do, except they aren't 'good,' reasons," Shadow Maya said before she suddenly shoved Tatsuya.

Tatsuya lost his balance momentarily and he stumbled ground. He called out before he regained his balance and knelt with one knee. "Maya…!?"

"So you finally remembered your sin…" Shadow Maya commented with a twisted expression. She giggled. "Runa's right, your Big Sis couldn't be the Joker… Because I'm Big Sis. I'm alive. I posed as one of your team to get my revenge… I was only waiting for you to remember everything!"

"You aren't the real…!" Runa started, but Shadow Maya's Persona, Reverse Maia casted a spell and attacked. The attack knocked everyone to the ground.

Tatsuya was the first to stand up, Yukino and Eikichi knelt on one knee to regain their strength as Lisa slowly came to realise that. "No way…! D-Don't tell me Maya-san is…? F… Forgive us… Big… Sis…"

"No. You'll suffer through the same terror that I had to!" Shadow Maya demanded.

"Runa, stay behind me!" Tatsuya yelled out as Shadow Maya's arm began to move.

"Tatsuya, she isn't the real one! Her eyes…" Runa quickly shouted.

But before he could response, Shadow Maya interrupted her. "Take this!"

This forced everyone to their knees once again and just as Shadow Maya prepared for her next attack, the real Maya made her appearance. The real Maya stood in-between Shadow Maya and the others.

"Y-You…!? That's impossible! My cohorts should have dealt with you by now!" Shadow Maya was furious and confused.

Maya stood there with her pink handguns, and said. "A heroine can't go down that easy, right?"

"Maya-san…" Runa was incredibly relieved to see the real Maya. Once they had defeated the impostor she would be able to get rid of the weight that had bee crushing her for far too long.

"Two Mayas…!? Wh-What in the word…!?" Eikichi was amazed as he, Tatsuya and Yukino came to their feet.

"Ciao, everyone. Sorry I'm late," Maya casually greeted them as if she was late for coffee.

"Typical," Tatsuya scoffed with false annoyance.

"That Maya's an impostor, probably caused by those terrorist rumours… She's a spy from the Masked Circle!" Maya informed them before picked up Runa's naginata and threw it. "Oh, by the way, Runa, you dropped this. Catch!"

Runa caught her weapon and thanked Maya as they all readied their weapons and themselves for battle. The false Maya scowled and gritted it's teeth. "You… And just when everything was starting to go so smoothly…!"

"Indeed… You won't get in my way any longer…" An voice from elsewhere announced. The group all sensed another Persona user was near by.

"…!" Tatsuya and Maya had the strongest reactions as they were the closet to the Persona-user.

A black orb of dark energy with lilac lightning appeared behind Shadow Maya. When the odd dissipated, Joker had appeared. Runa gasped and went to grabbed Shadow Maya before she could hand over the skull.

"Sorry, but no," Shadow Maya simply picked Runa up by her uniform and threw her towards one of the cave walls like a old toy.

Runa was used to being thrown around by now, but she still was slightly winded by the impact. Shadow Maya turned and handed the Joker a red crystal skull.

Runa looked downwards in shame while the Joker spoke to Maya. "My plan to make them believe you were the one who died and drown them in despair has been ruined… Leave now. That is, if you value your life."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that… Jun," Maya replied.

"…!?" Yukino, Tatsuya, Eikichi and Lisa all took sharp breaths at the revelation and they all dropped their weapons. But to Runa she already knew, thus she simply stood, using her naginata as a support. She momentarily closed her eye, _I'm so tired of all this._

"He's Jun…?" Tatsuya was astounded

"I'm alive… You don't have to suffer anymore…" Maya told him.

The Joker/Jun shook his head. "Stop… That's impossible… Tatsuya killed you..!"

"There's no reason why you and Tatsuya-kun should fight… Remember that night at the park? It was as if you two were…" Maya started to remind him.

"KILL HER! KILL HER NOW!" Joker/Jun doubled over and clutched his head. Shadow Maya grinned happily.

At this cue, everyone picked up and readied their weapons. Shadow Maya pulled the everyone but the Joker/Jun into a battle realm. It was much the same as any of the other battle realms of the caverns. Shadow Maya shrugged nonchalantly and giggled in a disturbing tone. "Things aren't going to plan, but all I have to do is kill everyone along with you, Maya Amano. Shame to waste the boy's life, though…"

"Don't think it'll be that easy! I'm going to protect these kids… and Jun-kun too!" Maya retorted.

"Mm-hm-hm, nice thought, but no," Shadow Maya dismissed the notion.

"Heartfelt prayer!" Runa called forth her Persona and healed her comrades from Shadow Maya's previous attacks.

Shadow Maya prepared for her move and summoned her Persona, Reverse Maia.

"Gullinbursti, Rakukaja! We can't have our primary healer, getting hurt," Yukino increased Runa's defence.

"Thanks…" Runa mumbled and flinched at Yukino's honest concern for her. Then Reverse Maia stuck her with an attack called Poison Claw.

Runa grunted from the impact, but she managed not to suffer much damage due to Yukino's buff and she resisted the poison.

Eikcihi called forth his current Persona, Budai. At same time Maya called her current Persona out to attack. Together they casted the fusion spell. "Blazing Burst!"

Shadow Maya gritted it's teeth in pain and then casted. "Diamond Dust…"

A glittery moving circles of ice rippled from Shadow Maya. Maya and Yukino shivered and their lips turned blue. Runa noticed this with some alarm.

"Jack Frost, try Atmoic Bufula!" Tatsuya ordered his current Persona.

"Iris, Mamagna!" Lisa requested of her Persona quickly after Tatsuya finished his move.

Shadow Maya grunted and glared at the two with vexation. "Diamond Dust!"

"AH!" "So cold…" "Brr…" Eikcihi, Lisa, and Tatsuya were frozen by the attack and they shivered violently under the ailment.

"Gandharva, Agilao," Maya had recovered on her own from the spell and struck her Shadow with a fiery spell of her own.

This made Shadow Maya furious and was brought it to it's knees. It shouted. "Reverse Maia, Dark Dimension! Take this!"

Maya braced herself, but Yukino recovered from her ailment in time to take the hit for Maya. Yukino disappeared from the battle realm. Maya turned to Runa with a panicked expression.

"I'll bring her back, don't worry!" Runa assured her as she summoned Electra. "Samarecarm!"

Yukino gasped as she returned to the battle realm and she gave Runa a brief nod before she arose to her feet again. "Thanks…"

"…" Runa frowned before she cured her teammates of their frozen ailments.

"Okay, let's finished this, Gandharva!" Maya decided and casted another fire spell that finished her Shadow off. Maya then turned her back on her Shadow

"This can't be… You were so eager to die…" Shadow Maya couldn't believe what had happened.

Maya turned her head slightly towards her Shadow. "You couldn't be more wrong… Bye, Ms. Impostor."

Shadow Maya's from started to turn white and she grinned at Runa. "You think I'm wrong… But at least I know the truth about your little friend, Run…" It dissolved into dust and faded away before It could finish but it was clear to who It was referring to.

Runa felt eyes on her briefly, but the others quickly focused their attention on Maya and forgot the Shadow's last words. The battle realm disappeared and they were back in the caverns.

When Runa looked to where the Joker/Jun was before they had left. A Saliva flower was in Joker/Jun's place.

Eikichi stared at Maya with a mixed of amazement and disbelief. "Are… Are you really… Big Sis?"

"I saw the spring on my here… I remembered everything," Maya said before she hugged herself and apologised. "I'm sorry… that I forgot about you all… I'm so sorry…"

"Please don't apologise," Runa muttered, her eyes watering.

"How… How did I not notice…? All this time, my Persona's been telling me you were Big Sis!" Lisa questioned herself. She started crying and sobbing. "I'm sorry… I…!"

Lisa ran to Maya and hugged her. Maya hugged the tearful blonde back with a serene expression. Eikichi and Yukino were in tears. Tatsuya was in a stunned silence while Runa stood part from the group with her arms holding herself. Lisa broke off the hug and began to wipe her eyes.

"I… I did something so terrible… I'll understand if you hold a grudge over it…" Eikichi began.

"No… This is all because of an unfortunate misunderstanding that started that day… If anything, I'm glad to be able to see you all again. I'd never resent you! On the contrary, it's you should…" Maya cut him off, but couldn't finish as she had started to cry.

"…Big Sis, is alive and she's actually Maya… And Jun is Joker," Tatsuya murmured, he could hardly absorb the information.

Then suddenly the ghost of Maya's younger self materialised before them. "…"

"You're… also a false me born from a rumour…" Maya recognised as she approached the spirit.

The ghost born of rumours spoke and pointed toward the flower Joker/Jun left for them. "I… I just wanted to tell you about Jun-kun in your place, since you forgot everyone because of how awful that fire was…"

"A Saliva flower… 'Thinking of you,'" Maya picked up and said as she held the flower in her hands.

Everyone stared at the ground at the flower's meaning and the ghostly rumour-born Maya pleaded and revealed that. "Jun-kun is also suffering from false memories… I… could only watch as he changed… Please…. Save him."

Tatsuya got out his zippo lighter that Jun gave to him and flipped the lid once as he read the inscription. "We will… save Jun."

"Grazie… My… hero…" The rumour-born ghost girl smiled brightly.

Philemon is his golden yellow butterfly form appeared with a flash of white light and took them to his domain. The ghost remained behind while the others traveled to Philemon's circular domain where he transformed from butterfly to his human form.

"You're… Philemon? That's right… Now I remember. I met you ten years ago…" Maya recognised the butterfly mask wearing gentleman.

"I am honour that you remember. You have all grown splendidly, yet you have not lost the shine in your eyes from those days. In homage to your strong will, I grant you power… The strength of your hearts and kindness has awakened your true Personas," Philemon responded before he raised his hand and faced Eikichi.

Eikichi's form briefly flashed white and involuntarily, his new main Persona arose. Rhadamanthus Prime announced. "Thou hast realised thine sin and frailty… Understanding the meaning of power hath given, I, Rhadamanthus, true strength…"

Philemon faced Lisa and a light filled her form briefly before her new main Persona appeared above her. Eros Prime armed it's bow with an arrow and said. "I am the awakened Eros… You who are in love, take to heart the knowledge that your affections fuel your strength…"

Philemon turned to Maya next, light covered her and Maia Prime, Maya's new main Persona declared. "I am Maia… Awakened messenger of the Pleaides: Flowers to the past; fertility to your heart. The sixteenth night's moon now shines…"

Tatsuya saw Philemon turn to him and closed his eyes for a second. Light washed over him and then his new main Persona, Vulcanus Prime, spoke. "Thy heart that beats for thy friends lights mine holy flame… I am thou… Thou art I… I am Vulcanus, awakened to ancient fire…"

Philemon then faced Runa who froze in anticipation. Philemon then lowered his hand.

"Huh? What about…" Runa was confused and frightened by what this meant.

"You are unable to to awakened to your Persona's true power," Philemon informed her.

"Why? I don't…" Runa puzzled.

"You know why, Runa-chan… Your deceptions and lies about your true intentions and who you truly are has stifled your growth," Philemon told her what she already knew in her heart.

"Lies…? Runa… What is going on?" Tatsuya questioned with utter confusion, his head moved to and from Runa and Philemon.

"That is a matter best left for after you leave this realm… However do know all that she will tell will be the truth, despite how bizarre it may seem," Philemon silenced Tatsuya before he or anyone else could ask more questions. Philemon then continued. "Now… As you have seen, your old friend is tormented by false memories. He sought to use rumours for his own ends, but has been swallowed by them, and is acting to fulfil mankind's ultimate dream. Such was not Jun Kurosu's original desire… His mind is snared in rumours and is slowly becoming something inhuman. The 'holy cross,' is the Grand Cross, and Nahui-Ollin is the world of the fifth sun… There is no time to lose before it perishes. If you wish to save your friend from the clutches of the Clawing Chaos who toys with man's fate, go to the Cararol…"

The group exited Philemon's domain, but unlike what Runa expected they were not taken to the inside of shrine. But were once again beside a reflecting pool in the caverns of Mt. Iwato. She could she three pathways branching of the area. One of which was partly covered by old piece of furniture, but through the cracks between the exit and the furniture, daylight filtered into the cavern.

_It must lead to the inside of the shrine, _She realised.

"This is odd… This wasn't meant to happen," Runa then muttered as she continued to look around.

"We're back here…? It feels different somehow," Maya observed.

"I had no clue, that Jun was in so danger," Tatsuya mentioned, out of the blue.

"Well, then… Let's go get Jun! We of the Masked Circle can do this!" Lisa determined. They all nodded.

"…Runa, what did Philemon mean?" Tatsuya suddenly recalled what Philemon had said and sharply asked her.

"I…" Runa felt all eyes turn to her. "I can explain… It's… I been lying for some time about what I knew or what didn't… But, I can explain. Really I can…"

Runa felt her mouth go dry and her breath quickened. She could heard her own heartbeat in her ears, it was surprisingly loud. She swallowed but then she saw the waters of the pool bubble. _No… I was just waiting for the right time, I was going to tell… Please, stop! It can't happen like this!_

The others must of heard the water bubble behind them. Runa panicked. "Please, trust me! I will tell you everything… just don't look at the water! Please…! Please…"

It was too late however by the time she attempted to stop them, they had already looked into the water. Runa stared at the waters afterwards and stood still as the vision filled her mind too.

* * *

_The vision shown her speaking to Caleb except it focused mainly on her so you couldn't really make out who she was talking to or where she was. Runa watched in horror as the memory of herself from last night said. "…I'm going to tell you everything… My darkest secrets. You figured out I enough to know part of it, but… I will tell who I truly am and what I have done… Or perhaps more accurately of what I haven't said."_

Runa couldn't move nor speak. She tried to, but she couldn't even speak a word. She was too terrified by what the vision was revealing about her. She watched as her former comrades learn the truth about her, as they slowly began to understand what horrible things she has had in order to protect herself and her secrets. Their sense of betrayal was practically tangible.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading this chapter... The reactions of Tatsuya, Maya, Yukio, Eikichi and Lisa will be revealed next chapter. If I had included it in this chapter, it would of been far too long. But hope you've enjoyed this and Runa will finally face the music next chapter.**_


	18. Chapter 17 - Alone

**Author's Note:** This chapter, Runa faces the consequences of what previous events had been leading up to and her comrades find out what's she's been hiding. It does not go well.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Alone**

* * *

"I was going to say…" Runa attempted to explain herself after the vision had ended.

"Stop it… How is any of that true? How could you keep a secret like that!?" Yukino demanded since the others were too shocked to speak.

"Yukino-san… I… I didn't know what else I was meant to do… Anyway, every word of that is true," Runa admitted before she suddenly recalled what happened next in the story. She warned Yukino of the coming danger. "It doesn't matter right now! I just realised that we don't have time for this! I know Fuji Shunsuke told you either last night or this morning that he was going to Mt Katatsumuri."

"How did you know that…? Wait… Then it's really true," Yukino's eyes widen.

"Yes, it is, but you need to get there before it's too late. Otherwise Fuji Shunsuke will die," Runa told her with a great sense of urgency.

"What… What did you just say?" Yukino blinked in confusion.

"Tamaki-san will ring you shortly in the shrine and tell you that mechanical robots are attacking the city. Fuji Shunsuke will die on Mt Katatsumuri, if you don't save him in time. It's what happened in the game version. Maybe you if have prior knowledge of this, then perhaps you can change or prevent things."

Yukino went pale before she turned away and rushed towards the exit. Yukino's anger dissolved and was replaced by fear that her mentor will die.

"We should follow her. We have no time to waste arguing. The entire city will be under attack soon.

I know it's hard to believe, but please trust me when…" Runa started to suggest.

However she was interrupted by Maya, who hands shook. "TRUST YOU? How are we supposed to do that when all you do is lie? All that has happened, if you had said something, you could prevented it. Those children almost died that fire, Runa-chan! You knew Jun was the Joker! You knew, but never said anything! You allow others to suffer because you were afraid to tell us the truth? We would of believed you, we… We even would of forgiven you, if you had told us… But now… I don't know. So how can you ask me to trust you, when I don't even know you."

"Maya-san…" Runa gasped.

"Don't… Stay away from me… I can't believe you could be so selfish," Maya shook her head and left the same way Yukino did before her.

"…" Runa watched Maya leave with shocked expression. She knew she should not be surprised, but it hurt to hear those words from Maya.

"Runa-chan… You knew Mami and Miho were going to be turned in shadow-men all along, didn't you?" Lisa asked out of nowhere. Runa didn't even need to answer, Lisa could tell without her speaking a word. "You let them suffer a fate worst than death, because you didn't want people finding out who you really are!"

"I t-tried to s-save them… I, I did everything I c-could," Runa insisted.

"NO, YOU DIDN"T… You did nothing! If you had wanted to save them you would have stopped the concert from even starting… And to think I comforted you… I can't believe I ever thought you were my friend! I was right before, you only wanted to use me," Lisa argued, tears ran down her face. Lisa was incredibly hurt by what Runa had done. She turned and began to walk away from Runa.

As Runa stepped forward to follow Lisa, she was stopped by Eikichi who looked disgusted with her. Runa whispered his name. "EIkichi…?"

"You knew what would happen to Shogo, Ken and Takeshi… Yet you did nothing, you didn't even try. They were my friends! Did you even think of them as people!? Or are we all just a game to you!?" Eikichi questioned.

…_ He wasn't completely off the mark._ Runa had to admit. Runa answered him. "At first I thought that way… I didn't considered anyone here, real people, just characters in a game. I… You have to understand, I didn't even think what was happening was real at first. I-I thought it might have all just been a dream or something… I never… But that was only at first, o-over time, my perspective changed and…"

"And what!? Just because my friends weren't good enough, you thought it was okay to let them get turned into shadow-men!? You apparently changed your perspective? To hell with that! To hell with you! Why should even be bothered to try and understand you when clearly you don't care about what happens to anyone, but yourself!? I'm can't stand your lies anymore…" Eikichi declared angrily before he stormed out.

"…" Runa stood there, she stared at the exit with her mouth partly open. None of it seemed real, she was going to be alone again. They all hated her. Runa then glanced towards Tatsuya with a pleading look. "I'm… so sorry, Tatsuya. I wanted to tell you and the others, but… I couldn't. I'm so incredibly sorry… I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. I'm so…"

"Shut. Up. I don't want to hear it. In fact I don't want to hear another word from you, ever. Everything you have done or said is a lie or an act. All of it, nothing but a game you were playing to deceive us all. The person I thought was my sister turned out to be stabbing me in back for the past few days. I had expected so much better from you," Tatsuya interrupted her and started to walk away from her.

"Tatsuya! Please, don't leave alone!" Runa called out and begged as she grabbed his wrist.

Tatsuya slapped her hand off his wrist and spun around. "Let me go! Never do that again! You made your own mess, you deserve to be alone."

Tatsuya faced his back to her and stepped forward until he reached the door. Runa stared at him, on the verge of tears. Tatsuya looked back at her. Hope began rose up in her.

Briefly his face soften but then, he sighed disappointed. "Stop pretending, I know it's lie. You not my sister, not anymore. So don't pretend to be."

" Tatsuya…"

"Please just leave me alone. I never want to see your face again," Tatsuya requested before he left her alone.

* * *

The sound of her former comrades inside the shrine was quiet. She could hardly hear a word. She stood motionless and listened to their footsteps as they leave the shrine. She felt numb, cold and utterly alone. The worst part, she knew she deserved it. Runa swallowed a sob and covered her mouth with the hand that wasn't holding her naginata.

The caverns were a lot darker and scarier when she was by herself, she noted when shiver traveled up her spine. Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement in the shadows. Runa stiffen and tighten her previously precarious grip on her naginata. A shape bursted out from the shadows and landed in front of her.

The shape was a green scaled serpent with leathery wings and tall horns. It made an odd screeching noise and lunged at her. Runa guarded against the creature, that continuously struggled and forced her backwards. She grunted under the strain and felt the pressure lessen suddenly as the demon pulled back.

However Runa found herself in a battle realm the next moment.

She placed her naginata on the ground and held up her hands in non-threatening manner. "Is it possible for me to contact you or…?"

The demon lunged at her again. Runa dived and rolled out of the way just time. She pulled herself to her feet and found herself behind the serpent. She saw it's beady red eyes bore into her as it turned it's head to see her. It's reptilian tongue darted in and out it's mouth. Runa leaped to right and rolled to her naginata without wasting another second. She whirled her weapon at the demon just as the dragonoid beast attempted to bite her, she manage to knock it off balance.

The naginata's blade had managed to slice some of it's left wing open. Ooze dripped from it's wound as it cried in anger before it began to study her more closely. Runa panted as she and demon circled each other.

At this point she had time to recognise what kind of demon it was. It was a Culebre, winged dragon like creature which originated in Spanish myths. Their scales were impenetrable and tend to only move when they want to eat people or animals. Not the best sign in the world for Runa. Culebre may be immortal, but they still grow as time passes. Given that this one barely fitted in the caverns… This one was fairly experienced, but it's size did prevent it from opening it's wings inside the caverns. Limiting it's movement.

Runa grimaced and thought. _Damn it, I wish it was midsummer then all this would be easier. A red-hot stone or bread full of pins wouldn't be bad, either. Now, I 'm thinking about it._

The temperature dropped several degrees suddenly. Runa gasped and drew her attention to the Culebre's nostrils. Condensation gathered around it, hinting at it's next move. Runa summoned her Persona. "Electra, Makarakarn!"

The Culebre sent an Ice Breath her way but it hit an opaque wall that appeared between it and her. The icy air dissipated. Runa determined there was no way she could beat this demon, not on her own. She could defend all she wanted to, but she would never be able to do much damage. Runa decided to attempt to leave the battle realm.

She returned to the cavern but so did the Culebre, and it was still trying to kill her. Runa fled down one of the paths leading out of the area she was in. The Culebre followed close behind her for some time, but after awhile she had been able to lose it.

Runa gave a sigh of relief at this. However when she took note of her surroundings, she had a different feeling. She had no idea where she was nor how she ended up in this part of the cavern, wherever this part was. She had been too focused on escaping the Culebre she hadn't considered the possibility she could get lost. She swore and kicked at small loose rock.

Then she calmed herself and made the decision to wander around until she finds a way out. Not the best option, but it wasn't like she had any other options. She made sure of that when she burnt every bridge she had just five minutes or so ago.

* * *

After a few hours of aimless wandering Runa came to the realisation that; the keeping your left hand on the wall trick that works for some mazes did not work for intricate caverns.

_I had everything I ever wanted; friends, a family of sorts that was alive and actually cared for me, but that just couldn't last, could it? It's either I can't keep my mouth shut or I can't say enough. Either way I'm doomed._

"How the hell do I stuff everything up!?" Runa yelled at herself. No one answered her. She didn't expect an answer, but when she heard her words echo off the underground's walls… She never felt more alone nor more pathetic.

There was a sound in the distance… It surpassed her and placed her on edge.

"Huh?" Runa strained to hear it clearly, but whatever it close, it was getting closer.

Eventually not long after she could hear what sounded like dogs barking. This perplexed Runa so she stepped toward the sound to investigate. The ground rumbled and Runa locked eyes with one of the sources of the sound. It's eerie green eyes where green smoke poured out of them met her eyes. Many other ghostly hounds join it by it's side. The hounds barked and howled at her as if encouraging her to run. She needed no such encouragement to run from the omens of death she encountered. A pack Cwn Annwn was close on her heels. In more ways than one.

* * *

The gamer girl went down further into the caverns and down the narrow passageways. She struggled to control her breathing as the walls seemed to grow closer. She knew it was her imagination, but at this point of time her fear of being buried alive was not helping her.

She hasten her pace as she rounded a corner being careful not to impale herself on her naginata but she slipped on some fine rocks. Runa hissed in pain as she fell onto the ground. The hounds barking grown more savage and closer by the second. Runa reached for her naginata when she notice a small gap between the base and the side of the cavern. She took her chances rolled her naginata into it. The naginata kept rolling, it didn't fall. Runa then hastily shoved herself into the gap and when she was on the other side she noticed she was in a small but mostly hidden area.

Runa scampered backwards away from the gap and stayed silent. She covered her mouth and nose. She tried to slow her breathing and to not make a sound. The hounds soon neared the gap. She could see their shadows as they ran past. She prayed they would notice her. When the last of them had past, she allowed herself to relax. Her heartbeat was rapid. She panted and laid back. He head hit bumped into something which made her flinch. She moved to see what she had bumped into and saw it was a box. Runa cocked her head and soon opened the box. Inside there was an object. With trembling hands she lifted the object out of the box. She leant against the cold rock of the hidden area and gazed down at the object in her hands.

It was a Purple Raven mask, her mask. Runa choked down a sob and saw drops of water fall upon the mask. She wiped the droplets off with her sleaze, but more appeared. So she glanced up to see it there was water leaking from above her. There wasn't. It was then when her right hand reached up to touch her check. She brought her hand down and observed that it was wet.

Runa whimpered and placed the mask in her shoulder bag. She couldn't look at anymore. She brought her knees to her chest and let the tears fall. _I had ruined my second chance at a good life. I'm utterly alone, again. My dream was right, it came true. I'm so stupid! How could I think they would ever accept me or forgive me if told them truth. Of course they would hate me. What I had expected was unreasonable. I… I just didn't think it would hurt this much._

* * *

There was scrapping sound some time later and Runa sighed. "Great rats… Just what I needed."

Runa casted her eyes down at her left but paused. She blinked and looked again. "Huh… It was just there. Where did my nagi…"

She wasn't able to finish that sentence as a force clamped down on her foot. Runa screamed as teeth hacked into her flesh. It held onto her ankle and foot. Then it dragged her out of the the small area she was in and through the gap. She kicked at the ghostly hound with her free foot.

I merely whelped, but it was enough to make it let go of her foot. Thus she managed to stand. Her foot stung as she placed weight on it as she limped toward her naginata. The Cwn Annwn must have dragged the weapon out, thinking it was her until it realised it's mistake and came back for her. Although, She wasn't able to reach it, her foot gave way underneath her. She crashed to the ground. The Cwn Annwn howled. Howls replied in turn and Runa could hear the other hounds pound their paws against the cavern's base.

The hound that had bite her snarled and edged toward her. Runa dragged herself closer to her weapon using her elbows and grabbed hold of it. She brought the naginata and held it horizontally over herself as the hound snapped it's jaws at her. She held the Cwn Annwn back from her, her arms trembled under the pressure. The other hounds were fast approaching as well. A thought flickered across her mind… _Why not just give up?_

The hound attacking her appeared to almost grin when, her elbows buckled as her strength weaken and ebbed away. She could feel it's surprisingly hot breath on her face as it's teeth brushed against her skin. _This was it… _She closed her eyes.

* * *

Then she opened her eyes when she longed felt the hound's weight pinning her down. The hounded whimpered as it landed several feet away. It was thrown off her by some unknown force. She stared in surprise. _I didn't die…?_

Nor did the Cwn Annwn as it certainty made sure to remind her. The beast leaped at her, but it fell back as several arrows pierced it's flesh. Runa's jaw dropped and her eyes widen. She heard a familiar voice shout. "Hurry up and heal yourself, you idiot! Don't give up so easily! There are still more coming! "

Runa nodded and called forth, Electra. "My Persona, please, heal me and grant me your strength. "

She waited a few seconds, her foot and ankle tingled. She then gingerly moved her foot and found it was healed. It was still tender, but that would past in time. She seized her naginata.

When she moved to stand up when a hand offered her some help. She took the hand and was brought to her feet.

"Hey, Runa," The owner of the hand greeted her as he tipped his hat.

_Caleb's an archer?_ She stared perplexed.

Caleb readied his bow and pulled a arrow from a quiver on his back. "They're coming. I'll take out as many as I can with ranged attacks. You handle the stranglers, okay?"

"R-Right," Runa cleared her throat and answered.

The Cwn Annwn pack came into sight. Caleb left loose a barrage of arrows in quick succession. Runa used her naginata to impale the hounds that got past Caleb's arrows. After a few minutes Caleb swore. "Ah, f#(%! I'm out of stinking arrows!"

"What!?" Runa yelled in alarm.

"Don't worry, I got other weapons. I just had really wanted to see if arrows worked on gundams. I guess I'll have to find out next invasion," Caleb threw his bow at a hound and drew a sword from a sheath attached to his belt. Runa hadn't notice it in all the chaos. The sword was an European long sword of some description.

A hound was rushing towards Runa which returned her focus to the enemy rather than the fact Caleb had a sword. The hound's head however suddenly fell off. Caleb shouted. "Keep focused!"

"Y-Yep," Runa nodded as she advanced on another Cwn Annwn. Apparently Caleb didn't just have a sword, he knew how to use it as well.

After a few minutes the ghostly hounds stopped coming and in-between pants, Runa asked. "Is that… all of them?"

Pause… Then Caleb sheathed his sword. "Probably, yes. It's not everyday you get Cwn Annwn from the Unseelie court."

The hounds that littered the floor smoked and dematerialised. Runa slumped to the ground exhausted. Caleb gave her a glare. "Just because you drink a sip of fairy water does not mean you're immortal. It would take decades upon decades of years in the faerie realms to achieve that as we'll as a whole lot more water! Even then most immortality granted by fae magic does not stopped the possessors of it from dying from violent means! Which brings me to the question of why on earth did you stop fighting against that hound?"

"I… I don't know," Runa hung her head.

"Geez… You cause me so much trouble sometimes," Caleb groaned and then sighed. "Just try not to do that again."

"…" Runa nodded mutely and the suddenly remembered. "Where's your daughter!?"

"Safe. I was looking for you to see how it went with the truth-telling business, I was using the faerie paths with my daughter when I saw you were in trouble. I told my daughter to stay hidden with Trish, her spring's not far from here. I followed you for awhile, but I lost you. I found you again when you were almost getting killed by that ghostly dog."

"Oh…"

"Oh, indeed. I would of rather to stay with my daughter, but I couldn't risk the Cwn Annwn getting her scent," Caleb confirmed and added.

"I'm sorry… Did you warn your friends about the Last Battalion?" Runa asked.

"Yeah… I did, I don't think they believed me for the most part, but I was able to convince them… eventually. They are protecting the city as we speak," Caleb told her before he frowned. "But I think it's best to focus on you, right now. You told them, didn't you?"

"I guess you can say that," Runa shrugged with a grimace.

"It didn't go well, I take it?" Caleb deduced.

"It went horribly… They all hate me and they have good reason for it, too."

"They're angry. So what? You did the right thing."

"Yeah… But I did it too late. I should have told them at the very beginning."

"Obviously, but it's not like you change that now. C'mon, get up. You have to go after them."

"Why? They hate me remember?"

"Exactly! That's why you need to go after them. You can't change the past, but you can learn from it. Also you can use that knowledge in the present. Or something like that. I can't stand to see you down in the dumps like this. You inspired me to do and be better, I can't let you destroy my mental image of you. Besides, I told my daughter all about you. She thinks if you try really hard maybe your friends will realise despite your mistakes you're still their friend. Trust me, my daughter knows this from personal experience. She's a genius, even if that might sound a bit biased coming from me," Caleb informed her.

"… I guess I could try… I don't know if I would be of any help, though," Runa decided.

"Not quite the reaction, I was hoping for…Although, it's better than nothing," Caleb sweat dropped before he gave Runa a hand up. "Follow me, my daughter's been wanting to met you. Then I'll guide you to the exit. But I'm afraid that's pretty much all the help I can offer. You need to do the rest yourself. It's pretty dangerous at the moment, I need to make sure my daughter will be safe."

"Understood," Runa nodded as she followed Caleb through Mt. Iwato's caverns.

* * *

They arrived at Trish's spring where a young girl about around five sat and gazed into spring's waters. She was smiling serenely but when she noticed Caleb, her smile brighten. She spun around and rushed to Caleb burying her face in his chest as he bent down to hug her. The girl in a singsong voice called out. "Daddy!"

"Hm, it's nice to see you too, sweetie," Caleb warmly replied and gently stroked his daughter's hair.

Despite her melancholy Runa couldn't help but to smile at the pair. When they were together, one could see that the two had far more vitality than when they had apart.

"Is this the human Runa, you were talking about?" The girl suddenly came over to Runa and stared at her with her bright eyes.

"Aha-ha… Yes, she is," Caleb grinned.

"Wow…" The girl responded in awe before admitting. "I never met human quite like before, I was a bit nervous, but now I'm really happy!"

"That's good," Runa offered an awkward smile.

"You shouldn't be sad about your friends, it's not good to sad. It makes others sad, too. So no being sad, okay!" The spirited girl ordered.

"I'm not sure she can turn it off like a switch, sweetie but it's a nice sentiment," Caleb commented.

"Oh…" The girl shoulder's slumped disappointed and the girl pouted.

Runa couldn't let the poor girl be sad so she immediately tired to think of ways to cheer up the girl when… Runa abruptly blurted out. "Um, I'm sorry to rush things, but can you guide me out of the caverns quickly. I think I might have somewhere I need to be. I might not be able to change the past, so maybe I can change the future?"

"That's much more like the Runa, I thought you were," Caleb concluded and then he added. "Best be off then, we'll save proper introductions until after this whole mess is over."

Runa nodded and Caleb's daughter seemed to agree. Together the two guided Runa outside the caverns and using faerie paths to take her to the base of Mt. Katasumuri. The paths seemed to exist outside of regular space and were entirely random.

They said their goodbyes before disappearing back into the faerie paths with the intention of doing what they could for the people of Sumaru City. Runa was glad one good thing came of her being dropped into this crazy world, she just had to convince herself she could help achieve a few more good things. _Unfortunately thanks to me getting lost for so long… It looks like I'm going to have to go the short way with tons of enemies… Oh well, now time like present!_

With weapon in hand she stepped forward and ran towards the top of the mountain before her, with a new goal in mind.

* * *

**That chapter was a little shorter than usual but I hope you still enjoyed reading it and thanks for doing so. Also there are only two votes on my poll... :( So I encourage people t check out my profile page and vote on the poll. At the moment Jun's winning. So if your favourite pairing is Lisa or Maya, voting is must unless you prefer Jun x Tatsuya. Well, I wrote my piece. Have a great evening or day!**


	19. Chapter 18 - Mt Katatsumuri

**Author's Note:** This chapter's a lot shorter than some my previous chapters but it seemed suitable to end the chapter there rather than later on in the overall story. Almost wow there's a lot of new reviews. So thanks for reviewing it's good to get feedback. Well this chapter focuses on Runa going to the peak of Mt Katasumuri and trying to save Shunsuke before it's too late. The last half of the chapter also includes another character's POV.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Mt. Katatsumuri**

* * *

_Okay, I know the short path apparently had lot of enemies, but this too many! The only way I can deal any damage is with my naginata, which is not practically useful when the enemy has guns… _Runa felt a bead of sweat travel down her face. Runa collected her and surveyed the area, _from the looks of it, the others went the long way. Not surprising given the number of Last Battalion soldiers. And this is just the entrance to this path. Even with five of them together they would have great difficulty being able to contend with this, they would need to circle back for more items far too quickly and that would waste too much time. _

Runa ducked back behind her hiding spot to avoid being seen by a patrolling soldier.

_That was too close. Seems like I won't be able to storm the path, but I don't have the time to go… Wait, a second._ Runa glanced at the forest on either side of the path. In the game the player wasn't able to enter most parts of the forest and could only go through certain trees, but this wasn't the game version. Runa surveyed the area around her again, looking in all direction before she sneaked into the forest. She might not be able to fight the soldiers on the short path but she avoid them like hell and follow the path from a safe distance. However she would need to be careful not to attract anything's attention would need to be the major focus in this plan.

_That is if the plan works…_

* * *

Going through trees was rather nerve-wracking. Every time she stepped onto a twig she almost had a heart-attack. Unlike various media she has seen over the years, no one came rushing out of the bushes to kill her, much to her relief. It was kinda disappointing after awhile, though. _These Last Battalion guys were mention to soldiers. How can they be so obvious?_ _Although, most people in Sumaru City didn't appear to notice me carrying a naginata through the streets until I pointed it out. _She tried to think why that was the case… _Perhaps some kind of super unobservant tendency afflicted people in this world when it came to weird stuff. _If anything like this had happened in any of the places she had lived the past few years, then the entire world would be raving about.

_Then again it was the age of Twitter, mobile phone videos, Facebook and various other forms of social media. Right now, I bet they still have dial-up internet in this worl_d. Runa shivered at the thought as she carefully treaded across the forest world. Her gaze set fixed on the path she was following, she could just see it from this distance so sometime she would lose sight of it momentarily, but it was better then being spotted.

A few soldiers were larking about and wandering the forest just ahead of her. Runa stopped suddenly. Why did she have to run into the soldiers that were goofing off? It was just her luck.

The soldiers hadn't notice her so Runa contemplated slowly backing up the way she came when she noticed a floating reptilian skull with a long serpent-like body made up of grey smoke. Runa narrowed her eyes at it with suspicion as the demon approached the group of Last Battalion soldiers. The soldiers where suddenly surround by thick fog that flooded their area. Runa kept perfectly still, she could not afford to fight this demon.

A booming voice that was sounded very ancient and hollow echoed. "I'M Dragon Python! i'LL tELL tHE fUTuRe! I'll sEE yOuRs IS aBOuT tO ENd!

Then all of a sudden screams could be heard from within the fog and lightning from Zio spells crackled from within as the demon slipped into the area. Runa swallowed and tried to keep herself fem shaking as the screams did soon stopped. The demon emerged from the fog, the blood stained it's off-white skull became frozen. There was a surprising amount. The demon was a Python, Runa could now tell as it was a lot closer. It was a bit close for comfort so Runa whispered almost silently to her Persona. "Electra… E—Es-Estoma, n-now… Please."

Runa felt a ripple of energy pass over her, it wouldn't help much if the creature was a higher level, although it's better the nothing and then she saw Python's smoky form had began to circle the area in front of her.

_Please don't notice me, please don't…_ Runa eye's widen as the Python locked eyes with but then in the distance a soldier called out a few names she didn't recognise and then he added in German a few other words she couldn't understand. The soldier suddenly stopped talking when smoke cleared enough to see there were the hazy forms of bodies on the ground.

The Python demon casted it's eye sockets toward the direction of the Last Battalion member. It unleashed a beam of ice from it's mouth, the soldier barely dodged it. He muttered what Runa presumed to a curses of some sort before he whipped out his gun, and he started to shoot at the Python that was coming for him.

"I think I need to run now," Runa told herself to convince herself to stop watching the demon, and start fleeing from it. She ran into the area in front of her the fog was clear enough to see through, but enough to mask her presence. The solider if he survived might just think she was one of his fellow soldiers with it's current thickness. She entered the fog and heard more soldiers arrive to take on the demon.

They weren't very victorious from the sound of it. Runa tripped and fell onto the ground. She quickly collected her naginata and turned to see what she tripped over. It was a body… It was dead. It's mouth wide open mid-scream, it's flesh smoked with electric burns. Her eyes drifted around her to see a sea of similar bodies, although most were not as complete as the one she had tripped over. Runa felt the overwhelming urge to hurl, but the sound of screams from the other soldiers fighting the demon convinced her to ignore it.

After scrambling to her feet she rushed forward her hand over her mouth she swallowed the acidic substance that rose up into her mouth.

* * *

Eventually she had made it to her destination after a few more close calls with the Last Battalion, the Masked Circle and demons. None of the three groups seemed to get along very well. No one was in sight. She wondered if she had arrived early when images of the dead Last Battalion soldiers rose back into her mind. She jerked forward violently and made her way over to a bush.

Few minutes later she wiped her mouth with her arm and lent against a tree. She took a few deep breaths to steady herself before she convinced herself to search for Fuji Shunsuke.

It didn't take as long as she would of hoped. Seeing him made her gag and cover her mouth. He wasn't moving. She lent her naginata against the tree Fuji Shunsuke was propped up against as she lowered herself down beside him. She turned away briefly as nausea washed over her. She attempted to recall the first aid talks they gave at her second high school. _Okay, DR ABCD…_

There wasn't any immediate sign of danger, _it appeared Tatsuya had be able to convince Yukino to leave Fuji Shunsuke's… body here._ There was a deep gash across his abdomen, dried blood stained his clothes and a tickled ran down the side of his mouth. His eyes were closed by someone with slightly blood stained hands. It was hard to tell unless you were looking for it.

Runa then looked for a respond from Fuji Shunsuke, she kew it was hopeless but she had to try. She gently shook his shoulder and asked. "Can you hear me?"

No answer was given.

"Open your eyes if you can hear me if you can't talk…." He didn't open his eyes so Runa carefully laid him onto to his side taking great care not to twist his neck. In the demonstrates she had watched there were two people doing it so it was difficult on her own.

"Okay,,, What's next… ABCD… A, airways, perhaps? Then what…" Runa muttered to herself. She check his airway and went through the rest of the motions.

Although she stopped when she checked the man's pulse, there was no pulse. _Maybe I should try CPR or…_ Then shook her head and looked more closely. The man was dead. No amount of CPR was going to change that. The body was not even warm anymore and it wasn't a very cold day.

The hands in front of her trembled, she brought them to her chest in a prayer-like gesture. She had never really been religious, but the feeling of her hands against her chest comforted her. It helped keep her from shattering to pieces. She had wanted to show that she could change things, use her knowledge of future events for good but yet again it appeared she was too late. She never met this man, Fuji Shunsuke but she knew he was a photographer. She knew his importance to Yukino and could give a good estimate to how much pain his death brought to Yukino. What hurt Runa was what this man's death represented, her failure to change fate and a symbol of the false hope she had gave Yukino. She should of told Yukino much early than what she did.

A whimper escaped her mouth and Runa said aloud just so she hear a human voice which she could understand. Even it if was her own. "Why…? Why couldn't save him? I tried really hard… I didn't want this to happen. I'm so sorry, Yukino…"

She wallowed in self-pity and thought. _What use are my healing abilities if I can't save anyone with them? Really, what use is it? What use am I? A healer who cannot save anyone… Trish's deal gave me all these fantastic healing techniques, yet I can't even… Wait a second!_

A light bulb went off in her head. Trish said using the healing techniques she had learnt, that some people using those techniques have even brought back the dead. _Maybe, I could but… The techniques don't work well on non-Persona users and the like, but I need to try… It's worth a shot. I owe it to Yukino to at least do that._

"Electra, lend me your power! Please aid me as I attempt to resurrect this man!" Runa called forth her Persona and summoned all her energy. She closed her eyes and examined his injuries, before she didn't bother with this as she had known in her heart he was dead but now, she needed to know despite that obstacle. The extent of his injuries were severe, the blood loss from internal and external bleeding had killed him before resortative attempts were made. However most Persona healing spells were ineffective on non-Persona-users, so it had little impact save for perhaps even accelerating the blood loss. Runa flinched at that discovery, speeding up restoration process it seemed, it could have unintended consequences. Runa then directed her energy toward the man's form and enacted her healing techniques learnt from Trish.

"It's… It's… It's not working," Runa realised after her fifth attempt, her sweat-drenched hair stuck to her face. Runa hung her head and sat back. Nothing was working, all those techniques and nothing. She didn't have enough experience nor power do resurrect him. Plus guessing at how to resurrect someone was as hard as one might expect. She had no idea what she was doing, she had thought healing had came instinctively to her, she thought it might be the same with this situation. Yet she was clueless as ever. Runa gulped and trembled violently. She lamented her own powerless.

Runa glared at Fuji Shunsuke. "Dammit! Wake up! Be alive, already! I can't stand this! Just… Please someone help me… Anyone… please… I don't want to be alone anymore… I know that's selfish. I want you to be alive for my benefit, so I don't feel so bad about myself. I know that's pathetic but… C'mon, just come back alive! I don't know what else I'm meant to do! I didn't plan on being too late… I'm so sorry… I let this happen… It's my fault."

More sobs escaped her mouth and tears ran down her face when a slight change in the breeze attracted her attention. "WHO'S THERE!" She jumped to her feet and aimed her naginata's blade at the sudden intruder.

"Me," A bizarrely familiar woman answered with unfazed attitude. Runa lowered her weapon for a second as she recognised the woman. The red eyes and blonde hair woman was wearing a brilliant green dress. The slightly point ears of the woman made Runa certain that the woman was clearly not human. _It was Titania, that must of been why she was so familiar._

"You're a fae… You're Titania, queen of the fairies," Runa spoke aloud her realisation and rose her weapon back at the demon.

"I'm not here to attack you. Runa," Titania told her as it placed a finger on the tip of her naginata's blade and lower the weapon.

"H-How do you know my n-name!?Why are you here!?" Runa asked alarmed.

"I know a great many of things, you name isn't foreign to me. To why I'm here… I was sent to repay a debt by others," The faerie queen replied nonchalantly.

"A debt…? Were you sent by Caleb and his former fae lover?"

"Caleb and his former fae lover do owe you a great debt, at least from my perspective. I came in their stead, I suppose you can say. This 'Caleb,' and who he cares for means a lot to a very dear associate of mine…You are allowed one favour to repay this debt," Titania confirmed suspicions that Runa had held but the fae had also perplexed her.

"One favour…?" Runa echoed.

"That is what I said."

"It is… What did you mean by a favour, though?"

"A favour in terms of such a debt as the one you are involved with; it can ranged from and to many things. You could ask for your former associates' forgiveness, you could remove their knowledge of the truth about yourself or anything else your heart desires. The debt is great."

"I can really ask for those things?" Runa's eyes bulged.

"You can ask for whatever you wish," Titania nodded.

"Wait… How do you know about any of that?"

"I've been watching… You seemed upset, very upset. I decided I should ask before the chance to do so had past. Humans are fickle creatures."

"That's disturbing," Runa complained before she mulled over the offer. _I could make Yukino, Maya Tatsuya, Eikcihi and Lisa forget about what they saw in Mt. Iwato… I could have they forgiveness, it would go back to the way it was… But… _ She cleared her throat. "Can I decide now?"

"That would be preferable, I have other duties to attend to," Titania inclined her head.

"I'll take that as a yes…" Runa grimaced before she took a deep breath. "Help me bring this man back to life, and heal him."

"Is that what you wish to do?" Titania double checked.

"Yes, I wouldn't be able to live with any other decision. Besides it would be cheating to win their forgiveness through tricks, it wouldn't be real and… To be honest, I don't deserve to be forgiven. I had done terrible things and risked their lives more than once," Runa nodded slowly before she closed her eyes. "Please help me… There has to be something I can do."

"I could help. Although, I'm compelled to warn you. Even for favours there is a price. Do you understand?"

"I don't care. I made it my mission to save Yukino-san's mentor. I will accomplished that task, no matter what. I accept whatever price I must pay."

"Then I shall count this man's resurrection and healing as your favour. The price you pay is that you'll never be able to resurrect a non-Persona user ever again. You'll may learn how to do so during this favour, but the price will remain even if you attempt the task alone without me. This is so you don't disturbed the balance of life and death too greatly. Is this acceptable? Will you still want to go through with this again."

"Resurrect this man, please… I know it's selfish to want to bring him back because I cannot stand my own failures, but I must do all I can to save him for Yukino's sake. I warned her, and in turn gave her false hope," Runa pleaded.

"Very well," Titania placed a hand to her chest and inclined her head again. She gave Runa several orders. "Summon your Persona and join hands with me… I will allow you do most of work, I'll simply guide and share with you my power."

Following her instructions Runa conjured Electra and slowly linked hands with the fae. Titania instructed Runa to close her eyes and let her instincts take over. Titania assured Runa that she will prod her in the right direction if needed. Runa began to let out a wave of healing spells from her Persona and combined that with the healing techniques Trish shown her. It wasn't working still, but then surge of strength flowed through her fingertips. She peeked out from under her eyelids, parting them slightly. She witness a glowing, sparkling light that rippled around her and Titania.

The air around them was strangely still. Runa lowered her eyelids again and embraced the energy that surged from Titania. She redirected then to Fuji Shunsuke using it as one would a defibrillator, except it was a bit different, Runa guessed. Titania instructed Runa to open her eyes fully and not to hesitate. She did what was asked of her and transferred more raw energy toward the photographer.

Healing his wounds she decided would be useless at this point, she needed to resurrect him first. With time colour returned to the man's skin and he began to bleed again. Runa gasped surprised, Titania scolded her and told her it was no where near over yet. Runa realised the fae queen was correct and added healing spells back into the mix as well as the raw energy. Fuji Shunsuke's body was slowly coming back to life, but he wouldn't remain that way for long.

Taking great care in using the healing techniques to avoid more blood loss and using Titania's power she was able to replenish the man's blood supply. Something she would of never been able to do on her own. Materialisation of blood was not something that ever occurred to her before.

Eventually the man's eyes began to flicker underneath his eyelids and he began to have shallow gasping breathes. Runa sensed a weird presence and frowned.

"That is this human's soul, call to it… Ask it if he wishes to live again, a body cannot survive without a soul," Titania informed her.

"Right… Call to it, huh?" Runa muttered to herself and in her mind she reached out for the presence. {Do you wish to live again?}

An insubstantial voice Runa could barely make out answered her. "…Who…? What … hap…ing? Where am…? …dead… Wh… you?"

{I am someone who can bring back to life. Do you want a second chance at life? Please answer quickly, I cannot keep up this connection for long.}

"I… Where… Yukki… for… hurt… her… sorry…"

{She will be okay without you I promise, but she will miss you. You meant a lot to her, but keep in mind this is your decision.}

"My… cision? …stars… I told her… I… want to see… I need to see… bring… back…"

{Is that… yes?} The connection was wavering on Runa's end. The strain of reaching into realm between realms was tremendous.

"Yes… I must tell Yukki… sorry… an… mor…"

Runa reached out to Titania. {Now what do I do?}

"Strengthen the connection and pull his soul back. Once his soul returns he still have more work to do, but the price for his resurrection still stands. Are you truly willing to pay it?"

{…yes.} Runa felt herself nod but it felt strangely distant or removed from herself. Runa guessed her consciousness was mostly somewhere else other than usual. She steadied herself and then called upon her Persona to give her it's support. {Electra, aid me!}

It was like a rubber band snapped and the world flashed as if polarised for a second. She glanced down, Fuji Shunsuke eye's fluttered open for second and his lips moved to speak. He had not the strength to speak but his intention was clear… '**Thank you'**

This made Runa's eyes tear up, she did it, she actually did it. She staggered with exhaustion.

"Don't. Stop. We have more work to do," Titania scolded.

Inwardly she groaned before she redoubled her healing efforts. At the end Runa's arms trembled with exhaustion, she sway unsteadily on her feet. Fuji Shunsuke was barely conscious, but healed and alive. He simply needed to readjust himself to this realm. Titania removed her hands from Runa's thus allowing the girl to lean on a nearby tree. Runa slides down to a seated position, her leg muscles like jelly. Titania smiled coyly at her.

"What?" She asked.

Titania responded to her. "You've learnt those techniques from Trish, have you not?"

Runa confirmed Titania's suspicions. Titania then oddly complimented her. "You are inexperienced and yet you show great potential. You have difficultly in trusting your own intuition and drawing upon your own strength. Yet you are skilled indeed."

"You're complimenting me…?" Runa was bewildered.

"It seemed warranted. Not everyone could survive that nor achieve the goal of resurrection. Your healing requires fine tuning, but that could come in time. Be sure to practice. You'll be a fine healer one day, Runa."

"…Okay… Um, quick question… How do you know Caleb's child's mother?" Runa inquired.

Something flickered in Titania's eyes, perhaps jealously? Nostalgia? Sadness? Or a bizarre mixture of the three. "The one you referred to as Caleb was very important to me and to a close associate of mine. Thanks to him she was able to be a mother and for a brief time my associate was able to be capable of humanity and she truly loved him. It was a interesting experience to watch her fall for him. I had always envied her… Despite my position…"

Runa absorbed the information and wondered what kind of person this fae Titania referred to was. She was about to ask another question when… Titania had moved. She wasn't there anymore.

"Huh? Where'd she go?" Runa searched for the fae queen but found no trace of her. Her curiosity trumped her exhaustion.

"Er… Ugh…" Fuji Shunsuke murmured out of the blue and slowly rose to a seated position.

"!" Runa rushed over to the man, she wasn't sure if he should be moving so much, so quickly. She asked him. "Are you okay? …I mean, you just died so obviously you're not that okay but… You feel any pain anywhere? I miss something or…"

"Whoa there… Enough questions, I just woke up… Thanks for the concern, though," Fuji Shunsuke held up his hands to stop her questions. He stretched before he gave Runa a long hard stare. "Wait… You're that girl, who spoke to me… That strange woman called you, Runa, right? Wait, where did she go?"

"I don't know," Runa shrugged.

"You saved me… You brought me back from the dead," the photographer muttered confused.

"… I can't take credit for this… I didn't do much. Thank you for coming back."

"Why are you thanking me? Shouldn't it be the other way around, Runa-chan?"

"No. It shouldn't. I don't deserve it. I'm sorry I wasn't able to keep you from dying," She bowed, her eyes watered.

"It's not your fault… I decided to come here, not you."

"I could prevented it however…" Runa wiped her eyes and allowed herself to distance her emotions from the matter. Her self-pity would not help now. "Can you stand?"

Shunsuke paused for a second and gingerly rose to his feet using the tree as a support. He gave her a shaky smile. "Appears so."

"Thank goodness," Runa let out a breath she had been holding until then. "I need to get you to Yukino-san. She needs to know you're alive… now."

"…! Yukki… I had almost forgot. She looked so sad, last I saw her," Shunsuke said with a frown.

"She'll be happy to see you. I'll take to her and… Um…" Runa shifted awkwardly. "Don't tell her I saved you, please? It's my only request. I'll take you to her, then I'm out of there. I betrayed her trust and I shouldn't pretend that I can gain it back. Especially not like this."

"You saved my life, I'll try to respect your wishes."

"…" Runa turned away ashamed. She was glad he was alive but appalled with herself. She told him that. "The reasons for why I resurrected you are entirely selfish, don't mistake my actions for altruism. I cannot allow myself to benefit from this action anymore. I brought you back simply to alleviate some of my guilt. Don't think of me as someone who 'saved,' you."

Shunsuke was silent. Runa sighed and requested. "Follow me, it's dangerous for non-Persona-users here. We need to move with caution."

Fuji Shunsuke obeyed her requested and followed her inside Caracol's ruins.

* * *

**POV Change. Anna Point Of View… **

**~ I thought it might be interesting to see how others picture Runa. **

* * *

"That was a tough battle," Yukino reflected after she had finished fighting against her Shadow.

"Yeah, it was…" Anna agreed but she paused. "What happened to Runa-chan? Why wasn't she with you or the others?"

"…" Yukino's eyes widen and she turned away momentarily. "She betrayed us."

"How? Why would she? She's a good kid, I can't…" Anna was shocked and puzzled by the news.

Yukino slowly explained why and how Runa had betrayed her comrades. Yukino seemed that she was understandably bitter about it. Still it made little sense to Anna. "I… I can't hardly believe any of that. I believe you, but it's hard to imagine Runa-chan ever being so deliberately devious."

"I rather not discuss it anymore, we should catch up to the others soon as… Huh… It can't be… he died… I saw him," Yukino began to drop the topic but was distracted by something in the corridor behind Anna.

Anna spun around to see what it could be and her jaw dropped. A man with stubbled and black hair had his hand against the threshold of the corridor. There was a gash in his clothes across his abdomen as if he had been slashed at, but there was no wound. It wasn't man himself that surprised Anna, but what Yukino called the man. "Shunsuke-san."

_That man had just died… What was going on here?_ Anna puzzled.

"Yukki… I'm sorry, I worried you," Shunsuke smiled warmly at Yukino.

"You died… I…" Yukino shook her head confused. Shunsuke patiently waited her to process the information. "You're real, right?"

Yukino reached out to touch Shunsuke, but hesitated. Shunsuke saw her hesitation and gently guided her hand to his chest. "I'm very much alive and I'm no illusion… Though, I scarcely believe it myself."

Yukino held her hand there for a second before she removed it while she blushed furiously. Shunsuke cocked his head. "You know you were pretty spectacular during that fight, I like this take-charge attitude of yours."

"Really!?" Yukino exclaimed. "I thought…"

"I respect who you are, not you who you think I want you to be, Yukki," Shunsuke informed her before he frowned but then gave her cheeky grin. "I'm sorry, I never realised you had feelings for me before someone pointed it out to me. However, you should of said something about it to me."

"Well… I… I… You shouldn't came up here! You should of known how dangerous it was! How could you be such an idiot!" Yukino berated him.

Shunsuke paled slightly and muttered under his breath. "I guess I deserve that…"

"I'm glad you're alive," Yukino said after an irritated sigh. Shunsuke nodded then his eyes clouded with worry. Anna noticed this with some concern.

"How did you survive?" Anna asked wary of the photographer.

"That's not important right now… I need both your help," Shunsuke answered her.

It turned out that someone brought Shunsuke back to life with the help of a spirit of some sort. And this person had been escorting him to met up Yukino when they had ran into what the person had called demons. The person requested that Shunsuke went on with her.

He hadn't wanted to, but the person was really insistent and the person had saved his life. He couldn't argue. He hadn't wanted to worry Yukino too much so he hadn't mention it first, but he was concerned for the person's safety. Yukino agreed to help save this person and so did Anna. She felt like so much what she has do was wrong, she couldn't pass up any chance to do good.

Anna had the overwhelming need to redeem herself or at least try to come close to the type of person Yukino thought she could be. Yukino saw a lot of herself in Anna, she could tell and the way Yukino had been able to face her Shadow like she did, wowed Anna beyond belief. She wanted to one day be able to do the same if she were in that situation. To have that courage to recognise her faults and strive to overcome them.

* * *

It did not take long to locate the person Shunsuke mentioned. The girl was surrounded by demons the demons were great hulking beast with a red gem on their forehead's. They had no visible eyes as they were covered by fur but their heads resembled a hog and their bodies, a buffalo. Strangely they had red-orange scales on their backs and the top of their heads. Their long necks aimed their heads downwards and the demons sniffed around to locate their prey.

The beast stank and snapped their jaws at the girl who was frantically fending them the beasts off with a pole arm of sorts and a flurry of magical shields produced by a Persona. This Persona resonance was familiar to Anna, so she examined the girl closer. Her eyes widen slightly as she recognised the girl. _It was… Runa Suou? She was the one who brought back Shunsuke-san?_

Her underclassmen was suddenly sent flying across the corridor and landed with a heavy thud. Anna leaped into action beside Yukino and went to defeat the demons. Anna summoned her Persona. "Reverse Aeshma! Dark Malaques!"

Yukino called forth her Persona, "Durga! Thunder Inferno!"

The attacks crippled the beasts. Yukino and Anna finished them off together with their weapons. Yukino's razor blades sunk into the demons flesh while Anna's whip beat them into submission. Soon all the demons had been defeated, either they laid dead and were disappearing or they had fled. Anna was surprised at how easy it was. Runa must have exhausted the creatures before they arrived, but the girl clearly did not have much in the way of methods to cause the demons any significant damage. It was practically suicide for this girl to attempt to run around the city by herself with the way it was at that moment.

Yukino stared at Runa who had collapsed onto her knees after the fight was done. Runa looked up to thank her saviours, but saw Yukino and paled. Anna's underclassmen jumped to her feet with some difficultly and attempted to flee. Yukino however called out. "STOP!"

So that's what Runa did. She swallowed and turned around. She tried to hide it but her hands were shaking. Anna stared at the girl, she didn't seem all that malicious at all. She just seem frightened, alone and ashamed of herself. Actually when looked closely she couldn't tell the difference between this Runa and the apparently unawakened version she had known. The only major difference was how withdrawn she was.

"You were the one who saved him, weren't you?" Yukino asked Runa.

Runa's eyes flicked down and she lied, badly. "N-No… Wha-Whatever gave you that idea!"

"…Still lying I see," Yukino responded rather coldly.

"…" Runa lower lip trembled and she turned her head away from Yukino's view.

"I'm grateful and all, but honestly what do you think will happen? Just because you do one good thing, it doesn't mean everything else you did can be magically forgiven!" Yukino yelled.

"I know that… I don't expect forgiveness. I saved Fuji Shunsuke, because I had to. It was selfish, and I know I shouldn't have let him die in the first place. I'm sorry," Runa replied calmly.

Yukino sighed, turned away and muttered. "Great, more lies. What did I expect?"

"!" Runa flinched wounded by Yukino's words.

"Why did you lie, Runa-chan? Why didn't you tell the truth sooner?" Anna asked curious.

A surprised look came across Runa's face. She gulped and hung her head. "There are no good reasons for what I did. All I have is pathetic excuses for my lies. I… I never meant for anything to go so badly… If had told them the truth, I didn't think they would believe me. I thought that at first, anyway. I lied to Yukino-san and others and let endangered lives to keep that secret. Nothing I do will make up for what I've done, so I'm just trying to help out. I'm not doing very good job, though. I can't do anything by myself, It seems…"

Anna noticed that Runa seemed so vulnerable and began to understand perhaps a little of the kind of person, this Runa was. She was just a 15 year old girl, scared and alone. She didn't have any evil plans nor did she intend on hurting anyone. Seeing Runa like that had reminded Anna of when Runa used to come and talk to her after some of the people on track team gave her a hard time. Back then Runa and Noriko had both looked up to her. If she remembered rightly, Anna was sure she gave them pretty good advice every now and then.

_How did I lose track of the person I used to be? How did I let my underclassmen see me like I was…? I can't stand this person I've become any longer. I need to be different. Damn it, Runa why do you have to make me do this? _Anna asked silently as her fists clenched and unclenched.

Yukino snapped at Runa, yelling at her until Anna placed a hand on Yukino's shoulders. S_ure, Runa was no saint, but it didn't mean was as malicious as Yukino thought her to be._ Yukino's anger at the betrayal blinded her. She couldn't see past it, to see just how Runa truly was. Runa was just a girl trying to survive in a world completely different to her own.

"Yukino-san… I know Runa-chan has done terrible things and put lives at risk. But I just can't see how she ever had intended for that. I've done far worst things than her. After my accident I stopped caring about myself and the world around me. Until you woke me up… Runa-chan is the opposite. She cared too much about what people thought about and lied to protect herself. I know she broke your trust, but if I can get a second chance… So should she," Anna expressed.

"Senpai…!?" Runa gasped and shook her head. "Why are saying that!? I'm not the person I pretend to be!"

"You're still the Runa-chan I know, you messed up. Big deal, no use crying about it. You gotta start fixing it," Anna laughed bitterly before she scolded the girl.

"You expect me to trust her after all she…" Yukino was astounded.

"Please, just let her at least try to win back your trust. Besides, she might not have good combat skills, but clearly she's not too bad to have around," Anna gestured to Shunsuke, who Anna just realised must of felt out of the loop with the situation.

"Alright, I suppose you're right, Anna." Yukino sighed and then she looked at Runa. "You're coming with me."

"Wait… WHAT! No, this wasn't part of plan! I… Why are you being so nice to me?" Runa couldn't understand the situation.

Yukino's anger then fled from her and her face soften. The Yukino recognised that and clenched her fists annoyed. "You're impossible, you know that? I guess I can't help it… I don't trust you, but I had no choice other than to forgive you, Runa-chan."

"Why…? I don't get it. I didn't bring Shunsuke-san back for you to forgive me. That wasn't my intention…" Runa started to ramble.

"Shut up, and let's get moving already. The others are waiting for me. You are helping, you owe me," Yukino interrupted the brunette. Yukino turned to Anna.

"I know, I'll take care of Shunsuke-san, just try not to get yourself killed and watch out for Runa-chan for me. I know I have no right to make such request, but please keep them in mind, if you can," Anna could tell what Yukino was going to ask and added a requests.

Yukino paused and nodded. Runa forced herself to Yukino's side but was clearly very hesitate. Yukino noticed and sighed. Anna could see Yukino had a hard time trying to stay anger at Runa, the poor girl didn't have much of a vindictive streak, at all. Yukino said her goodbyes and shared an awkward moment with Shunsuke before she and Runa left.

* * *

"Runa-chan really is a good kid, despite everything," Anna said once the two were out of earshot.

"Yeah, she is. She tries acting all tough, but she's a horrible liar," Shunsuke agreed.

"Yeah…" Anna briefly wondered how on earth Runa was able to deceive anyone. Anna then gave Shunsuke a brief stare.

"What…?"

"So are you going to ask Yukino-san out after all this is over or…?" Anna asked straight out.

Shunsuke laughed nervously and searched for exit. _It wasn't that much pressure on him, geez… _Anna shook her head at the man and hoped Runa and Yukino would be okay.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and next chapter, Yukino and Runa join up with the others. They're going to be so thrilled to see her! Not... Runa's on the path to trying to fix the mess she made one way or another. Sorry if Anna's POV is a little out of character, I tried to keep her and the other character true to themselves as much as I possibly could.**_


	20. Chapter 19 - Crawling Chaos

**Author's Note :** Sadly Jun's memories were not included, I tried writing them in, but for some reason the story didn't flow and became too choppy. So I'm sorry about that, but don't worry Jun's still going to get attention despite the omission of the memory scenes. Now to what's happening in this chapter... Runa reunites with the rest of P2 IS party members and she learns that she cannot run away from the things that scare her. Nyarlahotep also makes his first yet brief appearance in the main story on this fanfic.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter 19 - Crawling Chaos**

* * *

It was an awkward silence. Runa and Yukino kept moving, they avoided enemies when they could and traveled deeper into Caracol. Although at times it seems that one of them would go to speak out of habit, but suddenly halt the action as they remembered they weren't on the best of terms. Despite the weird silence, it was a comfort to at least been near someone. Runa knew Yukino would watch her back even though Yukino might of had doubts that Runa would do the same. Whenever she could Runa attempted to watch out for Yukino, but doubted Yukino believed she did. Not that she could tell with their startling conversation. Runa stepped into a room, it seemed vaguely familiar. It was one of the Rooms of Stella, the previous one hadn't played a memory nor did this one apparently… Yukino sighed heavily. "I can't stand this silence anymore."

… Runa froze. _Oh my goodness. I might need to have an actually conversation with her. What if I say the wrong thing or what if I annoy her!?_

"What are you worried about, now?" Yukino asked as she gave Runa a long hard look.

"N-Nothing!" Runa threw her hands up momentarily and tried not to panic.

"Right, I don't believe that," Yukino crossed her arms.

"Oh… Of course, you don't," Runa muttered and casted her eyes at crack in the wall. Yukino told Runa they should kept moving and so they did.

They continued on their path until Runa asked Yukino out of confusion. "Why did you forgive me? I know Anna-senpai tried to convince you that…"

"I wanted to forgive not because of anything you or anyone else did, Runa-chan. I simply realised I was too tough on you. You may have done some awful things, but after thinking about it… I can see where you might of went wrong. You did something stupid. So what? Everyone does stupid things, I can't hold grudge against you forever. Besides your hardly the backstabbing person I thought you were when I first found out what you did. Anna-san was right, I just couldn't see that without her pointing it out. I was too angry. You're just a young lost girl trying to find her way in a world you barely understand. I think I can understand that, or maybe I'm beginning to," Yukino replied with a thoughtful tone.

Runa disagreed completely and explained that. "I'm backstabbing! I lied and did all those terrible things! I let people get hurt! Because I was afraid… how could I do that? I don't even know why I had thought any of what I did was a good idea…"

"That's what I'm talking about," Yukino cut her off.

"Huh?" Runa puzzled.

Yukino let out a breath before she pointed it out for Runa. "I know now that someone like you could only had good intentions. Despite that you just got trapped and didn't know how to get out of the mess you made. You're most naive person I've ever met, but you're harmless. I don't know if I could ever really trust you again, but I won't let you stray anymore."

"Thank you… People are too nice in this world," Runa frowned and then added. "Yukino-san, I know this might sound a little odd, but I've always wanted to say this… You have two dreams, yet you act like you cannot do both. You're a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for. Being a teacher and a photographer doesn't have to be an one or the other situation. You could do both. Heck, you could even be a photography teacher! That is if they have photography classes these days. Sorry, I'm not that well information about the late nineties and early 2000's. All I know about that time comes from games and anime. Heh-eh… Anyway, I had wanted to tell you about the two dream can be one thing for awhile. So, thank you for letting me ramble on."

"…" Yukino cocked her head to one side at Runa's words, but didn't say anything in return. Which was a relief for Runa as she had been terrified about what Yukino might of responded.

"We're getting close to where Jun-kun and the others are. The Joker identity is consuming him. Jun-kun, is in real big trouble, but he'll be saved. He'll lose his Persona. Jun's father makes an appearance, but something is off about him. Not sure what, though. Never finished the game version of this world, you see… Then Philem…"

"You never finished it!?"

"Well, no. The reflecting pool didn't go into much detail, it covered the first minute or so of me covering the main points before I went into detail. That conversation went for hours."

"That was a conversation?"

"Yeah, it was. It wasn't exactly clear…"

"Then you already told someone about everything… Who was it?"

"Caleb Alexander."

Silence for a few moment, then Yukino clenched her fist. "That bastard! Why did he tell me!? Ugh, I'm going to need a serious word with him!"

"Don't be too tough on him… He was really nice about it. He wanted it to come from me not him, once I told him that I had decided to tell the truth."

"Heh, I bet he found you crying on the street somewhere. Ha, that guy's a sucker for… Wait, I wasn't being serious…. Oh man, then… Ugh. You know how to play on a person's guilt don't you?"

"Don't feel guilty I wasn't crying nor sitting on the side of road or anything like that! Oh that… Damn it. Can you just forget I said that?"

"No…"

"Well let's go back to what little remains of the future that I have a rough idea about. Philemon will summoned us to his domain. In that domain the game version of you gave Jun your Persona-summoning ability."

"I did?" Yukino's eyes widen. She seemed impressed and daunted by her game counterpart.

"Instead, I have decided I'll give Jun my Persona ability, so you don't have to. You'll need your abilities to take care of the people you care about and you're a better Persona-user with far more experience. I'm simply someone who was never even meant to be here in this world. I'm the more logical choice to give my Persona up," Runa told Yukino her plan.

Yukino hadn't said much, in return. "Hmm… Right. Not sure that's the wisest course of action, Runa-chan. You attract a lot of trouble, you know?"

In response Runa shifted awkwardly and hurried ahead a little eager to avoid getting on Yukino's nerves anymore than she had. Yukino sighed heavily not for the first either.

They opened the door and passed into the Room of the Wheel of Time.

* * *

Inside the Room of the Wheel of Time, the building was shaking and parts of the ceiling were falling down. Yukino and Runa rushed up to the group who had just defeated Joker/Jun, who was kneeling on the ground in front of them.

"Are you all okay!?" Yukino asked concerned before she turned to Runa. "Runa-chan, what in world is going on…? You need to be more specific."

"Well, temples are going to a appear out of no where and at some point Sumaru City is going to rise up into the air because rumours made it so it's built on a UFO," Runa explained to the best of ability, but she knew there was no eloquent way to put it.

"Er… Sorry I asked," Yukino grimaced and a bead of sweat dropped down her forehead. Runa sighed despondently.

Many eyes were on Runa she casted her gaze to met Maya's eyes. Though, the journalist couldn't stand to look Runa in the eye and looked elsewhere. _What did I expect, a happy reunion? _

"Runa-chan…" Lisa muttered astounded.

"What hell are you doing here!?" Eikichi roared at her, causing Runa to flinch. She couldn't find her voice to answer him and she stared at the ground instead.

"Why don't you ever listen? I told you I never wanted to see you again," Tatsuya said half-to-himself, a muscle in his jaw twitched.

_It must be so painful for him. I turned his world upside down. Things that were certain in an extremely uncertain world were taken away from him because of who I really am_, Runa fingered her scar on her right hand._ I don't belong here. What I am thinking coming here, playing hero…?_

"Why is she here?" Maya inquired of Yukino with a carefully measured tone.

"I'll explain later… But she's here to help," Yukino reassured Maya.

"Help? So just like she helped when…!" Lisa started to shout.

"Lisa-senpai, we don't have time! Jun-kun needs help!" Runa interrupted her, Runa really didn't need a reminder about what she did. Runa moved to Jun still in his Joker form. Maybe if she gets through to him sooner, they won't have to fight him.

She tried to help Jun/Joker up. "Jun-kun, let me…"

Jun/Joker slapped her hand away and stood on his own. His hands shook, and he muttered. "I-Impossible… This… can't be…! I… I refuse to accept this!"

He barely registered that Runa was there at all. Tatsuya got out his lighter and stared at it's inscription as Jun/Joker stepped back. He whispered with sadness. "Jun…"

A ring of light surrounded Jun/Joker and a disembodied voice tempted him. "You want power…? Then wish for it… Hate… Immolate yourself in the flames of abhorrence…"

"I… want power…! Power enough to yield to no one…!"

"No, don't listen!" Maya begged, but Jun/Joker was too far gone for him to hear her.

A twisted Persona came to existence above Jun/Joker. It composed mostly of black with a blue circle pattern in places and there was white on it's shoulder, arm and half it's head. On it's chest of a yellow-green bleeding heart with three stakes hammered into it. The Persona's name was Nyarlathotep, the Crawling Chaos himself.

The Persona version of the entity spoke. "Your wish has been heard… The sacrifice on offer is yourself. Since you were praised as an angel. I grant you heavenly strength."

The Persona then began to fuse with Jun/Joker. Angel wings began to appear on his back. Jun/Joker screamed out in pain and faced his back to the group. "Aa-a-a-a-a-a-agh…!? S-Stop…!"

Eventually an angelic yet creepy woman figure with golden cuffs and wings formed on Jun/Joker's back. Runa cringed at the sight, that could not be a pleasant experience.

Maya, Eikichi, Lisa, Tatsuya, Yukino and Runa were pulled into a battle realm by the Angel Joker, that was taking over Jun. Jun announced as the creature on his back flexed it's wings. "I am the archangel of judgement… The corrupt souls of man shall be cleaved with my sword of light… You shall all face your punishment."

"What're we supposed to do!?" Lisa questioned.

"Dude, can't we do anything for him!?" Eikichi exclaimed alarmed at the sight.

"Jun-kun, please… Please stop this…" Maya pleaded desperate.

"Looks like we are going to have to knock some sense into you," Tatsuya realised after a sigh.

Eikichi, Lisa, Tatsuya and Maya were ready to fight but they swayed on their feet slightly. Most of them were still poisoned from the last battle and were weaken by it. Maya and Lisa had healed their injuries but it was clear the four were exhausted.

Yukino readied a razor blade and nodded to Runa. "Go on, do your job."

"Electra, cure them of their ailment!" Runa summoned her Persona and cured the four of the poison draining their heal. The group stared at Runa for the moment, but decided that their focus was better served on the battle.

"Tatsuya, Eikichi, help me out with a Fusion Spell," Yukino ordered. Tatsuya and Eikichi nodded in agreement. Together the three casted. "Loiseau de Feu!"

Angel Joker flinched as the pattern of flames surrounded and struck him, but he shrugged it off and casted. "Alpha Blaster!"

"No, you don't!" Runa said as she sent Electra to cast Makarakarn to protect the party. The shield held back the attack.

Maya and Lisa worked together and casted their Fusion Spell. "Mediamai."

The healing wave washed over the group and Runa knew this would occur at regular intervals without the pair even having to use more SP. Also it rendered the need for healing spells pretty unnecessary unless there was critical damage dealt.

This shocked Runa. That was her responsibility, but she did just notice she never performed many Fusion Spells with anyone before. She had always done healing by herself, without letting the others help much. However without her Lisa and Maya had found what Runa considered to be one of the best Fusion Spells in the game.

_Whereas the thought of doing something like that never crossed my mind… I was never part of the group, I just tagged along for the ride. They really were better off without me,_ She thought stunned.

The others continued to battle. Runa threw out the occasional Makarakarn every now and then, but she was largely unneeded in her opinion. Tatsuya casted a a fire spell using his Persona Vulcanus Prime and Angel Joker disappeared from the battle realm, thus ending the fight.

They returned back to the room where Jun no longer in his Joker appearance, but in his school uniform with a yellow Iris in his pocket. He was on the ground unconscious. Maya went to him and placed his dark haired head on her knee. Lisa and Maya quickly healed him. From a distance Runa checked over Jun's injuries, but it was nothing Maya and Lisa couldn't handle. So she stood away from the others and kept her distance. Tatsuya knelt next Jun and waited for him to awake.

Jun began to stir and his eyes wearily opened. "This whole time… Was I… having a nightmare…?"

_Yes, that's certainly one way to put it,_ Runa sighed sadly, but smiled afterwards. At least _Jun was no longer Joker. He could be himself again. _

Jun sat up and Maya hugged tightly while Lisa started to tear up. "Oh, thank goodness… I'm… I'm so glad…!"

"Damn, dude… You had us so worried…" Eichiki smiled while he wiped away a tear from his face.

Tatsuya pulled his eyes away from Jun once he convinced himself that Jun was okay and Tatsuya stood up. Tatsuya held his lighter and stared at it's inscription.

Jun saw the lighter and his eyes widen. "Tatsuya… You had that… all this time…?"

"Of course, I still have it… You still have the watch, by any chance?" Tatsuya wondered not looking directly at Jun.

Jun gazed down at his wrist with a nod. Then he paused and said. "It's ticking… But I thought… It had been stopped… Ever since that day…"

Tatsuya lower his hand that held the lighter, and turned his head towards Jun, surprised. "…"

"That's right… We promised to protect Big Sis together… forever… And I… I…!" Jun recalled, he closed his eyes unable to finish. He abruptly stood and moved away from Maya.

Maya stopped him however when she held out a Nemophila flower. A powdery blue flower meaning 'I forget you.' Jun stared transfixed. Maya assured Jun. "Jun-kun… This is how I feel… I promise you… No matter who stands against you… Even if the whole world becomes my enemy… I'll keep my promise."

Jun slowly accepted the flower and held it close. "A Nemophilia flower… I'm sorry… Big Sis… I'm so sorry… Tatsuya…"

Tatsuya didn't say word. Jun went to his knees and clutched his head. "I… I…"

Jun began to sob and soon waterworks spread to the rest of the room as well. Not that Tatsuya would ever admit it, but he at least had one tear as well. Runa knew the moment couldn't last, but she didn't have the heart to spoil it speaking, so she didn't.

It was then when an enormously powerful Persona resonance swept over everyone. It was so devastating it brought all of them to their knees.

"What the…!? My Persona is… scared!?" Maya exclaimed with a gasp.

Jun was the first to stand. A whirlwind of pale purple light appeared on the upper level of room and a man materialised with his back to the group. The man was wearing a dark pinstriped suit and a dark shirt underneath with a red scarf. This man was Jun's father, to the best of Runa's knowledge of the game. The dark haired man looked over his shoulder at Jun. "Shame on you. The head of the Masked Circle dares to allow his enemies to pity him? Come, Jun… Claim your revenge and open the way to Idealian."

Jun's Father turned around and walked to the edge of the stone platform. Jun shook his head and announced. "Father… We need to stop this… I… I just wanted to be like Big Sis and lead everyone to their dreams!"

"And that's why I gave you that power and the In Lak'ech. Your dream has come true, so why resist me?" Jun's father questioned smugly. Jun's father outstretched his hand to Jun and ordered. "It's your turn now to grant MY dream… And as your father, I will eliminate anyone who tries to deceive you. Now, come."

"I won't let anyone hurt Big Maya… Not even you, Father…!" Jun glared at his father.

"…Ha. Very well. Jun… You have been removed from the wheel of fortune," Jun's father lowered his hand and a whirlwind of pale purple light surrounded Jun. Jun fell to his knees as his Persona was taken from him. Jun's father announced afterwards. "I will lead the Masked Circle in your stead. Farewell, my son. You will become part of the foundations for the new world."

Jun's father turned white and faded. Runa clenched her hands, there wasn't much left of game version she had played and then there wasn't much left she had researched about. For once in her life she wished she had Matt's attitude toward spoilers. The building kept shaking and it was about to crumble down on top of them when Philemon's gold butterfly form fluttered past.

* * *

Philemon transported Runa, Jun, Tatsuya, Lisa, Maya, Yukino and Eikichi to his domain. The butterfly transformed into Philemon's human form and said. "The past, present, and future of the Rings of Time have begun to spin. Xibalba has shown itself. To escape the eternal suffering that comes with understanding one's existence, man has summoned from the abyss that which should not exist. What awaits you from here on will be a crueler fate than even that which the Crawling Chaos has woven…"

"The 'Crawling Chaos,' again… What exactly are talking about?" Maya inquired of Philemon.

"The Crawling Chaos is Nyal…" Runa started, but she bit her tongue to stop herself. I should just do what is needed of me and get out of their hair.

"There's still too much we don't know. About Jun-kun's father, and that Persona… Or why rumours started to come true," Maya continued after she determined Runa wasn't going to finish.

"Far too much is happening," Tatsuya commented as he flipped the lid of his lighter open and then close again.

Philemon answered and encouraged them to face the enemy. "Eventually the time will be right for you to learn everything. If anyone can stop him… the darkness from thriving, it is you. The power amassed by the feelings which have been fostered over ten years… Show him the potential that lies within you."

Runa rolled her eyes mildly annoyed with Philemon. She then took a breath and opened her mouth to speak. She stopped and was taken off guard when Yukino stepped forward.

The photographer spoke before Runa could. "Philemon… my Persona-summoning ability… Would you mind giving it to Jun?"

"Huh!? Yukino-san, I thought we agreed that I would…" Runa gasped in surprise.

"You decided that, all on your own. I never agreed to that Runa-chan." Yukino interrupted her.

"Why would give up your Persona-ability? I don't get it… You're far more useful and have far more experience than I do," Runa frown confused by Yukino's choice.

Yukino sighed and explained. "You get yourself into far too much trouble,if would be foolish for your to give up your Persona, and I told I would not let you stray. If you gave your Persona up, you would be just running away again. You need to face the consequences. It's impossible to run forever, Runa-chan. So I will give my Persona ability to Jun."

"Yukino-san…" Runa saw the photographer with new admiration.

"What…? But then, if you go through with this… What will you do, Yukki?" Maya expressed her concern for her friend.

"I don't need Personas anymore. I can keep my head high and walk on my own now… It's time I passed on these feelings on to someone else," Yukino replied with confidence and serene expression on her face. Jun was surprised by the turnoff events also ad his eyes were wide.

"Understood… But there aren't many who can remember their identity when in this domain. Can you state your name?" Philemon turned to face Jun asked him.

"My name… is Jun… Jun Kurosu! That's all I am now!"

Philemon complimented Jun and then announced. "Well done. I can indeed vouch for the strength of heart you possess to reflect on yourself and your kindness towards others. Yukino Mayuzumi's power of Persona will be entrusted to Jun Kurosu."

Philemon raised his arm, then a ball of sparkling light manifested in front of Yukino and traveled to Jun. The light sunk into Jun's chest and light washed over him before a Persona appeared above him. The Persona was Hermes and golden plated armour. The Persona held a staff which at it's top had a small toy-like rocket. At it's feet, little jets acted as high tech version of winged sandals and the had a helmet with plane wings instead of a winged cap.

"I am Hermes… Giver of fortune and fame, and herald of souls… To my alter ego; Love thy neighbour withe a selflessness like the wind's…" Jun's Persona Hermes remarked shaky it's staff before the Persona disappeared and return to Jun.

"It's so warm… Thank you, Mayuzumi-san… I won't waste your feelings," Jun placed a hand on his heart and thanked her. Jun Kurosu then placed Nemophilia flower that he had been holding into his pocket.

"It seems the others have also found their true Personas that caused such changes in them when they were young… These will grant you power," Philemon commented. The butterfly mask man raised his arm and faced Tatsuya.

An new Persona rose from Tatsuya as he instinctually held out his Red Hawk mask. Apollo had mechanical hands, a red and white striped jumpsuit which was made so it resembled a red sun with it's rays of light making the stripes. A red military-esque jacket and a intricate smoky red mask adorned the Persona as well.

"I am thou… Thou art I… From the sea of thy soul I cometh… Ruler of the blazing sun and blue skies, Apollo," Apollo, Tatsuya's Persona declared as it raised it's arms up and brought them together as if ready to launch a fire spell at any second. Tatsuya's mask disappeared afterwards.

Maya was granted a new Persona and followed Tatsuya's example with her own mask as well. Artemis rose up with one hand raised toward the ceiling of Philemon's domain's main area. Maya's Persona was futuristic with dark sapphire blue polygons attached to it's body which was black with many white components, including boots and gloves.

Artemis announced that. "I am Artemis. The moon goddess who illuminates your twilight virtue… My purer half, do not be bashful of your destiny."

Lisa was next. Her Persona Venus manifested itself in a pose where one hand rested on it's hip and the other was held high up. Venus, Lisa's Persona had a white with gold detail gladiator helm, a blue jumpsuit with turquoise and white bubbles on it's chest, wrists and hips. White sea shells decorated the back of it's thighs and feet.

Venus, the main Persona belonging to Lisa announced. "I am Venus… Goddess of fertility about whom beauty and love dance… I am you… You are me…. Let us become one…"

Then Eikichi new Persona, Hades came into being. Hades had a triangular red and black cloth that protruded above it's head on metal spikes. Red puffy jump suit with black jagged leather jacket adorned it's torso and it held a shield with many horned humanoid skulls upon the shield in one hand. Hades lifted it's shield and said. "I am Hades… King of the underworld who judges the evil and the righteous alike. I am thou… Thou art I… Let us walk this path together…"

"No new Persona for me, I guess," Runa realised glumly as Philemon turned to face her.

Philemon nodded and lowered his hand. "_Herald_, you have not yet gained the strength of heart required to do so."

"I shouldn't of gotten my hopes up," Runa sighed and muttered to herself.

"Well then, I shall now send you to Xibalba. If you have the faintest strength to reach for your dreams, the stars will shine even in the darkness. Take control of your destiny…" Philemon advised the seven of them.

* * *

Philemon's domain faded away and the six Persona-users and Yukino found themselves at the front of the shrine. A familiar voice that could only be Ixquic's or Akari's called out. "Hey, lady!"

Ixquic walked towards the seven of them. Four children were with Ixquic, she must of been keeping them safe from the Last Battalion. One of the boys was Yosuke and the other Runa guessed was a soccer fan from the pin on his bag. Two girls were there also… One of them was Ichiko, Runa grimaced as she saw Ichiko's eyes go wide at the sight of Maya. The other girl who seemed to be younger than Ichiko was oddly familiar. Runa blinked and rubbed her eyes.

The girl kind of reminded Runa of Naomi. The girl's sandy blonde and amber eyes made Runa think of her former friend. She wondered if she caused trouble for her when she threaten Naomi's position in he social climate of Naomi's school. Runa shook her head and rubbed her arm. She missed Naomi despite of everything. Naomi wasn't the nicest person, but Runa missed the conversations they used to have. Comparing this girl to Naomi was just a sign of that.

"The city's flying! What's going on!?" Ixquic demanded snapping Runa out of her thoughts.

"And… My Papa and Mama disappeared… When I think hard, I know I had a Mama and Papa… But now when I go home, I'll be all alone… Papa and Mama were always fighting. But… They were still my parents!" The boy who resembled Jun caught up with others and sobbed. The boy wiped away his tears then he stared up expectantly at Maya and Jun. "Big Sis! Big Bro! Go beat the bad guys and bring back my Papa and Mama!"

"Don't worry, leave it to us! We'll thrash those bad guys in no time and make sure you get your parents back!" Maya assured the boy. The children gathered all cheer at that announcement. Maya smiled at that and asked. "Hey, kids! Mind telling me what you want to be when you grow up?"

"Hey, Big Maya… I don't think now's the time to ask stuff like that…" Eikichi grimaced but his eyes widen when Lisa walked over and punched him in the gut. Eikichi fell to ground.

The boy with a soccer ball pin on his back pack raised his hand and shouted. "I'm gonna go to Italy and be a soccer player!"

Lisa meanwhile was acting like she never punch Eikichi while he complained. Runa smiled at the scene on unfolding in front of her. _It was sweet, cliche, but still sweet._

Everyone was back to acting like themselves and Runa wasn't making anyone upset so she was glad. The girl who reminded Runa of Naomi suddenly spoke up. "I'm gonna be a singer! And I'm taking dance classes too!"

"I want to a brilliant reporter,,, just like you, Maya-sama!" Ichiko exclaimed her eyes glittering. Maya laughed embarrassed at being the focus Ichiko's case of hero worship. Ichiko elbowed Yosuke and told him to speak up. "Yosuke-kun! What about you!?"

"Er… I don't know yet," Yosuke shrugged and sheepishly scratched his cheek.

"What…? Boring! You're no fun, Yosuke…" Ichiko pouted and crossed her arms.

Yosuke groaned half-heartily and asked the world. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"It's okay, it you don't know what you want be. A lot people haven't it, even in their last year of high school. It's completely normal," Tatsuya said matter-of-factly, but Runa could tell Yosuke's lack of direction in his dreams reminded him of his own.

"Heh, thanks," Yosuke rubbed the back of his head with a nervous grin.

Maya clapped her hands together cheerfully. "Well, guess what? These guys are going to teach you a chant that'll make your dreams come true!"

The children gathered closer around Tatsuya and Jun. The guys were momentarily surprised. Jun turned his head toward Maya. "You sure about this?"

Maya assured him. "Of course."

Jun turned and faced Tatsuya. "You're okay with this, right?"

Tatsuya hesitated for a second then looked Jun in the eye and nodded. Jun directed his attention at the children and introduced the chant to them. "Um… It's called the Persona Game…"

"The first thing you need to know is…" Tatsuya joined in on the explanation. Together Tatsuya and Jun explained how the Persona Game worked to the children.

_Tatsuya seems to be a lot more confident with Jun around_, Runa observed as she watched.

Soon the children, and Ixquic were in a circle. One child stepped and chanted. "Persona, Persona, please come here."

The next child stepped and chanted. "Persona, Persona, please come here."

The children and Ixquic had all continued the ritual until everyone of the children and Ixquic had said the chant and stepped.

Then all them chanted at the same time. "Persona, Persona, please come here."

Afterward most of the children wandered off with Ixquic to watch over them. Except for the boy who looked like Jun who stayed behind and thanked Jun.

Jun gave the boy a pink flower with five petals on each flower head and he promised the boy that. "I'll make sure to get your Papa and Mama back to normal. Here, as a token of my promise…"

"What's this flower?" The boy asked curious.

"It's a flower of hope," Jun replied simply. The boy accepted the flower and hurried off to catch up with the rest of the children.

"That kind of you, Jun-kun," Runa commented.

Jun smiled briefly before his manner turned serious. "If the Ideal Energy stored in the five skulls is released, the people I turned into shadow-men may be returned to normal…"

_Huh? Wait… I completely forgot about that. Hah-aha! I thought they were doomed forever. Thank goodness,_ Runa jaw dropped at the news, but her eyes shined at the same time with relief.

"The skulls are the key and the power source for activating Xibalba. If we take back all the skulls and bring down Xibalba before the Grand Cross happens, we can prevent further tragedy… By now, they'll have placed the skulls of earth, water, wind, and fire in their respective shrines to control them there. Our goal should be to first take back these four skulls, and then take over Xibalba. My father… should be chasing the Heaven Skull and the Fuhrer to the centre of Xibalba…" Jun explained. Everyone nodded and Tatsuya flicked his lighter.

Suddenly the sound of a twig snapping and footsteps from the trees drew everyone's attention. They all whirled around toward the noise and saw a small group of people where inside the forest. In the distance, Runa saw a faint light that rippled in the air for a second behind the group. It was the same thing she saw when the entrance or exit to faerie path was being used when Caleb had helped her. Sure enough, she saw Caleb and his daughter. But Anna and Shunsuke had appeared to have ran into Caleb at some point as they were there, too. There was also a small boy, that hid his face behind his almost black brown hair.

There was another rustling noise coming from a nearby bush that bothered Runa, but she was more surprised to see that Caleb mad met up with Anna and Shunsuke.

Caleb waved and asked. "Hi, I ran into these two not long ago and thought I'd take them here to met up Yukino. Also I found this lost kid. Anyone by some unlikely chance know him?"

"I do!" Shouted a voice from within he nearby bushes, starling everyone. The owner of the voice emerged from the bushes. It was Ichiko. _She had been spying on their conversation… Great…_

Ichiko ran up to Caleb and told him. "That boy goes to my school! I've seen him before! I forgot his name… It'll come to me, I'm sure. But his dad and mum was very worried and gave me an important quest to find him. And I did it! Thank you, guy with the weird accent like that boy's mum."

"Oh, his mum's Australian is she?" Caleb asked.

"Huh? Probably," Ichiko shrugged.

"Hello, human girl… You are another human child, but not a changeling… Weird," Caleb's daughter stared at Ichiko.

Ichiko burst out laughing and grabbed Caleb's daughter's hand and the boy's hand. Ichiko dragged the two off and began to tell them about a certain ritual. "Come with me, you two! I'll teach you this awesome chant I learnt from Maya-sama friends. Then we can start becoming best friends!"

The boy seemed uncertain about, but Caleb's daughter was intrigued. "Hmm… A human chant. I wonder what it would be like… Hmm… Count us in! Dad said it's very important to learn about humans in their nature habitat."

"That's not how I said it," Caleb face palmed and complained under his breath.

Runa had sympathy for the poor boy for second, but then heard the boy laugh. Runa smiled and she almost bursted out laughing when Caleb bowed and apologised. "Sorry, guys… I got to make sure my daughter isn't going to get those two into trouble."

"I think, Ichiko-chan, is the one you should be worried about," Runa pointed out.

"Really…?" Caleb paled. "What makes you say that?"

"I met her before," Runa answered.

"Since when did you have a daughter, Caleb-kun!?" Yukino exclaimed surprised once she had gotten the chance to speak.

"Er… Whoops, I knew I forgot to tell someone about that… Well…" Caleb laughed nervously before he sprinted off to chase after his daughter, Ichiko and that boy. "I'm off! Bye, Yukino!"

"…" Yukino took a deep breath and slowly she began to work the pieces of the puzzle together. After all she had known Caleb for awhile. "That explains so much…"

"Yep," Runa nodded. Yukino and Runa turned back to others who still stood shocked. "Huh?"

Jun saw Runa's confusion, but he just shrugged as he had no idea, either.

Runa followed Lisa's, Tatsuya's, Eikichi's and Maya's gaze and she pieced it together. "Oh… You guys, didn't know about Shunsuke-san coming back to life. I probably should of mentioned that."

"How the hell did that happen!?" Eikichi demanded.

"Well…" Runa swallowed and stepped back nervous.

Shunsuke coughed and said. "Runa-chan, here brought me back from dead."

"WHAT!" "You can do that…?" "That's amazing, I must admit." "…!" "No way…"

"I was more surprised than you lot were, trust me," Shunsuke laughed.

"This doesn't change anything, Runa. I hope you realise that," Tatsuya remarked coldly.

Runa gulped before she answered. "I know that,"

"Sorry to spring this on you guys… But I'm gonna part ways here. I've been thinking of staying in the city," Yukino revealed. Eikichi and Lisa both whirled around to face her. Yukino continued on and pointed out. "The battle between the Masked Circle and Last Battalion is spilling over into the city. People might get caught in the crossfire. And I thought if that happens, it'd be best to have someone who can fight there to handle it. I don't want anyone else to die. Shunsuke came back, but I'm pretty sure Runa-chan can't bring everyone back."

"I see what you mean, but… It's crazy to try and fight them alone and without a Persona, even for you!" Eikichi argued.

"Don't worry, she won't be alone. I'll protect Yukino… and Shunsuke. I won't let anyone touch either of them," Anna stepped forward and vowed.

"Then there's nothing to worry about! Take good care of Yukki and Shunsuke-san for us, Anna-san!" Maya determined.

Anna nodded without a word.

"We'll contact Tamaki and Tadashi, they have demon summoner equipment. We'll ask if we could borrow some," Yukino added. Shunsuke nodded in agreement.

_It was odd that Shunsuke didn't seem surprised to hear about demon summoning and everything else, but then again… He's seen some crazy stuff lately… He's probably used to it, by now_, Runa reflected as Shunsuke, Anna and Yukino said their goodbyes and started to leave.

"One thing, guys. If there ever comes a time when you need to ride something… Do NOT let Maya-san drive!" Yukino suddenly spun around and warned everyone. Lisa, Tatsuya, Eikichi and Runa nodded and vowed to try to stop that from happening.

"Yukki! How rude! I'm an excellent driver!" Maya complained. Then Maya, Yukino, Eikichi, Runa, Lisa and Tatsuya laughed as recalled the blimp.

"Mackey…" Shunsuke shook his head at Maya, probably wondering what caused them to laugh. Shunsuke then cautioned Runa. "You be careful, Runa-chan and thanks again, for everything."

His eyes rested Yukino afterward with fondness, that had not been there that strongly beforehand.

_Looks like Shunsuke-san has been thinking about what I told him about Yukino-san_, Runa thought as she watched Yukino, Anna and Shunsuke leave the shrine.

She hesitantly turned back to the group, worried about what would come next. _Will they actually let me help and if they do what then?_

"Brining mankind to Idealian… Is that really what Jun-kun's father wants…?" Maya wondered alone to herself.

"Maya-san, what's our next move?" Tatsuya asked the journalist.

"We should concentrate on gathering the skulls for now. Jun-kun, Tatsuya-kun… With you two on our side, we'll be fine, come what may!" Maya determined.

"We're finally reunited, all us old friends. I feel like nothing can stop me, Masked Circle or Last Battalion or whatever!" Eikichi exclaimed with a grin.

"Philemon told us to show the power of our feelings that we're fostered for the last ten years… Well, I've got ten years' worth of unrequited love power! I hope the Masked Circle and Last Battalion are ready for it!" Lisa declared making Tatsuya groan in annoyance.

"Getting the four skulls back and taking over Xibalba… It will be difficult, but there's no other war to save everyone. Please, Tatsuya, I'll need your strength…" Jun requested of Tatsuya as he approached the teenager after Tatsuya had shaken his head at Lisa.

"Then you can have it," Tatsuya replied bluntly without changing his expression.

"Huh…? Tatsuya, I… Thank you," Jun seemed surprised but expressed his gratitude before he added. "I must stop Father! It's the only way I to atone for what I've done."

"I… I'll do my best to h-help as well, if I can," Runa offered as she shifting nervously from one foot to another.

"I would rather you didn't come," Tatsuya muttered, his eyes directed away from her.

"…" Maya suddenly was very quiet and she stopped smiling as she recalled Runa's presence.

Lisa closed her eyes for a moment and asked Runa. "What gives you right to decide this after what you did? Do you think you can just come back and expect us to 'friends,' again!"

"Senpai, I didn't…" Runa started but she was interrupted by Jun.

"What's going on? I noticed it before, I thought that I just imagining it, but clearly something's up. Why in the world are you all so angry with Runa-chan?" Jun questioned. The others were taken off guard by the question, at first.

"Oh, you weren't there when the reflecting pool showed us that vision," Eikichi remembered.

"?" Jun blinked confused.

"She lied to all of us about so many things, that it made it difficult to tell whether any of she did or said was true," Maya clarified.

"People got hurt because she valued her secrets more than people who thought she was their friend," Lisa added with a resentful tone.

Runa flinched in response to their words. Jun frowned then requested. "Runa-chan, can you tell me what is going on? What did you lie about to anger them this much?"

"I lied about everything basically. I'll t-tell what I told Caleb-san in the vision. Caleb-san was who I was talking to in the vision. Not… Not that you could tell," Runa answered, there was no use avoiding the question, she would have to explain it eventually.

Runa continued on. "I guess I'll start with a summary. Everything I now tell you, is the truth no matter how bizarre. In a life before this one, I lived in a world where this world was a video game, I've played. But I was somehow sent to this world because of some weird contract. Here was reborn as Tatsuya's and Katsuya's little sister. Then I lived a life unaware of my previous life until a few days ago. I awoke to my past life's memories and even the scars from my old life passed into this world when I awoke. Then for the past few days I've traveled with Maya, Lisa, Tatsuya, Eikichi and Yukino all while knowing pretty much exactly what would happen. I could of spoken up and warned them several times of events that were about to occur, but instead I kept my mouth shut. I was too afraid of what would happen if I spoke the truth to anyone. I pretended to play the role of 'Runa Suou,' despite the fact the character should never of existed in this world."

"That's…. Unbelievable," Jun marvelled.

"That's the part everyone saw at the reflecting pool. You've caught up. Welcome to the party… Jun-kun, I should told them so much sooner. I knew you were Joker the entire time I was here, you could of been saved sooner if I had spoken. And then… everything wouldn't be so stinking messed up," Runa lamented.

"I've done far worse Runa-chan. I think you should still come with us, we can use your knowledge. We'll atone together," Jun decided much to the dismay of the others.

"Yukki was able to forgive her. I should be able to do the same," Maya slowly came round to the idea, but she still seemed cautious.

"If Maya-san agrees… I guess I can see that having Runa-chan around could been useful. Besides we need all the help we can get, " Eikichi shrugged.

Lisa let out a breath and said. "Fine… Runa-chan can tagalong, but if she deceives us again… Then it's over. I don't care how much she begs."

"No, she'll just betray us again. How can we trust someone who's every act was a lie? My sister is not her, she is just someone who took that person away," Tatsuya disagreed.

"I'm sorry," Runa said in a small voice. _So that's how he thinks of me. To him, I'm a parasite who replaced his sister with a liar and someone who was unrecognisable. In a way I guess I killed my unawakened self when I became the dominant consciousness. No wonder he hates me._

"Don't pretend to be sorry! Not when you wear my sister's face! You don't even belong here so stop trying to replace someone you're so clearly not good enough to be! You're not my sister, just some stupid impostor who looks like her! I hate…" Tatsuya lashed out at her when Jun placed a hand on Tatsuya arm.

"Tatsuya… Can you come with me for a moment? Please," Jun asked Tatsuya out of the blue.

"Tch, fine," Tatsuya shrugged Jun's hand off and marched off.

"Jun-kun?" Runa looked from Tatsuya to Jun with bewilderment.

"Stay here, I'll talk to him. I doubt if it'll help, but him lashing out at you is not helping anyone," Jun told her with a concerned tone before he followed Tatsuya.

They were out of earshot, but Runa could see them talk to each other. Tatsuya was furious, Jun however kept his compose and tried to calm Tatsuya down. It was odd to see Tatsuya so worked up, not because she had worried him, but because he hated her.

Jun sighed at one point and said something. Runa wasn't sure what he said, but it appeared to have made Tatsuya pause. Tatsuya muttered something back in return and Jun appear to argue with what Tatsuya had said. Eventually after a about minute the two boys came back. Tatsuya walked up to Runa and glared at her straight in her eyes. It was icy, that stare.

Runa held breath and waited her the next torrent of hateful remarks or perhaps an expression of disappointment. Tatsuya then looked away and said. "You can come and help us out. But don't pretend you can go back to the way it was before… You crossed a line, that cannot be uncrossed."

"I… I understand," Runa told him.

"…" Jun frowned behind Tatsuya and gave Runa a sympathetic look.

She casted her eyes away from the look and thought. _Geez, Jun is way too nice._

"I'll offer whatever assistance I can. However I never finished the game version of this crazy mess so I'm nearing the limits of knowledge. Most of what I know now is from research on the upcoming temples and some guess work. I don't know how this all ends. Though, I'll still try and make sure the ending isn't a bad one," Runa informed everyone present.

They seemed somewhat surprised but didn't voice their opinions. _At least they were letting me be in the same space as them, that's a start_.

* * *

_**So now that's Runa is united with Tatsuya, Jun, Maya, Lisa and Eikichi. Next chapter she'll have to truly start of winning back their trust or at least trying to get them to tolerate her. It'll be interesting to write so hopefully also it'll be interesting for you to read. **_

_**Oh, and because Runa's now told the group the truth about herself, I thought it might be a good idea to stop adding the journal entries of her unawakened self now that she is no longer hiding her true thoughts. It's just that it feels the entries are no longer needed in the story, if that makes any sense. Oh, well thanks for reading this newest chapter!**_


	21. Chapter 20 - Aquarius

**Author's Note:** In this chapter, the Runa and the others enter the Aquarius Temple and met an unexpected enemy.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter 20 - Aquarius**

* * *

After a quick trip to the Velvet Room, the group traveled to Maya's apartment to check on her roommate Ulala, to see if she was safe. Eikichi was considering getting a visual band together of himself, Tatsuya and Jun. Everyone, but Jun and Maya were in a state of constant ignore towards Runa. Not that she minded, but it wasn't the best atmosphere. Runa could put good money on the only reason Jun and Maya talked to her because they were absurdly nice people to everyone.

There was papers scattered across the floor, CD cases near an ancient looking stereo, the desk of unorganised and it could barely be seen underneath the mess upon it.

It was undoubtably Maya's room. Tatsuya's and Jun's eyes were open wide at the sight. It was almost comical their reaction.

"Th… This… is Big Maya's room…? You must be joking…" Jun stammered in disbelief.

"…" Tatsuya paled at the sight the room. He composed himself quickly however while Jun stood with a blank look on his face. Tatsuya asked himself underneath his breath and shook his head at the room. "How does she live like this…? It's ten times worst my room."

"Was the shock too much for Jun? His image of Big Maya just got smashed to smithereens. The gap between image and reality was too big," Eikichi commented sympathetically.

"It is really messy in here," Lisa remarked.

"Everyone's ganging up on me… Look, I'll clean it when this is all over. Cut me some slack!" Maya placed a hand to her forehead and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh, wait, Runa-chan… You don't think my room's that messy do you?"

"I'm trying to avoid lying, right now, Maya-san… So, no comment," Runa promptly replied.

Maya cringed inwardly and asked Ulala if she was alright given all the crazy things that have been happening. Ulala assured her that she was and thanked Maya for letting her hang out in Maya's room, then she noticed Jun. Ulala immediately changed the topic. "Hey, is that boy with the flower new? He's cute… How do you do it, Ma-ya?"

"It's not like that…" Maya attempted to explain but Ulala cut her off.

"But you know… I think I could go for a younger guy too. maybe I'll find a cute one and keep him while I can," Ulala pondered the possibility.

"…" Maya sighed and told the others. "Well, she's fine let's get some supplies."

"Hey, I'm going to to Double Slash to see how Mami and Miho are," Lisa announced.

"I'll come with you," Tatsuya decided after a brief glare at Runa.

_This wasn't working out, very well… maybe if I came with them, we could work things out? _Runa thought to herself. Runa gulped and suggested aloud. "Why don't we spilt up into two groups then? Lisa-senpai, Tatsuya and I could go to Double Slash to check on Mami and Miho. While there we could contact Baofu's rumour site. Then we could go to the Silverman manor to check on Lisa-senpai's dad and perhaps a few other places. Then the other group can gather supplies and such for the Aquarius Temple. That's the best temple to start off at, after all."

"No, I rather you didn't come," Tatsuya disagreed.

"I agree with Tatsuya. Big Maya can come with us. You go with the guys," Lisa suggested to her.

"Um… Okay," Runa nodded. N_ot exactly what I had in mind to help us get along or at least make it so we can communicate._

"Good luck with supplies, boys!" Maya smiled and waved but then suddenly paused and added in a less enthusiastic tone. "Oh… And I guess… you as well, Runa-chan."

Maya, Tatsuya and Lisa hurried off. Runa shifted awkwardly as she watched them leave. Eikichi demanded. "So, you're the apparent expert… Where to?"

"We should spread rumours at Kuzonaha, gather supplies at a few shops and get something to eat… I'll pay for it all, after all I can summon money from thin air in this world," Runa answered.

"Wait… Summon what!?" Eikichi exclaimed.

"1,000 yen," Runa held her hand out to Eikichi and Jun. Soon a 1,000 yen materialised in her palm.

"Huh?" Eikichi and scratch his head. "Was that always there or…?"

"No, I don't recall seeing it beforehand. I think she's telling the truth," Jun shook his head.

"Right…" Eikichi nodded patly to himself then directed his attention to Runa. "So that's why you volunteered to the handle the money we collected. You didn't want us to find out about this. Great, another lie."

"That's… completely true," Runa confessed when she realised she couldn't deny the accusation.

Eikichi scoffed and stormed off towards Double Slash. "Tch, typical… I'll tell the others to met you out the front of temple."

Jun looked between Runa and Eikichi with a nervous expression.

"Go on, follow him. I should get used to being alone anyhow. I can't stand in this world. There's no place for me, not anymore…" Runa told him and she walked towards the nearest shop.

"Wait up. I can't leave you on your own when the city's like this," Jun caught up to her.

Runa looked down, she knew he only did it out of pity, but she had hoped that he would despite the fact she did nothing to warrant his pity.

* * *

Outside the Aquarius Temple, Jun and Runa had met with the others before going in. Runa told them about the supplies she got and that Yukino had safely made contact with some of her old friends. These old friends were working to help protect the city. Maya then told them about the rumours they found out and that Lisa's dad was fine.

"So, how were Mami and Miho are they…?" Runa begun to ask, but Lisa stopped her.

"Oh, like you actually care, Runa-chan… They aren't fine by the way, and it's your fault!" Lisa shouted at Runa. Runa flinched in response. Lisa saw that and was about to yell at her again when Maya intervened.

"Hey, let's go get that crystal skull, shall we?" Maya quickly said eager not to waste time arguing.

Lisa scowled at Runa and then sighed. She agreed with Maya and the group entered the temple.

_Why did I open my big mouth?_ Runa lamented as she followed the others through the temple.

The green-blue was normally would have a calming effect, but the cold stares she occasionally received countered the effect. It wasn't long and they reached the first relief hall. On the entrance to the hall there were double doors with four large gems on each door, ranging from ruby, sapphire, topaz and emerald. The group turned to Runa.

She jumped slightly before she asked. "What is it?"

"Who or what are behind these doors?" Tatsuya questioned.

"I think, if memory serves… I-I haven't played any of the temple dungeons, but ac-according to the research, and the walkthroughs I studied about this part…There'll be Last Battalion and Masked Circle members fighting each other. Th-The Masked Circle members win this battle and we'll need to defeat them. Since they are Aquarius Mask's they'll be weak to earth spells but can nullify wind," Runa gave them all the information she knew off the top of her. At that moment, she wished she had a smart phone with internet access.

The others switched their Personas accordingly and they pushed opened the doors. Inside several Last Battalion soldiers were falling to their knees after their throats were cut by the Aquarius Mask's staffs.

The soldiers bodies lingered more than the Masked Circle members they had encountered previously, but the soldiers once dead their bodies entered a state of rapid decay. By the time they have defeated the Aquarius Masks the soldiers would nothing more than dust. Like if the world knew the soldiers should of died many years ago.

The sight sicken Runa and casted her eyes to the walls to avoid the scene. The seven green cloaked cultist pulled the six of them into a battle realm.

Eikichi, Lisa and Tatsuya combined their power in a Fusion Spell. "Landspark!"

The ground of the realm trembled and cracks formed underneath the cultists. Before the enemy could strike back Maya and Jun attacked together with. "Boulder Smash!"

Gigantic magical rocks slammed into the cultists who cried out in pain. A half human sound that was tainted with the demonic. It horrible. Runa squeezed her eyes shut.

* * *

When Runa opened her eyes she found they had returned to the hall. The battle was over. The soldiers bodies were only bones at this time with scarps of flesh that bursted in flames and became an unpleasant smoke that drifted into nothingness. Thankfully from previous experience Runa knew Masked Circle members that were dead on the floor would simply disappear after a few minutes. She guessed that the demonic qualities transferred to member via their masks were what caused the bodies to disappear, but their bodies stuck around for long enough to make Runa feel a tinge of guilt if she stared too long. She turned to see Tatsuya and Maya staring at the relief.

"This relief… It's showing the four temples, right? But what is it? Order? Balance…?" Maya questioned as she stood next to Tatsuya.

"This inscription… Earth is slashed by wind, but cultivates water

Water flows along the earth, but quenches fire

Fire is calmed by water, but creates wind

Wind in born from fire, but levels the earth," Tatsuya carefully recited the inscription. He narrowed his eyes and added. "I already knew all that from battles. That was pointless."

"It's okay a clue or warning about the order to do the temples in. We should do the Scorpio Temple next, I don't think it's affected by us entering this one," Runa explained.

Tatsuya ignored her while Maya simply nodded with a troubled look on her face.

"She's correct. The four constellations of the Grand Cross are each associated with one of the elements of earth, water, fire and wind. These four elements maintain the balance of the world, and each has strengths and weaknesses. It's a brand of mysticism Father told me about. Xibalba is, in other words, a model for the new world… So it would make sense for the balance of the temples symbolising the world to be important," Jun verified Runa's claims.

"Thank you, Jun-kun," Maya told him while Tatsuya nodded.

_Everything I say cannot be trusted in their eyes. I understand it and all, but geez… Do they really need do that? _Runa rubbed her arm uncomfortable with the atmosphere.

Runa saw out of the corner of her eye, Lisa and Eikichi talking to each other. She watched from afar and listened in. If she cannot be in actual conversation, at least she could watch them.

"Joker died at the Caracol… It was everyone's rumours that gave Joker the power to grant dreams… And Xibalba took flight because of rumours too, right? Philemon said, 'someone,' is making rumours come true… But did he mean Jun's father?" Lisa asked Eikichi.

He shrugged in response. "Don't know, probably. But, the reason the people of this city clung to Jun was because they wanted a cheap, easy way to achieve their dreams… Not everyone think it's a good thing. But once they know the option is out there, it's too tempting to pass up… Man's karma really is deep-rooted…"

"Yeah, I suppose," Lisa frowned.

* * *

The next relief hall was reached after several fights with demons. Inside the hall were seven Last Battalion soldiers and three Aquarius Masks. Several shots went off and the Masked Circle cultists fell dead. A battle realm quickly summoned Jun, Tatsuya, Maya, Runa, Eikichi and Lisa into it. There Runa called forth her Persona, but the others had already organised themselves. Eikichi boosted their critical hit rate, Tatsuya, Lisa and Maya casted a Fusion Spell and Jun finished the enemies off with Sonic Bullet using Durga, the Persona he received from Yukino.

They returned back to the Relief Hall before Runa could do a thing. _Talk about feeling useless_.

"Aquarius… It's associated with the element of wind, symbolising upheaval and destruction, as well as evolution and philanthropy…" Jun reflected mournfully gazing at zodiac's symbol on a wall.

"…" Runa grimaced. Aquarius was her Zodiac as well. _It was suiting for me, the destruction part, but Jun wasn't like that. He had only wanted to grant people their dreams, he simply got lost along the way… It wasn't his fault_.

"But those are only words… In reality, I symbolise an arrogant fool. There's no way I can lead people to their ideals," Jun added and lamented.

"That's not true, Jun-kun!" Maya disagreed with Jun and reminded him. "You said when you were little that you wanted to be a teacher, didn't you? Well, what's a teacher's job but to lead his students to their ideals? You should make your lessons about the importance of dreams!"

Jun smiled weakly but then sighed heavily with a glum expression of his face.

"There you go again. moping like that has been a bad habit of yours ever since you were a kin, Jun. C'mon, _Houhou!_ See, you gotta cheer up! _Houhou! Houhu!_" Lisa attempted to cheer Jun up.

"Ahahah… If it's a 'Hou,' you want, watch and learn from the grey Michel!" Eikichi declared. He struck a pose and shouted. "H-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-U-U-U!"

"Never do that again," Tatsuya scolded after he cringed at action while Lisa and Maya shook their heads. Eikcihi groaned with disappointed and complained. Jun smirked despite his melancholic mood at his friends antics. Runa could tell Eikichi was cheering Jun up in his own unique way and half-smiled. Then she remembered she wasn't welcome to their group, why was she smiling? Runa let her half-smile fall and keep her face neutral as she could.

* * *

Outside the Aquarius Room, symbols of the air aligned water bearer member of zodiac covered the pale turquoise floors and walls. Inside upon a platform two Longinus mech stood waiting with spears. The mechs blocked the path to the Wind Crystal Skull, which's green smoky aura glowed as it sat on it's pedestal. The the two mech's eye lasers detected the six as they entered.

The mech with the number 7 on it's chest commented. "Pathetic… The marionette that danced in ignorance has arrived."

Lower down on the stairs that lead to platform hovered a third Longinus mech with the number 5 on it's chest. The mech questioned. "Flowers inevitably wilt… Can something so transient be compared to the stars?"

"A flower it may be, but's still a very precious blossom… Time for you to give back the wind crystal skull!" Jun retorted with his weapon, a flower at the ready. Everyone else also held themselves peppered to fight in a moment's notice.

The two mechs further up on the platform rose up into the air and landed either side of the group. Longinus #5 chuckled dismissively. "Hah-aha! Do you think your full memories have returned to you, marionette?"

"What do you mean by that!? I remember it all now! How I made everyone suffer… The hints I did…!" Jun questioned.

"Such rank foolishness… Wither and die alongside your precious flowers!" Longinus #5 scoffed and threw a earth spell at the group. Runa casted a spell to block it however so it didn't hit.

Jun called forth his Persona. "Lisa, Eikichi, let's try a Sonic Wave Fusion Spell."

"Okay!" "Sure thing!"

Jun called forth Hermes, "Garula…"

"Hades, try Malaques!" Eikichi shouted.

"Magarula!" Lisa called forth her Persona as well. The three attacks combined to make, Sonic Wave. A spinning vortex of white light whirled.

The mechs suffered damage, but launched a barrage of bullets. They all dodged and swerved out of the way but Runa could feel the heat in the air where the bullets rushed past her. They needed to end this quickly, Tatsuya leaped forward with sword to distract the enemies while Lisa switched Personas. Lisa added her strength to Maya's and they casted. "Heavy Rain."

A torrential down pour soaked the mechs and limited their vision. Jun and Eikichi took the opening and Eikcihi switched his Persona.

The enemies called forth lightning from above, but it was blocked by an opaque magic barrier. Runa nodded to the boys to launch their attack.

Jun and Eikichi hesitated and were almost hit by one of the mech spears. The two recovered from the near miss and conjured their Personas. "Wind Slash EX…"

Two of the mechs were destroyed by the quick succession of attacks and only one remained.

"Electra restore their SP…" Runa commanded and wave of tranquility washed over the group.

"It's time to finish this," Tatsuya determined as he held his sword. He rushed forward and slashed the mech. Eikichi and Maya followed up and shot at the remaining Longinus with their weapons.

Lisa conjured Venus. "Mamagnadyne!"

The Longinus mech fell into pieces and faded from existence. Jun's Persona suddenly rose up above him. Jun blinked and said. "It can change form now? What does that mean?"

"It's underwent a mutation. You can mutate it to your ultimate Persona in the Velvet Room," Runa answered the question.

Jun nodded once before they all returned back to the Aquarius Room.

* * *

Longinus #6 stood on the stairs in Aquarius Room and it announced to Jun. "Hoh hoh… You pitiful fool… You don't even know who was meant to be seated here…" The mech exploded after it had finished speaking.

Jun rushed forward confused by the statement but then his knees buckled and he clutched his head. "What…? Ngh…! U-ngh… Ma…ma…?"

Maya eyes widen and rushed to Jun, worried. "What's wrong? Jun-kun, are you okay!?"

Jun shook himself and regained his composure. He stood up and reassured Maya. "Y-Yes… I'm all right… I just need to hurry and get the skull…"

_Huh? Is there something up with Queen Aquarius? She did seem odd at Caracol in the game, but what did it mean? Did she know Jun? Ugh… There's no use worrying Jun, until I figure it out. Whatever it all means, that is_, Runa paused and pondered.

The skull spoke as Jun approached it. "I am the skull of howling winds… If my slumber is disturbed, earth will become conceited and fire will lose it's wrath."

Jun waited for a spilt second before he picked up the skull. He turned back to the everyone and decided. "Now let's hurry to the next temple!"

"We… We should go to the Velvet Room first to mutate your Per-Persona," Runa advised Jun after the others nodded.

Jun looked to the others who grumbled and started heading to the door. Maya offered Runa a sympathetic smile however and Jun sighed. Runa felt like doing the same, she just wanted to get out of the situation she had made for herself.

The sound of door to the room creaking open, attracted Runa's attention so she looked up. Her eyes met a familiar yet unexpected face.

She froze. "What… How? They never mentioned anything about…"

"Of course, they didn't. I guess it's a taste of your medicine. You must think it's surprisingly bitter, but surely you saw this coming?"

"…" Runa's eye were transfixed on the person before her. This person looked exactly like her in every way except her eyes were yellow. It was her Shadow…

"Ha, pathetic as usual. I even have yellow eyes because of that game you played."

"What do you want?" Runa asked.

"For you to come out from the behind the veil of false hope and face reality. You are a liar to only them, but also to yourself. All wanting save this world business to atone for the past is just a joke. You don't want atonement, you simply don't to be alone. And to avoid the enviable fate you are willing to do anything. It'll never work, though. It's pointless in the end. They'll never accept you. Never forgive you… Just like your mother's family in your old life. No matter what you did it was never good enough."

"Tha-That's not true, I… I'm sure they… cared… un-underneath it all."

"Oh, don't kid yourself. Your mother's family hated you… They despised you so much, they sent to another continent! Hey, there's idea! Why don't I tell these fictional characters the reason for that?"

"No… Please…"

"Sorry! Eh! Request denied~!" Shadow Runa giggled and then added with a devious smirk upon it's face. "Announcement! Did you know that this girl is the one responsible for both her mother's and father's death! Wow, beat you didn't see that one comin'. That's why her mother's family hated her so much. After all, she got her mother killed. It's even better when take into account it wasn't even her real mother, it was her step mother. Ha!"

"I didn't mean to… I didn't want that to happen."

"Yet, it did. All because you couldn't play the role you given. Rais, **He** locked in a stone coffin for days or maybe it was hours. Either way **he** told you not to tell on **him** or you'll pay the price… AND WHAT DID YOU DO!"

Runa was shaking and she could barely breath. "I told on him… I was scared, I thought doing the right…"

"The right thing, huh… Well that turned out terrific. He burnt parents alive in… Front. Of. You. You kept doing the right thing. It never worked out. People kept dying. You were poison. Why should the other me, you, save a world that's not even yours?"

"There are good people here! They don't deserve to die!" Runa clenched her fists and yelled.

"Aww… Did you actually attached to bunch video game characters?" Shadow Runa placed a finger on it's lips, it's eyes curious as how it could inflict more suffering.

"…" Runa stepped back.

"I think that's yes, people! Oh joy! Now you can endure the pain, the constant pain…. of them leaving you. Just like that dream said. Everyone abandons you. No one wants you around, so why bother? You'll never have a family nor friends. Stop wishing for something that will never come true. Give up. Nothing good happens, and if it does it's just lie. Just something to get hopes up so when it falls apart, it hurts more. Why not just stand back and watch it happen? Why fight it?"

"I promised that I would try and help, though," Runa muttered.

"Great help you are. They don't need you. You try to be who others want you to be in a desperate attempt to delay the enviable moment where they reject you. In process, you lost all concept of who you really are beyond the reflections of how you think others desire you to be."

"Shut up! Stop! None of that's true! You're making it up… You're lying," Runa shook her head, tears running down her cheeks.

"Ironic, when you are liar here. You need others so you try to make them need you. I'm sick of all this talk! Let's fight! So that only one of us remains. You and your Persona come battle me!" Shadow Runa pulled them all into a battle realm.

* * *

Inside the battle realm, Runa gasped when she saw Maya, Jun, Lisa, Eikichi and Tatsuya had been dragged in with her. "What? What they doing here?"

"I want a fight, I want to enjoy this! Why not invite them too? Besides the best how to make you suffer is to hurt those around you… Didn't Rais teach you that properly?" Shadow Runa grinned.

"I won't let you hurt them! And don't you dare bring that monster into this!"

"Ooh, I struck nerve!" Shadow Runa gave a look of mock surprise and added cheerfully. "Bingo!"

"…" Runa swallowed a sob and pointed her naginata at her Shadow. "I don't care if they hate me. I still need to protect them."

"Liar! You'll protect them? Please, if anything, they'll have to protect you," Shadow Runa retorted and then called forth it's Persona. "Reverse Electra… I call you forth!"

"Allow me, the lost Pleaid, she who fled from destruction of Troy shall aid in your downfall! None shall defeat us in battle! All stars die, it's no use denying it," Reverse Electra claimed.

Electra arose behind Runa. "To put an end to this false me, will be a pleasure. I am lost the Pleaid, yet hear me now! I fled not from war, but pain. I won't let anyone hurt us! So I lend my strength!"

"I will fight. I won't give up that easily! You impostor!" Runa yelled at her Shadow.

"Impostor? Ooh the irony. Called an impostor by the dictionary's definition of one such thing… Now that's intriguing," Shadow Runa yellow eyes sparkled with wicked delight. It cocked it's head and asked an unexpected question. "So how about some music to set mood, eh?"

"Music…?"

"The others might not get it, but it's dreadfully boring to have a fight without music. You'll get it's reverence to your situation shortly," Shadow Runa assured her before it snapped it's fingers.

Music filled the battle realm. It was song that Runa knew. _It 's by Avicii and it's called 'Liar Liar"._

"Fitting, no?" Shadow Runa commented when it saw Runa's expression.

"Shut up already!" Runa growled and charge forward with her naginata. Shadow Runa swerved left and dodged the blow.

Shadow Runa wielded naginata too and brought up the blade at it's tip. Runa side stepped and and blocked the move. Shadow Runa shook her off forcing Runa back off.

They traded blows until Shadow Runa kicked Runa in the gut. Runa fell to the ground winded. Shadow Runa smirked and turned away from her. The Shadow approached the group who had their weapons ready. The Shadow summoned it's Persona. "Reverse Electra. Butterfly Tempest!"

A swarm of butterflies covered Shadow Runa. Maya and Eikichi shot at the swarm but the bullets hit butterflies and dissolve as if dipped into acid.

"What is the world…?" Runa whispered confused.

A naginata comes swinging out from within the butterflies and slashes Maya and Eikichi across their arms that involuntarily are raised in response to the sight of the weapon when it drew closer. Shadow Runa muttered from within and comes surging back towards Runa. Runa gasped as the blade neared her and brought up her weapon to defend against it before she attempted a counterattack. A hand merely grabs the naginata, yanking Runa forward. She face planted and she turned to see Shadow Runa about to deliver the final blow.

"Damn it! Why do you always make me do this?" Tatsuya complained as he held back the attack with his sword.

"Tatsuya…!" Runa shouted surprised.

Tatsuya fought against the Shadow, her Shadow until he stabbed her with his sword. It staggered and went to it's knees. Jun made a move to finish it off, throwing one of his flowers. Shadow Runa laughed however and caught the flower. She returned it back toward Jun, the flower cutting just above his eyebrow. A thin line of blood formed like a paper cut. Shadow Runa muttered and laughed. Tatsuya pulled out his sword and Shadow Runa healed herself before she struck Tatsuya tripping him. Tatsuya grunted as as cut formed on his leg. Shadow Runa muttered a curse as Lisa drew closer to it.

Lisa roared and threw a punch at the Shadow. The punch collided with the butterflies however and the acidic quality to it burnt Lisa's knuckles. Lisa screamed in pain and jumped backwards. Shadow Runa threw up a magical shield blocking Jun's Persona's attack, Wind Slash. The Shadow smirked as the blood flowing out from Jun's cut obscured his sight. Shadow Runa aimed the blunt end of her naginata against his head to increase the damage.

Runa summoned her Persona to heal the others. "Electra, heal them!"

It wasn't working though, some force held back her healing powers. Runa was dumbfounded and then she noticed everyone's bleeding was unnaturally fast. _Shadow Runa was speeding up their blood flow so that they would bleed out_. I can't heal them without killing them. _All I can do is wait for them to black out and leave the battle realm_.

Then only she would remain to stand alone. Thus Shadow Runa had really wanted to fight it's other self without the interference of others, but she had wanted Runa to suffer a little first.

"Guys knock yourselves out! You need to leave the battle realm to stop the bleeding before you all die!" Runa warned as she rushed at her Shadow with her naginata. The butterflies burnt her skin. She hissed and casted a her healing spell on herself.

She called forth Electra and instructed her. "Protect me, don't let me bleed. Butterfly Storm."

Perhaps she too could use it as an armour? Shadow Runa growled and struck the impenetrable protection it's other self had created. Runa peaked out from her butterflies to see everyone had left, they had. She let out a sigh of relief. The Shadow took advantage of this and scratched her with it's weapon.

Before the Shadow's twisted healing spell could hit her, Runa threw up a Makarakarn. This surprised the Shadow and while her Shadow was off guard, she healed herself. "No way! You're using that trick! I'll will defeat you at your own game!"

Runa casted several Tetrakarn in a row and an opaque walls appeared appeared around her Shadow. Separating the Shadow from it's butterflies. The butterflies hence disappeared, their power source disconnected. The Shadow thrashed his fists against it's prison. Runa waited until the Shadow broke free and launched itself at her. She stabbed it with her naginata and casted a healing spell, albeit she focused on speeding up the blood loss rather than healing. The Shadow panted as it frantically healed itself, but only hastened it's demise. Runa removed the naginata when she thought the enemy was defeated but Shadow Runa casted a revival spell on it's self and before it even left the battle realm within moments. Runa and her Shadow traded blows again.

They were evenly matched. They ended up throwing kicks at each other Runa used the butterfly armour as shield against the acidic qualities of her Shadow's version of it. The fight dragged on and on. It seemed as if would go on forever until Runa released something as the music stopped… She really couldn't win.

She dropped her weapon and casted Butterfly Storm upon herself again. There she waited, her Shadow struck the barrier until both it's and Runa's naginata broke. The Shadow then used it's fists and eventually it stopped exhausted. It cried out. "Why!? Why won't you attack me!?"

"I cannot win in this kind of fight against you. I'm not good at combat and neither are you. We both restored to cheap tricks, but neither of could defeat the other. Not fully. Thus, I give up."

"That makes no sense! Just fight me!"

"You were born out of rumours and I think given your eye colour a little bit from my subconscious expectations played a role. Thus we have at least some similarities. The people I care about are free to leave. They are safe outside the battle realm. I don't care what they think of me. I give up fighting, but I won't ever let you hurt them. So bye, Shadow."

"That won't make me go away… Moron…"

"It will eventually, just you wait… If my subconscious affected you, it would take into account neither would be able to win though combat. I am not warrior, neither are you. I hate conflict and that is way I tried to be who others want me to be like. I didn't want to be a weak. Yet by thinking brute strength is answer I made myself what I believe people thought I was. I will win, but not by defeating you in combat, that's not who I am. There are similarities between us, though you are not all there is to me. I can stay like this forever, I'll never fight you. Because I still have hope that I can start anew. You, my Shadow, have no such hope. Checkmate."

* * *

Runa let her spell dissipate as she noticed the battle realm had gone and she was back in the Aquarius Room. She smiled smugly at her Shadow.

"How did that happen!" The Shadow whined, crying tears of frustration.

"You are not what I want to be. No, that's wrong, you're not me. Not really."

"Said the person who doesn't even know who she is! The Yamamoto family never wanted you, and you can't go back to pretending you're Runa Suou… So who are you, huh!?"

"Exactly, if I don't who I am. Why should you? You are simply a reflection of how the people in both my lives saw me. Parts of what you said was true, but most of it was not true. I'm not sure who I am nor who I want to be. But I'm not you. You said I lived by life being who others determined me to be. I don't know who I am because I lost myself. I'm not any of the people I pretended to be. However I won't let anyone decide that for me, including you, my Shadow. I'll find my own path to who I am instead of relying on others, from now on. But I must thank you, I guess. Without you I… I would be still lost."

The Shadow stared at Runa with a sarcastic smirk as it started to fade from sight. "I'll be back when you falter. That cop-out won't work again."

"I'll be ready for you. Besides if I get this bad again, I'll deserve it. Bye, Shadow," Runa waved goodbye and added. "I told you so…"

The Shadow dissolved into nothingness. Runa felt immense relief, it was over. Then she recalled everyone else in the room. "Um… I'm guessing you saw and heard that bit before the fight and just now, huh? Oh god, how lame did I just sound…"

"Ha… Lame? I'm wondering how you defeated your Shadow," Eikichi laughed.

"Er… I did it through the power of self-discovery. Heh-eh," Runa answered embarrassed.

"Snrk…" Eikichi smothered a laugh.

"Runa-chan, was all that true?" Maya asked, her brow furrowed.

"Yes… I was orphaned at a young age. My parents' death occurred because I angered this older boy, Seth Rais. My step-mother's family was forced to take me in after my uncle, the other family I had, left me with them. I felt unwanted, my entire life, so when I came here… I just… I just wanted to pretend I could belong here. In order to kept the deception going, I lied. I so desperately want family and friends that I was willing to let you s-suffer. For that I am sorry. I put myself before others. Part of me knew it was wrong, yet I was so sick of doing right and getting nowhere. Please understand that I want to save this world, my reasons are selfish and I don't want to be alone. There's more to it, though. I don't really understand why to be honest, but I want to protect the people here. There is so many good people who don't deserved to die, I won't stand idly by," Runa answered the question posed to her.

Maya's eyes widen in shock. _Great, she hates me…_

Just as Runa thought that she was surprised by Maya hugging her. Runa froze confused.

"I didn't know how much you were hurting… After I found out that you lied to us, I was so angry. I didn't even try to see it from your perspective. I'm sorry," Maya held her close and oddly enough she apologised to Runa.

"Huh!? Wh-Why are you sorry?" Runa asked worried.

"I just am. I didn't understand why you did what you did. But now I think I get it," Maya let go of her and explained with a warm smile.

"Maya-san…" Runa sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Here," Eikichi said handing Runa an object. When she paused, he added. "It's handkerchief, my mum made it. So wash it and return it please."

"I will," Runa nodded and accepted the handkerchief. After she had stopped herself crying she lamented. "I still don't who I'm supposed to be. I said to my Shadow I'll figure it out for myself but… Am I Runa Yamamoto or Runa Suou? I don't see how I am meant to chose one or the other."

"I know you want to do this by yourself, but I could still give some advice, can't I?" Jun inquired of Runa.

"Um… I don't… Actually I shouldn't lied to myself… So yes, advice would be nice," Runa admitted.

"Think about that Velvet Room. It's a room between the cracks of consciousness and unconsciousness… I locked away my unbearable guilt and ran from it all… Or so I thought. But I understand now. The conscious and unconscious selves are both you. What matters is the courage to face yourself… I think that can apply to you as well, Runa-chan. The you of your past life and the unconscious Runa of this world are both you. It's important that you don't run away from that and gain the courage to face yourself," Jun advised her.

"That's good advice," Runa reflected. "You know you would be a good teacher, if you can give out advice like that."

"You don't have to say that," Jun told her and he asked her. "What will you do?"

"I'm understand now that it's not one or the other. I'm mixture of both. I'm not sure what that means. Although I'm willing to discover what it means," Runa determined. Suddenly Electra, her Persona was above her. The Persona shimmered and transmogrified into a new form.

The figure above her was an angelic one with gold bird like mask upon it's face. White and gold adorned one side of her and on the other-side the Persona was decorated black and silver. The Persona spoke. "I am Angelos, I am know as katachthonia, she of the underworld, but I am also of part of the upper-world. Thy who is akin to me, for we both are of two worlds. I shall aid Thee in your new journey of discovery. A new beginning awaits."

Runa's new Persona returned to her and she discovered something more than just her Persona's appearance had changed. Runa laughed to herself. "Ha-aha… A new beginning, huh? How suiting it's Arcana changed to Fool. Whoa… This proves I played Persona 3 & 4 too many times. Ha-aha!"

"Hey," A voice interrupted her laughter.

"Sorry. Although, you would laugh if you played the games," Runa replied.

"Who is Rais?" The owner of the voice, Tatsuya asked.

"…" Runa paled.

"The other Runa, the one I grew up with had nightmares about him. Are you saying those nightmares were in at least in part real?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Maybe you're not so different from her after all, she also insisted there was a part of herself that was missing… Hm…" Tatsuya said with a solemn expression and added. "Well, Runa, You're certainly enough of an Otaku to be like my sister."

"Tatsuya, you… Wait… did you just call me an Otaku!? That's not okay!" Runa complained.

Tatsuya smirked and shrugged. Runa pouted for a second, but soon smiled. Tatsuya noted this and told her. "You're not the sister I knew. I know you're not her, and I don't want you to be. But I want to get know this version of you. I don't know if I'll consider you a sister again, but I think I was a bit of a jerk to you. You didn't mean to come to this world and change things. It's about time I've learnt to deal with it without lashing out at you."

"Thanks, Tatsuya," Runa replied warmly. Tatsuya shrugged and played with his lighter.

"This doesn't change anything, I still hate you, Runa-chan. But I will tolerate you now. Got it?" Lisa stubbornly decided.

"I wouldn't expect anything else, Lisa-senpai. After how I betrayed your trust, your tolerance is unbelievable," Runa nodded and almost smiled. They started barraging her wit questions about how their game selves were like and it all worked. They were talking to her because they wanted to. _Huh… Maybe doing the right thing wasn't so bad after all?_

* * *

**_Okay, that was a little corny at end, but this fanfic needs to lighten up a little. So the next few chapters are going to be a bit more up beat compared to the last few chapters._**


	22. Chapter 21 - Scorpio

**Author's Note :** I went to Melbourne weekend, so I couldn't do much writing, sadly. Now, for what's happening this chapter... It's a shorter one, it also focuses on the collecting some Legendary Weapons, the Scorpio Temple and Eikichi's Shadow.

**Disclaimer :** I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter 21 - Scorpio**

* * *

"Igor, can you mutate Jun's Persona?" Runa asked the long nosed resident of the Velvet Room.

Igor nodded and beckoned Jun to come closer. "This mutation shall give rise to the Persona known as Chronos, the greek god of time who is of the Fortune Arcana. This is acceptable?"

"Yes, apparently it's my ultimate Persona. So I cannot see a reason not to," Jun nodded.

"Step back, and I'll begin," Igor instructed. Jun stepped away as Igor brought forth an image of Jun's Persona, Hermes upon a tarot card. Hermes emerged from the card and light bursted from underneath the Persona blinding everyone's sight momentarily. When the light dissipated Jun's Ultimate Persona, Chronos was there. Chronos had a black body with a large white and grey tie that made it seem almost suit-like. It's feet appeared to be formal shoes with claws at it's tip and grey leg warmers around it's ankles. The hands matched the Persona's feet. In contrast to the rest of it's design, it's head was a clock with gold birds surrounding the clock's face. Golden wings rested upon it's shoulders and chest. Matching wings also bursted from it's back as well.

"I am Chronos… The dark sun that kills its father and wields the scythe of false power… See the harm controlling one's destiny," Chronos declared before merging with a tarot card that Igor had summoned.

Jun thanked Igor, and then suggested. "We should go to the abandon factory to train up for the next temple."

Everyone agreed with Jun and they started to leave the Velvet Room.

"Hmm, even if we did put together Gas Chamber, we'd need some guys who can play instruments… Jun seems keyboards down, but…" Eikichi muttered to himself on the way out of the Velvet Room. Then he noticed Tatsuya and hastily asked him. "Hey, can you play instruments, Tatsu?"

"Nope, none at…" Tatsuya began to lie.

"He's lying, he can play guitar," Runa interjected. Tatsuya glared at her with annoyance which was a welcome change from hate.

"Ooh! Really? Perfect! There's no need to be shy, Tatsu. You'll be our guitarist!" Eikcihi decided.

"…" Tatsuya looked absolutely thrilled about this. Not.

Runa smothered a laugh while Eikichi continued to ramble on. "Jun's keyboards and Tatsu's guitar! Add my singing to the mix and it's an unbeatable team! Even the demons will be all over us."

"Actually that's true. You can play as band together as a demon contact. Maybe you guys can try it out at the abandon factory?" Runa suggested and silently added, _after I buy a new naginata, that is…_ _My Shadow really did a number on my last one._

"Really!? This is awesome!" Eikichi exclaimed. Tatsuya groaned and Jun seemed not to mind at all.

* * *

Later they ended up at Shiraishi Ramen because demons had told them rumours about some legendary weapons and by following those rumours they ended up at the ramen restaurant. It took awhile for the rumour they spread about it being available to kick in, though. The Shiraishi Ramen's owner was chopping away as she explained. "Yeesh, you're still askin' about that legendary case? I told you before, I don't have it."

Eikichi disagreed. "Heh, I think you do. After all, we spread the… Uh, I mean… We'll… I know, you really do have it, don't you?"

"What? The word of an espy not good enough?" The owner stopped chopping and crossed her arms,

Eikichi groaned. "Even that spy stuff was a rumour before… Um, I mean… It doesn't matter!"

"Are you sure this'll work?" Lisa asked Runa in a whisper.

"The guide I read about it said it'll work, so I guess it will," Runa shrugged in reply. A bead of sweat ran down Lisa's face, and she muttered something as she shook her head.

Meanwhile Eikichi requested of the owner. "I just want you to help me out. For old time's sake? The guitar case is here, isn't it? C'mon, don't make me beg…"

After a long pause, the owner uncrossed her arms. "Sheesh… It'd be pretty sad to go around with you holdin' a grudge. Alright. You want the legendary case? I got it right here. But this wasn't easy to come by. I can't sell it cheap. So I got a proposition for you…"

"Heh, that's the spirit! Lay it on me! I'll agree to anything!" Eikichi grinned.

"I've been workin' on a new dish for the menu, and I just finished it. It's called Yogurt Ramen…"

Tatsuya stopped fiddling with his lighter, his eyes said, _seriously? T_atsuya shrugged if to say, _Well, sucks to be him_. Jun nodded in agreed to Tatsuya's soundless comment.

Runa wondered how Jun understood any of that, then remembered she was able to understand it as well and sighed thinking she played far too games with silent protagonists in them.

Whereas Eikichi immediately started to back away from the counter. "Welp, I just remembered something I gotta go take care of right now. See ya!"

The ramen owner however stopped Eikcihi momentarily in his tracks. "If Eikichi taste-test the new recipe for me… I'll sell you the legendary case."

"Tatsu! We're friends, right!? You wouldn't sacrifice your best buddy just for a weapon, would you?" Eikichi paled and went to Tatsuya for help.

"Good luck," Tatsuya answered without expression. Eikcihi staggered backwards shocked.

"Tch! Fine! You want me to eat it! I'll eat it! I'll show you the Great Michel's iron stomach!" Eikichi declared boastfully and demanded of the owner. "ring it on! Yougurt Ramen, strawberry potstickers, do your worst, dammit!"

"Hah! That's the spirit, kid. I'll whip some up right now. Just give me a sec…" The ramen shop's owner nodded and set to work. Runa watched with growing dread on Eikichi's behalf.

* * *

The ramen's shop's owner finished cooking the dish and sat it in front of Eikichi. "Here you go."

"Oh, s#!^! Your finger! You've got your finger in the bowl!" Eikichi complained.

"Relax, relax. It ain't hot or anything."

"… Fine… It doesn't change anything… Alright, here goes!" Eikichi heroically picked up his chopsticks and tackled the momental trial before him. Afterwards Eikichi stood, he seemed a little green. "I ate it… the yogurt… ramen… Urrp..!"

"Well? How was it…?" The owner inquired.

Eikichi stroke a pose and said. "Haha… It was delicious… So good, I can fell my organs shutting down… Adieu…" Eikcihi dropped to the floor.

"Eikichi-kun!" Maya called out as she knelt down next to him. Tatsuya gave Eikichi a brief look before facing the ramen chef of doom.

"Great! The deal's set, then. I'll add the legendary case to the menu, so come buy it when you have enough money," the owner declared.

"Money's not a problem," Runa assured the owner then glanced at Eikichi. "Oh, you're poisoned. No wonder you collapsed."

Eikchi groaned, and Runa added. "When he wakes up, someone should give him an antidote. But don't worry he should be fine. I think."

"That's reassuring," Tatsuya commented.

Maya nodded and volunteered with a worried expression. Eikichi opened his eyes a minute later and saw Maya's expression. "Heh… Heh heh… Don't worry about me… One for all… and all for one…Right?"

He almost fell unconsciousness again, but Lisa kicked his foot to make sure he stayed awake. Maya gave him the antidote and Runa approached the ramen shop's owner. "Hi, one Legendary Case please. How much?"

The owner told her 500,000 and she paid it. The Legendary Case was handed to Tatsuya while Eikichi was recovering from the effects of the Yogurt Ramen.

* * *

The next stop was Clair de Lune, Garcon denied the place sold the Legendary gun so they went to the Kuzonaha Detective Agency to spread the rumours about the weapon before they returned.

At Clair de Lune, Garcon Soejima stepped out from behind the counter when asked about the legendary gun the second that day. He insisted that. "Please… We really have no such thing as this legendary gun…"

"Oh, I think you do!" Maya argued with a bright smile. Everyone else in the group backed her statement.

"My, my… I can never put one over on you, can I, Ms. Maya? Very well, but you must keep what I am about to tell you a secret," Garcon replied. Maya and others agreed to do so. Then Garcon continued. "Yes, we do have the legendary gun in stock. And yes, it has historical significant, so I am reluctant to let it go of it."

"What! Don't say that! Please? Please? If you have it, sell it to us!" Maya begged.

"Hmm… Our reputation would suffer if we were to refuse to meet a customer's needs… I propose a deal. If you sample a experimental dish of ours, I will sell you the legendary gun."

"What? Really!? Of course!I'll eat anything! Just bring it out!"

"The new dish is a Clair de Lune original: spaghetti di kusaya, using generous amounts of kusaya."

Maya stepped back horrified. "Kusaya!?"

Lisa, Jun, Tatsuya, Eikichi and Runa turned to stare at Maya who was trembling at thought. Garcon Soejima meanwhile mentioned. "Yes. If I recall correctly, this was one of your least favourite foods. That is why I am asking you to do this. I won't force you…"

Maya sidestepped over to Tatsuya and whispered to him. "Psst, Tatsuya… What should I do? I just can't eat kusaya… Just thinking of that evil taste makes me sick…"

Tatsuya pondered this as he fiddled with his lighter and then he said to Maya. "Just eat it. I'm sure it's not that bad."

"N… No…" Maya despaired.

"What a good friend you have. Well then, please dig in to our spaghetti d kusaya," Garcon commented an gestured to seat at a nearby table.

"F-Fine! I'll eat it! Just you watch! I'll show you what I'm made of!" Maya proclaimed before she took a seat. Nervously Maya awaited the dish, it made Runa feel anxious just by watching her.

* * *

Once Maya had finished the meal to rose to her feet and said. "I… I ate it… Spaghetti… di kusaya."

"Such bravery… How was the taste?" Garcon inquired.

Maya gulped and requested. "Tatsuya… Take over…"

"Ah! Maya-san…" Jun gasped and rush over Maya when she collapsed. Runa grimaced nervously.

Tatsuya flipped his lighter's lid open and close again. "Maya-san, would say it tasted delicious."

Garcon assured them. "Thank you very much. Now, as promised, I will sell you the legendary gun. I'll add it to our menu, so you may come and buy it whenever you wish. Don't worry. We'll hold it for you and you alone."

"She fainted," Jun remarked his eyes wide.

"She's only poisoned, she'll be better in no time. I'll heal her myself," Runa reassured Jun. Then she used a healing technique she leant from Trish without fully summoning her Persona and cured Maya as soon as Garcon turned his back.

Maya awoke in seconds. "Ugh… Hello, Jun-kun, Runa-chan."

"See Jun-kun, told you so," Runa pointed out as she and Jun gave Maya a hand up.

"I never doubted you, but I think I'm still in shock," Jun frowned.

"Hey! Why didn't you heal me when I got poison before!? How come I only got an antidote?" Eikichi complained before anyone else could say a word.

"I don't know. It didn't occur to me, I guess," Runa shrugged. Eikichi let out an exhausted sigh.

"So what did it actually taste like, Maya-san? Was it that bad?" Jun asked Maya.

"It's not that it tasted bad, but… Maybe it's an acquired taste… Uu-u-ugh… I don't feel so good just thinking about it," Maya cringed at the memory.

"Runa! Can you make 450,000 yen appear out of nowhere, so I can pay for these?" Tatsuya called to Runa from nearby the counter, he already had the weapons in hand, he was just waiting on the money to buy them on Maya's behalf. Runa silently noted, _that was quick… Tatsuya managed to negotiate the price down 50,000 yen? That's impressive_.

"Um, yeah… How you'd get the price lowered, though?" Runa asked while she snapped her fingers and the money appeared in her hand.

Tatsuya told her he had practice on how to negotiate for things thanks to their experience with demons. Afterwards he proceed to pay Garcon with my money Runa gave him. Garcon, of course didn't notice money appearing out of nowhere like most people in this world, he simply didn't give any attention to things that were out of ordinary.

* * *

Inside the first Relief Hall in the Scorpio Temple after defeating some Last Battalion soldiers who had shot a couple of Masked Circle members dressed in blue.

"The Masked Circle is still kicking…" Lisa commented when they had returned from the battle realm. She gazed toward the floor despondent. "Do we really have no choice but to fight Jun's dad?"

"Appears so, unfortunately," Tatsuya reflected after closing his eyes for a moment.

"Even from here, I can sense Father's presence… His will is enveloping the city…" Jun told them but paused as if doubting his words. "Father…?" He shook his head and nodded. "Yes… It's him."

Eikichi had a strange expression on his face. Concerned, Runa asked him. "What's wrong?"

"My Shadow. He's mocking us… Daring us to hurry up and reach him, I bet. He's here in this temple like your Shadow was in the last temple," Eikichi commented.

"I didn't sense my though," Runa frowned.

"You're… Well, think of this way… You're on a lower level than me, that's all," Eikichi attempted to reassure Runa.

"I don't think that's it…" Runa grimaced before she said. "It's probably because I was so distracted in the last temple. I was useless in when we got sucked into battle realms."

Eikichi didn't correct her which caused Runa's shoulders to slump. Maya advised that they should get to the next relief hall and asked. "So Runa-chan, what we should expect to see in this temple?"

"Other than Eikichi's Sadow, I presume… Um… I have no idea," Runa admitted.

"Huh…?" "WHAT!?" "Say that again!" "…!" "You actually have no idea… Really?"

Runa rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "W-Well… I didn't up to researching this t-temple. I did research on the legendary weapons, Aquarius Temple, Leo Temple, and of course the Taurus Temple. Th-Then I got distracted by fan-art. I… I was going to get back at some point… But… I met Philemon and came to this world and… Y-Yeah… So I never got around to doing research on this temple! Heh-eh…"

"Tch, typical," Tatsuya shook his head while Maya and the other slapped their palms to their foreheads in response to Runa's explanation.

* * *

So it took a little longer than it did at the Aquarius Temple to get to the second Relief Hall. Still it doesn't mean the others are allow to tease her constantly about her love of games, anime and manga as revenge for her not getting around to researching the Scorpio Temple. _Also why did Tatsuya had to tell them about my unawakened self's failed attempts at fan-art?_

"Still annoyed about it aren't you?" Tatsuya commented with a victorious look in his eye.

"I'll get you back mark my words," Runa glared at him.

Tatsuya dismissed the possibility immediately. "Hmph. Like if…"

"_Ye hath little faith,_" Runa muttered under her breath in English. She then turned to Jun and asked him. "So what do horoscopes have to say about Scorpio, Jun-kun?"

"Scorpio… It's associated with the element of water and symbolises death and rebirth, as well as sexual attraction and dominance… They can also be quiet, cruel and criminal, but I think Michel has put those qualities behind him," Jun replied.

"What's that supposed to mean!? 'Quiet!?' Since when!? And I hate criminals! And cruel…? I think I'm more easily moved to tears by suffering… Dominant… Hm…, but I quit being boss," Eikichi argued with Jun's description of those born under Scorpio, but then grinned. "But hey! Sexual attraction I've got in spades, babe! Do ya think I'm sexy?"

"…" Tatsuya, Runa and Lisa rolled their eyes. Lisa then added. "Aha-ha-ha! _You Yisi! _None of that sounds right if you ask me!"

Eikichi shot Lisa an annoyed look. Runa smiled at the two arguing before she noticed Maya was in corner away from everyone else. Which is when she overheard Maya muttering to herself.

"The long dead will never return to life… There's no coming back from that…" Maya lamented as she held Mr BunBun in her hands. When Tatsuya approached her, she jumped and put away the stuffed rabbit. "Ah…!? A-Are we done chatting? Okay, then, let's go!"

Maya pumped her fist into the air and lead the group into the next area.

* * *

As the six Persona-users entered the Scorpio Room, out of the darkness a voice, that sounded like it was Eikichi's, yelled. "Ladies a-a-and gentlemen! Or show for you tonight i-i-i-is…! A romantic farce starring the incredible, unbelievable blockhead, Eikichi-kun!"

"What's with you? The rest of us already know what a blockhead you are, y'know…" Lisa questioned him.

Eikichi snapped at her. "You idiot! Why would I say that about myself!?"

The darkness vanished and light flooded the room before Lisa could reply. Upon a higher level in the room was the glowing blue water crystal skull and in front of it was two figures embracing each other. One of them was Eikichi's Shadow and the other was a girl from Sevens that seemed really quite familiar.

"H… Hana… Hanakouji-san!?" Eikichi stammered his eyes wide.

"What? Why is she here?" Runa puzzled as Eikichi rushed past her and up the stairs.

Once Eikichi climbed the stairs, he stood in front of Miyabi Hanakouji who was significantly thinner and paler than she was before. She gasped surprised. "Wh-What…!? Two Eikichi-kuns…!?"

Tatsuya, Lisa, Runa, Maya and Jun joined Eikichi and they were equally confused by Miyabi's sudden transformation. Eikichi expressed his bewilderment aloud. "What is this!? What's going on!? Why are you with that fake…? A-And you've lost weight…"

The red eyed Shadow Eikichi with his arm draped around Miyabi's shoulder smirked. "Ms. Miyabi here joined the Masked Circle! But whoa there! Don't jump down her throat! You're the one that drove her to it."

"I-I… drove Hanakouji-san to this…?" Eikichi questioned.

Miyabi covered her mouth briefly with her hand. Then she lowered her hand, but kept it close while she admitted that. "I'm sorry, Eikichi-kun…! Ever since I was little, I… liked you… But… in public… I was so embarrassed… I said such cruel things… I hurt you…"

"B-But why did you join the Masked Circle…!?"

Before Miyabi could answer Eikichi's question, his Shadow pointed out. "No, no, no… You really don't understand a lady's feelings, do you? How would you feel if the guy you told, 'I hate you because you're fat!' showed up up again, much skinner than you? And not only that, he'd become insufferably snide and hypocritically narcissistic."

Eikichi froze for a moment, his Shadow grinned and continued to explain. "Since she'd plumped up to make up for what she did, she's too ashamed to show her face anymore. Get it?"

"Is that true…? You didn't want me to see you… So you wouldn't tell me your name and avoid me all the time…" Eikichi cringed guiltily for second before he turned to Miyabi.

"I'm sorry… I knew that the Masked Circle was against you, but… I still…" Miyabi sobbed.

Shadow Eikichi grabbed Miyabi's hand away from her face and held her hand. "And look how beautiful you've become! You're my brown-eyed girl now!" The Shadow let go out her hand, but one of it's arms was still around her shoulders. Shadow Eikichi gestured to Eikichi and it told Miyabi. "Forget this heartless d!(%. He said he can't forgive you anyway…"

"Get your filthy paws off her, you goddamned fake… Miyabi's… She's MY girl!" Eikichi shouted and pointed his machine gun guitar case at his Shadow.

Everyone followed Eikichi's lead getting out their own weapons while Miyabi cried out. "Eikichi-kun!"

"Tch!" Shadow Eikichi's contorted with rage and he dragged Eikichi, Lisa, Tatsuya, Maya, Jun and Runa in a aquatic looking battle realm. Eikichi's Shadow held his own guitar case and said. "You know I'm bad! You and the other you of yours really get on my nerves. Because…"

The Shadow's Persona Reverse Hades appeared and finished the sentence for it. "Until you are bested, I cannot reign as true king king of the netherworld. You shall now perish…"

"Ha! Like your face wasn't enough of a joke!" Eikichi countered and summoned his Persona.

Hades, Eikichi's Persona supported Eikichi's claim. "For a mere shadow to best me is laughable in the extreme. I am thou… Thou art I… Let us walk this path together…"

Both Eikichi and his Shadow roared out. "R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-agh!"

"Hades, Bloody Honeymoon!" Eikichi launched the opening attack on his Shadow. A red light surrounded the Shadow but it blocked the move before the damage could be dealt. "Dammit…"

"Maya-san! I have an idea for Fusion Spell, can you cast Rakukaja?" Runa askedwhile the Shadow was still recovering from blocking the previous attack.

"Of course," Maya nodded and casted the spell. "Rakukaja."

"Alright, Angelos! Heartfelt Prayer!" Runa ordered her Persona to combine the spell with Maya's and together it created, Marakukaja. Thus the Fusion Spell boosted the party's defence.

Shadow Eikichi summoned his Persona and casted. "Bloody Divorce!"

The group flinched under the pressure, but was able to brave the onslaught with no causalities.

"Jun-kun, help me out with this!" Lisa requested as she switched her Persona to Cerberus.

"I will," Jun nodded

Then Lisa together with Jun and his current Persona, Tengu they attacked while they shouted at the same time. "Dashing Strike!"

Shadow gritted his teeth and performed a counterattack by shooting at them. Lisa and Jun dodged out of the way of most of the bullets, but several bullets grazed them and left flesh wounds.

"…" Tatsuya's expression darken and glared at the Shadow before he sent his Persona, Apollo, to strike the enemy with… "Nova Kaiser."

The battle realm's watery surface briefly dried up as barrage of fiery explosions pelted Eikichi's Shadow, the Shadow staggered to it's knees. Eikichi smirked and unleashed his Persona. "Hades, hit him with Zandyne!"

Shadow Eikichi fell yet soon rose to his feet again. It's face contorted with a mixture of fury and annoyance. "You're unbelievable… But this isn't the end for me. I'lll always be watching you…"

"Cool with me… I already know you're me," Eikichi shrugged nonchalantly.

The Shadow disappeared in nothingness. Then Hades suddenly appeared above Eikichi and declared. "My other self… The two of me within you have been made one. I thank you… I will protect you as a unified whole."

* * *

Upon the group's return to the Scorpio Room after the battle realm dissipated, Eikichi called out Sevens school newspaper's editor name. "Miyabi!"

"Eikichi-kun!" Miyabi was filled with relief at the sight of him. She stared hesitant to met his eyes but he suddenly moved forward and hugged her. She returned the hug after a millisecond with equal affection.

Eikichi released the embrace, but kept his hands tenderly on her shoulders as he explained with a tear in his eye. "I didn't care what you looked like… It was your big heart that I… You were nice when everyone else made fun of me… I fell in love with the girl who didn't treat me different from anyone else…"

"Thank you… Thank you…" Miyabi's eyes wavered with tears, but she had a smile upon her face. She fell into Eikichi's arms again and looked up at him. He bent his head down and kissed her.

Afterwards they stepped breathless and lost in each other's eyes.

"Whew, is it just me or is it getting hot in here!" Lisa commented. Eikichi and Miyabi both remembered they had an audience and blushed.

"Aww…" Runa cooed and cocked her head as she thought, _they are so sweet together_.

"Great… You ship them, don't you?…" Tatsuya teased Runa, but it was in good humour so she simply shrugged in response.

"That was really cool of you, Michel!" Jun complimented the man of hour.

Maya nodded in agreement. "Eikichi-kun's Manliness increased by 10! Now if you get past your hangup with your dad, you'll be all set."

"Aww, why'd you have to bring him up? Everything was going so well…" Eikichi groaned. Maya, Lisa, Runa, Tatsuya and Jun laughed at that.

Jun's face turned more serious and he gestured to the glowing blue skull on the nearby pedestal behind Miyabi. "Now… Shall we?

"Yeah.. I know," Eikichi nodded and turned to Miyabi. "Sorry, Miyabi… There's still some stuff I need to take care of."

"That's okay… I'll wait for you," Miyabi promised and stepped aside.

Eikichi approached the pedestal the water crystal skull was upon and it spoke. "I am the skull of the still waters… if my slumber is disturbed, fire's wrath will grow stronger, and the earth will be parched…"

Eikichi picked up the skull and announced. "Okay, show's over. Time to hurry to the next gig!"

Runa nodded along with the others, but added. "We should go to the Taurus Temple after we go to the Factory for some more training and maybe check around the city for rumours."

"We should also gather more supplies, before and after the factory," Jun agreed with a nod before he additional advised.

* * *

Not long afterwards, Tatsuya and Runa were at Satomi Tadashi getting supplies while others were finding a safe place for Miyabi and getting supplies elsewhere. Tatsuya was suspicious, Runa seemed unnaturally chirper about going to the Taurus Temple. Thus Runa decided to explain the reason why. "Alright, alright… I'lll tell you!"

"I'm not sure I want to know actually," Tatsuya replied as examined the back of antidote and muttered tot himself. "Why does any of this stuff actually work?"

"Tatsuya, c'mon… I'll think you'll be interested about this. The reason involves a certain choice you have to make, after all," Runa mentioned.

"…" He sighed. "What choice?"

"~You have to pick your romance option!~" Runa sung without a care in the world.

"Eh?" Tatsuya gave her a blank look and asked. "Explain. Now."

"Well, after Lisa defeats her Shadow, she'll put you on the spot and you'll be force to pick one of fi… four options. Actually, technically three options because one of them is a joke option, so I'm not really counting that one. Mainly because you'll never pick it…"

"Get to the point."

"Oh… Alright. Spoil-sport. You'll have to chose to confess your feelings to either Lisa, Jun or Maya. Isn't that awesome!?"

"…" Tatsuya turned pale and placed the antidote back on the shelf with a shaky hand. He cleared his throat and asked. "So what's the joke option?"

"You pick Eikichi-kun with a straight face as joke," Runa answered.

"Uh-huh," Tatsuya nodded and shook his head. "I'm not doing that…"

"So?"

"So what?"

"Who are you picking!? C'mon, tell me! Jun, Maya or Lisa!" Runa begged her eyes wide. Tatsuya crossed his arms and didn't say a word. Runa pouted. Then she told him. "I know you have a little bit of a crush on Maya-san. So she's likely… But then again, you and Jun do seem awfully close…"

"B-But we're best friends!" Tatsuya exclaimed.

"Yeah… Obviously, don't think it matters though," Runa countered and pictured the two boys. "Hm, not bad… Although I think…"

Tatsuya palm slapped his forehead and cut her off. "Ugh… I do not want to know what's going through your head at moment."

Runa sighed disappointed. "Oh, fine… I'll stop teasing you, for now. But think about it carefully, okay? I thought it would be better to warn you about this, rather Lisa-senpai just springing it on you. Take your time, and make the choice right for you."

Tatsuya frowned and reluctantly agreed to think about it. Just then the bell on the door to the shop rang and three people stepped in. Jun, Maya and Lisa.

Tatsuya ducked behind the shelf in front himself and blushed. Runa laughed at his embarrassment causing him straighten up and glare at her.

Eikichi then walked in and sighed. "She's stirring him up again?"

"Appear so, not sure what about though," Jun nodded.

"Yeah, Tatsuya-kun was being a little jumpy when us three came in," Maya reflected. Eikichi raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"It true, I think he was blus…" Lisa nodded but was interrupted by Tatsuya.

"It's nothing… Drop it. Runa's just being a moron as usual," Tatsuya insisted.

"Are you sure you can't tell me who would chose?" Runa asked Tatsuya in a whisper. He immediately headed to the door.

"I'll be at factory," Tatsuya announced, his face deliberately turned away from everyone's sight while he exited the store.

"…"

"What did you say?" Jun asked her.

Runa put a finger to chin mischievously. "Oh, I-I just asked him what his… favourite demon is…?"

"Uh-huh… I don't think that's it," Jun gave her a wary look.

"Oh, well. You're going to have guess," Runa smiled brightly and Jun shook his head at her.

_Ha I did it. There's no way Tatsuya's getting away with picking no one now_, Runa determined as she went to pay for the supplies she gathered.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and next chapter is the Taurus Temple where Tatsuya will make his choice. At the moment Jun is in the lead in the poll on my profile page with Lisa at a close second. So between now and the next chapter is the last chance to check out the poll and have your input, if you feel like it. Until next chapter...**


	23. Chapter 22 - Taurus

**Author's Note:** The poll is closed, and it was close but there's a clear winner. Which is good for while it looked like I was going to have to flip a coin or something. **Channel Jumper** mentioned in a review that he was looking to this, sorry about the wait, but here it is! The six Persona-users enter the Taurus Temple and Tatsuya's love interest for fan fiction is revealed. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter 22 - Taurus**

* * *

The Taurus Temple's Relief Room actually had a pretty nice atmosphere, that is, if one were to over look the decaying bodies of the Last Battalion soldiers. The sandstone floors and the designs on the pillars decorating the room gave the place an Egyptian art style except it had Mayan glyphs. It was eerie and felt wrong the combination, but at the same time, it was beautiful in it's own way. Runa had the feeling that Caleb would have a field day in here, even despite the place existing solely because of rumours. As the group were leaving the relief room and walking down the halls of the temple, Maya concluded that."Okay… I think I get it now. Each element rules other another one. For example fire rules over wind, but it's subservient to water. So if we remove the Fire Skull, water has no underling, making it weaker… but wind has no master making it stronger. It all probably affects each temple's structure and how strong the demons in it are."

"I think you're over complicating it. The thing with temples, works because the talking skulls say so and that's all there is to it," Runa commented.

Maya disagreed. "Now, I think probably you're over simplifying it."

"I guess I could be… Though, if I think about… none of this makes any logical sense beyond it happens because of rumours make it happen," Runa admitted and Maya shrugged.

"Rumours, rumours, rumours… You have a slight point Runa," Eikichi admitted with some reluctance and after a second he reflected. "Thinking back, this all began with the emblem curse, and it's turned into this huge *thing…* This ain't a video game, you know? We're nearly into the 21st century here. Why are high schoolers fighting to save world?" He paused after Runa gave him a nervous look. He sighed and continued. "Well… At least not in this world it isn't a video game. Ugh… Actually, a lot of this makes more sense if you remember that in your old world, Runa-chan, this was a game."

"Yep, thus the reason, I try not to over-complicate it. I could apply the common tropes to the situation and makes guesses about what's to come after the temple dungeons, but it's just as likely to be wrong as it is to be right," Runa nodded.

"Either way, I need to stop Father for those children's sake… I won't end my life as a puppet!" Jun declared as he joined in on the conversation.

"We'll need to put an end to this nonsense, I promise you," Tatsuya remarked placing a hand momentarily on Jun's shoulder.

"We can do this, together!" Maya assured Jun with smile, but then she frowned a little when she glanced back and noticed. "Hmm, Lisa's lagging behind a bit."

"I'll go check on her," Tatsuya determined with a swift nod.

"She's here… The fake me…" Lisa shivered as Tatsuya grew closer.

Tatsuya asked her. "You okay?"

Lisa looked up, startled for a moment, but then she relaxed and told him."I'm fine, but I can feel my Shadow laughing at me… She knows I'm here too."

"We are going to just have to beat her like we did Eikichi's Shadow! Especially since I doubt the way I handled my Shadow would work again… Anyhow, it'll be alright, Senpai," Runa attempted to reassured Lisa.

"You're weird, you know that," Lisa brighten and commented.

"I know," Runa nodded.

"I'm still not forgiving you yet," Lisa added.

"I don't mind, Senpai. You can hate all you want, if that makes you happy," Runa shrugged and Lisa groaned annoyed before she rushed ahead toward Eikichi, Maya and Jun.

"You need to stop annoying people otherwise we might just un-forgive you," Tatsuya warned.

"No, you wouldn't… Would you?" She panicked.

Tatsuya smiled slightly and gave her a shrug that said, _Maybe_

"Eep…" Runa paled and then puzzled. "Wait… What did I say to annoy Lisa-senpai?"

"You made her feel like the bad guy for holding a grudge against you. I know you didn't do it on purpose, but you're good at it. Lisa doesn't want to feel guilty because she doesn't like you at the moment," Tatsuya explained.

"Wow, you picked up all that!?" Runa exclaimed impressed. Tatsuya rolled his eyes and told her to hurry up before they lost the others.

* * *

After fighting some Masked Circle members the six Persona-users were having a breather before they move on. Jun reflected with a carefree expression as he examined a Taurus symbol on the wall. "Taurus… It's associated with earth and symbolises love and beauty, as well as wealth and fertility… Taureans are also known to be extremely jealous, so I think this constellation fits Lisa like a glove."

"_Fanna!? _'Extremely jealous!?' Don't call it that, Jun! Call it intense love instead!" Lisa exclaimed

"I dunno about the 'love and beauty,' part, but the jealously stuff hits the nail on the head! I bet she'd look great with horns," Eikichi remarked making Lisa glare at him and clench her fist.

"Ignore him, he's only jealous he wouldn't be able to pull off horns," Runa told her.

"Snrk…" Lisa smothered a laugh perhaps picturing Eikichi with horns, and sighed. "Alright… Let's pretend we've never met before."

"Huh?" Runa puzzled.

"I can't be friends with the person who betrayed me and my friends like you did. But since you said you're on the path to being a new you or whatever… Let's simply start over," Lisa suggested.

"R-Really!?"

"Yes, really… Hurry up, or I'll change my mind," Lisa ordered.

Runa nodded and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Runa, nice to met you."

"Lisa Silverman, nice to met you. I hope that one day we could become friends," Lisa shook Runa's hand with a serious expression.

Then the two girls bursted out laughing. Runa admitted while still laughing. "That was so corny!"

"Ha, that was a little lame," Lisa agreed as she laughed as well.

"I'll never understand either of you," Tatsuya commented as he watched the two girls.

Maya commented as she walked to Tatsuya's side. "For someone who's going to be fighting herself soon, Lisa seems pretty relaxed… This is all thanks to Jun-kun, Eikichi-kun and Runa-chan… And you too, of course. I think you'll be fine no matter when I go."

"Are going somewhere?" Tatsuya questioned.

"Hope not, but once this is all over, my boss is going to kill me. I've missed so much work as of late and I don't think she's going to accept any excuse," Maya cringed momentarily.

"Maya-san, I think she'll understand considering what's being going on," Tatsuya argued.

"You don't know my boss," Maya chuckled. Tatsuya gave her a puzzled look.

Eikichi stretched his arms and asked the group. "I think this is enough of break. I ready to get this show on the road, how about the rest of you?"

They all agreed and followed him out the door into the next area with their weapons at the ready.

* * *

"She's here… We're almost to her. My Persona's hopping mad…" Lisa warned the others as they travelled across the moving sand and neared the Taurus Room.

"You're right, the door's just up this way if memory serves," Runa gestured down the hallway.

"Well, no time to waste," Lisa gulped and collected herself as she ventured forth.

When they opened the doors to the Taurus Room, Lisa's Shadow jumped off the pedestal the skull was on and landed on the end of the brown matt with a Taurus symbol. It sauntered to the edge of the stairs of the upper level of the room and announced. "Welcome, one and all, to my shrine!" It's red eyes and crazed grin gave Lisa's Shadow a manic appearance as it went down the to a landing lower down the stairs. The Shadow continued to speak to Lisa in a mocking tone. "You look like you've got a real weight off your chest now that you've spilled the beans about not speaking a word of English!"

Lisa climbed severals steps and replied. "Yeah, no thanks to you…"

"But what about all the OTHER stuff you haven't mentioned yet, huh? Like swindling money from perverted old farts? And experimenting with those nasty drugs?" Shadow Lisa questioned. Lisa swallowed and took a deep breath to calm herself. Seeing this made the Shadow's grin wider and it continued. "It's a little late to regret it all now, even if you were rebelling against Steven! Also as much you were angry with Runa-chan, you were just furious with yourself. The reason why you didn't want to forgive her was because she reminded you of how you failed your friends. Poor Mami and Miho got dragged into your mess, too. 'They all just wanna get close and bask in my glory!' Talk about an ego trip! I mean, you were only dogging Tatsuya 'cause you were after the same status that you hated everyone else exploiting you for!"

"…" Lisa closed her eyes.

"You say you hate being different, but really, you want to be noticed. That's why you went for Tatsuya, the centre of everyone's attention! You're desperate for someone to lean against, but you don't believe in anyone! Honestly, what a selfish little b!^(# you are!" Shadow Lisa accused her other self.

Lisa opened her blue eyes and looked up defiantly. "You're absolutely right… I was a pathetic little girl for a long time… But I'm different now. I found what I lost…" She stepped forward which caused her Shadow to step backwards and as she moved, she told her other self. "You should remember, if you're me. My dream ten years ago was to marry my first love… Tatsuya…"

"Stop…! The Tatsuya I loved died back then! So he'll always be mine!" Shadow Lisa clenched her jaw and argued.

Lisa shook her head and disagreed. "I won't let anyone tell me how I feel. Tatsuya's feelings are his business. But my feelings are mine…" Stepped forward again and her Shadow backed off to the top of the stairs as Lisa confessed that. "And even if Tatsuya hates me, I love him."

"I don't give a damn about that Tatsuya's feelings! Tatsuya is mine and mine alone!" Lisa's Shadow insisted and called Lisa, Tatsuya, Runa, Maya, Eikichi and Jun into a battle realm.

* * *

"I can sense you and your other self…" Shadow Lisa commented as they arrived at the battle realm that was inky black and scattered with boulders. The Shadow's face scowled. "It pisses me off! You're just a speed bump in my way. So…!"

"I shall return you to the soil… I am the goddess of licentiousness and bewitchment… Now come to death's embrace…" Reverse Venus materialised at Shadow Lisa's command and vowed.

"That's my line!" Lisa complained about her Shadow's use of 'it pisses me off.'

Venus arose into being and said. "I am the goddess of beauty, virtue, and love… I am you… You are me… Let us now become one…"

"Get her!" Lisa and her Shadow ordered their Personas simultaneously. The Personas attacked at the same time with Aquadyne. The water spells met in the middle and both failed to hit their target.

Lisa and her Shadow were furious about this and clenched their fists tightly.

Maya and Tatsuya looked to each other and casted a Fusion Spell. "God Hand!"

Shadow Lisa staggered from the impact, then growled and leaped forward punching Maya in the gut. Maya fell to her knees.

"Angelos… Healing Melody," Runa promptly casted a spell to heal her friend.

Jun requested of his current Persona Tengu to combine it's power with Eikichi's Persona's attack and together they activated Dashing Strike which brought Lisa's Shadow to it's knees.

The Shadow shouted. "You're such pain! Dark Foamy Lover!" It's Persona was just about to launch it's spell when…

"That's it, I'm ending this!" Lisa declared as she gave her Shadow a uppercut thus interrupting the attack before it could occur.

Shadow Lisa staggered to it's feet and scowled at it's other self. "I'm sure you already know… But this isn't the end of me. Light and shadow… Neither can part with the other…"

"I understand now. I admit it… That you have a place in my heart…" Lisa admitted as Shadow faded from sight.

Venus, Lisa's Ultimate Persona become visible behind Lisa and it told her. "My other self… Your inner garden has become a place of radiant splendour. There is no need to fear the works of darkness any longer."

* * *

Shortly after they returned to the Taurus Room and Lisa turned around to face the others. Runa smiled and whispered to Tatsuya. "Good luck with your choice, this is it."

"!" Tatsuya eyes widen briefly alarmed, but he nodded and soon regained his composure.

"Tatsuya… Don't worry about what I said earlier. I just had to speak my mind," Lisa assured him. Her eyes drifted down anxiously for a second before she brought them up again. "I don't want to be a drag on you… Aha-ha… Not the best time to bring this up, is it?"

"…" Tatsuya said nothing and got out his lighter.

_Rats, he's figured out the fifth option_, Runa thought disappointed.

Then suddenly he let out a deep breath and said. "I'm…"

_This was it, this was it! _Runa eyes widen in anticipation and crossed her fingers that he'll say Maya as she had always liked the pairing.

Tatsuya rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and looked down to his lighter in his other hand. His mouth opened in surprise before he closed it and closed his eyes.

"I-I'm only interested in Jun," Tatsuya said unconsciously as he opened his eyes. When he noticed he had spoken aloud, he hastily readjusted his tie and tried to appear nonchalant.

"…" Jun blushed at Tatsuya's words and focused intently on his feet.

"Se...Seriously? Hmm... This does complicate things… I guess… Well, you're free to love whoever you want, but…" Lisa was taken aback by the answer. Yet she regained confidence and vowed that. "But still one day, I'm going become a great woman. I'll even make you turn your head, Tatsuya,… You'd at least let me dream of that, right?"

Eikichi whistled and then he commented that. "She's as passionate as ever. It's tough being a ladykiller, isn't it?"

"…" A bead of sweat travelled down Tatsuya's face.

"Hah-ha… Lisa's still as blunt as I remember her to be…" Jun nervously reflected.

"Seriously! That was one hell of a confession… Even I was blushing!" Maya exclaimed.

"You picked Jun… Huh, fascinating," Runa commented before she mused in mischievous, yet narratorial tone. "Once they were best friends, but now they…"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence," Tatsuya interrupted her.

Runa sighed in disappointment thus making Maya, Jun, Lisa and Eikichi burst into laughter.

"Oh, and Tatsuya…?" Lisa spoke up afterwards. Tatsuya looked up at her and she told him with a wink. "I'll have you know that I'm not letting a mopey guy nor an old lady get the best of me!"

"Oooh, are you declaring war? I'm not going down without a fight!" Maya countered.

Tatsuya paled at this and his eyes darted over to Jun. _Help me get out of this quickly_, they seemed to mean.

Jun coughed to draw the group's attention. He proceeded to announce and he gestured to the glowing yellow-gold crystal skull. "Now… Shall we…?"

Lisa nodded and went to pedestal where the earth crystal skull laid in wait. When the crystal skull registered Lisa's approach, it proclaimed. "I am the skull of everlasting earth… If my slumber is disturbed, water will run rampant and wind will have no destination…"

Lisa grabbed the skull and spun around. "All done! C'mon, let's be going to the next temple!"

* * *

On the way out of the Taurus Temple, the others were slightly in front while Runa and Tatsuya were at the back, enough to be out of earshot of the others.

"So, you and…" Runa started as they walked back toward the temple's entrance.

"I don't want to talk about it," Tatsuya bluntly responded.

"Why?" She puzzled.

"…" Tatsuya got out his lighter and shrugged.

"Well, at least you picked someone. For a moment there I thought you wouldn't…" Runa mentioned then stopped herself as she realised she just told Tatsuya there was a fifth option that she didn't tell him about before.

"Runa… You didn't mention there was a FIFTH option," Tatsuya crossed his arms and stared at her with vexation.

"No, aha-ha-ha… It slipped my mind…?" Runa offered a terrible excuse.

"…" Tatsuya's palm met his forehead and he complained. "I could of said nothing… Damn it."

"What? You still like Jun-kun, right?"

"I… He confuses me. What I said… It's not just something I wanted say in front of everyone. I mean he's my friend and he's guy… it's… I don't know," Tatsuya shrugged. Tatsuya sighed and demanded. "Why did you force me to chose like that?"

"I didn't make you say anything, you still could of said nothing. If I remembered correctly, you almost did. There's no one was stopping you from saying nothing. Besides, you would of needed to figure it out eventually," Runa countered and Tatsuya stopped.

"… You're right, I suppose. Though, why did I blurt that out? I mean, Jun and I… We're barely just friends, we hadn't even seen each other in years. He was also Joker and he tried to kill me the first time we met after ten years. It's weird, right? I never thought of… I don't get any of this," Tatsuya run a hand through his hair.

"Look, Tatsuya, you still have plenty of time to work out your feelings whatever they may be, but thinking about it isn't going to help. Emotions are illogical, it just happens. Trust me, I've read about it in manga and light novels," Runa assured him.

"Ha, you were going pretty good there until you added that last part," Tatsuya half smiled then he frowned confused. "Still, I've dated girls before… It doesn't make sense. I never thought of… you know, guys before."

"Tatsuya, now isn't the time to have angst about your romantic preferences, nothing's changed from before. Just go with the flow," Runa advised and she half-noticed a noise, but quickly forget about it when she heard Tatsuya's lack of a response.

"Hm…" Tatsuya didn't seemed convinced about the soundness of her advice.

"Since when did you care about what other people think? You said it yourself, you are only interested in Jun-kun, and you know how he feels, right? It's nothing to be scared of."

"Oh, and of course you think you know everything… Hmph… It's stupid, I'm not scared. I just don't know what's going though my head at the moment. Jun hasn't even said that much about it, I doubt he cares. Seriously… I can't believe I could actually think I liked Jun," Tatsuya stopped himself and shook his head at himself.

"Oh, sorry, Tatsuya… I was going to ask… Um, never mind, it doesn't matter. I-I have my answer, I suppose," Jun suddenly apologised with a hurt look on his face and hastily spun around.

_Jun must been listening to the conservation and probably was hurt by Tatsuya's insistence to pretend to be indifferent to the world_, Runa realised silently.

"…" Tatsuya flinched guilty and cursed. "Dammit, Jun… I thought you didn't…"

"Oh, so that's what you were really worried about. Of course he likes you, you idiot," Runa felt a bead of sweat run down her face before she berated him.

"I never said that I was worried, or anything… like that," Tatsuya muttered mostly under his breath.

"You're gonna have to go after to him, and set him straight, you know," Runa pointed out.

"I know… But not now… I mean, what would I even say to him?"

"How am I meant to know? You're the one who likes him, moron," Runa held up her hands in the air and shrugged.

Tatsuya grumbled. "I'm not a moron…"

"Really? Stop avoiding the issue, you got worried when Jun didn't say anything and thought he might not like you back. Then you got insecure, while it's nice to see you have a vulnerable side, still… How is that you were dumb enough to think he might not like you? Everyone knows he likes you, I mean that orange lily doesn't normally mean revenge, it normally means passion. C'mon, seriously Tatsuya, can't you take a hint?"

"…" He didn't say a word for a few seconds before he expressed that. "It would be easier if I had just said nothing, like I planned… That way it won't be so damn complicated. Being friends, is so much simpler."

"It might of been easier, yes…. but not necessarily better if you hadn't said anything. You would both still have feelings for each other. You need to face your feelings for not only your sake but for his sake as well!" Runa told him.

"I hate it when you are right," Tatsuya grimaced.

"Everyone has doubts, just make sure you remind Jun-kun of how you feel before the damage becomes permanent, m'kay?" Maya advised joining the conversation.

"!" Tatsuya's shoulders went up and he noticed Maya.

"Eh!?" Runa jumped she hadn't noticed Maya was there.

"Oh, I should I mentioned I was listening," Maya sheepishly realised.

"Perhaps that would of been a good idea," Tatsuya remarked.

"Yep, I agree. Though Tatsuya if doesn't work out, you always have me," Lisa assured him.

"Uh-huh… Great… Well, at least Eikichi isn't ease-dropping on this conversation as well," Tatsuya sighed in annoyance and said somewhat optimistically.

"Err… I-I totally didn't hear a word of anything! R-Really, I d-didn't!" Eikichi lied badly.

"I jinxed myself…" Tatsuya realised despondently.

Runa snapped her fingers as an idea entered her mind. "I know what'll cheer you up! I'll tell the others about the other options you could have chosen."

"That wouldn't work," Tatsuya argued.

"So Runa, my dear friend… I heard there were other options, does that mean he could of chosen me? C'mon, tell me. You owe me," Lisa inquired and begged.

"Hm, well you are right in saying I do owe you," Runa admitted slowly coming around to Lisa's side.

"Can we not talk about this?" Tatsuya asked.

They ignored him. "Well, in the game the player character is Tatsuya, so you can make him chose to became romantically interested in either you, Maya or Jun. There's even a fourth joke option."

"Ooh, that's intriguing," Lisa nodded.

"I'm an option, huh? Good to know," Maya reflected

"Still, I highly doubt any version of me would of had a sense of humour bad enough to say that joke option," Tatsuya remarked.

"Nope, the player can make the main character, you, do pretty much anything they want," Runa countered.

"… That's a disturbing thought, what sort…? Actually, it's best I don't know," Tatsuya decided.

"That's probably for the best," Runa nodded.

"Quick question before we move on…. Anyone know where Jun-kun is?" Maya asked.

"Err…" "Nope…" "How long have we been talking for?" "Oops…" "Oops, is your response!?"

"Hey, we should probably catch up to him now, shouldn't we?" Eikichi determined.

They all nodded hastily and immediately rushed down the hallway, until they almost ran into Jun who had started walking back. Jun nimbly dodged them and awkwardly avoided meeting Tatsuya's eyes. Tatsuya guiltily cringed inwardly.

Runa saw this so she gave Tatsuya a pat on back and said. "It'll work out, don't worry. Just speak from your heart, like the rom-com movies say to do."

"I don't watch rom-coms, remember."

"Oh, yeah, you fell asleep during Titanic… Then just apologise when you feel ready," Runa recalled and edited her advice.

"When will that be?" Tatsuya questioned.

"I don't know, you'll know when you know," Runa shrugged.

"Ever so helpful, aren't you?" Tatsuya rolled his eyes before he casted them over towards Jun.

_This was way easier in that video I saw of game version of this_, Runa silently commented as her eyes drifted to and from Jun and Tatsuya with concern.

* * *

_**WARNING! WALL OF TEXT INCOMING...**_

_**Thanks for reading this chapter and sorry if you were a fan of Lisa or Maya being with Tatsuya, but Jun won the poll. And if you were a Jun x Tatsuya fan, I really hope I've written this well and that Jun & Tatsuya were in character. My aim for pairing was to it to feel organic and not forced, hopefully I was able to accomplish that.**_

_**I've added parts expressing Tatsuya's uncertainty of his feelings about Jun as in the game version Jun doesn't have much of a response to Tatsuya choosing him, so I wanted to reflect that in the story. The evolution from friendship to a relationship isn't an easy one so even Tatsuya would wondering whether if he should of or should not of blurted his interest in Jun and worry about the consequences. **_

_**Next time, the six heroes will ventured into the Leo Temple and Tatsuya will face his Shadow. Time for me to go back read the first few chapters again! **_

_**P.S. For fans of the other pairings, I'm thinking of writing non-canon (for this fanfic, anyhow) one-shots of alternative choices involving Lisa and Maya. If any readers think this is a good idea, tell me in a review or something. If no one thinks it's a good idea, I'll just continue with main story without writing one-shots.**_


End file.
